El amor es un sabroso veneno Zutara
by la doncella del viento
Summary: Zuko y Katara ya no tienen rencores entre si y comparten una gran amistad. Por destino o coincidencia esta amistad se transforma en amor, pero el amor tiene trabas ¿serán capaces de pasarlas manteniendo el amor de siempre? O ¿se perderá en el camino?
1. Capitulo 1: Mirándote con otros ojos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

* * *

_**El Amor es un Sabroso Veneno**_

**_Capitulo 1: Mirándote con otros ojos._**

Oficialmente la guerra había terminado. La paz reinaba en las 4 naciones aunque todavía había mucho para solucionar en el mundo. Pero antes de empezar su duro trabajo de reconstruir sus naciones Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, Suki y los de más héroes que ayudaron a ganar esta larga guerra necesitaban un buen descanso. Así que ahí estaban ellos en la hermosa casa de té del Tío Iroh decidiendo que destino elegir. Lo cual no seria fácil.

_No me importa donde vallamos, lo único que pido es que allá tierra para que mis pies puedan ver, no fue muy buena mi experiencia en el desierto _Dijo Toph recordando el pasado.

_ Esta bien primer requisito "Con tierra" _Dijo Sokka anotando en una hoja de papel las características que debería tener el lugar para que sus amigos lo acepten.

_Para eso significa que no va a ser algo en la playa por que hay arena y yo que pienso que las vacaciones perfectas son un gran mar y un sol brillante_Saltó Katara que ya se imaginaba unas vacaciones en el gran cañón del Reino Tierra.

Aang le echo una mirada a todos sus compañeros. Iba a ser complicado complacer a todos con el mismo lugar.

_¡Si yo pienso que la playa es el mejor lugar para descansar! _Concordó con Katara, Ty lee_ Con su mar cristalino, arena blanca..._

_Odio la arena _La freno Mai.

_Tu odias todo_ Dijo Sokka que por el poco tiempo que hacía que la conocía, sabia cual era la filosofía de Mai: Odiar al mundo completamente.

_Yo creo que cualquier lugar para pasar unos días de relajación son magníficos _Trato de tranquilizarlos Iroh _ Podemos ir al Polo Norte o tal vez a Ba Sing Se e investigar más de su gran cultura_

_No cualquier lugar, alejado de la población _Dio su opinión Aang quería relajarse no ir a una enorme metrópolis donde cada uno de los habitantes les preguntaría como se acabo la guerra.

Sokka escribía y tachaba las ideas de sus amigos ¡nadie se decidía por nada!

_¿Y tu Zuko que piensas? No has dado ninguna opinión todavía_ Le pregunto Katara que era la única que se había dado cuenta de que él no había dicho nada.

_Cualquier destino me da igual _ Esa respuesta a todos les sorprendió Zuko conocía casi todo el mundo y debía conocer lugares maravillosos _Disculpen _ Y así sin decir una palabra más se retiro. Necesitaba un sitio para pensar.

* * *

Todo era muy confuso para él, asumir como Señor del Fuego, haber encarcelado a su padre y a su hermana aunque no eran la mejor familia que se podía pedir eran su familia le guste o no, pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era que su madre podría estar viva eso, pero si hipotéticamente ella estaba viva como lograría encontrarla podría torturar a Ozai hasta que revelara el secreto, pero eso no seria lo correcto, y si la buscaba por todo el mundo ¡perdería mucho tiempo!

_¿Que pasa Zuko? _ Katara lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Nada en en especial_ él se sorprendió al verla.

_Mira no podre detectar mentiras como Toph pero algo me dice que estas confundido por algo_Katara quería saber en que estaba pensando.

_Exacto estoy confundido_dijo Zuko tratando de acabar el tema.

_No te procupes, te entiendo casarse con alguien en menos de un año..._

_¿QUE? ¿casarme? ¿Yo? ¿Con quien?_ Zuko era de ese tipo de personas que básicamente no creía en el amor hacia otra persona que no fuera de su misma sangre, creía en el cariño, creía en la pasión, pero no en el amor así que el matrimonio le parecía una perdida de tiempo, claro que como ser el heredero al trono debía casarse, pero planeaba hacerlo lo más alejado posible del presente.

_Si tu tío nos dijo que como Señor del Fuego debes contraer matrimonio antes de cumplir los 18 años para poder tener herederos y Mai esta segura de que te casaras con ella_

Zuko retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, amaba a Mai pero no como para casarse con ella.

_No no, por favor no _susurro esperando que Katara no lo hubiera escuchado.

_Pero si es tu novia ¿Acaso no la amas?_

_Si la amo pero no me gustaría casarme con una persona que vive odiando todo y a todos_

Katara tuvo que suprimir una pequeña risa.

Recién ahi Zuko se había dado cuenta de que no tenia tanta confianza con ella para contarle un secreto que ni su tío lo sabía.  
_ Espera no quiero que se entere_

_Esta bien si quieres te cuento un secreto mío así si por casualidad digo el tulló tu eres libre de decir el mío _Zuko asintió con la cabeza _ Bueno mira a Aang lo amo con toda mi alma pero solo como un hermano y sinceramente no quiero continuar nuestra relación _ Le conto Katara.

_Vamos a dentro _Le dijo Zuko.

Por alguna razón desconocida esta noticia le alegro mucho a Zuko.

Los dos entraron con una gran sonrisa lo cual no le agrado ni a Mai ni a Aang.


	2. Capitulo 2:Pequeñas señales del destino

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

* * *

**_Capitulo 2 : Pequeñas señales del destino _**

_¿Dónde estaban enamorados ?_ Bromeo Sokka, por debajo de la mesa recibió dos golpes uno de Mai y otro de Aang.

Zuko y Katara no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ¡pero que demonios le pasaba al mundo desde cuando Sokka los veía como una pareja! Era cierto que ambos se sentían atraídos un poco por el otro, en los últimos tiempos su amistad se había hecho muy fuerte, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y confiaban plenamente en el otro. Entre la amistad y el amor solo hay una pequeña linea que los separa y es muy difícil no cruzarla.

_¿Y a dónde decidieron que iremos ? _ Dijo Zuko para terminar el tema, ya que había miradas muy incomodas dirigidas a los dos.

_Es una pequeña Isla del Reino Tierra que esta al Sureste de el Templo Aire del Sur y al Noreste de la Tribu agua del Sur _Explico Iroh.

_Pero si es una isla hay playas y en las playas hay arena..._Dijo Katara

_Si eso es cierto pero también ahí grandes montañas, pero lo más hermoso de esta pequeña isla es que justo en el medio ahí un enorme lago de agua completamente cristalina _ Comento Suki.

_Perfecta elección_dio su opinion Zuko aunque en realidad le daba todo exctamente igual.

_¿Y como iremos? por que Appa no puede cargar a todos y menos en un viaje tan largo _ Pregunto Aang.

_Bueno tenemos Nuestro dirigible en donde pueden venir tres personas, Zuko tiene su globo de guerra donde pueden ir dos personas y Aang tiene a Appa donde pueden ir cuatro personas _ Informo Ty lee_ Toph te gustaria ir con Mai y yo en el dirigible es de metal así que ¡podrás ver!_

_Seria genial _ Acepto Toph.

_Katara, Sokka, Suki y yo iremos en Appa _ Dijo Aang.

_Aang como te atreves Katara debe viajar con Zuko _ Bromedo de nuevo Sokka.

_Es cierto Aang, Iroh viajara con ustedes por que el globo de guerra no es el transporte mas cómodo para un largo viaje y si me disculpan iré a preparar mi equipaje _ Concordó Katara sin sospechar que solo era otro chiste pesado de su hermano.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Aang sintió que un lagrima recorría su rostro y quería evitar que nadie lo viera así que simplemente se fue.

_¿Que te pasa pies ligeros? _ Era la voz de toph que lo siguió hasta su cuarto.

_Katara no me ama_ dijo entre lagrimas.

_Pero por que tendría que hacerlo están en alguna relación ?_La maestra tierra no estaba al tanto de eso. Siempre supo que el príncipe sentía algo por Katara y viceversa.

_Bueno nos besamos varias veces pero no acordamos nada, creí que ella sentía lo mismo por mi_

_¿Y por qué dices que no te ama?_

_No viste como se miraban con Zuko_

_Aang no se si te has dado cuenta de un detalle pequeñito pequeñito pero que es muy importante ¡soy ciega! por que nadie lo recuerda_ se quejo ella_Ademas ya conoces a Sokka son solamente bromas_

_Si te tranquilizas mañana puedo fijarme si los latidos de Katara cambian cuando esta con él_ Ofreció Toph ya sabia los resultados, pero eso animaría un poco a el Avatar.

Aang asintió.

_Y si no te amara, estarías igual que yo amando a alguien que probablemente ni te allá mirado_ Susurro Toph sin que Aang la pudiera escuchar.

Mai y Ty lee fueron a su habitación a empacar sus cosas.

Ty lee miro intrigada las cosas que su amiga ponía en su valija. Varias armas que había usado en la guerra.

_Mai nos vamos de vacaciones, no a una batalla campal_

Ella la miro y respondió mientras ponía dos Cuchillos muy afilados en su equipaje.

_Ya lo sé eso_

_Entonces ¿por qué empacas todo esto?_

Mai la miro y se dio medio vuelta.

_Hay que proteger nuestros territorios _ susurro.

Todavia no habia amanecido y Zuko ya se habia levantado debia preparar su globo no es lo mismo viajar con Iroh que con Katara penso él.

Una voz lo sobresalto.

_ ¿Zuko que haces aqui y a esta hora? _ Era Katara la que le hablaba.

_ Estoy preparando el globo para el viaje _ Respondió sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Es cierto que esto vuela mucho mas rapido que Appa y el dirigible?_ Lo volvio a interrumpir Katara.

_ Si es muy rápido, Appa demorara un dia entero en llegar, el dirigible siete horas, pero nosotros en cuarto horas ya estaremos ahí_

_Ah y si salimos ahora estariamos un dia antes que ellos_

Zuko miro sus grandes y bellos ojos azules.

_ ¿Qué estas planeando? _

Katara bacilo un poco si contarle su plan o no pero despues de todo si no se lo contaba nunca se realizaria.

_ Bueno la tribu agua del Sur esta no esta muy lejos del destino a donde vamos y pensaba si bueno por casualidad podiamos visitarla _

Zuko lo penso un poco.

_ Esta bien, pero debemos irnos ahora escribe una carta avisandoles a todos donde estamos _

Katara le sonrió por un largo rato y el Príncipe se quedo mirándola durante ese tiempo. "Es realmente muy bella" Pensó él.  
Iroh miraba desde su ventana de algún modo le alegra que Zuko se enamorara de verdad, ya que sabia que las cosa de él como Mai eran solo un teatro típico de la realeza, pero si lo hacia eso iba a causarle muchos problemas a todos...

Bajo a despedirce de su sobrino.

_ ¡Buen viaje chicos!_

_ ¿Como sabia que nos ivamos antes que los demás ? _ Pregunto Katara.

_ Bueno estaba observando desde mi ventana y por casualidad los escuche hablar..._

_ Nos estabas espiando¡TIO! _Salto Zuko.

_ Oh sobrino querido no lo llames "espiar" aparte ¿acaso tenias algo que ocultar con ella? _ Katara rio al comentario de Iroh, pero Zuko nuevamente se sonrojo _ Creo que se esta haciendo costumbre ponerte colorado _ Iroh y Katara rieron con entusiasmo.

Ya estaban listo para salir.

_ Zuko ven un minuto _ Lo llamo Iroh.

Zuko se acerco a el.

_¡Que sucede Tío? _

_ La flor del jardín del vecino puede parecer mas bella que la de nuestro jardín pero recuerda que si la cortas la indefensa flor no vivirá, sin mencionar que tendrás problemas con tus vecinos_ Otro proverbio de Iroh.

_No te preocupes Tío voy a encontrar la manera de tener la misma semilla para después plantarla en mi propio jardín_ Respondió Zuko aunque sinceramente no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho. El Dragón del Oeste sonrió.

Antes de que el amanecer empieze ya estaban en pleno viaje. 


	3. Capitulo 3: Sentimientos falsos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios son lo mas sigan opinando con las cosas que debo mejorar , lo que le parecio la novela y lo que les gustaria que sucediera.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 : Declaraciones Insolentes_**

_ Oh Zuko olvide agradecerte por acepatar ir a visitar a mi familia sinifica mucho para mi _ Dijo Katara.

Zuko sonrió.

_¡No puedo creer todo cuanto a cambiado! Y ahora, somos amigos, antes tu no podías ni verme. Nunca entendí porque haba tanto odio en nuestro trato desde el primer momento que me viste me detestaste _ Respondio él

Katara pensó un poco.

_No no es así... cuando estuvimos en prisión en Ba Sing Se, no lo se, senti algo con ti, algo que no había sentido jamás con nadie _ Los dos se miraron a los ojos un largo rato_ Y luego nos traicionaste ... No es raro viniendo de tu parte_ Katara le había confesado algo que a nadie se lo había dicho y no pensaba hacerlo.

_Entiéndeme estaba muy débil, tan inseguro imagínate lo que era para mi ser simplemente un refugiado y Azula prometía una vida tan buena y..._

Katara lo miro, realmente se arrepiente de su pasado.

_ Es cierto estuviste pésimo, horrible, fue una accion indescriptiblemente atroz... pero aunque sea lo compensaste un poco_ Comento ella.

_ ¿Un poco? ¡Arriesgue mi vida por ayudarlos! Podría haberme quedado en el palacio viendo como se destruía el mundo _ Se quejo el Príncipe_ Era una buena idea_

Katara rió.

* * *

Aang no pudo dormir en toda la noche y como último recurso fue en consejos de Sokka. Apenas salió el primer rayo de sol el salió corriendo a su habitación.

Sokka estaba durmiendo plácidamente, en los tiempos de guerra solo podían dormir un par de horas, claro, si dormías más de la cuenta terminabas con suerte como prisionero de los agentes Dai Li, disfrutaba más que nadie los tiempos de paz.

_¡Sokka!_Grito Aang apenas entro a su cuarto

Sokka agarro su espada y tomo una posición de ataque muy ridícula.

_¿Qué? ¿qué paso? ¿quíen nos ataca?_ Dijo el muy dormido.

Aang rio a la reacción de su amigo.

_Tranquilízate Sokka, solo vengo a pedirte un consejo _

_¿Un consejo? bueno Aang la hora de consejos de Sokka comienza cuando Sokka se despierte ¡ahora lárgate!_ dijo Sokka y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada nuevamente.

_Por favor Sokka es de vida o muerte _rogo el niño.

Sokka pensó un poco sabia que las charlas de Aang no eran cortas.

_Esta bien siéntate _acepto después de un tiempo.

Aang bacilo un poco de como explicarle por que si bien Sokka era bastante inteligente a esa hora de la mañana era màs inútil que un lápiz de color blanco.

_Bueno si no lo se Suki estaría enamorada de otro chico_

_¿Qué Suki esta enamorada de quíen?_Grito Sokka y fue la primera vez en el día que había abierto los ojos completamente.

_No no, Sokka era un hipótesis_ Dijo el avatar_ Pero si ella amara otra persona y tu la amas a ella ¿que harías?_

El guerrero estaba apunto de responder algo irónico como "Dormir" Cuando otra persona respondió a la pregunta de Aang.

_Mira pies ligeros _Era Toph que había escuchado todo desde el pasillo_ Si realmente amas a Katara déjala amar a quien ella decida_

_Toph eso es una gran mentira nadie en el mundo puede hacer eso _ Le respondió el monje-

_¡Yo si lo hago Aang y ustedes dos jamás sospecharon nada! _Grito la pequeña niña que se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Sokka que para ese momento ya estaba bastante despierto comenzo a reir

_Se nota de que ya no estamos en guerra mira de las cosas que hablamos_dijo Sokka con una gran sonrisa_ Ahora, en serio déjame dormir_

Aang también sonrió.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí en la prisión de mayor seguridad de La Nación del Fuego.

Algunas personas entraron a la habitación donde estaba encerrada Azula.

_Tardaron demasiado en llegar agentes Dai li _ Dijo la voz de la princesa. Se encontraba en una torre en medio de el mar, donde era casi imposible llegar. Su cuarto era sucio y muy húmedo, en las fuertes tormentas las olas rompían contra las paredes haciendo temblar la estructura-

_Lo siento su alteza queríamos hacerlo con discreción _ Dijo Long Feng_ ¿cuál es su plan Princesa?_

Azula pensó un poco si bien todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, encadenada de pies y manos, con el frió que le calaba hasta los huesos por lo cual se sentía incapaz de producir fuego, lo había pasado planeando como escapar y derrotar a su hermano pero en ese momento no sabía muy bien como expresarlo. Todavía no se había recuperado completamente, trataba de volver a su centro todas las noches, pero sus intentos terminaban en desesperados gritos, en los que maldecía a su hermano y al avatar.

_Bueno primero necesitamos una distracción bastante grande y luego atacaremos indirectamente _ Respondió ella con su habitual perfeccion.

_¿Pero que clase de dicctraciones quiere?_ Pregunto uno de los Agentes Dai li

_Algo que los afecte a todos, pueden ser dicctraciones diferentes, no importa pero que todos estén involucrados _ Los ojos de azula brillaban satánicamente como antes, era hermosa la sensación para ella de una venganza fria y letal.

_No se preocupe alteza tengo una sorpresa en la Tribu Agua del Sur para ellos _ Dijo Long Feng.

_Excelente, veo que trabajan con mucha eficacia_Sonrio ella.

* * *

_Zuko ¿Puede preguntarle algo?_

_Si lo que quieras _ Respondió él.

_ ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Mai?_

El trago salivo sinceramente jamás estuvo enamorado de ella. Se tardo en contestar, pensó en una escusa o algo para evadir el tema, pero no se le ocurría nada.

_Bueno realmente nunca me gusto_ Respondió con dificultad.

Katara hizo un gesto con si estuviera analizando la situación.

_ ¿Entonces por qué estas con ella?_

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nunca a el, en ningún momento se había preguntado eso. Pensó un poco antes de responder alguna razón tenía que haber. Intento recordar el pasado pero jamás le había atraído de ninguna manera.

_ Bueno lo cierto es que cuando era niño siempre aspire a ser el hijo perfecto y ella era la mejor amiga de Azula, además de que era hija de un importante hombre en la Nación del Fuego y a nuestros padres les fascinaba nuestra unión _ Dijo él y dio un largo suspiro_ ¿Y tu porque te "enamoraste" de Aang?_ Le pregunto Zuko para ponerla en la misma situacion incomoda.

_Emm bueno _dudo Katara_ Bueno siempre lo vi como un niño con mi responsabilidad, pero cuando se declaro ante mi no sabia que hacer yo siempre aspire su felicidad pero como una hermana, una madre y no le podía decir que no imagínate como se pondría _Dijo concluyendo su respuesta.

* * *

_¿Listos para irnos? _ Pregunto el Tío Iroh

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

_¿Donde están Katara y Zuko? _Pregunto Suki

_Se fueron antes de que amanezca_ Respondió Iroh rápidamente antes de que alguno más diga otro comentario sobre donde estaban ellos dos.

_Esos dos juntos son peor que una espina en el zapato _ Le dijo Mai a Ty lee.

_Concuerdo completamente _Comento Aang que había llegado a escuchar sus palabras.


	4. Capitulo 4:Grandes actuaciones

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios. Dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció y los que les gustaría que pase. ¡Sigan leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Grandes actuaciones **_

_Déjeme ayudarlo a subir señor _ Le dijo Suki a Iroh con bastante gentileza.

Iroh le dirigió una sonrisa.

_ Oh muchas gracias pero no estoy tan viejo como para no poder subir sin ayuda _ Rio el Dragón del Oeste.

Ya estaban en el aire cuando apareció un silencio incomodo.

_Sinceramente los admiro son tan jóvenes y han protagonizado uno de los sucesos más importantes del siglo _ Dijo Iroh observándolos con suma admiración.

Todos sonrieron era cierto ese año todo cambio para ellos ya no eran los niños de antes habían pasado a la historia salvaron al mundo de una guerra sin fin.

_ Es cierto Aang debió ser uno de los avatares con mas problemas para resolver_ Añadió Sokka _ Y sin ofender Iroh pero Aang te hiciste mucho problema tendrías que haberlo matado a Ozai por que lo de sacar las energías es muy complicado_

_ Pero nadie merece morir _ Lo contradijo el monje.

_ Ozai sí_ Sokka seguía con su idea de que Aang se complico demasiado con "sacarle el fuego-control" _ Sin ofender Iroh_ agrego al final, aun seguía siendo familiar de el atroz Señor del Fuego.

Iroh pensó un rato en su hermano y respondió

_ Nadie merece morir _ Dijo concordando con Aang _ Pero Ozai era una persona tan tirana que si era necesario matarlo para terminar la guerra había que hacerlo _

_ Señor puedo hacerle una pregunta _ Dijo Suki . Iroh asintió _ ¿Cómo y por qué se enamoro Ursa se enamoro de él ? _ Pregunto Suki que amaba las historias de amor.

Iroh bacilo un poco conocía la historia de memoria y un poco le costaba contarla sin un nudo en la garganta pero tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer.

_ Bueno la contare _ acepto al final, todos se acomodaron para escucharlo _ Ursa era la mujer más bella de la Nación del Fuego en ese momento todavía recuerdo su cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos dorados que te hipnotizaban, pero no solamente era hermosa también poseía una inteligencia que pocas veces la he visto además de ser una maestra fuego prodigio_

Todos escuchaban atentamente. Iroh se freno un momento y tuvo el placer de recordarla.

_Bueno como estaba diciendo ella era una mujer maravillosa, todos la amamos en la Nación de Fuego y más de uno la deseaba como esposa_ Continuo su relato el Dragón del Oeste.

Aang lo miro fijamente.

_ ¿Y usted también quería casarse con ella?_ Le pregunto el monje, Iroh asintió

_ Bueno también en ese momento los nobles podían elegir casarse con quien deseen sin importar la opinión de su mujer._

_ ¿Y por qué no se caso usted primero con ella acaso usted no era el hijo primogénito de Azulon?_ Pregunto Sokka.

_ Si lo podría haber hecho pero no sabía si ella me amaba y aunque la podría haber obligado a ser mi esposa no era mi forma de ser, pero cuando Ozai se dio cuenta que yo y más de medio pueblo la amaba, la obligo a ser su esposa, pero como me toco que se balencento _

Sokka lo miro intrigado.

_ ¿Un qué? ¿qué es un "balancento"?_Le pregunto Sokka que no estaba al tanto de las costumbres de la Nacion del Fuego.

_ Un Balanceto es un familiar del novio que le cuenta sus cosas buenas y también las malas, para que la futura esposa no se lleve ninguna sorpresa de parte de su marido_ Explico Iroh _ Pero sinceramente no hablamos de Ozai, ella estaba muy enojada conmigo por que no la halla elegido como esposa y le dije mi razón pero igualmente no me había comprendido pero en ese rato que estuvimos juntos me dio una de mis posesiones mas valiosas _Todos nostaron como los ojos de Iroh tenian un brillo especial mientras bucaba algo en su equipaje _Esto _ Iroh saco un pendiente rojo con piedras amarillas haciendo juego que formaban un dragón _ Es una tradición el Nación del Fuego que los enamorados que son separados se den una de sus más valiosas posesiones pero que los ayude a protegerse_ Concluyo él.

Todos observaron el curioso aro era hermoso no cabía duda.

_ ¿Y eso cómo te va a ayudar a protegerte ?_ Dijo Suki que aunque creía que uno podía paliar y protegerse con casi todo pero no creía que un pendiente sea muy util.

_ Ah si sacas esta piedra _ Respondió Iroh sacando un rubí _ Tienes el veneno más letal del mundo capas de matarte en cuestión de segundos _

Todos se apartaron del aro y Iroh les hizo un gesto para que se acerquen.

_ ¿Y que le dio usted? _ Pregunto el Avatar

Iroh sonrió.

_ Una pieza de la flor del Loto Blanco _

_ Que raro de usted _ Dijo sarcásticamente Sokka_ ¿Y eso como puede servir para defenderse se lo tira en un ojo qué?_ Rieron por el comentario de el guerrero.

_ Hay solo 150 piezas de Loto blanco genuinas en todo el mundo _ Iroh hizo una pausa _ esas piezas sirven para si uno está en un lugar lejano lleno de extraños lo reconozcan como un superior además de que te van a dar albergue y algo de comer_ Rio Iroh.

Aunque todos los chicos querían saber donde se encontraba ahora Ursa sabían que no debían hacerlo.

* * *

_ ¡Oh ya estamos muy cerca no puedo creer estar aquí!_Dijo Katara.

_ Si cuando encontremos algo de tierra firme para dejar el globo aterrizaremos _ Anuncio Zuko mientras observaba el horizonte, solo había mar congelado y hielo que no parecía muy firme.

Antes de que el pueda decir nada Katara bajo del globo y con su agua control hizo un gran tempano de hielo.

_ !Genial!_ Dijo Zuko aprobando la idea de Katara.

En poco tiempo aterrizaron el globo y la maestra agua fue directo a su aldea, sabia el camino de memoria, no podia creer volver a su hogar.

No hay palabras para describir lo que vio. Una terrible escena de guerra, todas las cabañas destruidas algunos cuerpos tirados por el piso y sin mencionar que había la sangre se mezclaba con la nieve.

Katara se echo al piso a llorar ya no quedaba nada de su tribu nada la habían destruido por completo habían asesinado a sus amigos a sus familiares Gran-Gran ese pensamiento la hizo llorar más aun.

Zuko investigo el terreno, toco la nieve, no tenia cenizas si no polvo eso significaba que habían sido maestros tierra no maestros fuego.

El entro a la cabaña que parecía de la abuela de Katara y Sokka. No había señales de guerra ni agresión. tampoco había huellas que indicaran su salida.

La miro a su amiga.

_¿Katara por casualidad aquí en tu tribu hay algún lugar de completa seguridad para esconderse si algo sucede?

Katara lo miro a quíen le importaba eso en ese momento.

_ Si es un lago y adentro ahí una plataforma secreta de metal pero es demasiado vieja no creo que sirva_ Respondió ella mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas.

Zuko fue corriendo para el lago seguido por Katara .

_ ¿Es aquí?_ Le pregunto a ella Katara asintió.

Zuko sin pensar dos veces se zambullo al agua helada y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un grito de Katara aunque no entendió realmente de que decía.

El maestro fuego. sintió como el agua helada se metía por su cuerpo y le daba un sensación que solo la sintió una vez: En la Tribu Agua del Norte. El lago era bastante ancho y más de una vez había sentido de que no llegaría, encontró la plataforma de metal ¿cómo la abriría? busco una puerta algo pero no tenía mucho tiempo, una gran desesperación se adueño de él y con sus últimas fuerzas calentó sus manos y fundió el metal entrando ahí inmediatamente cerro el agujero por donde había entrado.

Después de tomar un poco de aire verifico el donde estaba y con quienes estaba. Con el había una señora de edad mayor y un joven niño.

_ ¿Quien eres tú?_ Le pregunto la anciana.

Zuko tomo aire.

_ Soy el Príncipe Zuko _ Dijo presentándose y haciendo una sutil reverencia.

La señora lo ataco con una barra de hierro y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza que dejo a Zuko inconsciente en el suelo.

Katara al notar que Zuko no regresaba con su agua control formo un puente en el lago luego abrió la puerta con un hielo punzante y por ultimo hizo una pared de hielo.

Su abuela estaba ahí y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

Pero en pocos segundos vio a Zuko inconsciente en el suelo.

_ ¿Gran-Gran qué le sucedió a Zuko?_ Pregunto mientras observaba sus graves heridas y su piel violácea por el frio que debió pasar nadando.

_ Oh preciosa no te preocupes le di un golpe que dudo que se recupere a ese canalla de la Nación del Fuego _ Rio su abuela.

_Oh no _ Dijo Katara mirando sus lastimaduras_ tenemos que salir de aquí_

Katara agarro al niño que estaba con su abuela y nadando unos pocos metros llegaron hasta el puente que ella misma había formado y lo ayudo a cruzarlo, lo mismo hizo con su abuela.

Miro a Zuko estaba tan indefenso ahi en el piso inconsciente y con todas sus lastimaduras que no pudo resistir que le salieran un par de lagrimas.

Lo agarro en sus brazos y nado los pocos metros hasta llegar al puente luego lo cargo en su espalda.

_ Katara no te esfuerces tanto es solo un joven de la Nación del Fuego _ Dijo el niño.

_ No ustedes no entienden la guerra termino _ Explico Katara _ Y el ayudo mucho en eso probablemente si no fuera por el todavía seguiríamos en guerra ademas de que tal vez se quedaban una eternidad ahí adentro si el no hubiera ido a salvarlos_ Concluyo Katara un tanto enfadada, por qué nadie la comprendía.

La cara de su abuela y el niño cambiaron drásticamente

_ Bueno porque no lo curas mientras preparo unos ricos frutos de mar para la noche_ Ofreció su abuela.

_ Sería perfecto pero debemos ir a otro lugar donde nos esperan todos nuestros amigos _ en todo el día no se había acordado de eso _ Abuela ven con nosotros no te podemos dejar acá a Sokka le alegrara mucho verte_

_ ¡Ay mi vida con ese argumento hare todo lo que quieras!_

Todos subieron al globo, Katara no tenía idea de como hacer que vuele pero recordó los movimientos que Zuko hacia y trato de imitarlos lo mejor posible

Pero ni ella sabia a donde estaba yendo...


	5. Capitulo 5 : Mentiras Piadosas

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios.

Comenten que les parecio la historia

Sigan leyendo!

Feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor para el 2011

* * *

**_Capitulo 5 : Mentiras piadosas_**

Katara después de 1 hora de vuelo diviso una isla con un lago en medio debe ser la isla a la que tenemos que ir pensó. Se acerco un poco más a la isla y observo que sus amigos ya habían llegado.

Mientras trataba de aterrizar pensaba alguna piadosa mentira para ocultar la destrucción de su pueblo natal.

Aterrizaron bruscamente.

Vio un mato alto y escondió el cuerpo de Zuko cuidosamente.

_Escuchen ni una palabra de lo que paso en el Polo Sur _ Les ordeno Katara a Su abuela y al niño.

Desde lejos ella diviso las figuras de sus compañeros.

_Hola chicos llegaron antes que nosotros _ Dijo Katara

Todos voltearon a verla y a saludarla

_ Por que tardaron tanto?_ Pregunto Aang

_ Porque trajimos una sorpresa _ Respondió ella que no entendía por que seguía hablando en primera persona del plural si Zuko estaba a mas de 1000 metros e inconsciente.

De atrás de Katara salió Gran-Gran.

Los ojos de Sokka se humedecieron y fue corriendo a abrasarla.

_ Te extrañe mucho abuela _ Dijo Sokka

_ Yo también querido _ Respondió ella.

Le contaron con lujo de detalles todas las aventuras desde que se alejaron de La Tribu Agua del Sur.

_ Quien es este chiquitín? _ Pregunto Ty lee refiriéndose al pequeño que estaba con Gran-Gran.

_ Ah si él es Nato es el hijo de Cila te acuerdas de ella Katara?_ Le pregunto Gran-Gran a su nieta.

_ Si claro _ Mintió Katara que no no conocía a ninguna persona llamada "Cila"_ Mai me indicarías mi habitación por favor? estoy realmente agotada_

Mai la miro como si con la mirada pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

_Sígueme_

* * *

Ella le indico su cuarto. Apenas cerró su puerta con llave salió por la ventana disparada a buscar a Zuko.

Ya en su cuarto lo observo estaba realmente muy lastimado.

Alguien toco su puerta.

_Katara puedo pasar_ Era Iroh _ Quiero saber donde esta Zuko_

Katara se helo bueno era obvio que alguien se iba a dar cuenta

_ Si pasa_

Iroh observo a su sobrino tan débil y al borde de la muerte.

_ Que paso?_ Le pregunto a Katara casi sin voz

Katara le conto todo lo sucedido al Dragón del Oeste.

_ Puedes curarlo ?_ Pregunto él

_ Eso estoy intentado _ Respondió poniendo un poco de agua en su herida

_ No, no uses agua usa esto _ Dijo Iroh y le entrego una botella con un liquido azul brillante _ Y no preguntes que es_

Katara lo miro desconfiaba de ese liquido de vistosos colores pero sabía que Iroh jamás le daría a Zuko algo que le hiciera mal. Con su agua-control agarro el liquido y fue tocando las heridas del príncipe que por arte de magia de curaban al segundo.

Iroh se alejo hacia la puerta de salida.

_ A donde va? _ Pregunto Katara

_ No quiero que se entere que yo supe lo que paso _ Dijo mientras se marchaba pero antes puso en frasco del líquido azul en uno de los bolsillos de la ropa de su sobrino.

Aunque Zuko ya no tenía heridas graves todavía no había despertado Katara puso una silla cerca de donde estaba el príncipe y agarro su mano pensaba quedarse así hasta que despertara.

Ya habían pasado muchas horas y la muchacha seguía hay a lado de Zuko aunque muerta de sueño.

_ Katara _ susurro el

_ Zuko!_ Dijo ella abriendo los ojos

_ Gracias por salvarme _

_ No soy yo la que debería agradecerte si no fuera por tu mi abuela ya se estaría muerta_

Zuko trato de levantarse para retirarse a su cuarto pero seguía demasiado débil.

_Quédate aquí mañana veremos que hacemos _ Dijo Katara

* * *

Azula estaba en su celda debía crear alguna distracción lo bastante grande para que no notaran su ataque

_ Buenos días alteza me presento soy Bait Lainus ministro de la sociedad de Basin Se y estoy a sus servicios _ dijo el hombre que recientemente entraba

_ Excelente supongo que Long Feng le conto de mi plan _ Dijo ella

_ Bueno como le decía ya tengo un plan, conozco a su hermano y en Basin Se lo vi un par de veces con una muchacha llamada Jin_

_Zuko estaba de novio con ella!_ Interrumpió Azula a Bait Lainus

_ Sinceramente no, pero escuche podemos hacer que ella diga algún secreto de Zuko ... Falso _ Concluyo Bait Lanius

Azula sonrió.

* * *

_ Traigan a la joven ya tengo al pensado_

Katara se levanto sobresaltada, alguien tocaba la puerta.

_ Katara levántate que ya está el desayuno _ Dijo Suki desde el otro lado de la puerta

_Si ya voy _ Respondió mientras se levantaba_ Zuko despiértate _ Susurro ella

_ Qué?_ Dijo el mas dormido que ella

_Levántate!

_Si si ya voy _ Se levanto de un salto _ Y ahora? no puedo salir de la puerta como si nada_

_ Si eso es cierto _ Katara pensó un poco miro a su alrededor _ Vete por la ventana

_ QUE ? estas loca esta a 5 metros de altura

_ Vamos Zuko puedes hacerlo si eres el mejor maestro fuego del mundo _ Dijo ella

Pocas veces le habían dicho algo tan bueno en su vida.

Fue para atrás para tomar impulso y con un gran salto aterrizo en el jardín

_Creo que me rompí mas de 4 huesos pero valió la pena _ Se dijo a su mismo y esa fue la primera vez en la que empezó a sentir mas que amistad por la bella maestra agua.


	6. Capitulo 6 :Descubrimientos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios son todo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Descubrimientos de mi, de ti y de el_**

El desayuno ya estaba servido cuando llego Zuko.

El se sentó a lado de Aang.

_Hey chispita dónde estabas? ya decidimos que iremos hoy al lago y luego recorremos el pueblo_ Le conto Toph_ Así que desayuna rápido por que nos vamos pronto_

_ No gracias no quiero desayunar_ Respondió el

_ Entonces podemos irnos a prepararnos _ Anuncio Sokka

Todos se retiraron.

Katara se acerco a Zuko.

_ Dónde estabas todos preguntaron por ti? _ Susurro ella

_Si bueno te explico caer 5 metros hacia abajo hace que te cueste un poco caminar lo sabías no?_ Le respondió el

Ella lo ignoro

* * *

En el lago Zuko tuvo dificultades para evitar mirarla a Katara y no quedare con la boca abierta estaba tan hermosa en traje de baño, con sus curvas, sus ojos azules y sus largos cabellos Zuko alejo esos pasamientos de su cabeza _debo dejar de mirarla porque si no creerá que soy un pervertido_ pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Cuando Katara lo vio a Zuko también tuvo una reacción similar con sus músculos tan marcados sus ojos amarillos tan hermosos y su pelo negro _no no puedo hacerlo traería muchos problemas para todos_ ella sacudió su cabeza para que esos pensamientos desaparecieran.

_ Toph puedes venir un segundo? _ Pregunto Aang a la pequeña Maestra tierra

_Si que pasa Aang?_

_ Te acuerdas que el otro día dijiste que ibas ver si el pulso de Katara se aceleraba estando cerca de Zuko lo puedes hacer?

Toph asintió

Toph fue directo a buscar a Katara que estaba hablando con Suki, Mai y Ty lee.

_ Katara puedes venir un minuto tengo que preguntarte algo?_

Katara se acerco a Toph.

_Espera que voy a buscar una cosa_ Dijo la Maestra Tierra

Ella fue a buscar a Zuko que hablaba muy entusiasmado con Sokka sobre los planes de su futuro.

Lo arrastro hasta donde estaba Katara, la circulación de Zuko cambio abruptamente y la de Katara también, los dos se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver al otro

_ Bueno que sucede Toph?_ Pregunto Katara

_ Emm_ Dudo la niña que realmente no sabía que decir_ Cerca de aquí viven mis padres podrían ir con su globo a entregarle una carta_

_ Claro que podemos ir pero tú no quieres venir?_ Le pregunto Zuko

_ Emm no porque capaz si voy quieren que regrese y eso no me agradaría_

_ Bueno si te parece vamos pasado mañana estas de acuerdo?_ Le pregunto Zuko a Katara

Katara asintió

Toph fue directo a hablar con Aang

_ Lo siento pies ligeros, cuando ellos están juntos hay un terremoto_

_ No importa, yo la recuperare no me rendiré... _

_ Por favor si te vas a dar un discurso de aliento que sea cuando yo me retire_ Lo interrumpió Toph.

Aang rio.

* * *

_Princesa ya tenemos a Jin _ Dijo uno de los agentes Dai li

_ Perfecto ahora solo necesitamos saber el paradero de ellos_ Comento Azula

_ Están en la isla Nawula Reino tierra del Sur _ Anuncio Long Feng

_ Oh excelente entonces manden a Jin a hacer su pequeña tarea_ Ordeno Azula

_ Que le dijo a Jin que diga?_ Pregunto Bait Lainus

_ Algo que no solo traerá disturbios para ellos si no para toda la Nación del Fuego_

Azula sonrio

_ También he planeado un final catastrófico para el baile tradicional que se realiza cada año en la Isla Nawula_ Conto Long Feng

_ Y como sabe usted que ellos van a asistir a ese baile?_ Lo interrogo Azula

_ Son simplemente adolecentes enamorados es casi obvio que irán_

_ Esta bien apruebo su plan y nadie más planeo algo mas? _ Pregunto la Princesa

_ Bueno esta noche se hospedara en su hotel un huésped muy especial _ Dijo Bait Lainus

Azula Sonrió y en sus ojos brillaba algo satánico

* * *

Sokka, Suki, Ty lee, Mai, Aang,Toph decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo mientras Katara y Iroh preparaban la cena.

_ Y que tiene pensado hacer hoy Iroh?_ Pregunto Katara

_ Bueno tenemos algunos vegetales, un rico pescado y un gran pedazo de carne _ Comento Iroh

_ Creo que podríamos hacer un buen pescado asado _ Comento Zuko entrando a la concina

Katara lo miro

_ Tu sabes cocinar?_ Le pregunto la joven maestra agua

_ Por supuesto que si _ Contesto el joven

Katara lo miro asombrada.

_ Entonces que sugieres hacer?_

_ Mmm _ Dudo Zuko_ Podríamos hacer un pescado asado como ya dije a mi tío le sale expectacular, la carne la podríamos hacerla enfurnada_

_ Que es carne "enfuernada"?_ Pregunto Katara que como su hermano tampoco estaba al tanto de las tradiciones de la Nación del Fuego.

_ Ah es una antigua receta de nuestras tierras, primero debes crear un fuego a control muy caliente y luego quemas la carne unos segundos con el fuego y lo condimentas es la forma más rica de comer carne _ Explico Iroh

_ Y también con los vegetales podríamos hacer un Fagua no crees tío?_

_ Vuelvo a preguntar qué es eso?_ Dijo Katara muy desconcertada

_ Bueno es una comida a las que se las denomina de cuatro nacionalidades por que para hacerla se necesita un maestro fuego y un maestro agua, primero con los vegetales se hace un sopa luego el maestro agua tiene que revolver constantemente el liquido mientras el maestro fuego lo va quemando muy despacio con un fuego tibio, debo admitir que es uno de las cosas más ricas que he probado _ Explico nuevamente Iroh_ Iré a buscar un par de especias al negocio de la vuelta_ Dijo Iroh y se retiro.

Katara tomo la mano de Zuko.

_ Quieres hacerla?_ Susurro la maestra agua

Zuko asintió mientras disfrutaba el calor de la mano de la joven.

Hicieron la sopa.

Luego Katara empezó a revolverla, Zuko la observaba haciendo sus movimientos con tanta gracia y belleza.

_ Creo que ya puedes ir quemándola_ Indico Katara

Zuko trato de hacer un fuego suave pero era inútil todo lo que hacía era demasiado caliente, entonces miro a la maestra agua y dejo fluir sus sentimientos hacia ella cuando estaba con ella sentía algo que no sentía con otras personas, también la encontraba fascinantemente interesante y de una belleza inigualable acaso la amaba?

Inmediatamente su fuego cambio era brilloso tibio y muy suave como nunca antes había sido

* * *

Los chicos llegaron cuando la cena ya estaba servida en la mesa

Todos se sentaron y mientras comían todos hablaban a los gritos.

_ Cállense_ Dijo Sokka _ En esta isla se festeja todos los años un baile de disfraces que es la conmemoración a una historia de aquí_

_ Si contare la historia_ Continuo Ty lee explicando_ Antes en esta isla había una estricta monarquía y el pueblo se moría de hambre por esa razón había muchos orfanatos donde iban un montón de niños, ahí se conocieron Tinman y Eoz. Tinman era todo era muy hermoso y tenía unos modales impecables además de que tenía una gran facilidad deportiva. Eoz poesía una belleza inigualable además de una gran inteligencia y un gran carisma. De pequeños eran los mejores amigos, un día el rey y la reina visitaron el orfanato y se dieron cuenta de que Tinman era uno de sus hijos entonces se lo llevaron al palacio separando su gran amistad, un par de años después el orfanato fue cerrado y todos los niños tuvieron que buscar trabajo. Como Eoz era la mandaron como sirviente del Principe Ju (el hermano de Tinman). Eoz le mostro su inteligencia y su simpatía al principe y el se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Aunque Eoz amaba mucho al príncipe no estaba enamorada de el. Ju le presento su familia a Eoz en una hermosa velada ahí fue cuando vio a Tinman su gran amigo de la infancia ninguno de los dos habían cambiado nada y se enamoraron ambos perdidamente. A la vez Tinman tenía una prometida Tina ella lo amaba con locura a él, pero aunque el también la amaba no estaba dispuesto a pasar la vida a lado de ella. Eoz y Tinman no sabían como decirles a sus parejas que no querían casarse con ellos. Y aunque no querían que el tiempo pase llego la bodas de Tinman. Eoz tuvo un plan que la boda de Tinman sea con disfraces y a media noche huirían a media noche, Tinman acepto el plan de su enamorada pero como se reconocerían? Tinman recordó que cuando eran chicos amaban jugar juntos a disfrazarse entonces utilizarían los mismos disfraces de sus niñeces. Ellos huyeron a tener su propia vida. Cuando se enteraron de que desaparecieron el pueblo los buscos día y noche pero jamás los encontraron. Entonces los dieron por muertos y en conmemoración a sus parejas Ju y Tina se casaron sin saber que sus amados estaban viviendo felizmente al otro lado del bosque_ Concluyo Ty lee

_ Hermosa historia _ Comento Katara

_ Si por esa razón se realiza una baile con mascaras esta semana y nos parecio buena idea asistir_ Explico Suki

Todos acordaron ir y se retiraron a descansar.

_ No te parece familiar la historia?_ Le susurro Katara en el oído a Zuko

Zuko sonrió ese comentario significaba que lo veía como mas que un amigo

**

* * *

**

_**Nota**_: he leído varios historias de Zutara y he notado tres cosas.

1) Que generalmente van muy rápido ellos dos y se enamoran como en el segundo capitulo

2) Que los capítulos son mucho mas largos y publican 1 por semana mas o menos

3) Que Zuko siempre toma la iniciativa que quiero decir que el siempre ama primero a Katara que el a ella.

Si alguno de ustedes no les gusta que mis capítulos sean cortos, que ellos vallan tan lentos avíseme o que los dos se enamoren al mismo tiempo que lo puedo cambiar .

Estaba pensando en hacer mas adelante unir la pareja de Aang y Toph les gustaría? Y tal vez que la madre de Zuko este viva que les parece?

Saludos gracias por los comentarios!


	7. Capitulo 7 : Revelación revolucionaria

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la por sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a escribir!Espero que les guste este capitulo dejen sus comentarios y sigan leyendo.

* * *

_Zuko estaba en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego. De repente aparecieron su Azula y su padre._

_Zuko tomo una posición de ataque instantáneamente. Y estaba formando un poderoso relámpago_

__ Esta bien mátanos _ Dijo Azula_ Pero si lo haces nunca sabrás donde está tu madre, deja tu posición de ataque así sabré que puedo confiar en ti__

_Zuko sabía que si bajaba la guardia estaría totalmente vulnerable pero su madre valía la pena._

_Ozai salió de atrás de azula y con un salto quemo su ojos derecho._

_Lo último que Zuko fue la voz de Azula diciendo_ Zuzu deberías agradecerle a papa ahora te ves más bonito con los dos ojos iguales _ . Las risas de su padre y de su hermana y sus incontrolados gritos._

Zuko se despertó sobresaltado solo había sido una pesadilla. Fue a la cocina a buscar agua.

_ Estas bien?_ Era Katara la que le hablaba

_ Si que haces despierta a esta hora?_ Le pregunto el

_ Acuérdate de que nuestras habitaciones están muy cerca y con tus gritos te hubiera escuchado a mas de 5 kilómetros_

_ Lo siento_ Se disculpo Zuko

_ Despreocuparte igual quería decirte algo _ El corazón de Zuko se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras_ Quieres ir al baile de mañana conmigo?_

_ Por supuesto que si! Te iba a preguntar lo mismo pero como estas con Aang pensé que no era lo adecuado_

_ Callanté Zuko no me tienes que poner escusas y vete a dormir porque si no mañana no te podrás levantar_ Le ordeno Katara

Zuko se retiro pero antes le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a Katara.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir pensando en el otro esa noche pero la felicidad que poseían no se podía describir con palabras.

* * *

A la mañana Zuko se despertó primero que nadie, bueno "despertar" es una expresión ya que no pudo cerrar los ojos ni un minuto

En el desayuno el se sentó junto a Katara algo que a màs de uno le extraño.

_ Bueno con quienes van a ir al baile? Es lógico que yo vaya con Suki, Aang con Katara y Zuko con Mai_ Dijo Sokka

_ Emm bueno no, yo pensaba ir con Zuko _ Dijo Katara

Todas las miradas giraron así ellos dos.

Zuko clavo su mirada en el suelo.

Mai empezó a reír .

_ Eso es lo que me encanta de ti Katara tu buen humor matutino para hacer bromas como estas_ Comento Mai

_ Lamento decepcionarte pero iremos juntos al baile_ Dijo Zuko mientras por debajo de la mesa tomaba la mano de Katara

Mai les clavo una mirada de odio y inmediatamente todos se alejaron de la mesa dejando su desayuno a medio comer.

* * *

Aang fue directamente a su cuarto Toph lo siguió.

_ Estas bien?_

_ Si muy bien sabes he decidido olvidarla así que quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

El corazón de Toph latía a mil _ menos mal que Aang no sabe identificar la rapidez de los latidos de las personas_ pensó

_ Esta bien iré contigo_ acepto ella rebosando de felicidad

* * *

Sokka fue a la habitación de Suki

_ No puedo creerlo_ Comento Sokka a penas cerró la puerta

_ Yo tampoco, pero escucha Sokka no debes enojarte ni con tu hermana ni con Zuko_ Le pidió Suki

_ Como puedes creer que me enojaría con mi hermana y uno de mis mejores amigos sinceramente nunca vi a Aang con un novio ideal para Katara y si lo piensas bien son una linda pareja_ Comento Sokka_

_ Me alegro que pienses así, aunque dudo que los demás piensen lo mismo_ Dijo Suki

* * *

Mai y Ty lee estaban en su habitacion

_ Ahora vez para que traje los cuchillos _ Le dijo Mai a Ty lee

_ Mai no_ rogo su amiga

_ Como pudo hacerlo bueno despreocuparte Mai simplemente espera un noche de luna nueva y..._Se decía a si misma

_ Basta no sé ni por que dices esto se TU fuiste la que lo engaño con ese chico de la isla_ La acuso Ty lee.

Para sorpresa de ella Mai se exploto en llanto

_ Bueno tranquilízate que tiene ella que nos tengas tu? aparte solo es ir a un baile si hacemos unos cambios pronto volverá de rodillas a pedirte perdón _ Consoló Ty lee a su amiga

_ Tu crees?_

_ Estoy segura debemos ir al centro para el baile de esta noche ah y debes hacer todo exactamente todo lo que yo te diga además solo irán al baile junto eso no significa que ya sean una pareja_ Dijo Ty lee

Mai sonrio

* * *

_ Creo que nuestros comentarios trajeron demasiada confusión_ Le dijo Katara a Zuko

Zuko estaba por responder algo pero justo tocaron el timbre Katara fue a abrir

_ Quien era?_ Pregunto Zuko al verla

_ Problemas, problemas y más problemas_ dijo Katara

Y de a fuera entro Jet.

_ Lo que faltaba_ Susurro Zuko para sí mismo

* * *

_ Alteza esta confirmado que asistirán al baile de esta noche, pero lo más inusual es que su hermano ira con la maestra agua no con su prometida _ Le conto Bait Lanuis a Azula

_ Oh Zuzu a caso te has enamorado de una simple campesina, pareciera que es apropósito por que es justo lo que necesitaba_ rio Azula._ Esto sí que es impresionante, muy bien Logn Feng hoy será el dia _

_ Pero necesita a Jin y Jet todavía no?_ Le pregunto Bait Lanuis

_ MMM lo dudo igualmente tráelos tengo un par de buenas ideas para ellos _ Dijo Azula_ Y tráiganme un bello vestido iremos a este dichoso baile_

_ Algo mas princesa?_ Le pregunto uno de los agentes Dai Li

_ Emm si necesitaría transporte para llevar a los prisioneros

_ Lo que diga mi señora_

Azula sonrió por fin tendría lo que siempre fue de ella, el trono de la Nación del Fuego, o al menos era lo que creía

* * *

**Nota: Me parece que Aang se tiene que olvidar de Katara y empezar a ver a Toph como algo mas que una amiga estan de acuerdo? y a la vez me gustaría que Gran-Gran tuviera un poco mas de ****participación pero eso mas adelante el próximo capitulo supongo que sera el baile que piensan que sucederá?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**


	8. Capitulo 8 : El reinado del Amor

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios!

Comenten así se que les pareció el capitulo

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: El reinado del Amor_**

Katara entro en la habitación de Sokka.

_ Sokka emm sabes quien acaba de llegar no? _ Le pregunto a su hermano

_ No_ respondió èl _ Quien?

_ Jet_

_ QUE? Oh no..._

_ Tienes algún plan ?_ Pregunto Katara poniendo todas sus ilusiones en la inteligencia de su hermano

_ MMM _ Sokka dudo un poco _ Ya lo tengo hay que usar nuestras debilidades en contra de nuestro enemigo_

_ Explícate, no te entiendo_

_ Probablemente Jet siga enamorado de vos no? y Mai sigue enamorada de Zuko _ explico Sokka

_ Ajam y eso a que nos lleva?_

_ A que los podemos juntar como pareja!_ Dijo Sokka

_ Tú crees que serian una buena pareja?_ Dijo Katara que dudaba del plan de su hermano

_ Eh quien sabe_

_ Pero no van a aceptar_

_ No, pero ya tenía planeado eso, a Jet le dices que aunque no quieres ir con Zuko pero como es un gran amigo tulló no quieres que se sienta mal y que valla con Mai así pueden bailar aunque sea una vez juntos pero que debe fingir que le gusta ir con Mai así nadie sospecha y le dices a Zuko que le diga a Mai lo mismo no soy un genio?_

_ Si Sokka realmente lo eres_

Los dos hermanos se dieron un tierno abrazo

* * *

Katara le conto el plan de su hermano a Zuko.

_ Pero estaremos jugando con sus sentimientos _ Dijo el

_ Si bueno pero si se enamoraran les haríamos un favor_ Comento ella

_ Si puede ser_

_ Entonces ve a hacerle a Mai la actuación de tu vida_

_ Pero sabes que no soy bueno mintiendo _ Le dijo Zuko

_ Oh lo siento entonces tendré que ir al baile con Jet_ Dijo Katara mientras sus hermosos ojos ponían una mirada picara

_ Esta bien_

* * *

Zuko entro a la habitación de Mai.

_ Que quieres?_ le pregunto Mai de mala manera

_ Déjame explicarte, Katara siempre ha estado enamorada de mi y cuando me pidió ir al baile no le podía decir que no por que era gran amiga mía pero sinceramente no la veo como mas que una amiga _ Mintió Zuko que ni siquiera el podía crécelo

_Ah eso cambia las cosas_ dijo ella tragándose el verso

_ Tengo un plan, tu iras con Jet y así en el baile que se puede bailar con una persona que no es tu acompañante bailare contigo_ Conto su idea a Mai mejor dicho su falsa idea.

_ Oh por supuesto Zuko_ acepto ella

* * *

_ Y como salió¡?_Pregunto Katara que estaba esperándolo

_ Perfecto ahora convence a Jet _ Respondio Zuko

_ Eso será muy fácil_

* * *

_ Jet como has estado ?_ Pregunto ella al verlo

_ Muy bien Katara pero te he extrañado mucho_ Dijo Jet agarrándole las manos

_ Bueno emm esta noche se realiza un baile y el príncipe Zuko me invito a ir con él y no le podía decir que no, pero reamente me encantaría ir contigo_ Siguió Katara con la mentira_ Por eso tengo un plan tu iras con Mai y cuando toquen la pieza en la que se baila con un hombre que no sea el que te invito bailare contigo_

_ Oh perfecto Katara _ Dijo Jet, él trato de besarla pero ella lo esquivo

_ Deja tus besos para el baile_ Y se retiro

* * *

_ Ya esta todo listo_ Le anuncio ella a Zuko

Zuko sonrió

Los preparativos para el baile empezaron a las seis

_ De qué piensas disfrazarte?_ Pregunto Zuko cundo entro a la habitación de Katara

_ Estaba pensando en la Dama Pintada una vez llegamos a un pueblo que creía en ella y ellos vivía en la pobreza entonces por las noches me disfrazaba de ella para ayudarlos_ Le conto ella

_ Admirable mi madre siempre nos contaba a Azula y a mi historias de la Dama Pintada decía que éramos descendientes de ella _ Katara lo miro asombrada _ Espera te traeré algo_

Zuko fue corriendo a su habitación y entre sus cosas encontró un paquete.

_ Qué es eso? _ Pregunto Katara al verlo  
_ Es el manto que uso la primera Dama Pintada se lo regalaron a mi Madre para su unión con Ozai y ahora yo te lo regalo a ti _ Dijo Zuko

_ Es hermoso, pero no podría es algo muy valioso_

_ Con lo feliz que has hecho ha ese pueblo La Dama Pintada quisiera que lo tendrías y con lo feliz que me has hecho a mi, mi madre también lo hubiera querido_ Dijo Zuko

_ Gracias es precioso _ Dijo observando la Tela _ Y tu de que te vas a disfrazar?

_ Del Espíritu Azul por supuesto _ Respondió el

_ No es curioso que JUSTO nosotros dos somos los únicos dos que tenemos "identidades secretas"_ Comento la maestra agua

_ Es cierto bueno se hace tarde debemos vestirnos_ Le dijo Zuko mientras se retiraba

* * *

Todos estaban listos.

Toph se había puesto la nobles ropas que usaba en su casa, Suki se había disfrazado del avatar Kyoshi, Sokka de un guardia de prisión de la Roca Ardiente, Aang del Monje Gyatso, Ty lee se había puesto su antiguo traje que usaba para las presentaciones en el circo, Mai solamente tenía un pobre antifaz al igual que Jet.

Aang quedo con la boca abierta al ver Toph estaba expendida jamás la había visto tan bella.

_ Qué te pasa pies-ligeros detecto que estas nervioso?_ Dijo la Maestra Tierra

_ Si es que estas hermosa_

Toph no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Ty lee con el éxito que tenia con los hombres no le había costado encontrar una pareja y que cosa menos digna que el príncipe heredero de la isla.

Jet cuando vio a Mai se acerco a ella y la observo.

_ Realmente eres muy bella_ Le dijo el

Mai sonrió era la primera vez en su vida que le decían algo así, ni sus padre, ni Zuko la encontraban hermosa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al baile todo era hermoso. Jet y Mai olvidaron que debian bailar una pieza Zuko y Katara lo cual fue un alivio para ellos.

Aang ni si quiera miro a Katara bailar cada pieza con Zuko solo pensaba en Toph que estaba realmente muy bella.

A Ty lee le había agradado bastante su pareja y el príncipe callo a sus pies.

Y Zuko y Katara parecían tener un mundo aparte lleno de felicidad y amor y que nadie podía arruinarlo. Se dirigieron al balcón a contemplar los fuegos artificiales

_ Zuko esta fue una de la mejores noche de mi vida _ Susurro Katara

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato.

Katara le saco con delicadeza la Mascara a Zuko para poder besarlo, pero justo cuando estaban por besarse, el edificio se empezó a sacudir.

_ Se esta cayendo el edificio _ Gritaban adentro

Zuko instantáneamente cubrió a Katra para que nada que callera le hiciera daño pero en un momento un aire intoxicado inundo la escena del caos y antes de que pidiera protegerse callo inconsciente al igual que todos los demás.

* * *

_**Nota:**_Me iré mañana de vacaciones y dudo que el lugar donde iré tenga computadora, si tiene prometo escribir y si no tiene prometo que cuando vuelva (vuelvo el 18 de enero) escribire dos capítulos por día. Sigan leyendo.

Les gusta la pareja de Mai y Jet? realmente a mi no me convence mucho pero así dejan solos a Katara y a Zuko. En los próximos capítulos aparecerá la madre de Zuko lo cual supongo que es interesante.

Muchas gracias black-Kiari por tus constantes comentarios eres una de las personas que mas me ayuda a escribir al igual que kaname lin-chan que también estoy totalmente agradecida con vos. Saludos!


	9. Capitulo 9: Cosas sin concluir

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios díganme que les pareció este capitulo!

Saludos!

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Cosas sin concluir_**

Aang pudo evitar los gases tóxicos gracias a su aire-control y logro huir del desastre con Sokka y Suki. Aang fue corriendo a buscar a Appa

_ Que paso?_ pregunto el Avatar sin habla

_ Sea lo que sea apostaría todo diciendo que no fue algo bueno _ Comento Sokka

Los 3 se quedaron observando unos momentos el derrumbe para ver si encontraban sobrevivientes, cadáveres o lo que sea pero no había nada.

_ Y que piensas hacer ahora Aang?_ Le pregunto Suki al niño

Aang dudo un rato y observo el cielo había una clase de naves que él no distinguía seguro que sus otros compañeros estaban ahí, debía ir a salvarlos, pero el sabía muy bien que ellos 3 solos por más poderosos que fueran no podrían hacer nada para rescatarlos.

_ Emmm_ Dudo Aang_ Donde está Iroh?

_ Bueno el salió hace unos días a la Tribu Agua del Norte a escoltar a Nato y a Gran- Gran_ Indico la guerrera Kyoshi

_Oh no el Polo Norte otra vez no_ Susurro Sokka

_ No te preocupes el Polo Norte está muy lejos de aquí seguramente deben estar a la mitad de camino _Contesto Aang_ Vamos_ Ordeno el Avatar mientras se subía con suma habilidad a Appa.

* * *

Toph se despertó en un lugar que no reconocía apoyo su mano en el piso y noto que Zuko y Katara también estaban ahí al instante les tiro unas rocas con su tierra-control para que despertaran los dos se sobresaltaron.

_ Dónde estamos?_ Pregunto la maestra tierra_ Nos secuestro Azula?_

_ No, aun peor_ Respondió Zuko mientras observaba el lugar que le parecía muy familiar y notaba que sus manos estaban atadas al igual que las de compañeras.

_ Príncipe Zuko hace cuanto que no te veía, no te veía desde que no tenias esa horrible cicatriz en tu hermoso rostro _ dijo una voz suave, dulce y muy familiar para Zuko.

Una joven que aparentaba tener 15 años entro a la habitación donde ellos estaban, tenía sus cabellos negros y sedosos largos hasta su cintura, unos ojos grandes de color amarillo, vestía un hermoso kimono en colores rojizos y en por su cuello se enroscaba una gran serpiente. Esa imagen a mas de una persona siempre les imprimía temor.

_ Quien eres tu?_ Pregunto Toph que no había reconocido sus pasos

_ Ay que mala educación que tengo ni si quiera me presente bueno soy Canin la Hija de la hermana de Ozai y Iroh, soy la Hija de Bulima _ Respondió ella

_ No sabía que Azulon tenía una Hija _ Reconoció Katara

_ Por supuesto que no sabias, en esos tiempos machistas el escondió la existencia de mi madre por esa razón mi madre tubo que ocultar la mia , después de un tiempo me presentaron a MI familia como si yo fuera solamente una "conocida" de ellos yo sabía muy bien que mi madre debía ser la Señora del Fuego ya que tenía 2 años mas que Iroh asi que "tu" trono me pertenece, pero al pasar de los años di fin a ese sueño vanidoso hasta que un día tu hermana me vino muy cordialmente a visitar para contarme que pronto la coronarían como Señora del Fuego lo cual prendió mi llama interior me parecía fascinante que una mujer gobernara nuestra hermosa nación aunque parece que tu frustraste sus planes... no te preocupes primito no te guardo rencor ni a ti ni a tus compañeros_ Concluyo su explicación mientras sonreía_ Y ahora por favor vallan a descansar un rato son como las 4 de la madrugada, mis sirvientes los escoltaran a la habitación que por cierto Azula la usaba con frecuencia por eso encontraras cosas familiares, Zuko que descanse mañana retomaremos nuestra interesante charla_ Y así sin más que decir Canin despareció y entro joven que los inquieto a los tres, el joven los llevo a su habitación.

* * *

_ Se les ofrece algo más?_ Pregunto el muchacho.

_ Haru! que haces aquí y como sirviente de ella?_ Pregunto Katara que recordaba que la última vez que lo había visto fue en el templo aire del Este

_ Bueno, mi padre estaba en la cárcel y aunque sabía que la guerra pronto terminaría no podía soportar que pase un día mas allí, ella se entero de mis habilidades como maestro tierra y me ofreció un trato que ella lo liberaba a él pero que yo me debería quedar aquí como sirviente... para siempre_ Explico él.

_ Eso es horrible_ Comento Toph

_ Y cumplió como el trato?_ Pregunto Zuko

_ Por supuesto que lo hizo, por esa razón no trate de escapar, además me trata bastante bien y si me disculpan me debo retirar_ Dijo Haru dándose media vuelta mientras cerraba una pared con tierra-control.

La habitación era muy parecida a la que habían estado Sokka, Aang y Katara cuando el Rey de Omashu los había "secuestrado" solo que esta vez el lugar era un cuarto típico de la Nación del Fuego, los acolchados rojos, los almohadones rojos , las cortinas rojas, todo era de ese color lo cual la agobiaba mucho a Katara.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras observaban el lugar se podría decir que hasta era acogedor y muy seguro.

_ Bueno yo creo que estoy muy cansada hasta para hacer un plan de escape así que me iré a dormir_ Dijo la maestra tierra mientras se alejaba a una de las camas.

Por varios minutos nadie dijo nada. Habían pasado tantas cosas esa noche y ahora estaban encerados quien sabe donde y quien sabe por que.

_ Zuko deberíamos temerle a tu prima?_ Susurro Katara mientras se acercaba hacia el joven

_ No, solamente tiene gustos extravagantes por eso muchas personas no la entienden y aunque ella no lo admita su madre la "encerró" en esta casa con todo lo que su hija podría para que nadie la conociera por el simple echo de que se avergüenza mucho de ella, fuera de eso es una persona muy amable y hasta podría decir que me agrada su presencia aunque un poco egoísta solo quiere lo mejor para ella_ Respondió él mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos azules confundidos _no nos hará daño ni nada de eso si es que no consigue un interés por hacerlo_

_ Pero mira que Azula ha ofrecido mucho dinero por nosotros..._Insistió Katara

_ No le interesa el dinero, lo único que le interesaría es tener el trono y dudo que Azula esté dispuesta a negociar eso _ Explico Zuko

_En ese caso si no consigue un interés no nos hará nada, bueno debemos impedir que consiga "ese" interés_ dijo ella

_Exacto_ Afirmo Zuko

Katara se paro y camino por toda la habitación como "investigándola" reviso todos los armarios, los muebles y leyó y observo todos los papeles. Al principio la miro confundido y extrañado pero después de un rato le dejo de prestar atención y empezó a pensar alguna idea para salir de allí.

_Zuko estaba buscando un plano de esta casa para poder escapar y encontré un foto de tu madre_ Le dijo la maestra agua, él alzo la vista algo raro debía haber en esa foto por que Katara estaba helada_ Ella está con Azula y Azula aparenta tener su edad actual _ Concluyo ella

Zuko observo la foto, era cierto esa foto no podía tener más de un par de meses. A Zuko se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas,

_ Entonces está viva_ Susurro el joven _ Y Azula debe saber donde esta_

_ Hay que encontrarla yo te ayudare_ se ofreció la maestra agua_ Pero primero hay que salir de aquí_

* * *

_Muy bien estoy lista para recibir a mis prisioneros_ anuncio Azula cuando vio entrar a Long Fen y a Bait Lainus.

_ Bueno si justamente de eso le venimos a hablar por que como nos dijo derribamos el edificio, pusimos el gas toxico, pero cuando fuimos a secuestrarlos, el Avatar el chico sin poderes de la tribu agua del sur y la guerrera Kyoshi escaparon_ Le dijo Bait Lainus

Azula estaba sumamente enojada como podían haber dejado escapar al avatar bueno tranquilízate todavia tienes a tu hermano para divertirte un rato no pierdas la cordura pensó ella.

_ Bueno entonces supongo que mi hermano, la niña ciega y la maestra agua están aquí_ Dijo Azula

_ Emm no, ciertamente ellos no escaparon pero otras personas los tienen prisioneros_ Le respondió Long Fen

_ ENTONCES A QUIEN TRAGIERON COMO PRISIONEROS!_ Grito la princesa fuera de su eje.

_ Bueno tenemos a un par de adolecentes que estaban en la fiesta _ Dijeron los dos a la vez con demasiado miedo

_ Y para que me sirven un par de adolecentes inútiles, retírense antes de que los estrangule _ Ordeno Azula mientras pensaba un nuevo plan_ sabía que no podía dejar todo en manos de maestros tierra no son tan efectivos como los maestros fuegos

* * *

Mai y Ty lee habían escapado corrieron un par de kilómetros y se detuvieron en un valle.

_ A donde vamos ahora?_ Dijo Mai sin aire su vos delataba que estaba asustada

Ty lee miro para los dos lados como si la respuesta fuera a aparecer de los arboles.

_ Tengo una GRAN amiga que nos dará una habitación seguro al menos por unos días, no es muy lejos de aquí_ Respondió su amiga parándose de un salto_ Aunque te debo advertir que si no quieres que te pase nada malo en su casa no debes ni la palabra odio ni detesto ni ningún sinónimo _

_ Pero si ese es todo mi diccionario_ Se quejo Mai también levantándose y acercándose a un lago cercano para tomar agua

_ Entonces debes conseguirte otro, vamos tenemos que llegar allí antes del amanecer_

* * *

_**Nota: **_Volvi de mis vacaciones y espero poder publicar un capitulo por día!

El personaje de Canin lo invente yo, ya que pensaba poner que Azula los secuestro y los había llevado a una prisión (hasta tenia el capitulo echo) pero me pareció que era algo muy tipico por eso mismo invente a ese peculiar personaje que sera esencial en muchos aspectos de la historia espero que les guste. Ademas me encanta la idea de la frustración que Azula habrá tenido cuando se dio cuenta de que fallo si "Gran" plan.

El extraño nombre del capitulo se debe que pareciera que a todos les falta una pieza para el rompecabezas a que me refiero? bueno Aang, Sokka y Suki no pueden salvar a sus amigos sin Iroh por eso deben ir a buscarlo, Zuko necesita hablar con su hermana para saber donde esta su madre, y Aula necesita un nuevo plan.

Espero que sigan leyendo y que les alla gustado el capitulo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

Si quieren pueden sugerirme situaciones que les gustaría que aparezcan en la historia.

Saludos!

kaname lin-chan : Si es cierto he leído muy buenas historias de Zutara, y en los próximos capítulos aparecerá la pareja de Haru con Ty lee por que la amiga de Ty lee nos es nada menos que Canin y ahí se enamoraran. Seguramente que Ursa se quedara con Iroh.

Saludos cuídate y espero que te guste este capitulo!


	10. Capitulo 10: Sombras del Pasado

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.  
Espero que les guste este capitulo!  
Dejen sus comentarios!  
Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Sombras del pasado.**_

Zuko no pudo dormir esa noche, bueno el solo simple echo de ser prisionero de una persona de la cual dudaba de su juicio lo inquietaba, pero eso no fue lo que le evito conciliar el sueño si no el echo de confirmar que su madre estaba viva pero donde estaba ?en una prisión no puede ser el se las conocía casi de memoria y Iroh le confeso que cuando ella había desaparecido el había mandado a todo su ejercito a buscarla y jamás la había encontrado y si estaba encerrada en el palacio? imposible cuando su padre lo obligo a exiliarse el había recorrido TODAS las habitaciones del palacio para corroborar que no se olvidara nada realmente importante HASTA LOS PASADISOS SECRETOS recorrió pero no estaba allí, desde el día que había desaparecido sabía que no estaba muerta, si ella hubiera muerto le hubieran hecho un funeral o algo por el estilo pero su desaparición en el palacio paso desapercibida. Trato de pensar un poco más que había pasado antes de que ella se fuera? recordaba que ese día llego la noticia del fallecimiento de Lu Ten y que su padre estaba desesperado por ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego por eso había pedido una reunión con Azulon a la que habían asistido : Él, su padre, Azula y su madre. Luego Azulon los obligo a retirase a Ursa, su hermana y a él así podría hablar a solas con Ozai y recordó como su padre le había implorado ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego y Azulon le había se había ofendido de su deslealtad como hermano y de atreverse a decir eso cuando Iroh acaba de perder a su hijo uno de los dolores más intensos de la vida y que Ozai no había aprendido el dolor por que su hijo todavía estaba vivo…

_ Zuko no puedes dormir acaso?_ era la voz de una mujer, no era ni Katara ni Toph era su prima que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos_ No te preocupes no te hará daño ni a ti ni a tus amigos, lo digo por si es eso lo que te tiene en vela... o tal vez quizás confirmar que tu madre esta viva _ Dijo mientras observaba la foto que él sostenía en sus manos  
_ Tu sabias que estaba viva?_ Le pregunto Zuko  
_Si..._admitió ella  
_ Y por que no me dices donde esta_  
_ Mira me encantaría decirte pero en este momento la única persona que sabe donde esta es tu hermana, Azula, _ Explico ella _ Pero tengo una sorpresa para ti_  
_ Debo alegrarme o asustarme?_ Dijo Zuko mientras los dos reían habían recuperado aunque sea una parte de los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Katara despertó apenas el primer rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana. Se froto los ojos un poco mareada, noto que le dolía bastante la cabeza, luego cuando fue despertándose observo que Zuko estaba hacia un tiempo observando una fotografía atentamente y sin quitar la vista. Ella se acerco a él. Miro la foto unos segundos. Azula, Canin, Zuko y un chico que parecía un par de años mayor que ellos que ella no reconocía y un pequeño niño que también tenía un aire familiarestaban alli, los 5 parecían muy felices.

_ Quienes son ellos?_ Dijo señalando a los dos chicos que ella jamás había visto.

_ El es Lu Ten, el hijo de Iroh, murió en la batalla de 100 días de Ba Sin Se de alguna forma el salvo al Reino Tierra porque justo cuando estaban por conquistar la gran metrópolis el murió y Iroh decidió rendirse, y el era el hijo menor del hermano de mi madre Hozu en esa época tenia solo un par de años. _ Explico él

Katara los volvió a observar con atención Lu Ten era muy similar a Iroh.

_ Se llevaban bien?_ Pregunto ella

_ Decir que nos llevábamos bien era quedarse corto, Lu Ten me enseñaba todos los días algún movimiento de espada nuevo nos divertíamos mucho con eso, siempre decíamos que cuando crezcamos íbamos a ser los mejores guerreros de la Nación del Fuego que íbamos a defender a los inocentes y otras cosas, debo admitir que éramos un buen equipo juntos, Hozu siempre nos imitaba, a veces no le teníamos paciencia y le pedíamos que se retirara. Pero otra veces le enseñábamos un par de movimientos y el era realmente bueno aprendiendo , aunque la mayoría de las veces le enseñaba era Canin ella es increíble luchando tiene un estilo tan único y nunca sabes cual va ser su próximo movimiento tal vez fue por eso que la encerraron aquí porque con lo poderosa que es podría haber sido una GRAN amenaza para la Nación del Fuego_

_ Y Azula encajaba con ese grupo?_

_ Que si encajaba? sabes que cuando Azula quiere puede ser la persona más simpática del mundo no? además estaba completamente enamorada de Lu Ten_ Los dos rieron _ Si increíble, pero cierto fue una de las personas que más lamento su muerte, ella nació siendo cruel pero la muerte de él la cambio para siempre y sinceramente el era un chico muy especial, era bueno con todos, siempre estaba de buen humor, inteligente, poderoso..._

_ Igual que Iroh_ Lo interrumpió Katara

_ Me sacaste las palabras de la boca_ Admitió Zuko mientras sonreía y

recordaba a su maravilloso primo.

_ Me hubiera gustado conocerlo_ Dijo Toph que escuchaba la historia desde la otra punta del cuarto.

* * *

_ Hemos llagado!_ Indico Ty lee a su amiga

_ Es esto? puede vivir en algo así?_ se Quejo Mai

_ Mai por favor se que tal vez no se lleven bien pero es el único lugar al que podemos ir_ Dijo ella mientras tocaba el timbre

Un empleado de la Casa salió a recibirlas y ellas pasaron al comedor. Una joven que su aspecto le desagrado mucho Mai entro a la habitación donde ellas estaban.

_ A caso me engañan mis ojos Ty Lee! Hace tanto tiempo no nos veíamos. Como has estado? _Grito sorprendida Canin al ver a su GRAN amiga

_ Canin! Que alegría verte!_Dijo Ty lee mientras las dos se fundían en un abrazo interminable.

___No te imaginas todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos 2 meses no si ni por donde empezar!... Emmm ella es Mai _La presento Ty lee que se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

_Cualquier amiga de Ty lee también es amiga mía espero que disfrutes tu estadía en mi bella casa _Dijo amablemente Canin

_Hola si bueno gracias _ Saludo cortantemente Mai

_Canin nos ha pasado algo realmente malo y necesitaríamos una habitación por unos días te molestaría que nos quedemos aquí? _ Pregunto Ty lee

_ Ay como te atreves a decir que me molestaría que mi mejor amiga se quede en mi casa? Por supuesto quedare todo el tiempo que quieras_ _Acepto ella__ Haruuuuuuu_ Llamo Canin a un sirviente

El llego muy rápido y miro a las dos jóvenes que estaban con Canin, Mai no le sorprendió mucho pero Ty lee lo dejo eclipsado era tan natural, tan armoniosa TAN bella. A ella también la habían hipnotizado los ojos verdes de Haru jamás había visto unos ojos verdes tan puros, todos en la nación del fuego tenían ojos amarillos lo cual no le sorprendía mucho.

_Si mi señora se le ofrece algo? _Pregunto el

_ Serias tan amable preparar una habitación para nuestras amigas, Ty lee y Mai por favor _ Ordeno Canin con mucha gentileza_ Nosotras mientras podemos desayunar en el jardín así podemos contarnos lo que paso en tanto tiempo sin vernos ofreció ella emocionada

_Mejor yo acompaño a Haru a preparar el cuarto y tu le enseñas a Mai tu casa ya que ella no la conoce y luego tomamos el desayuno todos juntos _ se apresuro a decir Ty lee

_Maravillosa idea, Maravillosa idea _dijo Canin que ya anticipaba como venia la cosa.

Mai agarro a Ty lee del cuello del vestido y la llevo a un lugar apartado.

_Ni se te ocurra hacerlo _le advirtió Mai

_ Hacer que? _pregunto Ty lee que no entendía a lo que su amiga se refería

___Lo de siempre, conoces un chico lo "enamoras" y luego como arte de magia te olvidas de el... admite que jamás te enamoraste realmente_

__Puede ser cierto ... Pero esta vez es diferente siento algo cuando lo miro que ...__

_Cállate no quiero escuchar eso _ la interrumpió ella _ ve diviértete con él y después no vuelvasl lorando_le dijo Mai, Ty lee fue corriendo abrazarla, aunque ese gesto no le agrado mucho a Mai.

* * *

Ty lee fue donde estaba Haru.

_Un placer conocerla señorita soy Haru y durante su estadía aquí estoy a sus servicios _ Se presento el joven.

_Oh! El placer es todo mío, soy Ty lee intima amiga de Canin _Dijo Ty lee.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron a la habitación. El abrió la pared de tierra con gran agilidad.

_ Que buen dominio de tu elemento natal_ lo admiro Ty lee

___Gracias me enseño mi padre, me paso practicando muchas horas al día y tu tienes poder sobre algún elemento?_ pregunto Haru

_No, todo lo contrario se como sacarle el dominio demos elementos a otras personas momentáneamente _ explico ella

_ Increíble y quien te enseño a hacer eso? un familiar? quien?_ Le dijo el joven asombrado.

Ty lee dudo, nadie se lo había enseñado eso lo había tenido que aprender ella misma para defenderse en la guerra, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de ella.

_ tengo 6 hermanas iguales a mi que les gustan todo lo mismo que a mi, que odian todo lo mismo yo, que lucen igual a mi y que hacen exactamente lo que yo hago. La única diferencia era que todas eran prodigios controlando el fuego todos mis familiares piensan que soy una inútil hasta mis padres dijeron que era la oveja negra de la familia, imagínate una hija de una persona de la alta sociedad que no pueda controlar ningún elemento, por eso no me quedo otra opción que aprender a controlar las energías momentáneamente y huir con la gente del circo que si me apreciaba_ conto ella su triste pasado mientras sentía las lagrimas que rosaban sus rostro. Ella jamás hablaba de eso siempre lo mantenía en secreto de todos. Todos esos tristes sentimientos desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando sintió el brazo de Haru pasando sobre sus hombros y ese gesto hizo que las lagrimas se secaran y que se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

_ Ya estamos cerca?_ Pregunto Sokka que estaba cansado de viajar.

Aang y Suki lo miraron perplejos.

_ No Sokka no estamos cerca_ Le contesto Aang con poca paciencia

_ No he dormido en toda la noche, estoy cansado podríamos descansar en algún pueblo por favor Aang _ Rogo Sokka

Aang dudo el también estaba cansado el tampoco había dormido en toda la noche pero tenían que continuar.

_ No Sokka basta todos estamos cansados pero en este momento no es nuestra prioridad descansar_ Lo freno Suki que lo menos que quería era que Aang y Sokka se pelaran.

_ Pero escúchenme tengo una idea cerca de aquí si no me equivoco esta Oma Shu y quien viví en Oma Shu? Bumi y él es uno de los integrantes de la orden del loto blanco y Iroh también pertenece a esa Orden, tal vez él sabe donde esta _ Dijo Sokka medio dormido.

_ Esta bien Sokka, pero si no sabe donde esta o no puede ayudarnos nos iremos tan rápido como llegamos_ Acepto Aang

* * *

Toph, Katara y Zuko se vistieron rápido y bajaron quien sabe para que por que supuestamente era los prisioneros de Canin y por eso dudaban que les dieran un rico desayuno en el jardín pero como había dicho Zuko Canin era impredecible.

Entraron a la cocina donde ya había un rico olor a te caliente y tostadas.

_ Oh chicos que alegría es ver que se despertaron con el alba, siéntense y disfruten de un desayuno con nosotras _ Los recibió Canin mientras se preparaba un te.

_ Nosotras? Tu y quien más? _Pregunto Katara ya pensando que Canin estaba enloqueciendo.

__T_e_ equivocas Katara ,te equivocas_ _dijo Toph que ya sentía quien estaba del otro lado de la cocina.

_Mai!_Dijo Zuko sorprendido, un poco enojado un toque ofendido y muy arrepentido

_ El mundo es muy muy pequeño _ Dijo Canin mientras ella y Toph reían como entusiasmo

* * *

_**Nota: kaname lin-chan **_espero que te allá gustado como estoy desarrollando la pareja de Ty lee y Haru, se que Ty lee nunca menciona que sus hermanas sean maestras fuego pero creo que así es un poco mas interesante el echo en que ella pueda controlar las energías momentáneamente.

Supongo que en el próximo capitulo Canin les dirá a los chicos( Katara, Zuko y Toph) por que los tiene como "Prisioneros" y también conocerán a Canin (en el capitulo siguiente) Sokka, Aang y Suki.

Luego de "huir" de la casa de este peculiar personaje se iniciara las búsqueda de Ursa y tengo muchas ideas interesantes sobre eso.

Sigan leyendo!

Y dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció el capitulo !

Ustedes me dan muchas ideas para escribir Gracias!


	11. Capitulo 11: Nuevos Planes

os personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: Nuevos planes_**

_ Canin siento ser desagradecida y tal vez un poco impaciente pero para que nos tienes "encerrados" acá cuál es tu propósito?_ Dijo Katara que ya se anticipaba el drama que iba a ser Mai.

_Esperaba que preguntaran eso_ Rio Canin _ Bueno necesito que venga el maestro aire para decirles, que por cierto esta tardadando más de lo que yo pensaba, en venir a "rescatarlos" así que lamento decirles que hasta que no esté aquí el ultimo maestro aire no podre informarlos de nada_ Rio nuevamente _ Pero como soy taaaaan buena anfitriona les tengo una sorpresa para que se entretengan hasta que él llegue, vengan por acá y Mai ve a buscar a Ty Lee que no quiero que se pierda este momento _ Ordeno ella.

Katara miro a Zuko como buscando una aprobación, él le hizo un gesto de que confiara en Canin y la siga, Toph pudo sentir ese gesto por eso también la siguió y Mai fue a buscar a Ty lee.

Canin los guio por pasadizos, hasta una pequeña puerta, que abrió con una llave dorada, era una habitación enorme, con un escritorio con las mejores pinturas para dibujar, grandes ventanales, centenas de libros y una hermosa cama a un costado de el cuarto.

Canin se acerco y corrió las cortinas de la cama suavemente, había un niño durmiendo ahí, ella le dijo suaves palabras al oído y el pequeño joven se despertó y se puso una bata roja que había en una silla. Todos lo miraban con suma atención al chico. Ty Lee y Mai habían llegado aunque no entendía lo que los demás estaban observando se callaron y vieron que estaba sucendiento.

_ Y bueno acaso no lo reconoces? _ Le pregunto Canin a su primo.

Zuko se arrodillo para ver mejor al niño, aparentaba tener unos 4 años, con una piel pálida como la de él un cabello negro como el carbón y unos ojos amarillos medios adormecidos típicos de la nación del fuego. Zuko se quedo sin aire, había lo había reconocido.

_ Hozu..._ Susurro Zuko y lo observo mejor era la viva imagen de su familia materna.

_ Primo Zuko eres tú ? No te reconocí por tu… _ Hozu iba a decir cicatriz pero observo la cara de Canin que le hacia una mueca de que no mencionara nada sobre eso _ No te reconocí por lo… maduro y cambiado que estas _ Balbuceo el niño, miro a su prima que le dirija media sonrisa.

Los dos se unieron en un eterno abrazo.

_ Hace dos años visite la residencia de ellos, no tengo palabras para describir en el estado que estaba, soldados de la Nación del Fuego los había atacado busque entre la cenizas si había algo para salvar, en ese momento escuche que alguien lloraba y ahí estaba él, lo traje aquí para criarlo, le enseñe a leer, a escribir, a hablar más complejamente y a dibujar que es lo que él mas ama hacer, cuando ya había aprendido las cosas básicas me dedique a enseñarle maneras de defenderse, aprendió a utilizar el arco y flecha y hasta puede clavar una mosca a 100 metros de distancia en un árbol sin matarla, también le enseñe a usar las espadas y hasta el boomerang sabe manobrear _ Canin hizo una pausa y disfruto las miradas de admiración y asombro que caían en ella _ Hace poco descubrí que era un maestro fuego a control esa es una de las razones por las que te hice venir, Zuko por que aunque me pese yo solo controlo energías_ Dijo ella concluyendo su explicación.

_ En serio controlas energías? nunca me lo habías dicho! Igual que yo quien te enseño?_ Dijo Ty Lee sorprendida

Todos le echaron una mirada de odio

_ Una tortuga león, si igual que tu la única diferencia es que yo puedo sacarles los poderes de elementos a otros maestros, si quieres luego te enseño eso pero retomemos la charla y que te parece? Aceptaras enseñarle fuego-control?_ Preguntó Canin .

_ Por supuesto que si_ Acepto él mientras observaba a Hozu.

_ Ahora si, vamos todos a desayunar al jardin!_ Dijo emocionada Canin.

Todos rieron, esa chica era un caso especial.

* * *

_ Señor tiene un visitante _ Anuncio un guardia a el Rey de Oma Shu.

_ Y quien se cree tan importante para interrumpir mi juego de Pai Sho_ Se quejo Bumi

_ El Avatar, señor _ Respondió el guardia con la misma voz neutra

Bumi corrió a toda velocidad hasta la puerta.

_ Aang!_ Grito él

_ Bumi!_ Dijo Aang y los dos se abrazaron

_ Sokka!_ Dijo el Rey de Oma Shu

_ Bumi?_ Contesto Sokka cansado del juego de las presentaciones

Bumi los observo un rato había algo raro en ellos.

_ Alguien falta, alguien muy importante, donde esta Momo?_ Bromeo el Rey de Oma Shu, si Sokka no hubiera estado tan cansado probablemente estaría riendo_ Hablando de Momo esta mañana llego a mi palacio, que ha pasado Aang? Y donde están La maestra Tierra, Katara y el Principe del Fuego?_ Pregunto notando su ausencia.

_ Si alguien los secuestró, pero no sabemos quien, necesitamos la ayuda de Iroh sabes donde esta?_ Pregunto Suki.

_ Por supuesto que se, esta ganándome un partido de Pai Sho._ Rio Bumi.

_ Llévanos con él _ Ordeno Sokka

Entraron a la habitación donde estaba Iroh y le contaron lo sucedido.

_ Y no recuerdan las naves?_ Pregunto Iroh

_ Señor, me considero experto en reconocer naves, pero sinceramente me fue imposible reconocer estas_ Respondió Sokka _ Jamás las había visto antes , pero si le sirve que le diga los dirigibles tenían un escudo de una serpiente roja enroscada en un cetro_

_ Canin…_ Susurro Iroh

_ Que?_ Pregunto Aang que no había escuchado

_ Ya se donde están, es cerca de aquí demos irnos_ Ordeno Iroh

_ Nosotros 4 solos?_ Dijo Suki que pensaba que era imposible salvar a sus compañeros ellos 4 sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

_ Lo único que necesitamos para vencer al "enemigo" es usar correctamente las palabras_ Respondió Iroh_ Bumi ha sido un placer reencontrarnos, por favor envía a Gran-Gran y a Nato al Polo Norte por que ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_

_ No te preocupes, hare que mis mejores sirvientes los lleven, pero que hago con el joven guerrero?_ Pregunto Bumi

Todos lo miraron sin entender.

_ Con quien?_ Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Jet entro con un par de guardias al cuarto donde ellos estaban.

_ Con él_ Indico Bumi Sonriendo

Aang lo miro de pies a cabeza.

_ Que venga con nosotros, Vamos_ Ordeno el Avatar un poco cansado.

Bumi le entrego a Momo a Aang

Todos estaban montando en Appa.

_ Cuando los rescatan pasen algún día a visitarme que adoro sus visitas _ Dijo Bumi

Appa ya estaba en el aire. Y poco a poco se fueron alejando de Oma Shu y a Bumi ya no lo veían , pero todos imaginaban que estaría saludando con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_ Muy bien, he decidido ignorar su atroz equivocación y darles otra oportunidad_ Anuncio Azula a los Agentes Dai Li_ Lo primero que tienen que hacer es averiguar el paradero de El avatar y sus amigos y luego traernos INMEDIATAMENTE aquí y yo me encargo del resto ES TAN DIFICIL HACER ESO?_

_ No alteza cuente con nosotros_ Dijo Bait Lainus

_ Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar, ahora VALLAN A TRABAJAR_ Ordeno Azula _ Que incompetentes que son los maestros tierra_

* * *

**_Nota:_** Se que hasta ahora no hubo mucho romance, pero no se preocupen que en los próximos capítulos va a haber un poco mas de romance.

Yo he leído varias historias y debo admitir que muchas estaban MUY BIEN escritas pero no siempre sucedida lo que yo pensaba o quería que pase por eso ahora estoy haciendo mis propias historias, y les recomiendo que ustedes también comiencen a hacerlas es muy divertido y si ya tienen historias manden melas así las leo. Y si no escribieron todavía que esperan es algo re lindo escribir.

Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo!

Tengo muy buenas idea para los capitulos siguientes!

Saludos!


	12. Capitulo 12 : Los 4 elegidos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

_**Capitulo 12 : Los 4 elegidos**_

Después de un largo día entero de viaje Aang, Suki y Sokka estaban realmente agotados. Hacia unas horas que nadie hablaba durante el viaje Suki y Sokka habían caído contra su voluntad en un sueño que yo lo describiría incomodo ya que Appa también estaba muy cansado y por esa razón muchas veces hacia movimientos muy bruscos, Jet estaba arreglando una de sus espadas que se había doblado y Iroh estaba leyendo un libro .

Aang por más cansado que estaba no podía dormir aunque Iroh les había dicho que sabia donde estaban sus amigos, no dijo donde ni quien los tenia secuestrado que clase de cosas le estarían haciendo, en esos momentos pasaron por su cabeza las cosas más horribles del planeta.

_No te preocupes ellos estaban bien_ Dijo Iroh como si pudiera leer su mente sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Aang lo miro asombrado.

_ Donde están?_ Le pregunto el avatar mientras se acercaba mas a Iroh

_ No importan donde están si no como estén_ Contesto él mirando el horizonte

_ Pero donde están?_ Dijo Aang fuera de sus casillas, no entendía como Zuko con el humor que tiene soportaba algunas veces a su tío.

_ Bueno si tanto quieres saber donde están observa _ Dijo el Dragón del Oeste señalando a lo lejos una imponente casa.

Aang despertó a Sokka y a Suki.

* * *

Dejaron a Appa un poco alejado de la residencia para que pueda descansar.

Sokka, Suki y Aang tomaron sus posiciones de ataque.

Aang abrió la puerta muy abruptamente con aire-control. Los tres se sorprendieron mucho sus amigos estaban cenando con una joven que ellos no reconocían muy con testos a lo que solo. Miradas desconcertadas saltaron por el aire.

_ A caso no sabes tocar la puerta decentemente_ se Quejo Canin al ver su imponente puerta derribada en el piso, miro atentamente a sus "visitantes" _ Bienvenidos Aang, Sokka y Suki_

_ Pero como sabes nuestros nombre?_ Pregunto Sokka que seguía desconcertado.

Canin estaba apunto de responder, pero en ese momento vio a Iroh.

_ Tío Iroh hace tanto tiempo no te veía_ Dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos y corriéndolo a abrazar. Sokka, Suki y Aang se quedaron confundidos con ese gesto

_ Hey ustedes los que acaban de llegar, no ilegal venir a saludar_ Se quejo Toph.

Todos se saludaron como no se hubieran visto hace más de una eternidad.

_ Que exagerados que son _ Se quejo Mai al verlos tan felices y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir también le gustaría haber estado así.

_ Tu también quieres un abrazo?_ Le pregunto Jet al escuchar su queja.

Mai se sorprendió al verlo, su corazón salto de felicidad.

_ No me molestaría_ Dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia

Zuko al verlos se lo indico sutilmente a Katara.

_ Nuestro plan funciono y salió a la perfección_ Dijeron ambos a la vez mientras reían.

* * *

Después de un tiempo de presentaciones y saludos.

_ Bueno basta de presentaciones, Aang, Toph, Zuko y Katara vengan conmigo, mis sirvientes escoltaran a los demás a las habitaciones_ Ordeno Canin mientras los dirigía a ellos 4 a una habitación muy alejada y con poca Luz.

_ Ahora si les diré por que los traje hasta aquí, cuál de todos ustedes es el avatar?_ Prgeunto Canin.

_ Aang sin lugar a dudas_ Dijo Toph

_ Pensé que era la maestra agua, bueno eso no es lo importante, lo que si es importante, es lo que son ustedes 4, saben por que cuando pelean juntos son invencibles? ademas de por que sean pródigos de su elemento natal _ Dijo Canin, Todos negaron con la cabeza_ Porque son los 4 elegidos.

Todos miraron hacia el suelo no tenían idea que era eso, jamás lo habían escuchado.

_ Qué es eso?_ Pregunto Aang con indiferencia

_ Los 4 elegidos, son los representantes de cada naciones y los candidatos a ser el avatar._ Canin observo las miradas confusas_ No me explico bien, por ejemplo si el avatar actual, Aang, muriera lo remplazaría la persona siguiente en el siclo del avatar, ósea Katara_ Explico Canin

Todos pensaron un rato, un silencio se apodero del lugar unos momentos.

_ Pero eso es imposible, cuando un avatar muere nace al instante el nuevo avatar_ La contradijo Aang

Canin negó con la cabeza.

_ Mentiras para adornar la realidad, se le da al "avatar de remplazo" un lapso de 3 meses para controlar los elementos que le faltan, si no lo realiza en ese tiempo ahí si nace un nuevo avatar, pero no les quiero hablar de remplazos de avatar, si no de que al ser elegidos no son simplemente otros maestros de su elemento mas, ellos pueden controlar como un "estado avatar" solamente de su elemento claro, pero pueden, lo que si les resulta más dificil que a un avatar, pero tienen que tratar de hacerlo, su poder en ese estado seria ilimitado _ Concluyo Canin su explicación.

_ Pero yo he perdido completamente la posibilidad de poder controlar el estado avatar_ Confeso Aang

_ Entonces mejor aun ellos te ayudaran a recuperarlas aunque se necesitan horas de meditación para que ellos puedan entrar a ese estado y la diferencia con el avatar es que no ocurre cambio alguno en su cuerpo si no en sus ataques son 1000 veces más poderosos, bueno concluyamos en tema ahí, pueden retirarse, gracias por escucharme buenas noches_ Saludo ella mientras apagaba las pocas luces que iluminaban el cuarto. Nadie entendía como en media hora había podía haber explicado un tema tan importante. Aunque igualmente se quedaron con muchas dudas.

* * *

Katara, Toph y Aang salieron de la habitación un poco confundidos.

_ Me hubiera gustado preguntarle un par de cosas sobre el tema que no me quedaron en claras pero nos saco corriendo _ Se quejo Toph

_ Siempre me pareció que yo aprendía con mayo facilidad a controlar el agua pero esto jamas me lo hubiera imaginado _ Comento Katara

_ Y a ella quien le dijo todas estas cosas? como saben ustedes que no las invento _ Dudo Aang

_ Pero que beneficio sacaría si las inventara? _ Se pregunto Toph

_ Aang, viste los libros que tiene? tiene tantos libros con la biblioteca que visitamos que estaba en el medio del desierto o mas tal vez seguramente lo leyó y coincido con Toph si hipotéticamente lo hubiera inventado que ganaría con eso? _ Le contó Katara

Aang la miro, había algo diferente en ella era solo un detalle pero muy importante.

_ Katara tu collar! perdiste la piedra _ Le indico Aang

Katara toco su cuello era cierto solo tenia la cinta acto seguido se puso a buscar la piedra muy desesperada por toda la casa.

* * *

_ Que pasa Zuko?_ Pregunto Canin al ver que no se retiraba

_ Tengo que ir a buscar a Azula por razones que te pido que no me preguntes y quiero que nadie se entere por eso te pido que hagas una... "distracción" te sale muy bien hacer eso_ Le pidió Zuko

Canin pensó un rato, observo el ambiente y observo a su primo que estaría planeando.

_ Como tu quieras, solo que debo informarte que no sabes en que prisión esta_ Acepto ella.

Zuko pensó un poco, el recordaba haberla mandado a la Roca Hirviente.

_ No, no está en la Roca Hirviente, Iroh la mando a otra prisión para que tu no la vallas a buscar para preguntarle donde está tu madre y arriesgue tu vida_ Explico ella con toda naturalidad mientras se aproximaba a la puerta y daba el tema como terminado.

_ Con tu comentario supongo que sabes donde esta _ Canin asintió con la cabeza_ Y también supongo que me darás la información de su paradero_

_ Muy buenas suposiciones primo se confirmaran mañana, ahora vete a dormir que deberás descansar para derrotar a tu hermana_ Ordeno ella con sutileza.

Zuko se retiro y se fue directo a su cuarto, en el pasillo le inquieto que Katara entraba a todos los cuartos muy nerviosa.

_ Qué te pasa?_ Le pregunto Zuko intrigado

_ No encuentro la piedra de mi collar no la viste?_ Le pregunto Katara aun mas nerviosa.

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

_ Tranquilízate mañana la buscamos, buenas noches_ Se despidió de ella.

_ Que duermas bien_ Saludo Katara entrando a su cuarto.

* * *

_ Tio puedo pasar?_ Pregunto Zuko tocando la puerta del cuarto de Iroh

Iroh abrió la puerta. Y los dos se sentaron en la cama.

_ No es bueno reencontrarse con la familia?_ Cometo Iroh

_ Si muy bueno, pero hablando de familia sabes que Canin rescato a Hozu cuando quemaron la casa del hermano de Ursa? _ Le contó Zuko

Iroh sonrio

_ Que suerte de que te lo allá dicho, por supuesto que se cuando lo encontró me llamo para preguntarme que hacia y le aconseje que le enseñara las cosas básicas que debe saber un niño de su edad, y la verdad quede impresionado con su trabajo, tiene solo 4 años y sabe leer de corrido escribir muy prolijamente y con pocas faltas de ortografía, habla con un diccionario muy complejo para su edad, sin contar todas las otras cosas adicionales que sabe no es magnifico?_ Comento Iroh admirando a su sobrina

_ Si genial, ahora la segunda cosa de la que quería hablarte es bueno mira esta foto _ Dijo entregándole la foto de Azula y su Madre

Iroh se quedo sin aire.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Se que falta desarrollar el romance de Zuko y Katara pero no se preocupen ya tengo cosas pensadas para los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos!

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Sigan leyendo!

_ Esta viva, imposible la mande a buscar por todo el mundo, seguramente Azula sabe donde esta _ Comento Iroh impresionado _ Pero ni se te ocurra arriesgar tu vida por la remota posibilidad de que Ursa este vivía, luego te prometo que veremos como arreglar ese asunto_

_ No preocupes Tío se que es muy peligroso si he esperado 3 años y medio podre esperar unos meses mas _ Mintió Zuko

_ Me alegro que pienses eso, ahora vete a dormir es muy tarde que descanses_ Lo saludo Iroh

_ Que duermas bien tío_ Se despidió Zuko mientras salia del cuarto

Nota: Zuko no quiere que nadie se entere del rescate de su madre por que sabe que lo van a querer acompañar y que es sumamente peligroso. Aunque en este capítulo no le dan mucha importancia a lo de ser los 4 elegidos pero va ser esencial para el futuro desarrollo de la historia. Los próximos capítulos se centraran en la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko que es uno de los grandes temas de la historia.

Se que falta desarrollar el tema del romance de Katara y Zuko pero no se preocupen ya tengo cosas pensadas para el siguiente capitulo.

Sigan Leyendo!

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Saludos!


	13. Capitulo 13: Secretos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste este capitulo!

Dejen sus comentarios!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 13 : Secretos_**

Katara toco la puerta de la habitación de Zuko.

El estaba agarrando las cosas que creía necesarias para la búsqueda de su madre. Zuko abrió la puerta y noto a Katara un tanto preocupada.

_ Qué pasa?_ Le pregunto él

_ No has visto la piedra de mi collar? no la encuentro por ningún lado _ Dijo ella mientras revisaba entre los estantes lo cual parecía medio ilógico. Katara observo a Zuko que estaba guardando un par de cosas suyas en una valija.

_ A donde piensas ir?_ Le pregunto Katara con interés

Zuko dudo no le podía contar su plan, no es que él estuviera haciendo al indebido pero de alguna forma no estaba bien lo que estaba planeando.

_ A ninguna parte_ Dijo dando una explicación poco convincente.

_ Ah que interesante y que vas a hacer en "ninguna parte"?_ Lo interrogo Katara ya que era evidente que le estaba ocultando algo.

_ Cosas_ Respondió él sin que ninguna respuesta mejor se le ocurriera.

Katara lo observo de pies a cabeza. Y también observo las cosas que pensaba llevar a "ninguna parte" sus espadas, el cuchillo que la había regalado Iroh, y muchas más cosas que no eran precisamente para un día de campo.

_ Esta, pero cuídate porque no quiero que pongas en juego tu vida_ Susurro Katara acercándose cada vez más a él.

_ Zuko! No te imaginas lo que ha pasado, Azula escapo de prisión gracias a los agentes Dai Li pero no te preocupes la genial y maravillosa de tu súper prima consiguió la información de su paradero, acá te la entrego con sobre y todo no soy genial?_ Entro Canin interrumpiendo el momento y ignorando la presencia de Katara.

Y así como entro a la habitación, Canin dejo el sobre en el escritorio y se esfumo en al aire.

Katara observo el sobre con suma atención. No podía dejar que Azula lo calcine con un rayo.

_ Pero antes de irte quiero que vayas a mi habitación y te fijes si la piedra de mi collar no esta atrás del placar, ya que yo no he podido correrlo_ Le pidió Katara empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Apenas logro que Zuko ponga un pie afuera de su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se abalanzo al sobre, rápidamente copio todas las direcciones y referencias de donde se encontraba Azula.

Y salió disimuladamente de su habitación.

* * *

Aang y Toph le contaron a Sokka y Suki lo que les había contado Canin la noche anterior.

_ Bueno yo simplemente creo que esa chica esta loca_ Comento Sokka cuando ellos terminaron su explicación.

_ No le digas así, yo creo que es una chica fascinante solo que tal vez tiene expresiones que no coinciden con la sociedad, se lo que es sentir eso _ Dio su opinión Toph.

Todos las miraron, había tanta inteligencia en sus palabras.

_ Se parece a Bumi_ Deducción Aang por la descripción de Canin según Toph.

Todos rieron bastante entusiasmados.

_ Aunque todavía hay algo que no me cierra, los tomo como "prisioneros" solo para decirles eso no tiene mucha lógica algo oculta y dudo que sea algo bueno somos prisioneros o simples invitados sin invitación?_ Dijo Sokka

Todos se quedaron pensando, era cierto, prisioneros en una cárcel o en una casa bellísima pero en fin prisioneros ellos eran.

* * *

_ Le parece que es un lugar apropiado el templo aire del oeste alteza?_ Dijo Long Feng

_ Estas cuestionando mi decisión? es perfecto este lugar nadie sospecharía, ir a la Nación del Fuego sería algo obvio, en metrópolis grandes como Basin Se o el Polo Norte todos me reconocerían pero acá dudo que ellos vengan a buscare a un lugar tan poco usual y que ellos usaban para ocultarse de mi no es algo irónico? además este lugar esta completamente construido con tierra_ Explico Azula

_ Me parece una perfecta elección_ Acoto Bait Lainus

Long Feng lo fulmino con la mirada.

_ Princesa, ya llegaron sus pertenencias como usted dijo lo mas esencial solamente_ Anuncio un agente Dai Li

_Pero debo suponer que "ella" esta aquí?_ Prgeunto Azula

_ Por supuesto, con los mejores cuidados que una persona podría desear_ Respondió retirándose

_ Quien es ella?_ Le pregunto Bait Lainus a Long Feng esperando que Azula no lo hubiera escuchado.

_ Es mi madre_ Dijo azula

Long Feng y Bait Lainus se quedaron sorprendidos.

_ Esta viva?_ Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_ No exactamente, su cuerpo está intacto como si estuviera dormida, pero su alma esta en otra parte, comprenden?_ Explico ella, su vos melancólica la delato, le dolia mucho hablar de su madre.

* * *

_ Piensas ir al Templo del Aire del Oeste caminando?_ Le pregunto Canin a su primo

Zuko se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso tardaria meses en llegar.

Por la reacción de su primo Canin entendió la respuesta

_ Te puedo prestar uno de mis dos dragones_ Ofreció ella

_ Te robaste los dragones de los guerreros del sol!_ Dijo Zuko sorprendió aunque viniendo de ella podía creer cualquier cosa.

_ No, no que cosas decís, los dos dragones tuvieron decenas de hijos y como ayude mucho con su nacimientos me obsequiaron dos uno azul y uno rojo_ Explico Canin

_ Saldré al amanecer, gracias por ofrecer lo de los dragones_ Dijo el despidiéndose

* * *

Katara también estaba preparándose para el viaje que supuso que iba a ser largo.

Canin toco su puerta.

Katara respiro se lleno de paciencia y abrió

_ Sé que vas a seguir a Zuko para que no le pase nada malo_ Comento ella

Katara miro para el techo lo que faltaba.

_ No te preocupes no le diré nada, yo pensaba hacerlo pero si lo haces tu mejor, aunque como piensas llegar?_ Le pregunto

Katara al igual que Zuko no había pensado en eso.

_Te puedo prestar un dragón_ Dijo ella

Katara se quedo con la boca abierta.

_ Un dragón? y como pansas que yo pueda volar eso?_ Dijo Katara con un poco de temor

_ Hay es fácil, al amanecer salís te parece, bueno me voy _ Dijo saliendo por la puerta

Katara realmente no la entendía a Canin, ella no había dicho una palabra y ahora tenía que aprender a volar en un dragón.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Recién en este capitulo Sokka hizo una pregunto esencial "Están prisioneros o son simples invitados?"

Me gustaría saber cuantos leen esta historia, de que países son y que les gustaría que pase. Los próximos capítulos van a ser muy interesantes.

Espero que les guste este capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Gracias black-Kiari y kaname lin-chan por sus constantes comentarios.

black-Kiari : Si a Aang le disgusto un poco enterarse de eso


	14. Capitulo 14: Mar de almas

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo

* * *

**_Capitulo 14:Mar de almas_**

Zuko se levanto cuando aún era de noche al igual que Katara que observaba todos sus movimientos.

Los dos se habían vestido como cuando habían ido a buscar al ex-capitan de los Invasores del Sur.

Katara observo como Canin un poco dormida le indicaba a Zuko las cosas esenciales para saber volar un dragón. Después de unos minutos el se fue volando en un majestuoso dragón rojo.

Katara se subió al dragón azul.

_ Estas nerviosa?_ Dijo Canin

_ Muy_ Respondió Katara_ No se volar dragones es muy difícil?_

_ Si demasiado difícil, pero estos dragones están 100% domesticados mira estas correrás si quieres acelerar tiras para atrás, para frenar para adelante y para despegar para arriba es sencillo no lo crees?_ Explico ella.

Katara asintió y trato de hacerlo despegar con mucho temor, inmediatamente el dócil dragón azul se elevo en el aire.

_ Sigue así hasta llegar al templo aire del oeste_ Le grito Canin desde abajo como señal de saludo.

* * *

Fue un viaje bastante largo. Al mediodía llego Zuko al templo sin saber que Katara lo estaba siguiendo.

Zuko se concentro y fue al encuentro con su hermana. Katara busco una buena posición con mucha agua cerca y donde pudiera oír y ver todo.

_ Zuzu, que sorpresa tan agradable_ Dijo Azula cuando lo vio

_ Azula, he venido para que me digas donde esta nuestra madre, se que esta viva_ Le dijo Zuko

_ Y porque supusiste que yo te diría donde esta_ Respondió Azula

_ Porque si no me tenderas que enfrentar_ Contesto Zuko, al minuto que lo dijo se arrepintió acaso nunca se le iban a ocurrir buenas respuestas?.

_ No tengo problema tu estas solo, y yo en cambio tengo demasiados aliados_ Dijo ella mientras un agente Dai Li rodeaba el cuerpo de Zuko con tierra, como resultado el no se podía mover estaba totalmente indefenso.

Azula estaba formando un poderoso relámpago, el que Zuko no podía esquivar es el fin, mira el sol porque es la última vez que lo veras pensó el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Pero antes de que Azula terminara de formar su relámpago un poderoso hielo atrapo a todos los agentes Dai Li y Azula y los congelo de pies a cabeza.

_ Katara que haces aquí?_ Le pregunto Zuko sorprendida al verla

Katara con un poco de agua-control transformo las rocas que aprisionaban a Zuko en un simple barro.

_ No te iba a dejar, ir a ninguna parte y hacer cosas solo y si no hubiera venido estarías muerto_ Contesto ella.

_ Gracias_ Respondió el, los dos sonrieron

_ Ahora interroga a tu hermana_ Indico Katara derritiendo el hielo del rosto del Azula

Azula lanzo un par de ráfagas de un fuego muy intenso, pero el hielo no se derretía, lo cual sorprendió a Zuko que recordaba que en el Polo Norte cuando estaba en una situación similar a la de su hermana había derretido el hielo de Katara con mucha facilidad.

_ Ahora si dime donde esta nuestra madre_ Dijo Zuko

Azula respiro con dificultad

_ El cuerpo esta intacto aquí y el alma esta en el mar de almas yo te llegare hasta allí _ Dijo ella

_ Tan tonto crees que soy? se que eres muy poderosa no te dejare libre_ Comento Zuko pensando la manera de que ella los guie pero que no dejarla libre.

_ Zuko, yo se que podemos hacer, una anciana me enseño a controlar a la gente mediante sangre-control tal vez podamos hacer eso con Azula_ Le propuso Katara olvidando que Hama le había dicho que solo se podía ejercer esa técnica cuando la luna estaba completamente llena

_ Que haría sin ti _ Dijo Zuko aceptando la idea de la maestra agua.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

_ No has encontrado la piedra de tu collar_ Dijo Zuko para cambiar de tema

Katara negó con la cabeza.

_ Bueno estaba muy nervioso en el viaje hacia acá así que bueno te hice esto_ Dijo Zuko rápidamente y le mostro una hermosa piedra celeste que tenia tallado un medio sol y media luna que se unían creando un brillo sin igual.

_ Oh gracias es bellísimo _ Dijo ella colgándoselo y dándole un gran abrazo a Zuko.

En esos 5 segundos que duro el abrazo sintieron mas sentimientos por una persona del sexo opuesto que todo a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

_ Donde está Katara?_ Pregunto Suki en el almuerzo.

_ Que curioso Zuko tampoco está aquí_ Agrego Toph

_ Tal vez están en una aventura amorosa..._ Bromeo Sokka

Todos rieron, y tanto rieron que no se dieron cuenta de que Mai se había retirado, bueno alguien si noto su ausencia: Jet. El la fue a buscar a su cuarto donde ella lloraba.

_ Mai debes dejar de pensar en él esta completamente enamorado de la maestra agua, te entiendo como estas me ha pasado pero me he vuelto a enamorar de otra chica, siempre recuerda siempre que se cierra una puerta, en alguna parte aunque no lo sepas en el momento se abre otra_ Dijo el consolándola

Ella levanto la vista.

_ Y que puerta se abrió?, moriré sola y desdichada_ Dijo volviendo a undir su cabeza en la almohada

_ Mai no te has dado cuenta de que estoy loco por ti_ Confeso Jet

Mai sonrió como nunca lo había echo.

_ Oh Jet tu también me atraes mucho_ Dijo acercándose a él.

Los dos se unieron en un hermoso beso muy apasionado.

_ Oh que linda pareja que hacen, ahora todos tienen pareja bueno acepto yo donde podre encontrar mi propio príncipe azul_ dijo Ty Lee para si misma

_ Oye y yo qué? estoy pintado en la pared acaso?_ Dijo Haru al escucharla

Ty Lee sonrió.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje de un día entero, Katara, Azula y Zuko llegaron a un prado que estaba desierto lo único que había era un enorme lago en el medo

_ Aquí es_ Indico Azula

Katara controlo Azula al bajarla y luego los 3 se dirigieron al lago, Katara formo nuevamente un hielo muy poderoso con el que aprisiono a Azula.

_ Es un simple lago_ Dijo Katara

_ Ah si y si es un simple lago por que no tratas de controlar su agua_ La desafió Azula, Katara un movimiento como para formar una pequeña ola, pero nada sucedió_ Es un mar de almas, aquí están todas las almas de los que han muerto, muchas personas venia a robárselas por esa razón el espíritu de la muerte creó una protección, que el que desee reencontrarse con alguna persona que no esté viva debería tomar todo el veneno de y luego se abriría la puerta al otro mundo_ Explico Azula

Katara y Zuko observaron una fuente con un poco de veneno.

_ Y esto como ayudara a que nuestra madre viva?_ La cuestiono Zuko_ O solamente lo dices para que yo muera?_

Azula lo miro.

_ Sabes que nuestro padre siempre la adoro por su belleza física, así que conservo su cuerpo en perfecto estado gracias a un poderoso maestro agua que consiguió el Tío Iroh_ Contesto ella mientras disfrutaba la cara de desconcierto de Zuko

_ Pero Iroh dijo que.._

_ Lo viste Zuzu no se puede confiar en nadie hasta tu propio Tío te ha mentido_ Lo interrumpió Azula

Katara observo la mira de Zuko estaba tan enojado, triste y decepcionado a la vez que debía decir algo para calmarlo.

_ Seguramente lo hizo para protegerte, si te decía ibas que querer rescatarla y morirías en el intento_ Dijo Katara

_ Ustedes no saben lo que Iroh deseaba a Ursa Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, por eso le ofreció a nuestro padre este curioso plan _

_ Basta, volvamos al tema_ Concluyo Zuko, por que las palabras de su hermana eran clavos para sus oídos

_ Y como sabes que eso funciona?_ La interrogo Katara

_ Porque lo he hecho, ella debía firmar los papeles para que yo pudiera ser la Señera del Fuego pero luego la volví a encerrar aquí_ Respondió Azula

_ Y el veneno es muy letal?_ Pregunto Zuko

_ Al sirviente que se lo hice tomar murió al instante_ Respondió ella mientras en sus ojos brillaba algo satánico

Katara miro a Zuko

_ No vas a hacerlo... o si?_ Dijo Katara

Zuko no respondió

El estaba tan cerca de reencontrase con su madre, pero tenía que desafiar a la muerte para eso

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Lo aclaro antes de que lo pregunten: Si Zuko dándole el collar a Katara le acaba de proponer matrimonio inconscientemente pero ella lo acepto sabiendo la tradición.

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo trate de hacerlo muy original.

Si algo de este capitulo no entendieron o les quedo alguna duda por favor pregunten así lo puedo aclarar.

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!

Dejen sus comentarios!


	15. Capitulo 15 : Sucesos Increíbles

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Comenten así se lo que le pareció la historia

* * *

**_Capitulo 15:Sucesos increibles_**

_ Díganme que no fue a buscar a su madre_ Dijo Iroh cuando le contaron que Zuko no estaba en la casa.

Todos asintieron

_ Esto es mi culpa, debí decirle la verdad que ella no estaba viva, pero si podíamos conseguir que su corazón volviera a latir_ se lamento Iroh

Todos lo miraron desconcertados.

_ Se puede revivir a los muertos?_ Pregunto Toph muy interesada

_ No exactamente pero si vas al mar de almas y si _

_ Eh? que es el "mar de almas"?_ Lo interrumpió Sokka desconcertado

Iroh comprendió que ellos no estaban al tanto de varios secretos de la Nación del Fuego tenía que empezar la explicación desde el comienzo.

_ Como ya saben en mis épocas de juventud yo estaba muy enamorado de Ursa pero Ozai se caso con ellas y me case con su mejor amiga, cuando mi esposa murió me dedique aunque no me agrada admitirlo a la guerra, decidí invadir Ba Sing Se, hay mataron a Lu Ten y decidí rendirme en nombre de la Nación del Fuego, lo cual Ozai vio como una oportunidad para asumir como Señor del Fuego, Azulon le dijo que no conocía el dolor de perder a un primogénito en ese momento Ozai pensó en matar a Zuko, algo que Ursa no podía permitir la muerte de su hijo, por esa razón ideo un plan para que Ozai se transformase en el Señor del Fuego lo cual debió ser muy difícil por que Azulon fue uno de los mejores maestros fuegos de la historia_ Conto Iroh

_ Adivinare: le pidió a una tortuga león que le enseñe a controlar energías así Ozai lo pudo matar_ Dijo Sokka con ironía

_ Exactamente ese fue su plan_ Contesto Iroh, Sokka se quedo con la boca abierta y todos los demás rieron_ Y eso paso entonces por sus crímenes debían matarla, ahí me metí yo en la historia no podía permitir eso, después de investigar por mucho tiempo descubrí la solución el mar de almas es el lugar donde van todas las almas de las personas que murieron si tomas el veneno que es la llave para abrirlo podrás traer a la vida a cualquier persona_

_ Podes revivir al Monje Gyatso?_ Pregunto Aang entusiasmando

_ O a mi mama? o a Yue?_ Dijo Sokka

_ No, tienen que tener el cuerpo en perfecto estado para devolverle el alma_ Explico el Dragón del Oeste

_ Y como haces que el cuerpo este en perfecto estado? _Dijo Suki

_ Los mejores maestros agua pueden congelar la sangre y se conserva el cuerpo en un lugar frio es como si la persona estaría dormida_ Dijo Iroh

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento era increíble todas las cosas que sabia Iroh.

_ Y por que es tan peligroso que Zuko vaya a rescatarla?_ Pregunto Toph

_ Que para poder sacar un alma del mar de almas tienes que tomar un veneno que es tan letal que te mata en menos de un día y estoy seguro que él lo va a hacer, sin contar que seguro le fue a preguntar a Azula donde quedaba el mar de almas y eso solo trae más problemas_ Contesto Iroh

* * *

_ Entonces lo vas a hacer o no?_ Pregunto Azula

_ Si lo hare_ Respondió Zuko

_ No lo hagas hay muchas posibilidades de que mueras_ Dijo Katara

Katara tenia razón era algo ilógico arriesgar su vida para hacer algo que tenía un gran margen de error.

_ Tienes toda la razón pero te voy a preguntar una cosa, vos lo harías por tu madre?_ Dijo Zuko con un argumento que Katara no podía negar

Katara pensó un rato su respuesta.

_ Esta bien tienes razón, lo único que podemos hacer es rogar de que el agua de los espíritus te cure_ Acepto ella ya planeando un viaje al Polo Norte

Azula miro a su hermana tenía que aceptar que era muy noble arriesgar su vida por la remota posibilidad de que su madre este viva.

_ Estas nervioso hermano?_ Dijo Azula

Zuko la miro desconcertado.

- No estoy perfecto, solamente a punto de morir y de ver a mi madre _ Contesto él con ironía

Katara lo miro.

_ En serio crees que vas a morir?_ Pregunto Katara

_ Es la llave al otro mundo no crees que debe ser algo muy poderoso_ Contesto él

_ Bueno entonces se que es muy rápido pero es probablemente la única oportunidad que tengo_ Dijo ella algo nerviosa, Zuko no había entendido a que se refería.

Katara se acerco más a él y cerró los ojos y tímidamente sus labios se juntaron con los de Zuko, para los dos fue algo increíble si bien habían besados a otras personas, Zuko sintió algo parecido como cuando controlo el fuego de la llama eterna era lo de siempre pero muy diferente como algo suave lleno de vida, Katara sintió una sensación similar a el ultimo abrazo de su madre algo que le daba todo el poder que necesitaba para seguir y a la vez algo que no quería que terminara nunca.

Azula los observo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba que se había perdido pero se le había ocurrido miles de arruinar ese momento tan mágico pero recordó a Lu Ten el siempre la entendía y hasta cuando ellas más triste estaba le sacaba una sonrisa. Si la viera ahora siendo tan mala hasta con los de su propia familia seguramente se decepcionaría todavía recordaba el ultimo dia en que lo vio.

__ Ojala mi hermano fuera a la guerra y no vos_ Dijo Azula_

__ No digas eso, tu hermano tiene 12 años recién, no podría luchar, no es que sea débil es un gran guerreo pero sería muy peligroso, recuerda que los hermanos es una de las mejores cosas que nos da la vida_ Contesto Lu Ten con su dulce voz_

__ Pero no quiero que te vayas, y si mueres?_ Contesto Azula_

_Lu Ten suspiro._

__ Todo estará bien volveré antes de que aprendas a formar un relámpago_ Aseguro él sonriendo_

__ Quiero ir con vos, te voy a extrañar mucho_ Le pidió Azula_

__ No podes venir conmigo es muy peligroso_ Dijo él_

__ Pero yo se pelear, te protegería varias veces_ Contesto ella_

__ No me cabe la menor duda que cuando crezcas vas a ser la guerrera más poderosa y las más bella de la Nación del Fuego pero todavía sos muy chica, si me quieres ayudar en algo es llevándote mejor con tu hermano_ Dijo Lu Ten_

__ Esta bien voy a tratar_ Contesto ella_

_Los dos se abrazaron._

__ Te extrañar mucho Azula__

__ Yo mucho mas_ _

_Tenía que cumplir la ú_ltima perdición de Lu Ten

_ Quiero unirme a su grupo y luchar contra Ozai que por cierto esta planeando un ataque_ Dijo Azula convencida

Zuko estaba realmente sorprendido, Katara tuvo que suprimir una risa.

Zuko estaba a punto de decirle:" Jamás confiare en ti por todo lo que me hiciste". Pero recordó el día que él mismo había dicho eso y que no le creyeran fue algo muy doloroso.

_ Y a que se debe esta decisión?_ Dijo Zuko dudando de que palabras usar

Azula respiro.

_ La última cosa que me pidió Lu Ten antes de morir fue que tratara llevarme mejor con vos y lo voy a cumplir_ respondió ella muy segura derritiendo el hielo que la encerraba con facilidad pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que su fuego cambio de azul a rojo_ Mi fuego es puro, ya no es azul se volvió rojo_

Zuko estaba cada vez mas sorprendido que día mas raro que le había tocado vivir.

_ Y como se que podre confiar en vos?_ Pregunto Zuko

Azula pensó debía ser algo importante.

_ Tomare el veneno y reviviré a nuestra madre_ Contesto ella con una sonrisa pura y natural

Eso ya era demasiado para solo un día.

Azula se acerco a la fuente y miro a su hermano.

_ Pero antes debo decirte que papa me confesó que el había mandado un asesino para matar a Lu Ten_ Dijo Azula

_ Voy a matar a mi padre, aunque Aang diga que nadie merece la muerte_ Contesto Zuko

Azula comenzó a tomar el veneno y los efectos fueron inmediatos.

* * *

_**Nota**_: Quería subir el siguiente capitulo pero me dijo la pagina esto: Documento Límite llegó usted ha alcanzado los 15 documento límite. Por favor convertir los documentos existentes a las historias y/o capítulos antes de cargar más. A que se refiere esta pagina con eso? alguien me podría explicar que tengo que hacer para seguir publicando capítulos, soy nueva en esto.

Nuevamente me voy de vacaciones hasta el 17 de febrero, asi que supongo que los dejare con la intriga. Así que no dejen de leer!

Este capitulo me sorprendió a mi misma. Espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Sigan leyendo!

Saludos!


	16. Capitulo 16: Al filo de la navaja

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

_**Al filo de la navaja**_

_ Y ahora que hay que ir a rescatarlos?_ pregunto Suki cuando Iroh termino de explicar la situación.

_ No es necesario Katara esta con él _ Dijo en Toph en forma de respuesta

_ Pero Iroh dijo que el veneno era completamente letal_ Cometo Sokka

_Si es verdad es letal, pero recuerden que el agua de los espíritus puede sanar cualquier tipo de enfermedad_ respondió la maestra tierra

_ Si eso ya lo sabemos, pero Katara me dijo que la uso toda cuando Azula me derroto en Ba Sing Se _ Explico Aang con un firme argumento.

Toph negó con la cabeza.

_ Te ha mentido, ella no la uso toda, la esta guardando para algo aun mas importante _ Conto Toph con tono misterioso.

Todos se quedaron pensativos por un momento realmente era muy preciada la habilidad de Toph de reconocer las mentiras.

_ Eso es un alivio_ Respondió Iroh mientras sentía como que se libraba de una pesada carga o eso le gustaría haber sentido.

* * *

Mientras Azula bebía el veneno los efectos eran letales, parecía otra persona temblando, con sus bellos cabellos enredados y sus hermosos ojos amarillos desviados además de que decía todo tipo de incoherencias , realmente era una visión espantosa.

Zuko no podía creer en el estado que estaba su hermana, pero menos creía lo que estaba haciendo la misma persona que hacia menos de un día la había tratado de asesinarlo ahora estaba tratando de salvar a su madre que era una de las cosas que Zuko mas ansiaba.

Zuko todavía no creía en eso que había dicho de que quería llevarse mejor con él aunque el cambio de su fuego azul que entre los maestros fuego es un símbolo de alma impura a un rojo perfecto y el echo de que arriesgara la vida por su madre con quien no se llevaba muy bien eran pruebas muy convincentes. Volvió a mirar a su hermana tan débil y tan frágil debía salvarla por que aunque sabía que ellos dos no tenían la mejor relación como hermanos si realmente quería cambiar él le daría la oportunidad.

_ Supongo que si la hacemos beber el agua de los espíritus sanara pronto _ dijo Katara como si leyera sus pensamientos.

En otro momento tal vez a Zuko le sorprendería que aun conservara la dichosa agua pero con todo lo que había pasado ese día y lo que pasaría pronto paso ese dato de largo, siguió con la vista congelada en su hermana que por cierto le faltaba poco para terminar el veneno.

_ Te sucede algo?_ Pregunto Katara ilógicamente

_ Cuando era chico siempre tenía lo que deseaba no importara que seria pero siempre mi deseo fue simple cual era? Un típica familia con una madre, un padre y dos hijos que se amara, jamás lo tuve pero ahora estoy cada vez mas cerca de lograrlo que nunca antes ya que hay posibilidades de que mi madre reviva de que mi hermana se lleve mejor conmigo y bueno siempre considere a Iroh como un padre_ Explico él

_Pronto será así_ Comento Katara_ Observa falta poco para que lo termine cuando lo haga tu debes buscar el alma de tu madre lo antes posible y yo tratare de sanar a Azula lo antes posible_ Indico Katara

_ Ya se acabo el veneno es el momento_ Anuncio Katara

_ Estoy demasiado nervioso_ Admitió Zuko

_ Lo se pero piensa de que estas a punto de reencontrarte con una de las personas más importantes de tu vida_ Dijo ella

Zuko sonrió.

_Y entonces cual es el plan?_

_ Yo iré a curar a Azula mientras tu seguirás el alma que saldrá a toda velocidad a buscar su cuerpo_

_ Y como sabes que sucederá eso con el alma?_ Pregunto Zuko

_ Mi abuela solía contarnos leyendas de un mar de almas y dijo que cuando ya se puede ingresar al mar solamente tienes que indicar la persona a quien vienes a buscar y luego si su cuerpo se encuentra intacto saldrá inmediatamente disparada a buscarlo, jamás creí en eso pero parece que era cierto_ Explico Katara

Cuando Azula término el veneno el mar se ilumino completamente con una luz muy potente con la cual costaba ver. Katara observo lo que sucedía entre esas increíbles luces vio almas de muchos soldados del Reino Tierra y de la Nación del Fuego también pudo observar a Yue y hasta le pareció ver a su madre lo cual provoco que unas lagrimas cayeran de sus hermosos ojos azules. Debía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que pasaba en ese momento. Fue a buscar a Azula que estaba tirada en el pasto con una apariencia muy moribunda

Zuko se dirigió al lago no tenia idea como indicar que quería rescatar a su madre que tenía que hacer? Llamarla? Decir su nombre? Qué?. Como no encontró ninguna respuesta que lo convenciera del todo empezó a pensar en ella con sus cabellos negros, sus ojos amarillos, su kimono en tonos rojizos, su suave vos y su encantadora sonrisa. Una luz brillante salió disparada hacia un dirección él con gran agilidad subió al dragón rojo y rápidamente trato de seguirla.

* * *

Con el sol del amanecer los agentes Dai Li se fueron descongelando.

_ No hay rastros de la princesa y ahora que debemos hacer?_ Pregunto uno de los agentes Dai Li

_ Iremos a buscar a Ozai el nos ayudara a rescatar a su hija y además seremos esenciales para la reconquista _ Anuncio Bait Lainus mientras se acomodaba sus ropas que estaban muy mojadas.

_ No estoy informado sobre ese plan de la reconquista_ Dijo Long Feng con un poco de envidia de que Azula le había dicho el plan a Bait Lainus y a él no.

_ Parece que Azula ya eligió a su favorito_ Susurro Bait Lainus_ El plan de la reconquista es simple atacar a las dos grandes ciudades del mundo cuales? El Polo Norte y Ba Sing Se si suena imposible, pero Ozai tiene un maravilloso e ingenioso plan para el Polo Norte mandar a una persona que parezca sencilla que solamente busque un lugar para vivir ya que destruyeron su vivienda y cuando los habitantes tomen confianza con esa persona el o ella pedirá ir al santuario de los espíritus y cuando lo dejen solo matara a los espíritus de mar y la luna con lo cual los maestros agua perderán sus poderes y quedaran completamente vulnerables con lo que será demasiado fácil para los maestros fuego que siguen fieles a Ozai conquistar la ciudad. Sobre Ba Sing Se bueno como no se sabe exactamente donde esta el Rey del Reino Tierra en Ba Sing Se hay demasiados problemas políticos y por esa razón todavía no liberaron a los prisioneros inocentes que por cierto son todos los grandes maestros tierra de la ciudad, Pero a diferencia que al Polo Norte Ba Sing Se lo destruiremos no debe quedar nada es una metrópolis demasiado poderosa como para no derribarla por completo_ Explico Bait Lainus

Long Feng trago saliva destruirían su pueblo donde él había vivido todo tipo de aventuras, donde había dado sus primeros pasos, donde había aprendido a controlar la tierra donde su familia había vivido desde muchas generaciones donde había crecido.

Bait Lainus lo observo de pies a cabeza.

_ Si es destruir nuestra ciudad pero es el precio que hay que pagar por el poder absoluto_ Dijo Bait Lainus como si leyera sus pensamientos

_ No lo hare_

_ Se que sientes una adoración secreta hacia la princesa porque te hace acordar a tu hija la cual tuviste con una mujer de la Nación del Fuego amabas a esas dos mujeres eran todo lo que deseabas que te de la vida, pero tiempos de hambre se apoderaron de tu familia y tu tuviste que dejar tu trabajo de simple campesino y aspirar hacia algo más, así que decidiste tomar el trabajo de consejero del Rey pero para eso debías ocultar a tu familia ya que eran de la Nación del Fuego pero cuando se los contaste tu esposa se enojo mucho contigo y se fue con tu hija y jamás las volviste a ver_ Dijo Bait Lainus mientras disfrutaba la expresión de Long Feng desconcertada por que Bait Lainus conociera su mayor secreto, de tristeza por haber perdido a las dos personas que más amo en su vida y arrepentimiento por dejarlas ir para tener solamente una vida que le gritaban todo el día y siempre debía seguir las ordenes de los demás.

_ Como sabes eso?_ Pregunto Long Feng

_ Te olvidas que soy el primer ministro de la sociedad de Ba Sing Se debo saber todo sobre todos y eso te incluye además se muchas cosas más sobre ti en tu niñez viviste en la más mísera pobreza, y para salvarte de eso te casaste con una joven de aspecto al que muchos describiríamos como feo que jamás amaste luego la engañaste con Kinou la chica de la Nación del Fuego cuando ella quedo embarazada robaste la fortuna de la familia y huyeron de ese pueblo y que tu sueño siempre fuego comprar un campo y cultivar nueces y champiñones _

Long Feng quería decir algo en su defensa pero en ese momento Bait Lainus tenía las cartas a su favor.

* * *

Katara trato de curar a Azula con agua común pero no sirvió de nada estaba muy grave con lo único que la podría sanar era con el agua de los espíritus pero gastaría en Azula? En un ser tan maligno como ella?.Miro el frasco donde llevaba el agua de los espíritus brillaba con mucha intensidad, miro a Azula tan débil a un paso de la muerte debía hacer algo, lo haría la salvaría _luego le pediré más agua a Pakku_ _cuando visite el Polo Norte_ pensó ella.

_Si lo pienso dos veces me arrepentiré_ Susurro Katara mientras abría el recipiente de agua y se la daba a Azula después de unos minutos el agua de los espíritus hizo efecto.

_ Katara me salvaste_ Dijo Azula recobrando fuerzas

_ Ahora debo llevarte al encuentro con tu madre, se que no tuvieron la mejor relación pero te agradara verla de nuevo_ Dijo Katara

* * *

_**Nota:**_He vuelto y seguire escribiendo los capitulos con la misma recularidad que antes.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

En el siguiente capitulo aparecera Ursa!

Dejen sus comenatarios!

Espero que les halla gustado

Saludos!

Sigan Leyendo

Las dos sonrieron.


	17. Capitulo 17:Reencuentros

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: Reencuentros**_

Katara y Azula subieron al dragón y siguieron a Zuko que aunque alejado todavía se lo veía en el horizonte.

Zuko siguió esa curiosa luz por horas y horas ya era de noche cuando llego a la isla que por lo que se veía estaba desierto y los mapas la ignoraban, bajo del dragón y siguió la luz por las malezas luego de una caminata de media hora observo algo que yo lo describiría como una caja de de metal de 4 metros del alto.

Zuko observo como la luz entraba por una puerta la siguió, observo el ambiente hacia mucho frio y noto que estaban las cosas más preciadas de su madre pero su cuerpo no estaba allí recorrió todo el lugar en busca de algo que le indicara su paradero pero no había nada alguien se habría llevado su cuerpo? Estaría escondida en alguna parte? Corrió unas telas y observo que detrás de ellas se escondía una pequeña puerta, la luz paso rápidamente por allí él la siguió, el lugar a donde conducía la puerta era muy pequeño y hacia mucho más frio, por las dimensiones del cuarto noto rápidamente que el cuerpo de su madre estaba allí, estaba sin vida acomodado en una cama como si fuera un princesa que esperaba el beso de su verdadero amor para despertar.

La luz fue tomando la forma del cuerpo de Ursa y una luz muy potente con la cual era imposible ver ilumino la habitación y ella fue suevamente abriendo sus ojos.

Zuko sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas volvería a ver a su madre la persona que más lo amaba y la persona que él mas amaba.

Ella abrió los ojos completamente mientras se paraba y observo a su hijo con cariño como siempre lo hacía.

_ Zuko_ susurro ella

_ Mama_ Dijo él mientras los dos de abrazaban en un abrazo que jamás debía terminar.

Zuko no podía creer lo que estaba pasando volvía a oler el olor de su madre que se parecía a rosas dulces mezclado con frutas tropicales, volvía a sentir el cosquilleo de sus largos cabellos negros y sedosos al rozarse con su piel, volvía a oír su dulce voz que podía endulzar cualquier mal día, volvía a tocar sus suaves manos que podían curar cualquier herida y volvía a escuchar los latidos de su corazón que alegraban su vida.

_ pensé que jamás volvería a verte_ admitió Zuko mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

_ Yo pensé lo mismo pero te debo preguntar una cosa como me salvaste?_ Pregunto su Madre.

_ Larga historia y creo que todavía no ha terminado_ Dijo Zuko mientras recordó a Azula como estaría en ese momento? Katara ya la habría salvado? Seguiría viva?.

* * *

Katara y Azula llegaron a la isla agotadas por todo el viaje.

Notaron las huellas que suponían que eran de Zuko, las siguieron. Hasta que en un momento las huellas se acabaron justamente donde estaba la puerta de metal donde estaban Ursa y Zuko.

Escucharon sus voces y sus risas.

_ No podre hacerlo_ Dijo Azula mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Katara la miro.

_ Soy un monstruo para ella, la he tratado siempre tan mal jamás me perdonaría _ Admitió Azula.

_ Si tu madre es tan buena como todos dicen seguramente te perdonara_ Dijo Katara compasivamente.

_ Si eso crees… entremos_ Dijo Azula

_ Corrección: entras. Si alguien que no es de mi familia interrumpe el encuentro con mi madre lo acecinaría con mis propias manos_ Bromeo Katara.

_ Si tu lo dices… Tratare de no tardar mucho, hace demasiado frio_ Dijo Azula mientras encendía una fogata y entraba a la habitación donde estaba su madre.

_ Esto es muy raro_ Dijo Katara refiriéndose a llevarse bien con Azula mientras se acomodaba junto al fuego.

* * *

Azula entro y sintió que hacia aun mas frio observo las cosas y como Zuko noto que eran las posesiones que más amaba su madre y también al igual que Zuko n descubrió la pequeña puerta y entro.

_ Azula?_ Dijo Ursa cuando miro a su hija.

_ Mama sinceramente estoy muy arrepentida por todas las cosas malas que he hecho y quisiera remediarlas _ Tartamudeo Azula rápidamente aunque no pudo terminar su discurso por que su madre la interrumpió abrasándola con mucho cariño _

Azula también la abrazo y sonrió realmente le alegraba estar nuevamente con ella.

_ Bueno me gustaría que me relaten lo que paso en estos 3 años que no estaba presente_ Pidió Ursa.

_ Bueno empezare yo, como ya te he contado Ozai me ha hecho esta cicatriz y me desterró y dijo que no podría volver hasta que no encontrara al nuevo avatar, pase mucho tiempo buscándolo recorrí todo el mundo en busca de él, un día estaba recorriendo el Polo Sur cuando vi una potente luz, ordene que la siguieran y era él el ultimo maestro aire! Fuimos a la Tribu Agua del Sur y le dije que si venía con nosotros no le haría daño a ninguno de la aldea, y ahí lo teníamos como prisionero hasta que vinieron Sokka y Katara con Appa y Katara? Azula donde está Katara?_ Dijo Zuko interrumpiendo su relato y un poco nervioso porque se había olvido completamente de ella.

_ Oh eh emm _ dudo Azula _ supongo que debe estar afuera_ Respondió ella poco convencida.

_ Mama creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí seguiremos nuestra charla en otra parte_ Dijo Zuko mientras se levantaba y salió a buscar a Katara.

* * *

Ella estaba observando el fuego y titubeando de frio.

_ Katara estas bien?_ Dijo Zuko aproximando a ella.

_ Si por supuesto, y la has encontrado?_ Pregunto ella

Zuko asintió.

_ que suerte que tienes!_

_ Vamos _ dijo Zuko parándose.

* * *

_ No se imaginan la tormenta que se desato fue imposible conseguir ketiuks_ Dijo Canin mientras entraba su casa empapada.

_ Que son Ketiuks? _Pregunto Suki.

_ Son unos frutos salados que el único dia que crecen es cuando faltan exactamente 78 días para el solsticio y ese día es hoy, pero el bosque del Reino Tierra donde crecen está completamente echo cenizas lo único que pude encontrar fue una espada y este Boomerang_ Explico Canin mientras se secaba

Los ojos de Sokka se abrieron para observar la espada y el boomerang era su espada y su Boomerang!

_Boomerang es verdad que siempre vuelves_ Dijo Sokka mientras abrazaba sus amadas armas.

Todos rieron.

Alguien toco la puerta. Uno de los sirvientes la abrió y le comunico a Canin que alguien le había enviado un mensaje mientras le entregaba la carta.

Ella se aparto un poco del grupo para poder leerla tranquila, el sobre llevaba el sello de Ozai. Lo único que decía la carta era:

" Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

Encontrémonos en la isla Ember.

Firma: El Señor del Fuego Ozai."

Canin releyó varias veces el papel sin duda iría quería saber que le proponía Ozai pero nadie debía enterase.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ espero que el capitulo les halla gustado!

Recuerden que Sokka había perdido su Boomerang y su espada en los capítulos del Cometa de Sozin donde el esta en un bosque del Reino Tierra.

Como ya he contado Canin era una de las guerreras mas poderosas de la Nación del Fuego y un poco egoísta hacia que tal vez opte por traicionar a su familia y amigos...

El titulo del capitulo no solo se debe al reencuentro de Azula y Zuko con su madre si no que también hace referencia a Sokka y sus preciadas herramientas de combate y tal vez a un futuro reencuentro entre Ozai y Canin.

Sigan Leyendo!

Dejen sus comentarios!

Saludos!


	18. Capitulo 18: La orden del Loto Blanco

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Dejen sus comentarios.!

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: La Orden de loto blanco**_

Canin se despertó con el amanecer. No quería que nadie se entere de lo que estaba planeando hacer, pidió que la escoltaran a la isla Ember empleados de su mayor confianza. Pero como ya les he dicho Canin era muy inteligente y sabia que si ella desaparecía sin ninguna explicación levantaría sospechas por eso dejo en el centro de la mesa principal esta carta:

"Una de mis amigas mas intimas se enfermo gravemente, quiero ir a ver su estado de salud, volveré en dos semanas mientras tanto pueden quedarse en mi casa, mis sirvientes están a su disposición

Firma: Canin".

Ty Lee que fue la que primera descubrió la nota la leyó en voz alta.

_ Oh pobre me gustaría haberla acompañado, debe estar tan triste, seguro que la que se enfermo fue su amiga Sil Nou ella es tan frágil de salud_ Dijo Ty Lee

_ Esto es muy extraño_ Dijo Iroh observando la caligrafía, ya que sabía que Canin solo usaba inconscientemente ese tipo de letra cuando trataba de ocultar algo.

_ Soy el único que percibe que estaba un poco nerviosa cuando la escribió?_ Dijo Sokka.

Iroh se quedo pensativo.

_ Créanme que cuando Canin quiere hacer algo malo es peor que Azula_ Comento Iroh.

* * *

Después de todo un largo día de viaje. Por fin llegaron Zuko, Katara, Azula y Ursa a la casa de Canin.

Justo cuando estaban por entrar, Katara los detuvo.

_ Zuko podrías venir un momento?, Y ustedes no entren por favor_ Dijo Katara

_ Qué pasa?_ Pregunto Zuko

_Si tú crees que ellos van a admitir a Azula en el grupo así como así estas loco_ Le anuncio Katara.

_ Tú lo hiciste, y cuando yo me uní al grupo tu fuiste la ultima en perdonarme_

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Pero esto fue por razones diferentes, aunque tengo un plan por acá hay una posada que se quede allí unos días, luego le pagamos a alguien para que finja que nos ataque y luego ella nos salva quedaría como una heroína y tendrá más posibilidades de que la aceptemos_ Explico Katara.

_ Tienes razón seguiremos tu plan_ acepto él.

Le explicaron el plan a Ursa y Azula y ellas lo aceptaron a la brevedad.

Katara entro a su casa donde todos la atormentaron a preguntas. A las que a todas respondió con la frase de _ Te la respondo mañana en este momento iré a descansar_ Nadie la contradijo ya que por su aspecto físico se notaba que estaba cansada.

Pero antes de retirarse a dormir le comunico a Iroh que Zuko lo esperaba a unas en la en un hotel de los alrededores.

_ Que ha pasado?_ Pregunto él.

_Algo que lo alegrara más que un buen té_ Respondió ella.

* * *

Zuko lo esperaba en la puerta. Fueron hasta la posada, subieron al por las escaleras hasta el piso número 4 habitación número 2.

Abrieron la puerta y Iroh observo a Azula con una sonrisa cariñosa y natural, giro la vista a Zuko que también parecía realmente contento y por ultimo miro a Ursa tan hermosa como siempre, con su calma y su armonía, ella lo miro con esa mirada que solo Ursa poseía un mirada que decía mas de mil palabras, la mirada que en los días de adolescencia de Iroh lo volvía loco, él también pudo notar ella le había puesto una cinta a la pieza del Loto Blanco que él le había obsequiado y la llevaba en su cuello.

_ No puedo creer volver a verte, jamás creí que el plan funcionaria!_ Dijo el Dragón del Oeste sin disimular su entusiasmo.

Los dos se abrazaron.

Zuko y Azula se dirigieron una mirada cómplice que se habían perdido? Que estaba pasando?.

_ Como lo hicieron? que paso?_ Pregunto Iroh refiriéndose a que Azula estaba con ellos.

_ Que los chicos te cuenten yo voy a preparar té_ Dijo Ursa mientras se retiraba, pero cuando trato de encender el fuego no pudo, volvió a intentarlo pero no sucedió nada. Acaso había perdido su poder de maestra fuego?

* * *

Canin llego a la Isla Ember y se dirigió a la antigua casa de playa de Ozai, donde él le dijo que estaría.

Unos sirvientes le abrieron.

_ El Señor del Fuego la esta esperando_ Dijeron ellos a coro.

La guiaron a la habitación donde Ozai estaba.

Canin hizo la habitual reverencia que hacen los súbditos ante Ozai.

_Canin, que suerte que has decidido venir a oír mi propuesta_ Dijo él.

_ Como despreciar tan grande oportunidad, pero debo preguntarle algo por que se está escondiendo aquí, si es su casa?_ Pregunto ella observando el lugar.

_Todo el mundo sabe que odio este lugar, nadie pensaría venir a buscarme aquí_ Respondió él

_ Señorita, desea una vaso de agua se que el viaje es largo y cansador_ Ofreció un sirviente.

Ella asintió y él le acerco un vaso con agua .

_ Muy bien, te contare mi propuesta, se que eres una de las mejores guerreras de la Nación del Fuego, por no decir la mejor, tu ausencia de poderes la completas con tu gran control de las energías además de tu gran inteligencia, en toda tu vida nadie se atrevió a desafiarte porque saben que no podrán vencerte. Mi trato es simple tu me regresas mis poderes como maestros fuego y me ayudas con mis planes para reconquistar el mundo y yo te daré lo que más ansias en la vida, poseer el titulo de Señora del Fuego_ Explico él mientras oía como el vaso de cristal con agua caía al piso quebrándose en millones de pedazos.

El cerebro de Canin procesaba toda esa información a toda velocidad, si bien nunca le había interesado completamente estar en el equipo del avatar tampoco le agradaba la guerra, ella siempre había sido un punto medio, ni una cosa ni la otra, jamás se había detenido un minuto a pensar en que lado quería estar, lo que le decía Ozai ahora había sido el sueño de su madre, el de ella, y de todas mujeres de su familia y ahora tenía la posibilidad de lograrlo, estar dudando de aceptar eso le pareció a Canin que ella sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba por hacer.

_ Acá tengo la Ley todo solo falta que la firme" Yo el Señor del Fuego Ozai declaro a Canin como la poseedora del título de Señor del Fuego y será ella quien gobernara nuestra Nación_ Leyó Ozai.

El corazón de Canin se detuvo, esa frase era la frase que escuchaba en sus sueños, era la frase que deseaba oír algún día, era la frase por la que hacia cualquier cosa en su vida.

Ella se acerco a él y con un movimiento logro que Ozai recuperada su fuego a control. El sonrió y firmo la ley.

_Sabia que eras muy inteligente_ Dijo él

_ Vas a ver que soy más inteligente de lo que piensas_ susurro Canin mientras pensaba en un plan en el cual traicionaría a dos tipos diferentes de bandos.

* * *

Katara se despertó cerca del mediodía. Fue al comedor y observo a su hermano hablando muy entusiasmado con Ursa sobre su Boomerang.

_ Mira ella es mi hermana Katara_ Dijo él apenas ella entro.

_ Es un placer conocerla_ Dijo Katara.

_ El placer es todo mío_ Ursa se quedo pensativa.

_ Sokka la estas atormentando con las historias sobre como salvaste al grupo con tu boomerang_ Dijo Katara que ya conocía a su hermano.

_ Hermana, sabes que son las mejores historias del mundo_ se defendió él

_ Sokka, Katara, Katara y Sokka_ Susurro Ursa_ Ustedes son los hijos de Kya!

_ Conoció a nuestra madre?_ Preguntaron Sokka y Katara.

_ Por supuesto que la conocí, éramos muy amigas, en mi vida tuve la oportunidad de que ella se cruzara en mi destino dos veces, mi familia viajaba mucho, he recorrido lugares maravillosos, pero el recuerdo más grande que tengo es del Polo Sur_ Conto Ursa mientras recordaba a su fiel compañera_ Oh chicos no quisiera aburrirlos con esta larga historia_

_ Esta loca, cuéntenos mas_

_ Siga por favor_

Dijeron Sokka y Katara mientras se acomodaban para escucharla.

_ Bueno, llegue un día de invierno, tenia recién 12 años, al vivir en la Nación del Fuego no estaba acostumbrada a tan intenso frio, por esa razón Kya me presto uno de sus abrigos, ella me mostro la ciudad, que en ese momento era muy diferente ahora, era una ciudad enorme me atrevo a decir que más que el Polo Norte actualmente por eso era una de las más grandes amenazas de la Nación del Fuego. Mis padres solo iban para investigar los puntos débiles de la ciudad así después atacarla, en ese tiempo me hizo muy amiga de ella, nos divertíamos mucho hablando sobre nuestras diferentes culturas yo le enseñe a utilizar las espadas, y ella me enseño a utilizar el boomerang, pero cuando papa descubrió el punto débil de la tribu nos tuvimos que ir, pero nostras prometimos que nos volveríamos a encontrar aunque para su momento parecía algo casi imposible, fue algo muy triste dejar la Tribu Agua del Sur por el echo de perder a una GRAN amiga y porque sabía que si alguna vez regresaba no estaría como yo la recordaba_ Conto Ursa.

_ En serio sabe usar un Boomerang?_ dijo Sokka emocionado.

_ No puedo creer que conoció a nuestra madre_ Comento Katara_ Y cuál fue la segunda vez que la vio?_

_ Habían pasado 20 años desde ese día en el que deje el Polo Sur, muchas cosas habían cambiado las dos ya teníamos 2 hijos y estábamos casadas, pero todavía no habíamos olvidado nuestra amistad. Un día recibí una carta de la Orden del Loto Blanco con una perdición para que me una, dos meses después de unirme nos convocaron a todos los miembros del mundo a una reunión, fue ahí cuando me rencontré con ella_ Dijo Ursa

_ Nuestra madre fue miembro de la orden del Loto Blanco?_ Pregunto Katara.

_ Fue su idea que admitieran mujeres_ Contesto Ursa.

_ Increíble_ Opino Katara.

_ Gracias por contarnos las dos historias fueron realmente emocionantes_ Dijo Sokka mientras se retiraba.

_ Katara creo que te agradaría conservar esto_ Dijo Ursa mostrándole una pieza del Loto Blanco_ Era la de tu madre_

_Como la consiguió?_ Pregunto Katara mientras la observaba.

_ Después de esa reunión me pidió que la conservara, ella sabía que se aproximaban tiempos oscuros producidos de la guerra y me pidió que si algún día llegaba a conocerte te la entregara_ Explico Ursa.

_Muchas Gracias_ Dijo Katara mientras sonreía.

* * *

Zuko fue a su cuarto y le sorprendió ver una nota y un pequeño sobre de tela arriba de su cama.

El papel simplemente decía "Lo siento primo"y en el sobre solo estaba la ficha del Loto Blanco de Canin ya que ella también pertenencia a la orden.

Zuko se quedo pensativo que significaría todo esto?

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Por fin Canin consiguió lo que deseaba, pero no de la forma que ella lo esperaba. Ursa esta viendo indicios de que a perdido sus poderes lo cual para ella es muy preocupante.

En los próximos capítulos se trataran principalmente de: El plan de Ozai, La aceptación de Azula al grupo y la relación de Iroh con Ursa.

Lady firespark: No te imaginas cuanto te agradezco por lo que me dijiste odiaría que mi historia este toda desordenada y me alegro que te guste la historia!

kaname lin-chan : Como siempre te agradezco por tus hermosos y constantes comentarios.

Saludos espero que les halla gustado el capitulo!


	19. Capitulo 19: Cosas indecisas

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: Cosas Indecisas **_

Mai observo a Katara hablando tan entusiasmada con Ursa, en otro momento habría sentido un poco de celos y hasta hubiera estado muy furiosa. Pero esta vez lo ignoraba seria que ya no amaba a Zuko? Había perdido la oportunidad de ser La Señora del Fuego? Ella no sabía las respuestas para esas preguntas, pero tampoco les importaba saberlas, realmente estaba muy feliz con Jet, Mai creía que verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él. Aunque sabía que sonaba ilógico ya que lo conocía desde hace unas pocas semanas atrás pero sintió algo que no había sentido jamás: auténtica felicidad.

_ Mai te debo decir algo_ Dijo Jet sacándola de sus pensamientos.

El corazón de ella se detuvo.

_ Que sucede?_ Pregunto ella indiferentemente.

_ Mira: Debo regresar a mi pueblo, como la guerra ha terminado, me gustaría ayudar a restaurarlo así todos los refugiados de esa región, incluyéndome podamos volver a vivir ahí_ Explico él. Mai se quedo helada, no pronuncio palabra alguna todo lo que ella amaba en ese instante se había arruinado en ese mismo momento_ Lo siento a mí también me duele nuestra separación, pero es lo que debo hacer, iré a preparar mi equipaje, mi tren sale hoy a la media noche_ Dijo el líder de los libertadores, retirándose, dejando a su amada en una interminable tristeza

Mai suspiro estaba devastada. "_Acéptalo Mai, no eres una chica para amar, enfócate en otra cosa y supéralo"_ pensó ella.

* * *

La nota de Canin lo desconcertó un poco a Zuko que fue a preguntarle a Iroh si algo malo estaba sucediendo con ella.

_ Si esta pasando algo extraño con ella, dijo que se había ido a ver a una amiga que estaba enferma pero no fue una escusa convincente, creo que algo planea, algo que supongo que no es bueno _ Contesto Iroh

_ También me dio esto _ Anuncio Zuko mostrándole la ficha del la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Iroh la observo.

_ No puede ser, ha renunciado a la orden_ Dijo Iroh sorprendido, ya que renunciar a la Orden era una acción muy peculiar, ya que significaba absoluta traición. El había abandonado la comunidad cuando se dispuso a invadir Ba Sing Se, pero después de la muerte de Lu Ten sus compañeros le propusieron unirse nuevamente.

_ Ella es miembro de la Orden y yo no, como puedes permitir eso!_ Se quejo Zuko, Iroh ignoro el comentario de su sobrino.

_ Tío puedes venir un minuto_ Los interrumpió Azula que acaba de entrar.

_Si ya voy_ Contesto Iroh.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí en la Isla Ember.

_ Muy bien y cuál es tu plan?_ Le pregunto Canin a Ozai.

_ Lo primero que hay que hacer es deshacernos del "equipo avatar" como autonombran ellos, lo cual será difícil pero lo he pensado muy bien y ya tengo una solución. Primero enviaremos a Hama una maestra agua que puede controlar a las personas mediante su sangre, no es importante si ella les hace algún daño o no, seguramente ellos triunfaran en el encuentro y le preguntaran a la maestra sangre donde nos encontramos, ella les dirá que no estamos escondiendo en la Isla de Roku, que por cierto el volcán esta haciendo erupción_ Dijo Ozai_ Hay es donde te involucras tu, solamente debes sacarle los poderes temporalmente y dejarlos atados y lo demás lo hará la naturaleza _

_ Los matare_ Susurro Canin un poco preocupada.

_ No el volcán los matara_ Ozai noto la reacción de Canin_ Luego de su muerte tu aparecerás y reclamando tu trono ya ellos pensaran, que eres la única persona de sangre real que sigue viva por esa razón la única que puede ocupar el titulo de Señor del Fuego_

_ No sé si podre hacerlo_ Dudo Canin.

_ Es el precio que hay que pagar por el poder absoluto_

_ Eso creo_

* * *

_ Que pasa sobrina?_ Pregunto Iroh cuando entraban a otra habitación.

_ Sabes que siempre fui una gran mentirosa, podía engañar a cualquiera, pero por alguna razón tú jamás creíste ni uno de mis artificios _ Dijo Azula.

_ Si es verdad jamás me has podido mentir_ Aseguro Iroh.

_ Por eso quiero que me escuches, he cambiado es cierto, quiero hacer lo correcto. Se que tienen derecho a no creerme por todas las cosas horribles que les hice pero solo les pido una oportunidad _ Rogo ella.

Iroh miro a Azula o estaba diciendo la verdad o se había convertido en la mejores engañadora del mundo entero.

_ Y que ha causado este cambio en ti?_ Pregunto el Dragón del Oeste interesado en lo que ella respondería.

_ Su hijo, Lu Ten, las últimas palabras que oí salir de su boca fueron: _"No me cabe la menor duda que cuando crezcas vas a ser la guerrera más poderosa y las más bella de la Nación del Fuego pero todavía sos muy chica, si me quieres ayudar en algo es llevándote mejor con tu hermano"._Y le prometí que trataría y eso es lo que hare_ Los dos sintieron un sentimiento de tristeza en todos su cuerpo realmente amaban a ese muchacho y su muerte había sido un duro golpe para ambos.

Iroh abrazo a Azula, ella sintió una sensación de calor y protección a la vez e imagino que si Lu Ten estuviera presente estaría muy alegre.

Los dos se secaron las lágrimas.

_ Entonces me crees?_ Pregunto Azula con un poco temor.

_ Aunque me estarías engañando te respondería que sí por el simple echo de que me alegra que hallas cambiado, pero estoy muy feliz de admitir que has sido completamente honesta conmigo_ Contesto él.

* * *

_ Aang que estas haciendo?_ Le pregunto Katara cuando noto que él y Sokka estaban viendo unos planes sobre planeadores, que seguramente se los presto el padre de Teo.

_ Estamos tratando de hacer otro planeador _ Contesto Aang

_ Si pero que este no se te pierda, ya rompiste 2_ Dijo Sokka

_ El primero fue la culpa de la mar ya que las olas lo destruyeron, y el segundo fue culpa de Zuko que agarro el huevo dorado haciendo que se despliegue un pegamento que lo atrapo y jamás lo pude recuperar_ Se justifico Aang.

_ Chicos están leyendo todo el plano mal, déjenme ayudarlos_ dijo Katara, aunque Sokka se quejo, como siempre nadie podía hacer cambiar de decisión a Katara.

Por dos horas seguidas estuvieron siguiendo o tratar de seguir las indicaciones del ingeniero.

Aang miro a Katara leyendo los planos, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente con la luz del sol y sus hermosos cabellos castaños jugaban con el viento. Como se había mentido a si mismo diciendo que ya no la amaba? La amaba, y más que nunca quien era Zuko para hacerlo dejar a amar a Katara? Debía reconquistarla! De eso estaba seguro.

_Bueno esta listo _ Anuncio Sokka observando el nuevo planeador de Aang, toco lo suave y livina tela verde que habían escogido. Ciertamente esas horas habían sido efectivas el planeador había quedado perfecto.

_ Iré a probarlo_ Dijo Aang mientras se preparaba para disfrutar nuevamente el aire en su cara mientras flotaba por el cielo.

_ Yo me voy a bañar estoy realmente sucia_ Anuncio Katara.

_ No me opongo, yo voy a descansar_ dijo Sokka.

* * *

_**Nota**_: Aang ha estado enamorado de Katara desde el primer momento en que la vio no creo que deje de amarla tan fácilmente.

Canin cada vez duda mas sobre seguir las ordenes de Ozai.

Al parecer Mai esta realmente enamorada de Jet, creen que ella dejara que se valla de su vida así como así?

El nombre del capitulo se debe a que los mayoría de los personajes están indecisos y dudan de algo:

Canin bueno básicamente duda sobre si esta haciendo lo correcto o no.

Mai duda sobre lo que va a pasar con su relación con Jet.

Aang duda sobre si realmente a dejado de amar a Katara.

Zuko y Iroh están muy confundidos sobre la repentina desaparición de Canin.

y Azula duda sobre si verdaderamente ella va a poder formar parte del grupo.

kaname lin-chan : Efectivamente Ursa recuperara sus poderes en una batalla tratando de salvar a alguien, pero luego te enteraras de eso. Otra vez te agradezco por tus agradables comentarios.

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a escribir!

Saludos!

Sigan Leyendo!


	20. Capitulo 20: Sentimientos

-Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecio la novela.

Sigan leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 20: Sentimientos**_

Sokka había notado nuevamente la reacción de Aang cuando miraba a Katara. Aunque a Sokka no le molestaba el romance de Aang y su hermana, si le preocupaba el echo de que su hermana se hubiera mostrado las últimas semanas tan interesada con Zuko. Sin mencionar que le inquietaba lo que les había dicho Toph que ella estaba realmente enamorada de alguien, que amaba otra persona y que ellos no habían sospechado nada a quien se había referido la maestra tierra?

Sokka fue al cuarto de Toph. Ella estaba practicando metal control.

_ Que pasa Sokka?_ Pregunto Toph que había sentido sus pasos_ Espera, estas preocupado_

_ Como sabes eso?_ Pregunto Sokka sorprendido porque realmente estaba preocupado.

_ Estoy aprendiendo descubrir las emociones de los demás, mediante sus latidos_ Explico Toph mientras reía.

Sokka se sentó cerca de ella.

_ Sabes que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, hemos reído, hemos llorado, nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigas hasta llegue a quererte_

_ Que quieres, Sokka?_ Lo interrumpió Toph.

_ Yo? Nada solo quería decirte que nosotros tenemos la mayor confianza del mundo me puedes contar lo que sea_ Dijo él con una voz bastante aguda.

_ En serio? Bueno tengo un secreto que no se lo he podido decir a nadie tengo miedo a las reacciones de ustedes cuando lo cuente_ Dijo Toph muy seria.

_ Cuéntame, te prometo que no diré nada_ Dijo Sokka contento de que resolvería el enigma de los sentimientos de Toph.

_ Bueno te diré, es mi mayor secreto, jamás se lo he dicho a nadie_ susurro la maestra tierra, capturando el interés de Sokka_ Odio que las personas no me digan lo que quieren de frente!_ grito ella y Sokka se sobresalto.

_ Es cierto, te he venido a preguntar algo especifico pero no sé si reaccionaras bien_ Admitió Sokka mirando para abajo.

_ Quieres saber a quien me refería cuando dije que amaba a alguien en secreto y que ustedes nos sospechaban nada_ Dijo Toph muy seria.

_ Ahora lees mentes?_ Dijo Sokka sorprendió. Toph rio forzadamente, le incomodaba hablar de sus emociones_ Se que es algo de lo cual no te gusta hablar, mismo a mi me molesta que me pregunten de esos temas_

_ Te entiendo y todo, pero por qué tienes tanto interés en saberlo?_ Dijo Toph un poco furiosa.

Sokka no tenia respuesta para eso.

_ Tienes razón soy demasiado curioso, me voy _ Dijo él nuevamente con su voz aguda, algo se le iba a ocurrir para hacer hablar a Toph.

* * *

Katara fue a la terraza después de un baño reconfortante, y pudo observar a Zuko que contemplaba el atardecer con una taza de té en la mano.

_ Qué ocurre? Estas muy distraído _ Dijo Katara.

Él la miro y sonrió.

_ Están pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez, empecemos por el simple echo de cómo lograr que el grupo confié en Azula, he pensado mil maneras pero sé que ninguna funcionara_ Explico Zuko.

_ Bueno, piensa en como hiciste tu para que nosotros confiemos en ti, y debes decirle a Azula que haga algo similar_ Se le ocurrió a Katara.

_ mmm puede ser_ Dudo Zuko_ Pero si hipotéticamente ella nos traicionara, el ustedes dejarían de confiar de mi_

_ Yo no lo haría_ Dijo Katara, los dos sonrieron_ Pero si eso llegara a pasar, bueno tengo un plan: Has demostrado que eres un buen actor, solamente debes fingir que tú todavía no confías en ella y si nos traiciona, no tuviste nada que ver_

_ Estas loca? No le haría eso a mi hermana, además soy un pésimo actor_

_ Esta bien, entonces ve despidiéndote del grupo avatar_

_ Tienes razón, pero que podría hacer ella para ganarse el apoyo de ellos?_ Dijo Zuko.

_Buena pregunta, será difícil pensar en eso, pero no te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo_ Dijo Katara.

Aang que estaba volando por los cielos y disfrutando de su nuevo planeador los observo a Katara y a Zuko juntos, un sentimiento de celos de apodero de él. Debía separarlos de inmediatos, pero que podía hacer, no había tiempo para elaborar un plan, bueno improvisaría y listo.

Él aterrizo en la terraza torpemente.

_ Hola Katara, Hola Zuko como están_ Dijo el avatar.

Zuko y Katara se miraron había algo raro en su tono de voz.

_ Bien_ respondieron los dos extrañados.

_No se imaginan que bien que se puede volar con este nuevo planeador, Katara quieres venir conmigo? se que adoras volar_ Pregunto Aang.

_ Te agradezco por el ofrecimiento, pero realmente no disfruto volar tanto como tu, tal vez otro día_ Negó ella.

Aang se sentó bruscamente entre medio de ellos dos.

_ Y de que hablaban?_ dijo el monje.

_ Sobre cosas_ Respondió Katara.

_ Si, sobre cosas, cosas de la vida_ Comento Zuko. Katara y Zuko rieron eran verdaderamente malos para ocultar secretos y encubrir mentiras.

Aang se puso cada vez más envidioso.

_ Sobre qué tipo de "cosas"?_ Dijo Aang sospechando que ocultaban algo.

_ Luego te explico Aang, ahora iré a preparar la cena!_ Dijo Katara retirándose.

_ Si, si yo te acompaño_ Expresó Zuko levantándose.

_ Yo también quiero ayudar_ Se metió el avatar.

_ No!_ Gritaron Zuko y Katara al mismo tiempo.

_ Ve a volar con tu planeador, se que amas hacer eso_ Le dijo Katara alcanzándole su planeador.

Aang se elevo con los aires, algo estaban ocultando y lo descubriría.

* * *

_ Que pasa Mai?_ Dijo Ty Lee entrando a su cuarto al observar a su amiga en su cama acosta boca abajo.

_ Jet me dijo que se volvería a su pueblo para ayudar a restaurarlo y que lo nuestro se acabaría_ Dijo Mai levantando la cabeza, por su aspecto se notaba que había estado llorando mucho tenía los ojos rojos, y la cara húmeda.

_ Oh, bueno tu deberías entenderlo si estuvieras en su lugar harías lo mismo_ Dijo Ty Lee abrazándola.

_ No, no lo entiendo, yo jamás le haría algo tan horrible_ Dijo Mai.

_ Ciertamente lo amas_ Susurro Ty Lee sorprendida.

_ Por supuesto que lo amo_ Grito Mai enfurecida.

_Tranquilízate, y si lo amas tanto por qué no lo ayudas a reconstituir su aldea? Seguramente eso le agradara a él por que se nota que también te quiere y aprecia mucho _ Sugirió ella.

_ Como no había pensado en eso? Eres genial_ Dijo Mai feliz abrazando a su amiga_ Espera no te puedo dejar sola además de que te extrañare_

Ty Lee estaba francamente sorprendida a Mai si le importaba su amistad y realmente la estimaba a ella.

_ No te inquietes por mi, tengo a Haru, hace unos días que formalizamos nuestra relación! _ Le conto Ty Lee emocionada.

_ Eso es fantástico! _ La felicito Mai_ Y hare lo que me dijiste, me iré con Jet_

* * *

Iroh entro a la habitación de Ursa.

_ Creo que debería darte esto, ya que te pertenece_ Dijo Iroh mostrándole el pendiente rojo con piedras amarillas haciendo juego que formaban un dragón.

Ursa se sorprendió y toco al el otro pendiente igual a ese que colgaba de su oreja-

_ Lo conservas, te lo he dado hace mas de 20 años_ Dijo ella.

_ He notado que todavía tienes la ficha del Loto Blanco que te di_ Le dijo Iroh. Los dos se miraron.

_ Como no hacerlo, pero 20 largos años han sido demasiado tiempo_ expresó ella, apartando la mirada.

_ A eso te refieres a que has tenido la ficha desde hace mucho tiempo o a lo nuestro?_ Le pregunto Iroh nervioso.

_ Sinceramente no sabría que responderte, ya que eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y en este momento hay prioridades más importantes_ Respondió ella.

Iroh suspiro, si era cierto había pasado demasiado tiempo.

_ Eso significa olvídate del pasado ya todo cambio?_ Dijo iroh.

Ursa rio.

_ Eres muy exagerado, su verdadero significado es concentrarte en el presente, sin olvidarte del pasado y siendo consiente de lo que viene en el futuro_ Respondió ella. imitando uno de los proverbios de Iroh.

_ Oh no_ Susurro Iroh.

_ Que sucede?_ Le pregunto Ursa.

_ Me temo que estos tres años le he hablado exactamente igual a Zuko, con refranes que nadie entiende_ Dijo Iroh.

Los dos rieron con entusiasmo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Ustedes que piensan que podría hacer Azula para conseguir la confianza del grupo? y creen que la relación de Iroh con Ursa va a seguir o van a hacer solo amigos?

Como yo vivo en Argentina el ciclo escolar comienza el 28 de febrero me temo que no podre escribir muy frecuentemente (igual voy a tratar de escribir lo más rápido posible) pero quiro que quieran que la historia siempre pero siempre va a continuar aunque me tome una semana en escribir cada capitulo (no se preocupen no tardare una semana) Asi que como siempre digo : Sigan Leyendo!

Van a ver hoy los Oscars a las Diez y media de la noche? es una lastima que El ultimo Maestro Aire no halla clasificado en ninguna categoría realmente amo esa película, a ti te gusta? quieres ver la segunda parte?

Les paso el enclance de un vídeo muy bueno de la cancion Hot'n'Cold de  
Katy Perry representada por los personajes de Zuko y Katara que me ha pasado un lector.

Honami: Hola milena! como andas?, que suerte que te guste la historia, viste que en argentina solo dan avatar en nick a las doce y media del mediodía (hora que la mayoría de los chicos están en la escuela) o la una y media de la mañana (que estamos durmiendo) son horarios muy complicados, por eso quería comunicarte que también lo dan por cana 13 de once de la mañana a once y media. Ya que eres nueva viendo avatar te pregunto que parejas te gustan más: Aang y Katara, ZUko y Katara, Toph y Aang, Toph y Sokka, Sokka con Yue, Sokka con Suki, Mai con Zuko o cual te gusta? Espero que sigas leyendo y viendo avatar!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Saludos!

Y sigan leyendo!


	21. Capitulo 21: Sospechas

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia (ya voy por el capitulo 21 y lo sigo poniendo jajaja)

Dejen sus comentarios así se que les pareció la novela!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

**_

* * *

Zutara 21: Sospechas_**

En la cena Zuko noto a Sokka muy distraído en que estaría pensando el guerrero de la Tribu Agua. Por esa razón cuando la cena concluyo Zuko fue al cuarto de Sokka.

_ Qué pasa?_ Le pregunto Sokka a Zuko el motivo de su visita.

_ Esta noche en la cena te he notado bastante desatento, sucede algo?_ Respondió Zuko.

Sokka le hizo un gesto como para que se siente con él en su cama.

_ Es Toph_ Admito Sokka, Zuko lo miro sorprendido_ No, no es lo que tú piensas, lo que ocurre es que hace unas semanas ella nos dijo a Aang y a mi que estaba enamorada de alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo, esa persona amaba a otra persona, por ese motivo oculto sus sentimientos, pero quiero saber quien es_

_ Bueno, podríamos ser cualquiera de nosotros 3 _ Dijo Zuko pensativo.

_ mmm pensemos que cualidades tiene que tener un chico para que Toph enamorada de él_ Explico abstraído el guerrero de la tribu agua.

_ Debe tener personalidad, pero no más que ella_ Comento Zuko.

_ Tiene que ser un gran maestro tierra, pero no mejor que ella_ Agrego Sokka

_ Es alguien que la estimarla mucho_

_ Este chico es de hacer bromas pero no todo el tiempo eso la irritaría_

_ Alguien muy poderoso, pero humilde a la vez_

_ Creo que ya se de quien estamos hablando_ Dijo Sokka.

_ El único que tiene todas esas cualidades es... es Aang_ Dijo Zuko un poco extrañado_ Suena ilógico.

_No, podría ser tienen la misma edad, se entienden y se divierten mucho juntos _ Dijo Sokka_ Pero aunque fuera cierto me temo de que Aang todavía sigue enamorado de Katara.

Zuko miro para abajo, sentía los ojos de Sokka en su espalda, sutilmente se lamio los labios todavía tenia el sabor de a labios de Katara, un sentimiento de traición de apodero de él.

_ Bueno emm me tengo que ir _dijo Zuko nervioso.

* * *

Jet subió al bajón del tren un poco cansado, sabía que no estaba bien irse sin despedirse de Mai bueno en realidad el la había buscado para saludarla pero Ty Lee le había dicho que ella estaba ocupada, pero ahora ya no podía arrepentirse de sus acciones ya estaba subido al tren. Observo su boleto _por suerte me toco un asiento con ventanilla_ pensó él. Se dirigió a su lugar pero ahí estaba sentada una joven con un gran sobrero que tenia un velo que no dejaba que se viera su rosto.

_ Disculpe señorita pero ese es mi asiento_ Dijo Jet.

_ Oh, lo siento es que creí que me dejaría sentarme del lado de la ventana _ dijo la misteriosa dama.

_ Mai?_ Dijo Jet que había reconocido su voz.

Ella se saco el sombrero y sonrió. Los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

_ Pero que haces aquí?_ Le pregunto él.

_ Solo pensé que era buena idea ayudarte a reconstruir tu aldea_ Contesto ella.

_ Es muy buena idea- Dijo él los dos sonrieron.

Jet sintió un alivio de que ella estuviera con el realmente la amaba y disfrutaba su presencia.

* * *

Katara abrió los ojos había dormido realmente bien, pero cuando intento pararse algo raro sucedió, simplemente no podía hacerlo trato de nuevo pero tampoco pudo, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, miro para sus costados y pudo observar a Hama con una sonrisa maligna.

Inmediatamente la quiso atacar pero fue inútil.

_ No cometeré el mismo error de la otra vez tu eres la única que me puede detener, pero como lo harás si yo te manejo _ Dijo Hama riendo_ Además es mucho mejor que alguien luche por ti ya que no se atreverían a hacerte daño, así que más te vale que cooperes_

Katara entro al comedor un poco nerviosa, estaban allí todos desayunando y Hama que la miraba desde un escondite.

_ Qué te pasa Katara? estas bien?_ Pregunto Toph que sintió que ella estaba preocupada.

Katara observo a su alrededor si Hama todavía la estaba mirando. Todos la miraron muy extrañados porque estaba actuando de esa manera.

_ Hay alguien más aquí _ Dijo Toph pero cuando iba a revelar la identificación de esa persona Hama controlo su brazo para taparle la boca. Toph jamás había sentido algo así, aunque recordaba a Hama era una sensación horrible se sentía tan débil incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse.

_ Que esta pasando?_ Pregunto Aang alarmado.

Toph trato develar con un movimiento el escondite de Hama.

_Hama!_ Dijeron sorprendidos Aang y Sokka a la vez

Zuko tomo una posición de ataque.

_ No, es imposible atacarla escondámonos y pensemos un plan _ Le dijo Sokka.

Pero antes de que ellos tres pudieran buscar algún lugar para refugiarse, Katara y Toph los empezaron a atacar, ellos no sabían que hacer ya que no las podían atacar, trataban de eludir los poderosos ataque des sus compañeras pero cada vez era más difícil.

_ Que podemos hacer?_ Dijo Zuko.

_ No podemos atacarla ya que nos controlaría a nosotros también_ Comento Aang.

Esto parecía un callejón sin salida como podrían imponerse a una persona que podía con un movimiento controlarlos completamente a ellos.

_ Pero hay una manera de vencerla, Aang te acuerdas que Katara utilizo sangre-control para que ella se detenga_ Indico Sokka.

_ No, no lo hare_ Dijo Aang.

_ Debes hacerlo, si no como la derrotaremos_ explico Zuko.

_ Debe haber otra manera_ Dijo el avatar desesperado ya que la sangre-control iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado los monjes, Gyatso siempre le decía "Si no dejas que los demás sean libres, tu tampoco podrás serlo" y controlar a una persona no era dejarla libre.

Azula observaba la escena oculta detrás de una columna. Miro a Hama debía estar totalmente concentrada para manejar a las personas, solamente debía provocar una simple y pequeña distracción que desconcentre a Hama.

Azula cálculo con precisión del objetivo donde iba a producir el pequeño incendio, el vestido de la maestra sangre.

Hama se puso muy nerviosa al ver el fuego, pero pronto recupero la cordura y lo apago con un poco de agua, esos segundos habían sido esenciales ya que perdió el control sobre Ktara y Toph. La maestra tierra logro apresar a Hama en unas rocas.

_ Zuko fue una idea muy inteligente lo de distraer a Hama _ Lo felicito Aang

_ Si nunca se me hubiera ocurrido_ Reconoció Sokka.

_ Emm, Bueno gracias _ dijo Zuko dudando ya que sabía que no lo había hecho él.

_ Estuviste realmente genial_ Dijo Katara

Toph al contrario de sus compañeros no felicito al príncipe solamente se quedo callada.

_ Creo que verdaderamente los lastimamos, vengan que los curo_ índico Katara

Aang y Sokka se retiraron con Katara.

_ No fuiste tu no?_ le dijo Toph a Zuko

_ No, no fui yo_ Admitió Zuko, ya que sabia que era inútil mentirle a Toph porque lo descubriría.

_ Entonces quien fue?_ Le pregunto Toph. Ya que ella si sabia que había sido Azula pero quería saber si Zuko también estaba enterado.

Zuko dudo decir "si fue Azula" era como auto delatarse, debía mentir pero debía hacerlo muy bien.

_ No la verdad no lo se_ Dijo Zuko con un engaño muy convincente.

Toph dudo o el realmente no sabia o era muy buen farsante.

* * *

_**Nota: **_Por fin pude subir este capítulo! Con todo el comienzo de clases no podía escribir ni dos oraciones por día pensé que no terminaba mas.

El titulo del capitulo se debe a las sospechas de Zuko y Sokka sobre si Toph esta enamorada de Aang y de Toph por si Zuko tiene algún complot con Azula, tal vez es inútil que explique cada titulo de los capitulo pero cuando leo a veces no comprendo por que el autor elije los títulos de los capítulos.

Este fin del semana largo (en Argentina no hay clases hasta el miércoles) escribiré varios capitulos o eso espero por que hize demasiados planes para este fin de semana.

black-Kiari: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios son realmente hermosos.

Lady Fire, Honami y kaname lin-chan Son muy lindos sus comentarios Gracias.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo! (espere toda esta semana para escribir esa frase)

Saludos


	22. Capitulo 22: Instintos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 22: Instintos**_

Luego de una rápida recuperación el "grupo avatar" decidió interrogar a Hama.

_ Por qué nos atacaste? Tienes alguna razón en especifica?_ Le Pregunto Sokka.

Hama dudo de develar que la había enviado Ozai o mejor dicho actuó que dudaba ya que estaba todo arreglado, el plan era simple ella debía atacarlos y en algún momento dejarse capturar, cuando ellos le pregunten donde estaba Ozai ella simplemente respondería la ubicación donde él y Canin los esperaban con una trampa que acabaría con sus vidas.

_ Dilo si sabes lo que te conviene_ La presiono Sokka.

_ Esta bien, hace un tiempo Ozai se entero de mis poderes y me obligo a seguir sus ordenes él quería que los atacara y los llevara como prisioneros, pero ustedes me vencieron, una buena guerrera acepta sus derrotas_ Explico Hama.

_ Como escapo de prisión?_ Pregunto Zuko.

A eso si que Hama no sabía que responder por que lo que en verdad había sucedido fue que ella se encontró en la cárcel con el ex Señor del Fuego y al contarle sus tan especiales dones de controlar la sangre, él le había propuesto que si lo liberaría y cumplía otra tarea, luego de que el plan de reconquista de Ozai se completara, ella iba a acceder a la parte alta de la ciudad, a un salario muy alto además de ser ella la que comandaría la invasión al Polo Norte y al Polo Sur. Como Hama no tenía nada que perder acepto.

_ Eso no lo sé, el me contacto a mi después de escapar de prisión _ Mintió Hama.

Aang se quedo pensativo ya que no sabia en realidad como había huido ya que él no poseía fuego-control.

_ Y donde esta Ozai ahora?_ Pregunto Katara.

_ Esta escondiéndose en el medio del volcán en la Isla de Roku_ Confeso Hama. Toph no pudo sentir que Hama mentía, ya que ella no lo hacia Ozai si estaba en la Isla de Roku solamente que no se estaba escondiendo si no planeando una emboscada con Canin.

_ Debemos ir a encarcelar a Ozai, seguramente Azula lo ayudo a escapar_ Comento Sokka.

Zuko y Katara se miraron y tuvieron que suprimir una risa.

_ Es cierto debemos ir a buscarlo _ Concordó Aang mientras notaba la expresión en el rostro de Katara que dudaba, por alguna razón Katara sospechaba que era una trampa o algo parecido_ Estas de acuerdo Katara?_

_ Aang, mis instintos me dicen que no es bueno ir ahí_ Dijo ella preocupada, todos la miraron.

_ Mira ahora quien habla de instintos, Katara tus instintos casi siempre se equivocan como cuando robaste el pergamino de los maestros agua a los piratas solo conseguiste que nos persiguieran y que casi nos atrapa la nación del fuego o cuando te enamoraste de Jet que era un traidor y mataba a inocentes_ Dijo Sokka

_ Esta bien tienes razón _ Admitió Katara_ Pero…_

_ Sin peros planearemos algo para acatara a Ozai y listo _ Dijo Sokka terminantemente.

Katara se quedo ofendida como se atrevía hablarle de esa forma.

* * *

Ursa entro a la habitación de su hijo mayor. Le acaricio él pelo suavemente y con dulzura.

_ Iroh me conto que ayer una señora enviada por Ozai los ataco, y que cuando la interrogaron les conto el paradero de él_ Dijo ella con afecto.

_ Si, es cierto, iremos hasta allí y lo atraparemos_ Respondió Zuko.

_ Oh no, Zuko imagínate si la Señora esta les dijo donde estaba Ozai solo para que él les tienda una trampa allí_ Dijo Ursa.

Zuko se quedo pensativo podía llegar a ser cierto.

_ No te preocupes, no nos pasara nada malo_

_ No tientes al diablo príncipe Zuko, sabes que Ozai es muy inteligente y todavía hay muchas personas que siguen siendo fieles a él _ Dijo Ursa muy firme.

Zuko dudo, su madre tenía razón en el 99 porciento de las cosas que decía además de que Katara tampoco creía que era una buena idea acaso estaban a punto de saltar a un precipicio sin fin?.

_ Por favor confía en mi, no nos pasara nada_ Comento Zuko.

_ Como confiare en ti si ni si quiera tu lo haces, se que estas cuestionando la decisión de atacar a el ex Señor del Fuego, se te nota en la voz_ Comento ella.

Zuko se quedo impresionado su madre sabia demasiadas cosas.

_ Se que no es una buena idea hacerlo pero también se que tus compañeros y tu son los mejores guerreros que alguna vez hayan existido_ Dio su opinión Ursa.

Zuko sonrió y la abrazo.

* * *

Ozai estaba con Canin discutiendo los últimos detalles del plan.

_ Señor los agentes Dai Li llegaron_ Anuncio uno de sus sirvientes.

_ Hazlos pasar_ Ordeno Ozai_ Seguramente con ellos esta Azula.

Los agentes Dai Li entraron, pero con ellos no estaba Azula lo cal hizo enfurecer a Ozai.

_ Tranquilízate, todo estará bien, Azula es muy astuta, además por lo que me dijiste fue ella la que ideo gran parte del plan_ Dijo Canin.

_ Puede ser que tengas razón pero ella no esta rindiendo lo suficiente, menos mal que no pudo transformarse en Señor del Fuego, ese título es muy importante solo lo pueden ocupar personas poderosas que sepan muy bien lo que quieren y lo consiguen sin importar que tengan que hacer, tu sabes muy bien lo que quieres y harinas cualquier cosa por lograrlo?_ Dijo Ozai ya que sabia que Canin dudaba mucho sobre el plan.

_ Siempre muy determinada en lo que quiero, aunque tengo que sacrificar otras cosas siempre lo consigo, pero hay veces en que puedo conseguir lo que quiero sin tener que sacrificar nada _ Respondió Canin con su natural tono misterioso.

_Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

_ Soy muchas cosas, pero no soy una traidora_ Contesto Canin.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y todos se habían ido a dormir por que preveían salir muy tempano la mañana siguiente. Como era noche de luna llena a Katara se la hacía imposible dormir y simplemente como todas las noches de luna llena se preparaba un té y observaba horas y horas la luna, para ella eran muy importantes esos momentos ya que sentía que la luna estaba casi viva y que ella estaba más poderosa que nunca. Al igual que su hermana a Sokka también le producía muchos sentimientos ese satélite con lo cual tampoco dormía esas noches, si bien él amaba a Suki no había día en el que no pensara en Yue el sabia que era su culpa, él se había ofrecido a protegerla y no lo hizo, ya había tratado de decirse a si mismo que no había sido su culpa pero era imposible convencerse de eso.

Sokka fue donde estaba Katara.

_ Lo siento por lo de esta tarde, creo que me exprese mal, además quería desquitarme por todas las veces que me lo has dicho _ Dijo Sokka.

_ Esta bien, pero la próxima dilo de una forma más "amable"_ Le indico Katara.

_Por qué sigues despierta todavía? es muy tarde_ Le pregunto el guerrero de la tribu agua a su hermana.

_ Luna llena, es absurdo tratar de dormir con tanto poder y adrenalina adentro de tu cuerpo_ Respondió Katara_ Y que me dices tu? Que yo sepa no eres maestro agua_

_ Cuando hay luna llena es imposible que deje de pensar en Yue y como no la protegía, será una culpa que llevare por siempre en mi alma_ Contesto él _ Pero no quiero hablar de eso_

_ Oh mira quien no quiere hablar sobre sus emociones_ Dijo Katara refiriéndose a como Sokka presionaba a Toph para que le confesara sus sentimientos.

_ Te conto? No me digas que lo aconsejaste que no me diga nada_

_Sokka aunque si me gustaría haberle dicho eso yo creo que con estos temas solo un puede decidir que es lo correcto y que es lo que va a hacer, así que te pido por favor que no la presiones ya que aunque parezca tan fuerte por fuera se que es muy sensible _

_ Esta bien tienes razón, pero de quien te dijo que esta enamorada_ Pregunto él.

_ Sokka_

_ Esta bien, pero si sabes algo soy el primero en enterarme de acuerdo?_

_ Lo pensare_

* * *

_**Nota:**_Realmente no se que podría explicar de este capitulo ya que todo esta muy en claro. Para los lectores que quieren que halla algo mas de Zutara y que Toph se le declare a Aang no se preocupen ya lo tengo todo planeado, no se si sera el próximo capitulo ya que ese se tratara del encuentro del "grupo del avatar" con Ozai y Canin.

kaname lin-chan: Me gustan mucho tus ideas, son muy buenas, como ya lo dije ya va a haber un poco mas de Zutara y de Taang y si seguramente Toph sera una de las primeras en confiar en Azula ya que ella cuenta con su gran ventaja de saber si la gente miente o no. Gracias por tus hermosos comenarios!

black-Kiari: Me alegro mucho de que sea una de tus historias favoritas, para mi es muy importante que mis lectores me dejen comentarios tan lindos como los tullos.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Gracias a todooooos por sus tan bellos comentarios

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos


	23. Capitulo 23: Preparativos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo

* * *

_**Capitulo 23 : Preparativos.**_

Era demasiado temprano pero ya todos estaban despiertos preparándose para un largo día de viaje y luego un imperdible encuentro con el Señor del Fuego.

_ Katara estas bien? _ Pregunto Aang.

Ella lo miro y sonrio.

_ Si por supuesto, solamente estoy un poco cansada ayer no pude dormir _ Contesto ella.

_ Si a mi me paso unas noches antes de la invasión recuerdas? Tenia unas pesadillas espantosas que me mantenían despierto toda la noche_ Conto el Avatar.

_ Pero no fue por pesadillas, es que no dejo de pensar en que no es buena idea este plan_ Dijo Katara apartando la mirada.

_ Pero no pasara nada_

_ Bueno Aang puede ser que tengas razón, pero ahora vallamos a preguntarles a los chicos que sucede están observando el mapa muy perturbados_ Indico Katara, mientras observaba a Sokka y a Zuko que miraban muy extrañados el mapa como si estuviera en otro idioma, lo daban vuelta, escribían una referencia, marcaban algún sitio pero parecía que no llegaban a resolver su problema.

_ Con lo temprano que es no los culpo yo no podría ni leer una receta de cocina_ Bromeo Aang, los dos rieron.

* * *

Si efectivamente Sokka y Zuko tenían un inconveniente con el mapa no por que no lo pudieran leer o no lo entendieran, si no por Appa, si bien el volcán en ese momento no estaba en erupción era un volcán muy activo que podía erupcionar en cualquier momento, que erupcione era un gran problema pero de alguna forma se arreglarían para escapar. Pero Appa le tenia pánico al fuego y le resultaba imposible volar con tanto calor así que debían pensar otra forma para llegar hasta allí. Ellos le contaron lo que sucedía a Aang y a Katara.

_ Ahora debemos encontrar la manera de llegar hasta allí sin Appa_ Informo Sokka.

Se quedaron pensativos unos momentos en los que reino el silencio de la noche fría y oscura.

_ Podríamos utilizar un barco_ Sugirió Aang.

_ Genial! Y de donde sacamos el barco?_ Dijo Zuko descartando esa posibilidad.

_ Espera, esa no es tan mala idea_ Dijo Katara, todos la miraron extrañados_ Si bien no conseguiremos un barco, Aang y Toph podrían formar una plataforma de tierra, luego Aang y Yo podríamos llevar esa pieza de tierra hasta la isla_

Realmente era una buena idea.

_Podría funcionar _ Comento Sokka.

_ Estas segura? Es un viaje muy largo Katara, se cansaran demasiado_ Explico Zuko.

_ No hay problema_

_ Entonces quedamos así _ Confirmo el avatar.

* * *

Luego de concretar los últimos detalles todos estaban listos para partir.

_ Que emoción de nuevo como los viejos tiempo los 6 juntos en una misión!_ Exclamo Sokka.

Todos sonrieron.

_ Es cierto Sokka es muy divertido sentir de nuevo la adrenalina del peligro y de lo desconocido, pero no me divierte para nada despertarme antes que el sol_ Se quejo Toph mientras bostezaba.

Toph y Aang logaron formar el segmento de tierra el cual usarían como barco.

Katara y el avatar empezaron a mover ese fragmento de roca. Y poco a poco se fueron alejando y en un momento solo quedo un punto que se mesclaba con los bellos colores del amanecer.

Ursa, Azula y Iroh estaban muy serenos tomando té y hablando.

_ Donde está todo el grupo?_ Pregunto Azula.

_ Se fueron hoy a la madrugada a combatir con Ozai ya que se enteraron que escapo de prisión_ La informo Iroh.

_ Por casualidad dijeron donde estaba Ozai?_ Pregunto nuevamente Azula alarmada, Iroh y Ursa la miraron extrañados a caso ella sabia algo de lo que no estaban enterados.

_ El otro día lo había atacado una señora enviada por él y le preguntaron donde se encontraba y ella les contesto que se escondía en el volcán de la isla de Roku_ Le indico Ursa.

_ Oh, no es una trampa_ Dijo la princesa, Iroh y Ursa también adoptaron un aspecto de nerviosismo_ Luego de haber perdido la guerra, los agentes Dai Li me dieron un mensaje de mi padre que planeaba reclutar a nuestra prima, Canin, para recuperar su fuego control y luego conseguiría a alguien que les diga que él estaba ocultándose en el medio del volcán de la isla de Roku y allí Canin los dejaría inmóvil y luego el volcán que esta activo los mataría_

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, no les salía palabra alguna.

_ Debo ir a avisarles_

_Jamás te creerán, Azula_ Le dijo Iroh.

_ Debe haber alguna manera, simplemente improvisare no me sale mal, además es mi oportunidad de demostrarles que he cambiado!_ Dijo la princesa levantándose y retirándose muy excitada.

_ Tu crees que lograra hacer algo?_ Le pregunto Iroh a Ursa un poco alterado.

_ Por supuesto, nunca he dudado de ella, ni de su potencial_ Contesto ella muy segura.

* * *

_ Ozai, debo informarte que todo esta perfectamente planeado, ni un detalle deje al azar, no hay margen de error_ Expreso Canin.

_ Perfecto, te noto mucho mas convencida de ti misma, con mas confianza en tu voz_ Dijo Ozai._ Es una suerte que te hallas sacado la angustia de matar al equipo "avatar" de tu mente_

_ Si nunca dude en lo que iba a hacer, solo debía ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza_ Contesto ella.

_ Entonces supongo que todo saldrá magnifico_ Comento el Señor del Fuego.

_ Como ya le dije todo esta preparado para que sea un gran triunfo_ Explico ella.

_ Excelente, simplemente excelente _ Susurro Ozai mientras se retiraba.

_ Yo no se por que usted canta victoria antes de tiempo, yo jamás explique quien iba a salir vencedor_ Murmuro Canin.

* * *

Khanna la abuela de Katara y Sokka le comento a Pakku lo que había sucedido en el Polo Sur, Hai el príncipe del Polo Norte, hermano menor de la princesa Yue, decidió enviar a los mejores maestros y maestras agua a ayudar a reconstruir su tribu hermana, además de ir él personalmente. En el largo viaje los maestros agua se encontraron con guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur y decidieron seguir juntos el resto del camino.

Luego de largos meses el Polor Sur había quedado impresionante muy parecido al Polo Norte si Sokka y Katara lo hubieran visto se hubieran sorprendido demasiado era realmente impactante y magnifico a la vez.

Hadoka estaba entre los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Hadoka era un hombre inteligente, simpático, hermoso y muy ágil, una combinación a la que ninguna mujer en el mundo se podía resistir. Eso le sucedió a Lankan una maestra agua de su edad. Ella tenía unos cabellos negros que resaltaban con su abrió de piel blanco y sus ojos tenían un azul tan potente como el de una noche de cálida de verano. Hadoka trato de no enamorarse de ella pero fue en vano además de su belleza interna Lankan era muy inteligente además de que poseía un muy agradable sentido del humor, así fue como ellos iniciaron una feliz relación, Hadoka la verdaderamente amaba a Lankan pero no deja de pensar un día en que pensarían sus hijos de ella, Sokka no era el problema probablemente lo comprendería, pero Katara ella si se enojaría y demasiado, pensaría que sería un traidor y un infiel a su madre. Lankan por su parte también había tenido una familia y se había casado pero su esposo y su hijo habían muerto en combate.

* * *

Después de varias horas navegando en medio del océano.

_ Están seguros de que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta? A todos lados que veo solo hay un mar infinito_ Dijo Sokka_ Estoy harto de seguir navegando en un mar sin fin, no veo nada necesito un pedazo de tierra y no uno que flote en medio del agua_

_ Ni me lo digas, Sokka_ Dijo Toph.

_ Bueno ya falta menos_ Dijo Aang para tranquilizarlos.

_ Lamento desilusionarte pero no hicimos ni si quiera la mitad del camino_ Los informo Sokka mirando sus mapas.

_ Bueno concentrémonos en otra cosa_ Propuso Suki.

Todos se quedaron callados un rato, ninguno tenia ganas de hablar, todos estaban muy cansados, solo se escuchaban las olas que producían Aang y Katara para impulsarse.

_ Ay! Me empapaste_ Se quejo Sokka por que su hermana sin querer lo había mojado.

_ Quieres que te moje en serio_ Se enojo Katara mientras levantaba una gran ola dirigida a su hermano.

_ No, no, no solamente digo que deberías hacerlo bien_

_ Sokka, si tanto se te quejas hazlo tu, hace horas que con Katara estamos haciendo los mismo movimientos que por ciertos son muy cansadores y tu no haces nada!_ Dijo Aang molesto.

_ Chicos cálmense_ Comento Zuko.

_ Cambiemos de tema, Katara he olvidado decirte que preparando mis cosas he encontrado la piedra de tu collar_ Dijo Toph sacando la gema de uno de sus bolsillos-

_ Oh que suerte Toph! Muchas gracias_ Dijo Katara guardándola en un bolsillo de su vestido.

Todos pensaron que Katara se iba a emocionar un poco más, pero no ella solamente agradeció y lo guardo, lo cual les llamo mucha la atención.

A todos les sorprendió ese gesto, Katara amaba su collar jamás lo hubiera simplemente guardado, tal vez sería solamente en que estaba ocupada produciendo las pequeñas olas que los impulsaban o había otra razón. Zuko observo su cuello todavía llevaba la piedra que le había dado el hacia como 4 semanas, eso lo hizo sonreír. Aang también se fijo en su cuello y pudo notar que llevaba un gargantilla similar pero no era el de ella lo cual lo puso muy pensativo, quien se la habría dado? O más importante la persona que la tallo sabría el significado que tenia? Pero si hipotéticamente esa persona no lo sabia Katara lo habría aceptado sin decírselo a él, Aang decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

* * *

**_Nota: _**Muchos lectores me han dicho que los capítulos son mucho mas cortos pero sinceramente tienen la misma cantidad de palabras. También mas de uno me dijo que quería que hubiera un poco mas de Zutara y de Taang, como ya he dicho en estos próximos capítulos ya tengo planeado poner algo mas es que quiero que entiendan que yo no puedo poner de la nada no se que por ejemplo Toph se le declare a Aang por que seria ilógico, pero no se preocupen que falta poco para que ocurra eso.

Tomen en cuenta al príncipe Hai, por que ahora no, pero pronto sera un personaje de suma importancia al igual que Lankan. Como Yue en chino significa Luna, pensé que el príncipe se podría llamar Hai que significa mar.

Ayer buscando gente en Twitter encentre a una persona que publica, noticias, fotos y otras cosas sobre avatar, realmente esta muy entretenido así que se los paso : Avatar_news.

Por cierto el titulo se refiere a que todos se están preparando para algo, algo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo.

Honami: Hola milena! creo que has descubierto un importante detalle de la historia Canin dijo que ella no era una traidora pero a que se refería a que ella no traicionaría a sus amigos o a Ozai? bueno ya te darás cuenta de eso. Me alegro de que te guste la historia.

black-Kiari : Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios!

Lady fire: Que suerte que te guste la historia! Gracias por comentar.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	24. Capitulo 24: Déjà vu?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 24: **__**Déjà vu**_ ?

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko y Suki llegaron a la isla después del atardecer. Decidieron que acamparían ya que todos estaban muy cansados. Luego de improvisar unas tiendas, y una cena con las provisiones que había llevado, luego todo el grupo se acomodo frente al fuego para relajarse un rato.

_ Están seguros de que es aquí?_ Pregunto Katara, por el aspecto del lugar, era una isla desierta con mucha y variada vegetación, pero lo que más impactaba era que la isla estaba rodeada por hielo y entre el hielo y la isla había un gran abismo.

_ En unos de mis viajes al mundo espiritual, Roku me trajo aquí y realmente era muy diferente a lo que veo ahora_ Comento Aang.

_ Los mapas dicen que es aquí_ Contesto Sokka revisando sus planos otra vez más.

_ Si, es aquí_ Afirmo Zuko.

_ Por qué lo dices?_ Pregunto Toph.

_ Bueno, como todas las Naciones, La Nación del Fuego también tiene sus leyendas y una de las más conocidas es la de esta isla. Esta isla se llama la isla de Roku, pero su verdaderamente su nombre es La Isla de los avatares, ese nombre viene a la leyenda el avatar Kinson que vivió hace unos 1500 años aproximadamente. El murió aquí, el día de su muerte el estaba combatiendo con un general de alto rango por que discutían sobre si la isla pertenecía al Reino Tierra o a la Nación del Fuego, él produjo un gran terremoto y el general cayó, Kinson se angustió por haber resuelto el problema de esa manera por eso fue a ayudar al general pero el general lo empujo al vacio, el terremoto que ocasionó el avatar formo el precipicio que rodea la isla. Luego de unos 500 años murió aquí el avatar Onisco combatiendo al igual que Roku el volcán para salvar a su pueblo, la única forma de hacerlo para él fue causar una ola gigante, o mejor dicho un tsunami para cubrir la isla con un poderoso hielo, el murió por el intenso frio, ese hielo fue tan poderoso que todavía no se ha derretido. Y por último la muy conocida muerte de Roku. _ Conto Zuko_ Por eso se llama así, por lo que a mi respecta me parece absurdo, esto no significa que te pasara algo malo _ Agrego al notar la expresión de Aang.

Todas las cabezas giraron al joven avatar, su semblante indicaban preocupación.

_ Aang es una tonta leyenda, como todas las que hemos escuchado a los largo de nuestros viajes_ Dijo Sokka para tranquilizarlo.

_ La Nación del Fuego siempre inventa cosas irracionales, te acuerdas del espíritu azul? Bueno simplemente me había puesto una máscara y ya habían inventado que era un espíritu!_ Dijo Zuko.

_ Aang tu eres un chico muy poderoso, nadie podría derrotarte jamás, y si alguien lo hiciera te aseguro que lo mataría con mis propias manos_ Dijo Toph mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Aang.

_ Si tu lo dices_ Contesto Aang.

_ Te lo aseguro. Además Zuko solo habla por hablar, cada vez que abre la boca dice algo malo _ Zuko le echo una mirada de odio a Toph, si bien ella no pudo observarla por razones obvias, ella percibió sus emociones, todos rieron entusiasmadamente pero Aang aun seguía perturbado.

* * *

Azula tuvo los mismo inconvenientes que el grupo, como llegaría a la isla? Después de pensar un rato descarto varias opciones y se decidió a ir al mercado negro a comprar algún animal que la pueda trasladar hasta allí. En el mercado había todo tipo de animales que uno se pudiera imaginar, desde serpientes con cabeza de mono, hasta aves que lazaban fuego y un animal con cuerpo de toro y cabeza de insecto. Azula se decidió por una rara mescla una criatura con cuerpo de caballo, cabeza de león y alas de cóndor.

Luego de horas de vuelo llego a la isla observo que el grupo avatar había acordado acampar por causa de su cansancio, Azula se alegro ella también estaba realmente fatigada, esa noche pensó en Lu Ten lo cual no era raro por que siempre se dormía pensando en él pero en ese momento especialmente le hubiera gustado saber que estaría pensando de lo que estaba por hacer, por que apenas Elle (el nombre que le había puesto ella a su nueva "mascota") había despegado se arrepentido de sus apresuradas decisiones y si ellos la atacaban a ella? Y si Ozai la atacaba? Como le podría explicar a su padre o a el equipo avatar que había cambiado? Imposible. Además ella dudaba de que si llegaba y les decía "es una trampa salgan aquí" le hicieran caso o que le creerían, debería pensar otro tipo de solución.

Por un momento Azula creyó ver el rostro de Lu Ten en el fuego. Como había permitido que Ozai enviase un asesino a matar a su propio sobrino, si bien con 11 años ella no podía hacer nada podría habérselo comunicado a alguien para que lo evite, pero no en ese momento ella estaba muy enfurecida con él por que lo había descubierto besándose con una de las hijas de los sabios del fuego, que necia había sido podría haberlo evitado pero no, ella estaba enojado por que el gran amor de su vida amaba a otra persona y de esa manera no solo lo había perdido como para que sea su pareja si no que también lo había perdido como primo, como amigo y para siempre. Esos pensamientos provocaron que le cayeran algunas lágrimas.

_ Lo siento Lu Ten_ Susurro penetrando el silencio de la noche_ Estoy aquí ahora y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda_

* * *

Canin tampoco estaba del todo segura de lo que iba a hacer, esa noche ya el plan estaba listo, Ozai ya había ideado cada detalle, todo saldría a la perfección bueno al menos para ellos.

_ Me alegro que seas una chica tan decidida no como tu madre_ Dijo Ozai.

_ Por que dice eso?_ Pregunto Canin ya que siempre supo que su era igual que ella, realmente única.

_ Bueno a tu madre se le dio una tarea familiar a esta, ella debía matar a unos rebeldes que se oponían a la guerra, pero no fue que ella estaba obligada, Azulon le había hecho un trato como tu madre eran tan poderosa como tu podría asesinarlos fácilmente y sin correr ningún riesgo y si ella lograba cumplir con su tarea, seria gobernadora de la isla Ember, la segunda ciudad más importante de la Nación del Fuego. Pero en el momento de la verdad se arrepintió, dijo que era incorrecto hacer eso hasta, explico que esa no era la manera de arreglar las cosas, pero nuestro padre se enfureció con ella, y le creo un rayo y lo dirigió hacia ella, ya que tu madre no era maestra fuego nada pudo hacer. Por eso es importante saber bien lo que uno desea, si no quieres terminar como ella_ Conto Ozai.

Canin contuvo la respiración, su madre había estado en la misma posición que ella, y había decidido hacer lo correcto aunque perdiera la vida, había sido muy noble de su parte, no podía hacerlo no podía ser ella la causante de que la guerra vuelva a comenzar, cuando millones de personas incluida su madre habían muerto por evitarla ahora si estaba totalmente confundida.

_ Mañana será un día agotador, mejor me retiro a descansar_ Anuncio Canin sin esperar respuesta, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y estaba muy mareada, sabia que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba en juego su mayor sueño y su vida.

* * *

_ Bueno antes de irnos a dormir hay que tener una estrategia para mañana_ Dijo Sokka_ Como estaba vez solo debemos derrotar a Ozai y Azula, puede llegar a ser un poco más sencillo que las otras veces, si tenemos en cuenta la falta de poderes de Ozai y la salud mental de Azula, será sencillo ganar, aunque no se fíen de eso ya que si lograron escapar seguramente Ozai ya recupero sus poderes y Azula ya recupero su cordura_

_ Pero lo que no sabemos esta vez es con quienes vamos a luchar, pueden haber aliadas también_ Dijo Suki.

_ Eso es cierto, y es una gran desventaja_ Comento Toph.

_ Pero siendo un ataque sorpresa ellos no estarán preparados lo cual es una importante ventaja_ Añadió Aang.

_ No creo que sea un ataque sorpresa, por alguna razón creo que todo esto esta siendo planeado_ Dijo Katara muy seria

_ Por qué supones eso?_ Le pregunto Zuko.

_ Hama no dio mucha resistencia en decir su paradero, también es un lugar con condiciones que nos juegan en contra, como el volcán bastaría con atarnos a las arboles para que después de un tiempo la lava nos calcine_ Contesto la maestra agua.

Todos se quedaron pensativos por unos momentos.

_ Si sucede lo mismo que paso el día de la invasión estamos acabados_ Susurro Sokka muy sensato_ Ellos ya tenían todo planeado sabían que veníamos pero nosotros no sabíamos que ellos lo sabían, si pasa algo parecido ahora será terrible, ya que esa vez estábamos mucho más preparados_

Todos se quedo en un absoluto silencio, nadie decía una palabra si fracasaban ahora, todo lo que había logrado se perdería.

* * *

_**Nota: **_Primero quiero aclarar que Lu Ten no le fue infiel a Azula, ya que ellos se llevaban varios años de diferencia y jamas habían acordado una relación, él tenia todo el derecho de estar con quien el quisiera.

El titulo del capitulo se debe a que en la situación que están los personajes ahora ya han estado otras personas.

Azula esta en el lugar de Aang, ya que perdió a una persona que amaba después de una discusión (recuerden que Aang antes de huir del Templo Aire del Sur estaba muy enfadado ya que lo iba a separar del monje Gyatso). Sin mencionar que ella es la única (con excepción de Canin y Ozai) que sabe el plan de Ozai y debe informarlos lo cual es similar a cuando Aang sabe lo del día del sol negro donde los maestros fuego se quedan sin poderes, pero no encuentra la forma de comunicarcelo al Rey Tierra.

Canin se siente como Zuko, en el momento en el que él traiciona a su tío apoyando a Azula, ya que ella de alguna manera traicionara a su madre. Por que _**Déjà vu **_en francés se utiliza para decir "esto ya ha pasado" o " Ya he vivido todo esto antes". En el caso de Azula y Canin se puede usar la primera expresión, y en el de Aang las dos.

Aang también tiene muchas cosas en común con los demás avatares y esta muy preocupado.

Lady fire: Acaso lees mentes? eran las ideas que tenia para los próximos capitulo! Y si aunque la pareja de Sokka y Suki no ha tenido absolutamente nada de protagonismo puede ser que ponga algo sobre ellos en los próximos capítulos.

black-Kiari: Ay! me alegro tanto al leer tus comentarios! Me pone muy feliz todo lo que dices! Espero que te guste como va continuando la historia!

Muchas gracias a todos los que escriben comentarios!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	25. Capitulo 25: Encuentros

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 25: Encuentros**_

Poco a poco después de una noche de un sueño reconfortante todos se fueron levantando uno por uno. Desayunaban las pocas cosas comestibles que habían traído, en silencio, en un profundo silencio, nunca hablaban antes de una batalla, cada uno más tarde de desayunar se fue a preparar antes del encuentro con Ozai.

Aang meditaba un poco alejado del grupo, Katara llenaba sus cantimploras con agua, Zuko preparaba sus espadas, Sokka practicaba con su boomerang, Suki se maquillaba y preparaba su uniforme de líder de las guerreras Kyoshi y Toph bueno Toph simplemente seguía durmiendo ella pensaba que estar bien descansada era la mejor forma de ir a una batalla.

_ Bueno cuando piensan que seria el momento adecuado para atacar?_ Pregunto Suki mientras se repesaba los últimos detalles de su maquillaje.

_Supongo que seria bueno atacar de noche, ya que los maestros fuego son más débiles cuando el sol no alumbra la tierra_ Respondió Sokka.

_ Si, yo creo que es una perfecta idea ya que esta noche hay luna llena y eso aumenta demasiado mis poderes_ Añadió Katara.

_ Pero he estado pensando, y tal vez no sea Ozai quien nos ataque,_ Dijo Zuko por lo bajo que había oído su conversación.

_ Eso no influiría mucho en el resultado del enfrentamiento o… si?_ Le pregunto Katara acercándose hacia él.

_Si no sabemos contra quien nos encontraremos, será una pura casualidad triunfar_ Dijo Sokka mientras su mente a toda velocidad recordaba a todas las personas contra las que habían peleado, iba descartando sospechosos y formaba suposiciones.

* * *

Después de una larga semana de viaje y dos horas de caminata, Jet y Mai llegaron a su destino.

Era un pueblo en ruinas completamente desierto y con un sol abrumador.

_ Antes era la más importante aldea de la zona, pero mira lo que es ahora, por eso quiero ayudar a reconstruirlo, será difícil pero lo lograre_ Dijo Jet.

_ Lo lograre-MOS_ Lo corrigió Mai, Jet rio.

_ Sígueme_ Le indico Jet agarrándola de la mano y dirigiéndola por pasadizos y callejones del pueblo "fantasma".

Jet se detuvo frente una puerta, toco tres veces hizo una pausa y la volvió a tocar.

Longshot y Smellerbee le abrieron.

Jet los presento a todos.

_ Creí que habías muerto! Como sobreviviste?_ Dijo Smellerbee._ La última vez que te vimos fue en Ba Sing Se cuando pedimos ayuda médica jamás nos avisaron si habían podido curarte_

_ Si bueno, ellos no pudieron hacer mucho, pero los médicos de Azula fueron realmente efectivos_ Explico él.

Mai, Smellerbee y Longshot lo miraron sorprendidos no podían pronunciar palabra alguna,

Mai se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro ruidosamente, Jet la siguió.

_ Trabajas para Azula, eres un espía, me engañaste_ Grito ella enfurecida.

_ No es lo que tu crees, no lo entiendes_ Dijo Jet.

_ A no? Entonces supongo que Azula se volvió buena y decidió curarte sin ninguna intención alguna_ Ironizo Mai alejándose de él.

_ Bueno si al principio trabaje para Azula pero luego me enamore de ti y jamás te mentira no lo haría ¡te amo Mai escúchame!_ Grito Jet desesperado.

Mai sintió el frio de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Jet trato de abrazarla. Ella se aparto y saco de sus mangas uno de sus cuchillos y se lo lanzo, no le hizo daño pero logro que trabar la tela de sus ropas contra un árbol dejándolo sin posibilidades de moverse.

_ Mai!Mai vuelve! por favor_ Le dijo Jet, pero lo último que pudo ver fue su amaba internándose en el bosque solo para alejarse de él.

Mai corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando supo que estaba bastante lejos se desplomo en el suelo y empezó a llorar. "_No puede ser soy una tonta me ha engañado, traicionado, mentido. Ojala Ty Lee estaría aquí ella si sabría que hacer" _pensó Mai.

* * *

Anocheció temprano hacia mucho frio.

_ Bueno están listo_ Dijo Aang al grupo.

Todos asintieron.

_ Esta bien_ Dijo Aang mientras entraban silenciosamente al interior del volcán.

_ Por acá ese no tiene salida_ Anuncio Toph que dirigía la caminata.

Azula seguía cada pasos de ellos.

Llegaron al centro del volcán, todo el frio helado de la noche había quedado afuera allí hacia un calor tan intenso que Katara tenía miedo de que el agua se evaporara.

_ Canin!_ Exclamaron todos a coro y absolutamente sorprendidos al verlo, podían esperar a Ozai a Azula o a otros generales de la Nación del Fuego, pero nadie había pensado en Canin.

_ Que haces aquí? Esperaba encontrarme con Ozai o Azula_ Dijo Sokka.

_ A caso no soy suficiente? Hieres mis sentimientos_ Respondió ella con las mimas palabras que había usado Azula el día del sol negro. "_No me digan que yo era igual que esta tipa" _pensó Azula.

_ Así que eres la nueva favorita de Ozai_ Dijo Zuko observándola de pies a cabeza.

Canin sonrió satánicamente igual como lo hacia Azula, con la poca luz que había y su parecido más de una persona se la hubiera confundido. Ella lanzo unos cuchillos parecidos a los de Mai a todos dando el comienzo a la batalla.

_ Pero por que haces esto?_ Pregunto Toph tratando de esquivarlos.

_ Bueno Ozai me hizo una oferta que era imposible de rechazar_ Contesto ella.

_ Pero Zuko! Dijiste que si no encontraba un interés realmente importante ella no nos haría malo_ Dijo Katara dirigiéndose al Príncipe.

_ Lo se, pero solo hay una manera de que ella halla aceptado y es_ Dijo Zuko pensando.

_ Si siendo la futura Señora del Fuego_ Lo interrumpió ella sacándole las respuestas de la boca. Zuko abrió los ojos eso era completamente improbable!

_ No es posible!_ Dijo Sokka que había leído más de mil veces la constitución de la Nación del Fuego que había robado de la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong.

_ Si lo es Ozai sigue siendo el Señor del Fuego así que tiene derecho de nombrar su sucesor_ Respondió ella, ya que Ozai seguía siendo el Señor del Fuego por que a Zuko todavía no se le había otorgado el titulo.

_ Bueno, ya basta de hablar, debo terminar con ustedes antes de la media noche_ Dijo ella mientras sacaba sus espadas.

Decir que Canin luchaba bien era quedarse increíblemente corto estaba luchando con el avatar y sus amigos y aun así no se daba por vencida sin contar de que ella no poseía poderes. Canin sabia hacer todas las piruetas que hacia Ty Lee, lanzaba los cuchillos con tanta precisión como Mai, usaba el arco y flecha con mayor exactitud que arqueros de Yu Yan, sabia manejar las espadas tan bien como Zuko y Sokka, todo eso junto era demasiado hasta para el equipo Avatar. Ella esquivaba todos sus ataques.

_ Esto es demasiado aburrido, creí que al ser el "equipo avatar" sería un poco más interesante_ Se burlo ella observando las caras de agotados de sus contrincantes.

La Nación del Fuego esta plagada de volcanes así que a todos los niños de la región les enseñan a saber mediante el calor de las rocas en cuanto tiempo hará erupción por esa razón Canin se agacho y toco, el suelo faltaban aproximadamente 30 minutos antes del impacto.

Azula también se dio cuenta de eso debía hacer algo antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

_ Es imposible derrotarla es muy rápida_ Dijo Suki.

_ Sin mencionar que sus cuchillos son muy puntiagudos y realmente duelen cuando se te clavan a la piel_ Agrego Toph que ya tenia tres navajas muy afiladas en su delicada piel.

_ No se preocupen luego tratare de curarlos. Pero aquí es imposible hacer agua control se evapora inmediatamente !_ Comento Katara que se sentía realmente inútil.

Canin se dio cuenta de eso, Katara estaba totalmente vulnerable, podría acercarse sin problemas y bloquear su chi. Y así lo hizo, los demás no se dieron cuenta estaban muy ocupados luchando contra ella.

Solo faltaban Aang y Zuko ya que Sokka y Suki según ella no seria problema, volvió a tocar la tierra, 10 minutos.

Azula se desespero tenia que hacer algo! Pero como los sacaba del volcán si lo decía Canin probablemente bloqueaba sus poderes, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Salió de su escondite.

_ Oh no!_ Dijo Sokka cuando la vio.

_ Que estas haciendo aquí Azula?_ Pregunto Canin.

_ Vine ayudarte, queda poco tiempo_ Respondió e inmediatamente empezó a "atacar" a su hermano con un poderoso movimiento logro que él cayera al suelo. En ese momento Zuko comprendió lo que sucedía y lo que planeaba su hermana.

Zuko empezó a atacar a Katara y a Toph mientras las hacia retroceder hacia la salida.

_ Que estas haciendo?_

_ Estas loco!_

Dijeron ellas tratando de evitar sus ataques.

Toph toco el suelo para sentir los latidos de Zuko, pero no comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, apoyo la mano aun más fuerte, y comprendió lo que trataba de decirles atacándolas.

En esos momentos de confusión Canin se acerco y bloqueo también el chi de Zuko.

El intenso dolor de los cuchillos en su piel aumentaba para Toph pero todavía se resistía a darse por vencida hasta que Canin lanzo uno a su mano derecha en ese momento Toph ya no podía resistirlo y trato de protegerse tras una rocas fue en ese momento cuando sintió el sutil movimiento de Canin que le sacaba sus poderes.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos!

Canin se escapo de allí por unos pasadizos secretos, nadie comprendió ese gesto si ella estaba ganando.

_ Debemos salir de aquí el volcán esta por explotar!_ Anuncio Azula.

_ Toph, ayúdame a hacer una vía de escape_ ordeno Aang.

_ Aang ella me ha quitado mis poderes_ Le contesto ella.

Aang asintió preocupado y empezó a hacer un túnel desparejo y angosto, aunque para cuando llegaron a la superficie ya la erupción había empezado.

* * *

_**Nota:**_Primero me disculpare por lo terriblemente mal que relato las batallas.

Segundo: Seguramente piensan" la chica que esta escribiendo esta historia se volvió loca como va a escribir que Canin los ataco así como si estuviera realmente segura de lo que esta haciendo si hace 5 capítulos que viene diciendo que no sabe si lo que va a hacer es correcto?" bueno esa pregunta se responderá en los próximos capítulos.

Hoy me he preguntado cuando terminara el Zutara por que en algún momento tiene que terminar no? y sinceramente esa pregunta me esta volviendo loca! por mi no lo terminaría JAMAS!

Lady fire: Primero te agradezco por tus hermosos comentarios que me inspiran mucho, me gusta la idea de que Lu Ten "reviva" o mejor dicho que aparezca vivo, pero para más adelante por que no puede aparecer ahora y de la nada decir_ Hola como andan? me olvide el camino a la Nación del Fuego y me perdí por 4 años_ pero la tendré en cuenta, nuevamente te agradezco por tus agradables criticas.

Black-kiari, Honami gracias por sus hermosos comentarios estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia, sus palabras me ayudan mucho a escribir!

Quieren leer algo sobre Zutara? Quieren leer algo sobre Taang? Pues les recomiendo que lean cuando se publique el próximo capitulo!

Espero que les hallas gustado el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	26. Capitulo 26: En el infierno

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 26: En el infierno_**

El calor era sofocante, los gases tóxicos no dejaban ni respirar y abundante vegetación evitaba un rápido escape de la Isla.

Aang trataba de apartar los gases toxico con su aire-control.

_ Aang ayúdame!_ Grito Toph mientras sentía el contacto de los pies con la lava.

El niño retrocedió unos pasos hacia donde estaba y agarro su mano.

_ No por favor, déjame aquí o lo que quieras pero no me hagas dar un paso más_ Le pidió Toph.

_ No puedo dejarte, debe haber una solución_ Aang miro hacia atrás sus amigos tenían un paso lento a causa de las heridas_ Nos dividiremos en 3 grupos nos debemos encontrar en la ciudad de Oma Shu que queda cerca de aquí_ Ordeno él mientras sujetaba a Toph y tomaba su planeador para volar.

_ Que esta haciendo?_ Pregunto Sokka_ Se volvió loco huyo sin nosotros!_

_ Dijo que nos dividamos en tres grupo y nos encontremos en Oma Shu_ Le contesto Suki_ Vamos debemos salir de aquí_ Dijo ella agarrándolo de la mano y tirándolo hacia al agua helada.

_ Tú también te volviste loca_

_ Es la única forma de salir de aquí, nadando_ Respondió mientras también se tiraba al océano.

Los dos empezaron a nadar, quien sabe hacia donde por el simple echo de escapar rápido del desastre natural del volcán.

_ Genial, nos dejan abandonados acá solos_ Dijo Katara que por el echo de que tenía una gran lastimadura en su pierna no podía correr muy rápido.

_ Aang ha ordenado de que nos dividamos en grupos y nos encontremos en Oma Shu_ Le conto Zuko_ Debemos llegar a la costa antes de que la lava nos alcance_

_ No puedo, tu amorosa prima me clavo una flecha en mi pierna me es imposible caminar, ni hablar de correr y ni me menciones nadar_

Zuko observo su lastimadura, era demasiado seria, luego miro a sus alrededores, cuando tenía 12 años había hecho un informe sobre la erupciones volcánicas y había aprendido que hay un punto en la isla en donde no llegaba la lava.

_ Ya se que podemos hacer _ Dijo él domando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia un lugar seguro.

* * *

Azula tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, busco a su bueno su criatura por que esa mezcla de animales no tenia nombre y empezó a volar, desde el cielo vio a Sokka y Suki que nadaban en medio del océano sin rumbo alguno. Se acerco a ellos.

_ Quieren que los ayude?_ Pregunto ella.

_ Si claro para que vueles sobre el volcán y nos tires a la lava, no lo creo_ Respondió Sokka.

_ Son muchos kilómetros hasta alguna isla, no llegaran jamás_ Insistió la princesa.

_ Prefiero no llegar jamás a ir contigo_

_ Entiéndeme he cambiado en serio!_ Grito Azula fuera de sus casillas que difícil era razonar con Sokka.

_ Sokka considéralo jamás llegaremos a Oma Shu nadando_ Le dijo Suki.

_ Qué? Tú fuiste la de la idea de tirarnos al mar_ Dijo Sokka.

_ Fue para salvarnos, pero cuando se nos presenta una oportunidad de sobrevivir tu la rechazas_ Dijo Suki

Sokka miro a su amada, ella estaba segura de que debían ir con Azula, y sabia que cuando a Suki se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_ Esta bien llévanos a Oma Shu_ Dijo Sokka.

Azula los ayudo a subir.

_ Bueno a donde nos dirigimos?_ Pregunto ella.

_ Oma Shu_

_ Interesante, llegaremos en 3 días_ Cometo Azula.

_ Tres días?Eso es demasiado tiempo_ Se quejo Sokka.

_ Oma Shu queda demasiado lejos_ Dijo Suki

_ Claro es la ciudad del Reino Tierra más cerca, pero estamos en el centro de la Nación del Fuego y Oma Shu esta en el sur tardaremos 3 días_ Explico Azula.

Sokka miro hacia la isla Roku el volcán estaba en plena erupción y sus amigos habían perdido momentáneamente sus poderes, habrán podido sobrevivir?.

_ Sokka, no te preocupes ellos estarán bien_ Dijo Suki mientras lo abrazaba, pero ella también estaba muy preocupada.

* * *

Aang desde el cielo buscaba alguna isla donde ellos pudieran aterrizar unos momentos para seguí su viaje a Oma Shu pero estaban en medio de la nada. Luego de varias horas de vuelo pudo divisar una isla o mejor dicho un pedazo de tierra con árboles, ya que estaba desierta y él dudaba de que algún humano halla llegado hasta allí, pero no importaba el justamente buscaba un pedazo de tierra.

Aterrizaron torpemente en medio de la isla.

_ Tierra! Por fin, decididamente odio volar_ Dijo Toph mientras tocaba la tierra con sus manos_ Espera donde están Katara, Sokka, Zuko y Suki?_ Pregunto ella.

_Al notar tus lastimaduras les dije que nos encontráramos en Oma Shu_ Respondió Aang con indiferencia mientras buscaba algo de agua.

Toph se sorprendió.

_ Pero también dejaste a Katara?_ Pregunto ella nuevamente no podía creerlo, la había salvado sin importarle Sokka, ni Zuko pero especialmente Katara! Su amada Katara por la que él suspiraba cada segundo de su vida la había preferido! Toph no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por un momento se olvido de su intenso dolor y de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo eso se había esfumado en el aire y en ese momento solo podía pensar en la acción que había hecho Aang solo por protegerla. Aang la saco de su mundo de felicidad y amor cuando todo una de sus heridas y ella grito del dolor.

_ Que estas haciendo?_ Dijo Toph mientras se apartaba de él.

_ Tus heridas se infectaran si no las curo pronto, debes dejarme hacerlo _Explico Aang mientras con muchas suavidad tocaba su piel.

_ Ten cuidado, me duelen demasiado_ Comento Toph, el monje no sabia por donde empezar tenía que sacar los cuchillos y navajas que ella tenía en su piel pero eso le causaría mucho dolor y él no quería que le pase eso. Decidió ir a buscar un poco de agua para que el dolor no sea tan intenso.

Aang agarro el agua con su agua-control, y la paso por las lastimaduras de los pies pero no sucedía nada, miro a Toph ella que siempre estaba tan fuerte y activa parecía tan débil y dócil, sus bellas facciones estaban cansadas y sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio que tenia, Aang la miro con atención era muy bella, sus cabellos negros lograban un gran efecto al juntarse con su piel pálida, y sus ojos también eran muy lindos con ese azul verdoso, siempre le daba impresión verlos pero ahora que los observaba con atención hasta les habían parecidos bellos y exóticos.

Sin darse cuenta las heridas de Toph empezaron a sanar como si el Avatar tuviera poderes curativos.

_ Aang! Eres increíble ya no siento más dolor!_ Dijo Toph abrazándolo.

Aang observo los pies de la maestra tierra, era cierto estaban totalmente curados pero como si el no sabia curar a la gente con agua control, no había nacido con ese don.

_ Bueno ahora déjame retirarte los cuchillos, esto te dolerá un poco pero descuida que luego curare tus contusiones con mi agua-control_ Dijo Aang con mucha dulzura. Con sumo cuidado retiro los 2 cuchillos y la navaja mientras Toph trataba de ahogar los gritos del dolor que le producía eso. Al notar su sufrimiento el avatar trato de hacerlo más rápido así que luego de unos momentos Toph ya no sentía dolor alguno solo le quedaban un par de cicatrices.

_ Gracias Aang, eres un poderoso maestro_ le agradeció ella.

_ No más que tu_ Dijo él sonriendo.

* * *

Zuko trato de llevar a Katara lo más rápido posible a una cueva recubierta con hielo.

_ Estas seguro de que aquí no vendrá la lava no?_ Pregunto ella.

_ Lo estudie en la escuela hace mucho tiempo, este hielo es como las nieves eternas y jamás se derretiría ni con la lava por eso es que se mantiene años y años aunque el volcán sigue erupcionando, estaremos seguros aquí_ Contesto él_ Déjame ver tu herida_

El panorama no era muy alentador Katara tenia una flecha clavada en su pierna derecha que le causaba demasiado dolor, ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

_ Debemos sanarla antes de que sigas perdiendo más sangre_ Dijo Zuko.

_ Pero cómo? Sin mis poderes no podremos hacer mucho_ Comento Katara.

Zuko se quedo pensativo.

_ Lo se, pero de algo que podemos hacer, pero primero debo sacarte la flecha_ Explico él. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron, le daba mucha impresión tener un pedazo de madera y metal en su pierna pero más impresión le daba que alguien tratara de sacársela.

_ No te preocupes todo estará bien, confía en mi_ Dijo Zuko mientras tomaba su mano.

Zuko observo la flecha y con mucho cuidado la agarro y empezó a tirar con suma delicadeza, sintió como Katara apretaba su mano, pero no decía nada, siguió tratando de sacarla y poco a poco lo iba logrando, después de un tiempo la flecha salió, Zuko descoció una de sus mangas y seco la sangre que había perdido ella, luego de sus ropas saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul brillante.

_ Que es eso? Iroh me pidió que lo utilizara una vez en la que estabas lastimado_ Dijo Katara.

_ Esta líquido es el mejor antídoto de toda la Nación del Fuego, cura cualquier cosa, siempre lo llevo conmigo por si las dudas_ respondió él mientras curaba la lastimadura con ese peculiar remedio. La herida se fue curando, pero tardaría meses para que desaparezcan el dolor y la cicatriz. El príncipe descoció su otra manga con la cual hizo un improvisado vendaje.

_ Eres exente con los primeros auxilios_ Tuvo que admitir Katara.

_ debes descansar, si quieres que mañana ya emprendamos el viaje hacia Oma Shu_ Dijo Zuko.

_ Esta bien, pero en serio eres realmente hábil, gracias_ Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Zuko paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Katara hacia demasiado frio y lo menos que él quería era que ella se enfermara.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Quiero recalcar que para mi el gesto de que dos personas se agarren de las manos es en algunos casos para mi mas romántico que un beso. Estuve muy afligida por el echo de no poder relatar bien las batallas, por eso le pedía mi profesora de literatura que me enseñe así que tal vez la próxima vez si podrán leer alguna pelea decente.

Saben por que puse Oma Shu como lugar de encuentro? por que para llegar deben pasar por la cueva de los enamorados!

Aang logro adquirir el don de curación por su inconsciente amor por Toph.

Aang inconscientemente ama tanto a Toph que no le importo la seguridad de sus compañeros con tal de que su amiga no sufra.

Me disculpo por no explicar en este capitulo lo de Canin, prometo que sera en el siguiente.

El titulo del capitulo hace referencia al ante ultimo capitulo de la serie!

black-Kiari Oh muchas gracias! Realmente me alegra leer tus palabras son tan dulces!Gracias por tus hermoso comentarios que siempre me alegran el dia!

Lady fire: Como ya lo dije se viene la cueva de los enamorados asi que ahi si que va a haber Zutara Taang y todo lo que quieras!Gracias por tus lindos comentarios me da mucho gusto leerlos!

Zoeyra24 :El Zutara no va a terminar, por que el echo por lo que empece a escribir esta historia fue básicamente que amo esa pareja y que me gustaría que terminara unida,en cada capitulo habrá un poco más de Zutara!Amo leer tus comentarios eres tan simpática!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	27. Capitulo 27: Caminos por caminar

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 27: Caminos por caminar_**

_ Aquí esta su té Señorita Canin_ Dijo una sirvienta mientras entraba a la habitación de ella.

_ Gracias_ Respondió Canin.

_ Puedo preguntarle algo?_ Dijo la muchacha.

_ Lo que usted quiera_ Contesto Canin.

La joven se acomodo cerca de su patrona.

_ Que la hizo cambiar de opinión sobre atacar al grupo del avatar o no atacarlo? Que yo sepa estaba muy indecisa hace unos días_ Pregunto la empleada.

Canin se tomo su tiempo para responder esta pregunta, tomo un poco de té y miro a la chica.

_ es que he encontrado esto_ reveló sacada de entre sus ropas un cuaderno forado de terciopelo rojo, se notaba que tenia varios año ya que al tela tenia varias manchas y el papel estaba amarillento_ Es el diario de mi madre, lo escribió cuando tenía mi edad, le había dado la misma misión que a mi y propuesto una recompensa muy familiar, y por lo que estoy leyendo ella estaba segura de hacerlo eso fue lo que me convenció del todo_

_ Interesante, pero usted ya lo termino? Imagínate si lees que ella se arrepintió de hacerlo, que pasaría?_ Dijo la doncella.

_ Eres una imprudente! Retírate de inmediato_ Ordeno ella muy ofendida como se atrevía a decirle eso a un superior, pero si llegaba a ser cierto ella habría sido la imprudente.

Agarro el diario de su madre y retomo su lectura mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

_Ya falta poco para el impacto final, será un ataque sorpresivo, se que nadie sospecha nada, ya quiero que llegue el día ser la gobernadora de la segunda ciudad más importante de la Nación del Fuego no es poca cosa, ya imagino mi conmoración llevare sin dudas mi vestido rojo carmesí el que tienes bordados hechos con hilos de oro aunque no entiendo los dibujos serán ave fénix o dragones._

Canin salteo esa parte no le interesaba si el dibujo era de un dragón o de un ave fénix.

_Hoy es el día, por fin después de tanto esperar solo un par de movimientos y seré gobernadora de la Isla Ember estoy tan emocionada._

Canin sonrió sabía que su madre no podía desaprovechar una oferta tan jugosa, paso la pagina.

_Azulon se ha enojado demasiado conmigo, dice que soy una vergüenza que jamás podre llegar a tener ningún cargo político._

Canin no entendía nada pero como había sucedido eso?

Volvió páginas atrás para ver si se había salteado alguna pero nada. Algo había pasado su madre lo había escrito de eso estaba segura pero donde se encontraban las paginas faltantes. Como no lo había pensado antes su madre guardaba sus cosas más intimas en sus libros favoritos y cual era su libro favorito? Los cuatro elegidos un libro que Canin llevaba siempre con ella, busco en los bolsillos de su Kimono pero no había nada, lo había perdido a caso? Ese libro era muy importante el espíritu de la Sabiduría, se lo había entregado personalmente a su bisabuela hacia muchos años, era una reliquia familiar no lo podía haber perdido

* * *

_ Muy bien para ir a Oma Shu debemos pasar por el pueblo de Seny Quit, luego por la bahía de Epatiques y por ultimo por el pantano_ Explico Aang mientras dibujaba un improvisado mapa en la tierra.

_ Sokka y Katara siempre hablan del pantano, que sucedió allí? Siempre discuten si es un lugar mágico o no, por qué dicen que podría estar hechizado?_ Pregunto Toph.

_ Bueno es que el pantano los tres vimos visiones, Katara vio a su madre, Sokka vio a Yue, su primera novia y yo te vi a ti aunque en ese momento no te conocía por eso me llamo mucho la atención, luego conocimos a un hombre muy sabio que me explico que el tiempo era una ilusión y dos semanas después te conocí_ Aang se detuvo recordó lo que había dicho Huu que la gente que vieron en el pantano había sido gente que había muerto pero seguía con ellos, que quería decir con eso que Toph iba a…? No debía permitir eso ya habia perdido a los monjes hacia cien años no volvería a perder a una persona que amaba nunca más. No podía pensar en eso, Aang sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos.

_Tienes miedo?_ Pregunto Toph a Aang que hacía tiempo que no decía una palabra.

_ No se supone que deberías saberlo? ya que percibes el miedo_ Respondió él.

_ Sabes que momentáneamente he perdido mis poderes, es horrible me siento demasiado débil, pero no necesito mis poderes para saber que algo te preocupa_ Le contesto ella_ Que sucede?_

_ Nada, solo estaba preocupado por Appa quien le dará de comer estos días en lo que no estamos_ Mintió Aang. Otra vez Toph no necesito sus poderes para saber que él estaba mintiendo.

* * *

Sokka, Suki y Azula llegaron a una isla desierta, después de varias horas de vuelo.

_ Bueno este es el plan, esta noche dormiremos, mañana debemos pasar por el Gran Caño, pasado mañana nos toca el océano del Toshiwin, y después ya estaremos en Oma Shu donde Bumi nos esperara con una gran sonrisa_ Dijo Sokka mientras se desplomaba en a tierra.

_ Tu plan es bueno, pero creo que deberíamos dividir y organizar el tiempo así llegamos en 3 días no que si no tendríamos que viajar muy rápido cada día y no tendríamos tiempo para descansar_ Comento Suki.

_ Sabes que si no fueras mi novia te asesinaría_ Le dijo Sokka bromeando, el humor de Sokka era envidiable eran las 4 de la madrugada venían de perder una batalla tenia varias lastimaduras y aun así tenia un buen carácter y seguía haciendo chistes

_ Bueno pero ahora si nadie me discute me tapare con unas telas que no se ni de donde la saque y me iré a dormir _ Anuncio Sokka.

Nadie lo contradijo.

Azula se aparto de sus compañeros y de entre sus cosas saco el pequeño retrato de Lu Ten.

_ Estoy cada vez más cerca_ Dijo ella mientras abrazaba la pintura de su amado primo.

A la mañana siguiente los tres ya estaban listos para seguir su camino, recolectaron algunas frutas de los árboles y mucha agua.

_ Por casualidad esto es suyo? lo recogí en el volcán pensé que sería de alguno de ustedes _ Dijo Azula mostrando un libro grueso recubierto en piel de conejo y letras de oro que claramente decían: Los 4 elegidos

A Sokka le causo mucha curiosidad este libro, se lo quito de las manos a Azula y lo empezó a examinar.

Las dos chicas lo miraban atentamente.

Sokka leyó las primeras paginas muy atento luego cerro el libro y lo puso en su bolso.

_ Y de que se trata?_ pregunto Suki.

_ Ya lo sabrán mientras tanto yo lo estudiare profundamente_ Respondió el alejándose.

_ De que esta hablando?_ Le pregunto Azula a Suki.

_ No tengo idea_ Contesto ella suspirando_ hay veces que simplemente no lo entiendo.

* * *

_ Muy bien y cuál es el plan?_ Pregunto Katara a Zuko mientras se peinaba_ Si, sé que es llegar a Oma Shu pero como llegaremos?_

Zuko se quedo pensativo mientras afilaba sus espadas.

_ Bueno yo nunca fui a Oma Shu esperaba que tu recordaras el camino_ admitió él.

Katara recordó que habían pasado por el pueblo de Shi Ton y luego por la cueva de los enamorados se sonrojo al pensar eso, al pensar que debería pasar por ese romántico lugar con Zuko.

_ Emm bueno primero por la ciudad de Shi Ton y después por el laberinto de la muerte_ Mintió Katara, laberinto de la muerte? Realmente ella no sabía inventar apodos o nombres para los lugares, ni ella sabia porque había dicho eso es que la estremecía pensar en eso, de alguna forma la alegraba ya que encontraba al príncipe muy atractivo, pero también la ponía bastante nerviosa.

_ El pueblo Shi Ton, por supuesto que lo conozco, antes era una aldea que comerciaba mucho con la Nación del Fuego_ comento el príncipe.

_ Bueno pero ahora tenemos otro problema como llegaremos nadando? No lo creo, dime que tienes alguna idea_ Dijo Katara.

_ No lo he dicho ya, la ciudad de Shi Ton era de importante poder comercial para mi Nación, y la Isla de Roku, donde nos encontramos ahora, en su momento era la metrópolis de la economía de la Nación del Fuego, y tiene pasadizos secretos hasta Shi Ton!_ Explico Zuko emocionado, después de todo, las lecciones de geografía y ciencias sociales habían servido para algo.

_ Pero no será peligroso ir por allí, si están en mal estado? Podríamos perdernos o algo malo podría sucedernos_ Dijo la maestra agua no quería dejar margen de error.

_ Bueno por ahí pasaba la gente con más capital de la mi Nación supongo que todo debe ser muy seguro. Pero por sea caso, toma esto_ Dijo él mientras le entregaba el cuchillo que le había regalado Iroh.

Katara lo observo.

_ Genial !y que podre hacer con esto? Sabes que no se usarlo_ Comento ella.

_ De algo servirá_ Contesto Zuko_ Debemos irnos_

* * *

_ Realmente estoy impresionado, derrotaste al avatar y a sus compañeros tu sola_ La felicito Ozai a su sobrina.

Ella no contesto.

_ Hay rumores de que Azula también interfirió en la batalla, eso es cierto?_ Pregunto el Señor del Fuego.

_ Sí, pero no sé donde está en este momento, dijo que estaba ayudándome pero sinceramente no hizo mucho que digamos_ Contesto Canin_ Pero no se preocupe por su hija seguro que sobrevivió a la explosión, ella es muy astuta_

_ Si eso es lo que me preocupa, tenerla en nuestra contra no sería nada bueno_

_ Por favor, no se inquiete con eso, Azula es mucha cosas pero no es una traidora, además jamás le seria infiel a su Nación_ Respondió Canin un poco indecisa.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Si bien todos los personajes tienen el mismo destino no todos están en el mismo lugar así que todos tienen que pasar por lugares diferentes para llegar a Oma Shu. Por que no todos deben pasar por la cueva de los enamorados? Bueno ahora están todos divididos en tres grupos, si el primer grupo (Sokka, Suki y Azula) fueran por allí Azula que haría se quedaría parada como un poste mientras Sokka y Suki viven escenas románticas? MMM no seria buena idea. El segundo grupo (que lo integran Toph y Aang) bueno Aang tiene poderes tierra control (menciono solo a Aang por que los poderes de Toph están bloqueados) entonces el puede mover los túneles y listo. Ademas si irían todos por ahí y se encuentran ahí si que hay que despedirse de los momentos románticos.

Notaron que en el episodio "El Pantano" Huu les dice que ellos vieron visiones de gente que había muerto pero que siempre estarían con ellos, creo que si bien no se hace ninguna mención en la serie sobre ese dato, pero sera muy importante en esta historia.}

Recuerden que ni Toph ni Zuko ni Katare tienen control sobre algún elemento (momentáneamente).

Zuko tiene otras razones por las que le da el cuchillo a Katara.

Sokka tiene el libro de Canin, y eso revelara muchos secretos sobre los cuatro elegidos que ella no ha dicho.

Desde el lunes pasado que quiero publicar este nuevo capitulo pero la pagina no me dejaba, espero que sepan disculparme, pero como aquí en Argentina tenemos fin de semana largo planeo escribir varios capítulos!

kaname lin-chan : Me alegra tanto volver a leer un comentario tullo! ya estaba empezando a pensar que habías dejado de leer la historia! Que suerte que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la novela!Y no te preocupes por Mai y Jet ya se volverán a estar juntos.

black-Kiari : Eres realmente una persona muy dulce y amable! Es un placer leer tus comentarios! No tengo palabra para agradecerte en serio! Besos cuídate!

Zoeyra24 :Si creo que los gases volcánicos volvieron un poco loco al grupo!No te preocupes no eran nada de ese estilo nuestra pareja favorita, Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios!

Honami: Oh gracias es muy hermoso todo lo que dices, me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia!Oh en serio tu amiga también lo lee? Oh que suerte!Este fin de semana largo planeo publicar como mínimo 3 capítulos más.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos


	28. Capitulo 28: La Travesía hacia Oma Shu

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 28: La travesía hacia Oma Shu**_

_ Los tuéneles deben estar por alguna parte_ Dijo Zuko que hacía más de una hora que estaba buscando los pasadizos secretos.

_ Tal vez se derrumbaron con algún terremoto o algo parecido_ Opino Katara.

_No creo estas construcciones están perfectamente hechas_ contesto el príncipe.

Siguieron caminando por arriba de la lava que ya se había convertido en piedra volcánica , Katara no podía creer que hacía unos días ese lugar estaba lleno de vida y plantas y ahora era un isla que ni si quiera tenía un simple yuyo.

_ Seguramente una explosión los destruyo_ Comento la maestra agua.

_ Como no había pensado en eso! Probablemente los construyeron en algún lugar donde ninguna explosión pudiera destruirlos! Sígueme_ Exclamo el príncipe.

Zuko corrió hasta la parte de la isla que estaba recubierta por hielo. Katara lo siguió.

Recorrió todo el perímetro hasta llegar a una parte donde el hielo lucia diferente, saco una de sus espadas y la clavo en el suelo destruyendo el hielo, los dos observaron que había como una entrada de metal posiblemente a los túneles.

_ Tenias razón, pero ahora como lo abriremos?_ Le pregunto Katara.

Miraron con más detenimiento la placa de metal se parecía mucho a la puerta del templo de los sabios del fuego.

_ Probablemente se habrá con el fuego-control y como todavía no he recuperado mis poderes es imposible que la podamos abrir, Oh no! Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre en medio de una isla desierta!_ Se Lamento el príncipe.

Katara lo miro y pensó que seguramente los gases tóxicos le habían afectado el cerebro.

_ Ya te estas pareciendo a mi hermano_ Comento Katara mientras a aproximaba a la entrada de los túneles, paso su mano por ella y noto que no había restos de cenizas si bien no se había utilizado hacia más de cien años no había ningún rastro de fuego debía haber otra llave por que muchas personas con gran capital no poseían ningún poder como el Rey Tierra. Observo tendidamente las talladuras eran como un laberinto que formaban algo seguramente la llave para entrar, empezó a mover las piezas de metal formaban algo pero no sabía que era, recordó que hacía dos noches habían contada innumerables leyendas de la isla tal vez alguna de ellas la ayudaba a descifrar la clave y en ese momento la descubrió, como no lo había pensado era obvio si anteriormente se llamaba la Isla de los Avatares, eso hacía referencia a los cuatro elementos, movió las piezas nuevamente formando con cada una de ellas el símbolo de cada Nación y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

Zuko levanto la vista.

_ Woow eres increíble_ La felicito él.

_ No tienes que decírmelo_ Respondió ella con una mirada sobradora.

Entraron al conducto que conectaba la Nación del Fuego con el Reino Tierra, había un agobiante olor a humedad. La puerta se cerro es trépidamente dejándolos en la completa oscuridad.

_ Bueno ahora si que no hay vuelta atrás_ Comento Zuko.

Las paredes estaban formadas por cristales coloridos que daban una potente luz y en la completa oscuridad empezaron a brillar.

_ Estas rocas me hacen acordar a la prisión de Ba Sing Se_ Dio su opinión Katara.

Zuko la miro.  
_ Que sucede?_ Pregunto ella.

_ Debo preguntarte algo_

_ Si?_

_ Por que me ofreciste el agua de los espíritus en Ba Sing Se?_

Katara no tenía respuesta para eso, porque realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho, si en ese momento ellos eran enemigos y una semana antes de ese encuentro Jet con quien había tenido una relación muy duradera había estado en peligro de muerte si bien se entristeció pero ni si quiera había pensado usarla para en que estaría pensando cuando se la ofreció, por el echo de que debía guardarla para algo importante ero luego se la ofreció a una persona que los había perseguido por todo el mundo con intención de matarlos en que estaría pensando.

_ Es que me dan claustrofobia las cuevas y digo cosas incoherentes_

_ Como lo que estas diciendo ahora no?_

Katara ignoro su comentario, pero se quedo pensativa por que lo abría hecho.

* * *

_ Muy bien según lo que he investigado la ruta que he dicho ayer es el camino exacto para llegar a Oma Shu_ Anuncio Aang_ Ahora la pregunta es como iremos?_

Los dos se quedaron pensando rato.

_ Espera se me ocurrió una idea!_ dijo Aang_ He visualizado el continente no está muy lejos de aquí, supongo que si voy formando un camino de tierra para pasar por arriba del mar llegaremos en unas horas_

_ Como tu digas_ Comento la maestra tierra.

_ Vamos! Debemos partir lo antes posible_

Aang empezó a avanzar mientras evitaba toda clase de arboles y de ramas que obstruían su camino pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que Toph no lo estaba siguiendo, volvió a buscarla.

_ Toph que sucede?_ Pregunto el monje al ver que ni si quiera había dado dos pasos del lugar de donde estabas.

_Como ya te dije en este momento no puedo ver ni si quiera por tierra _ Respondió ella.

Aang bajo la mirada era cierto el lo había olvidado es que ella se mostraba siempre tan fuerte, independiente y poderosa que a veces olvidaba que Toph era ciega y no podía ver nada sin su tierra-control y en esos momentos si que era realmente débil.

_ Lo siento, pero si quieres puedo guiarte_ Propuso el niño.

_ Esta bien_ Contestó ella mientras sintió la mano de Aang que agarraba la de ella, era una sensación tan dulce y suave que ella casi sentía que podía ver si estaba a su lado.

* * *

_ Hace más de una semana que no tenemos noticias de ellos, que les habrá sucedido?_ Dijo Ursa preocupada mientras miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer y saboreaba su delicioso té.

_ Eso es cierto, pero no te inquietes ellos estarán bien son todos muy poderosos e inteligentes seguramente han olvidado el camino hasta aquí o algo parecido, estarán bien_ La tranquilizo Iroh.

_ Y que dices de Azula?_

En ese momento Iroh se quedo sin respuesta hasta a él le había costado creer en Azula dudaba que el equipo avatar la hubiera aceptado.

_ Ella es muy astuta, ya se las arreglara_ Contesto dudando de sus palabras.

Alguien toco la puerta. Ursa fue a abrir.

_ Quien era?_ Pregunto Iroh.

_ Era un mensajero que traía un carta para los dos jóvenes del Polo Sur su padre viene para acá ya que reconstruyeron con ayuda de otros maestros agua La Tribu Agua con mucho éxito_ Explico Ursa.

* * *

_ Sabes nunca había venido a esta ciudad de la Nación del fuego_ Comento Ty Lee mientras daba un hermoso paseo junto a Haru.

_ Es increíble pareciera que estuviera aislada de la guerra aquí todos están felices, habitan personas de todas partes del mundo y todos se respetan_ Comento él.

Siguieron caminando por el alegre pueblo y pasaron por la estación de tren.

_ Ty Lee! Ty Lee!_ Grito Mai que acaba de llegar de un largo viaje en tren en cuanto la vio.

Ty Lee se sorprendió.

_ Oh Mai! Que haces aquí?_ Le pregunto ella mientras corría a abrazarla.

_ Jet el es un traidor, un espía enviado por Azula_ Le explico ella.

_ Qué? Eso es imposible!_ Dio su opinión Ty Lee.

_ Yo tampoco lo podía creer pero te estoy diciendo la verdad apenas me entere tome el primer tren para venir a contarte _

_ Bueno debemos ir a la casa y ahí analizaremos la situación_ propuso la maestra energía.

Caminaran los tres apresuradamente y llegaron a la casa.

Ty Lee se sentó en una mesa y empezó a escribir notas.

_ Que estas haciendo?_ Pregunto Mai al verla.

_ Investigando, Haru ve y revisa el correo que se ha recibido en los últimos 2 meses_ Dijo Ty Lee.

Después de un tiempo Haru volvió pálido de asombro.

_ Que pasa? Tienes la expresión de haber visto un fantasma_ Comento Mai.

_ Algo parecido_ Contesto mostrando una carta que tenia el sello del Señor del Fugo Ozai, Mai y Ty Lee se acercaron a verlo sorprendidas que diría la carta.

"Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

Encontrémonos en la isla Ember.

Firma: El Señor del Fuego Ozai."

_ Que significa esto?_ Dijo Ty Lee indignada.

_ Significa que hay un traidor entre nosotros_ Explico el maestro tierra.

_ Debemos desenmascararlo antes de que sea tarde_ Expreso Mai.

* * *

_ Sokka! Hace horas que no apartas tus ojos de ese libro!_ Comento Suki porque era cierto que Sokka no decía una palabra ni apartaba la vista de su libro desde un largo rato.

_ Es que tu no entiendes, hacía tiempo que no leí algo tan interesante!_ Respondió Sokka volviendo a su lectura.

_Sokka por favor! Hace mucho tiempo que no haces otra cosa que leer!_

_ Pero que mas podría hacer? Estamos volando por el Gran Cañón hace mas de 5 horas!_ Contesto él.

Azula suspiro, ella también hacia mucho que no pronunciaba ninguna palabra no tenía confianza con ellos y esta situación era muy incómoda.

_ Ya esta anocheciendo que planean hacer?_ Pregunto la princesa.

_ Podemos acampar_ Sugirió Suki, ya que sabía que las intensiones de Sokka eran volar toda la noche para llegar antes a la ciudad del reino tierra.

_ Generalmente te contrastaría pero en este momento estoy demasiado cansado así que hare lo que ustedes digan_ Contesto Sokka.

Descendieron lentamente. Azula encendió una fogata.

Sokka puso una tela en el piso y en poco tiempo ya estaba completamente dormido.  
_ Por que lo haces? Por que nos estas ayudando?_ Le pregunto Suki a Azula mientras se acercaba a ella.

_ Todavía ni yo se la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta pero se que estoy haciendo lo correcto_ Contesto mientras observaba el fuego_ Las últimas palabras de mi amado primo cuando murió fueron que debía llevarme mejor con mi hermano y se que la única forma de lograrlo es poder enmendar todos los errores que he hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida_

_ Es un largo trabajo_ Le salió del alma a Suki_ Oh lo siento no quise decir eso_

_ No importa, se que tienes razón_

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Si todavía están viajando hacia Oma Shu se que debe ser un poco aburrido leer que siguen planeando como llegar a la ciudad y cosas asi pero entiendan no puedo poner: Decidieron ir a Oma Shu después de caminar llegaron en 2 horas y listo, eso es lo mismo que me pasa con las parejas y con el echo de que Azula se quiere unir al grupo, las cosas deben llevar un tiempo para desarrollarlas.

Les recuerdo que Ty Lee tenia una relación con Haru se que no he explicado ese punto de la historia hace muchos capítulos por eso se los repito para que no lo olviden-

La carta que reciben Katara y Sokka es el segundo indicio de otro tipo de aventura que vivirá el grupo.

Suki ya confía aunque sea solo un poco en Azula.

Disculpenme por no haber escrito mas capítulos en este fin de semana ( y pensar que en Argentina el jueves y el viernes fueron feriados) es que he tenido muchos exámenes y toneladas de tarea.

Honami: Realmente decifraz todos los trucos que tengo bajo la manga muy buena deducción sobre el tema de Canin y Ozai. Lo que sucede es que la pagina no me deja publicarlo pero una lectora me explico que hacer para publicar el siguiente capitulo. Katara lo dice por el echo de que si estuvieras en la misma posición con una persona que podría ser tu supuesta pareja tendrías al menos una pizca de vergüenza por decirle el nombre original. Sobre la daga de Zuko es algo parecido a lo que dices ya que Iroh explica el significado de su acción en el capitulo numero 4 de esta historia. Gracias por tus comentarios! son todos muy inspiradores.

Lady fire: No te preocupes sobre la pagina yo lo entiendo no siempre funciona correctamente. Creo que hay muchas cosas pendientes de la historia para aclarar antes que termine no? sobre la relación de Iroh y Ursa van a terminar unidos eso te lo aseguro pero es realmente difícil desarrollarla ya que ambos son personas mayores y tienen mucha mas cautela que los jovenes. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y te agradezco por tus hermosos comentarios

Zoeyra24 : No te inquietes si no puedes publicar un Review por capitulo!Yo estoy igual millones de pruebas y ni si quiera hablar de la tarea que nos dan. Que suerte que pienses que esta buena la historia y como siempre agradezco tus bellos comentarios.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	29. Capitulo 29: De a dos

Los personajes de la Historia le pertenecen a los productores de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo !

Dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

**_Capitlo 29: De a dos_**

_ He venido a despedirme, ya he cumplido todas mis tareas encomendadas nos rencontraremos cuando la Nación del Fuego vuelva a triunfar_ Anuncio Canin mientras se retiraba.

_ Espera un momento, tú has prometido tener una lealtad absoluta hacia mi y eso implica proponerme planes más efectivos_ Dijo Ozai.

Canin se detuvo que quería decir con eso.

_ Te explicare mejor: Libro de los 4 elementos capitulo 7 página 17: debilidades de los elementos_ Expreso Ozai mientras buscaba esa página en el libro.

Canin se sorprendió y lo miro seriamente y muy indignada.

_ Has revisado mis cosas_ Exclamo ella desconcertada al verlo sujetar uno de sus más preciados libros.

_ Los maestros obtienen sus poderes de los espíritus uno le da la fuera y el otro la vida, estos espíritus para beneficencia de las personas con las cualidades de controlar elementos han abandonado el mundo de los espíritus para que los humanos seamos más poderosos y tomar la forma de sencillas criaturas: En el caso de los nómadas aires la vida proviene de tres árboles situado en cada templo aire que los provee de oxigeno y están llenos de vida y la fuerza de un pájaro que es casi imposible ver que recorre a toda velocidad constantes veces nuestro planeta sin parar, muy pocos han logrado verlo. La fuerza y la vida de los maestros agua las representan el océano y la luna, esos espíritus son los Peces Koi (Tui y La). Los maestros tierra obtienen la fuerza de un poderoso topo tejón que vive en la cueva de Cazaneik y la vida de una enorme serpiente que se arrastra por los bosques de Shin Kei. Los dragones que habitan en el templo del sol son los espíritus de la fuerza del fuego-control y un ave fénix que habita en la isla cola de ballena es el espíritu de la vida_ Leyó Ozai.

Canin le saco el libro de sus manos. Ella por lo que quería era capaz de luchar con una tortuga león pero no se atrevía a hacerle mal a un espíritu ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

_ No tenía la información de que todavía existen los dragones_

_ No dejare que le hagas daño a ninguno de estos espíritus!_ Grito ella.

_ A caso no te das cuenta que es la una forma de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Escucha sin el poder de la tierra-control conquistaremos el Reino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que allí casi todos los soldados son maestros tierra y no conocen otro tipo de mecanismo para defenderse. La tribu agua del norte colapsaría en pánico de solo pensar en un día sin sus poderes. Los guerreros de la Nación del Fuego no podrán ayudar a las demás naciones ya que ellos también están vulnerables. Y solo basta terminar con los espíritus del aire para que el Avatar quedara sumamente débil sin ninguna escapatoria. Es tan efectivo el plan no podría fallar. Sin el Avatar en nuestro camino el mundo será mío_ Planeaba Ozai fascinado con la idea.

Canin no podía permitir eso, sabia que si bloqueaba el chi de Ozai podría escapar de ahí e informarles al equipo avatar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella no quería escapar quería una victoria y la obtendría pronto si era astuta y certera.

_ Lo ayudare en todo lo posible para conseguir mi título_ Respondió ella.

* * *

Después de un gran esfuerzo para mantener el puente de tierra control sin mencionar la larga caminata que implicaba cruzarlo por fin estaban en el continente Toph y Aang. Pero igual como no falto el cansancio en su recorrido tampoco faltaron las risas.

Observaron el lugar estaban en la ciudad de Shen Yhu ciudad vecina de Oma Shu los dos se alegraron mucho al saberlo ya estaban demasiado cansados y lo que más querían era llegar a la ciudad del Rey Bumi.

_ Creo que deberíamos seguir mañana nuestro camino, esta atardeciendo_ Sugirió Aang.

_ Y donde pasaremos esta noche?_ Pregunto Toph.

Aang observo la ciudad parecía tan llena de vida.

_ Bueno supongo que por acá abra alguna posada o algo por el estilo_

_Claro y quien podría negarle al avatar un cuarto para hospedarse_ ironizo ella.

Pero no se equivocaba a penas el pueblo supo que el avatar estaba allí todos corrieron a halagarlo y a prestarles todos sus servicios así fue como terminaron en un cómodo y agradable parador.

_ Que haremos esta noche?_ Dijo Aang mientras las curanderas de la aldea curaban sus heridas.

_No lo sé que podríamos hacer?_

_ Bueno se me ocurrió que sería buena idea dar un paseo para recorrer la villa, creo que muy prospera, quieres venir?_ Ofreció él_ Y luego podemos ir a tomar un té algún lugar_

Toph se sorprendió no sabía muy bien que había hecho, pero Aang parecía realmente interesado en ella lo cual la hacía estuviera muy contenta.

_ Supongo que si_ Contesto fingiendo indiferencia mientras dentro suyo estaba que estallaba de felicidad.

_ Estupendo! Iré a prepararme_ anuncio Aang mientras se retiraba.

Toph se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada, paso su mano por su típico traje de maestra tierra, estaba sucio y rasgado, toco sus cabellos estaban todos enredados, no podía presentarse así

_ Señorita Toph usted quisiera ver nuestra selección de vestidos para la velada de esta noche_ Ofreció una empleada como si leyera su mente.

_ Y si quiere también podemos hacerle un bello peinado_ Comento otra.

_ Creo que no será mala idea_ Respondió ella.

Luego de una hora Toph parecía toda una princesa, llevaba un kimono en colores verdosos que le sentaba espectacular y a su hermoso pelo negro lo lucia suelto con una sutil hebilla que sujetaba su flequillo.

_ Debo admitir que te ves hermosa_ Dijo Aang cuando la vio mientras acercaba su mano a la de su amiga.

_ Aang, ya he recuperado mis poderes ya no necesito tu ayuda para guiarme_ Dijo la maestra tierra mientras apartaba su mano.  
_ Déjeme, quiero hacerlo y no simplemente por guiarte_ Contesto el avatar.

Toph se sonrojo.

Aang la miro, que estaba sintiendo por su gran amiga? Estaría enamorado de ella? En ese minuto no sabia muy bien lo que esta sintiendo pero sabia que disfrutaba estar con ella y disfrutaba sentir esa sensación de pasión y cariño hacia la maestra tierra.

Toph sintió sus latidos, eran como los que tenia cuando estaba cercas de Katara, eso significaba que él estaba enamorado de ella? Trato de alejar esos pensamientos no quería ilusionarse.

Los dos pasaron una velada espectacular la ciudad era realmente increíble, la pasaron tan bien que por un instante habían olvidado todo, que estaban en medio de la guerra, que tenían que encontrar la forma de que el mundo restablezca su equilibro, todo parecía haberse esfumado, obligaciones, deberes todo. Ya no escuchaban los comentarios de las personas que los veían pasar que decían cosas como: "Es el avatar" " Aang no tenía una relación con la maestra agua?" "No puedo creerlo el avatar esta en nuestra ciudad" ellos no podían oír lo que decían en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

* * *

_ Ah! Por fin luz solar! Ese túnel ya me estaba asfixiando_ Comento Katara mientras salían del pasadizo secreto.

Zuko miro el sol, sentía su energía sentía la fuerza que le producida sentirlo.

_ Creo que he recuperado mis poderes_ Anuncio el Príncipe.

Katara probo si ella también los podía utilizar nuevamente, pero nada paso.

_ Bueno en cuanto crucemos la cueva estaremos en Oma Shu_

_ Genial y donde esta?_

_ No lo recuerdo, unos nómades nos guiaron hacia ella_ Respondió la maestra agua_ Nos encontramos con ellos cuando estábamos en el rio así que si vamos para halla tal vez encontremos el camino_

Les preguntaron a los aldeanos donde estaba el rio y fueron hasta allí.

Katara observo el rio estaba igual que como hacia 1 año pero todo era diferente ahora, todo había cambiado muchísimo y ella también.

_ Gente del rio! Hacia donde se dirigen?_ Les pregunto Chong que estaba con su grupo tocando alegres canciones.

_ Chong! Lyly! Moku! Qué alegría verlos necesitábamos su ayuda!_ Los saludo Katara.

_ Que es lo que quieren?_ Pregunto Moku.

_ Necesitamos llegar a Oma Shu_ Explico Zuko_ Tal vez ustedes nos puedan ayudar_

Los nómades sonrieron.

_ Por supuesto es más hay un paso secreto que conduce hasta allí, nosotros los guiaremos hasta la entrada_ Ofreció Lyly.

Luego de atravesar un bosque llegaron al acceso de la cueva.

_ Debo advertirles que es sumamente peligroso, este túnel está lleno de laberintos y la gente se pierde y muere allí dentro, no recuerdo porque eran los laberintos pero la única forma de encontrar la salida es confiando en el amor de otro modo quedaran atrapados para siempre a causa de la maldición._ Les dijo Chong

Zuko y Katara se miraron.

_ No será problema_ Respondieron los dos a la vez alegrándose del comentario del otro.

Luego de despedirse de los nómadas observaron la entrada.

_ Vamos Katara! Que sucede?_ Le pregunto el Príncipe al ver que se había quedado paralizada mirando atentamente la entrada.

_ Lo que pasa es que todo ha cambiado tanto desde que estuve aquí, recuerdo que cuando cruce la entrada estaba completamente enamorad de Aang y ahora…_

Zuko por ese instante se le había detenido su corazón a caso la bella maestra agua, la mujer por la que el suspiraba día y noche, la chica por la cual estaría dispuesto a dar hasta su vida estaba enamorada de él.

_ Esperen necesitan estas antorchas para cruzar la cueva_ Dijo Lyly interrumpiendo la declaración de Katara.

Katara la fulmino con la mirada, por fin había encontrado el momento perfecto para declararle a Zuko sus sentimientos y ella los interrumpía! Bueno a encontraría otra forma de desrícelo. Pero si él no sentía lo mismo, si él seguía enamorado de Mai, eso si que la devastaría.

* * *

Azula abrió los ojos, le parecía que había dormido 2 años seguidos estaba tan cansada, escucho las voces de Sokka y Suki hablando y decidió callar y escuchar de que hablaban.

_ No me digas que tu confías en ella, Suki? _ Dijo Sokka.

_ Es que creo que realmente ha cambiado lo digo en serio!_ Respondió la guerrera Kyoshi.

_ A caso has olvidado cuando te ataco y se disfrazo con su uniforme, cuando lastimo mortalmente a Aang o cuando trato de acecinar a su propio hermano sin mencionar el otro millar de cosas que ha hecho?_

_ Bueno si es cierto ha hecho cosas horribles pero creo que ella esta intentando cambiar_ Tuvo que admitir Suki.

Azula sonrió por ese comentario.

_ Esta bien, puede ser que tengas razón, pero por sea caso hay que ser precavidos, está bien?_ Propuso Sokka.

_ Eso significa que le darás una oportunidad?_ Pregunto Suki.

Azula se estremeció que Sokka le diera una oportunidad era realmente algo muy necesario e importante.

_ Con el libro que me ha dado por supuesto!_ Contesto él.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Ya va a llegar si el próximo capitulo se va titular la cueva de los dos enamorados! Ahí si que va a haber mucho de Zutara.

Aang y Toph van progresando con su relación pero ninguno de los dos se anima a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Supongo que como hay espíritus del océano y la luna que proporcionan fuerza y vida a los maestros agua también debe haber de los demás elementos, no? Y si los sacan del camino (por no decir si los asesinan) sera fácil vencer a las demás naciones ya que la mayoría de los soldados de la tribu del agua y del reino tierra son maestros y no poseen muchos conocimientos en otras técnicas de defensa. En cambio la Nación del fuego tiene maquinas modernas y muchos conocimientos sobre otras armas, sin mencionar que Canin (aunque no ayudara a Ozai en este plan) es maestra energía y los espíritus no influyen en sus poderes. Quiero recordarles que varios Generales, guerreros, comandantes, etc siguen fieles a Ozai. Quería aclara un par de cosas sobre la elección de los animales que representan a los espíritus.

Nomades Aire: Bueno los arboles si bien los controlan los maestros agua, producen una gran cantidad de oxigeno y gracias al viento se reproducen así que creí que seria buena idea.

Maestros Tierra: Las serpientes ampollan todo su cuerpo en la tierra para desplazarse.

Maestros Fuego: El ave fenix es una criatura fantasiosa que a cierta edad se prende fuego y renace de la cenizas.

El titulo del capitulo se debe a que hay dos espíritus por elemento, y a las parejas de Toph y Aang, Zuko y Katara y en menor proporción a la de Sokka y Suki

Veo que no soy la unica que se esta enloqueciendo con los exámenes y tareas! Así que a todos los lectores que estén saturados de trabajo les deseo suerte!

Zoeyra24 Como siempre con tus hermsos comentarios! Gracias

LADY FIRE : Wow esa idea era muy parecida a la que tenia en mente, pero si es de otra historia, escribirla seria de alguna forma "copiarme" y no me gustaría hacer eso aun que lo halla pensado sin leer esa novela. Gracias por todo ha y por cierto me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario de "Suerte en los exámenes"Igualmente que te valla bien !

kaname lin-chan : Si es cierto a la madre de Canin le dijeron que debía matar a Lu Ten. Sobre la relacion de Iroh y Ursa, bueno me resulta muy difícil llevar su relación pero te aseguro que van va terminar juntos nuevamente, solo hay que tener paciencia. OH cierto hace mucho que no menciono a Hozu! Gracias por tus comentarios! y suerte en tus exámenes!

Honami : Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que te guste el capitulo!

black-Kiari : Hay eres tan dulce! y no te preocupes por alguna demora aunque lo leas un 1 año después esta bien!Gracias por todo no te das una idea de lo que me alegra leer tus comentarios! Saludos desde Argentina

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos


	30. Capitulo 30: Preparados para declarase?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece la novela!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 30: Preparados para declarase? **_

Iroh entro a la habitación donde estaba Ursa con Hozu, llevando una bandeja con dos tés de jazmín.

_ Veo que no perdiste el toque para hacer te_ Comento Ursa mientras saboreaba la deliciosa infusión caliente.

_ Eso Jamás_

Los dos rieron.

_ Hozu me va a mostrar su manejo con el arco y flecha, dice que puede clavar una mosca en un árbol a 100 metros de distancia sin matarla_ Dijo Ursa.

_ Si es increíble tiene menos de 5 años y sabe manejar casi todas las armas con una destreza increíble, sin mencionar su amplio lenguaje y su facilidad para comprender textos complejos_ Lo admiro Iroh.

_ Mira tía, mira como lo hago!_ Dijo Hozu que ya tenía el arco y la flecha preparados apuntando así un pequeño tablero a 10 metros de distancia.

_ Tía? que yo sepa no tengo ningún parentesco con él_

_ Bueno como eres la esposa de Ozai_

Ursa puso una mirada que decía más de mil palabras.

_ Que haya intentado matarte no significa que se hallan divorciado_ Opino el Dragón del Oeste.

_ Claro, porque todos los esposos tratan de acecinar a su mujer, muy lógico_ Ironizo Ursa.

_ Bueno y que tal si pruebas suerte con el otro hijo de Azulon ?_ Ofreció Iroh en el momento en que terminaba de decir esa frase se arrepintió por qué había dicho eso? bueno era lo mismo en algún momento iban a tener que hablar de eso y como ya lo había dicho solo se quedo en silencio y espero su respuesta.

A Ursa se le detuvo el corazón, a caso había escuchado la propuesta con la cual en sus días de juventud se dormía pensando en ese momento.

_ Oh debo sentirme afortunada, le atraigo al Gran Dragón del Oeste_ Dijo ella ironizando.

_ Es un gran honor de que la dama más solicitada de la Nación del Fuego, me haya aceptado_ Dijo Iroh-

Los dos rieron, era cierto ambos habían tenido una juventud mucho éxito.

Ursa había una de esas chicas que uno se paraba en la calle a observar su increíble e interminable belleza que con su carisma y hermosura física conquistaba a todo con el que se cruzaba, todos los hombres caían a sus pies. Iroh no se quedaba atrás, muy popular en esa época, gran conquistador de la colonias del sur del Reino Tierra, poderoso amable y muy simpático la formula con la que cualquier mujer se volvía loca de amor. Ella era la chica perfecta, El era perfecto ambos formaban la pareja perfecta, pero que había fracasado en tanta perfección, bueno ese defecto hasta tenia nombre, Ozai, siempre envidio a su hermano, él tenia todo, por eso decidió arrebatarle lo que más amaba. Así fue como se termino todo en una boda arreglada, pero ellos dos habían prometido amarse para siempre y no iban a dejar de cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

_ Quien es "Lu Ten"?_ Pregunto Sokka mientras leía.

Azula lo miro, porque estaba preguntando eso.

_ Por qué preguntas eso?_ Lo interrogo la princesa.

_ Es que en estas páginas dice: Me encomendaron la misión de matar a Lu Ten_ Pero Sokka no pudo terminar de leer porque Azula le arranco las hojas del libro de sus manos.

Leyó rápidamente todo.

Me encomendaron matar a Lu Ten, el hijo de mi hermano, mi propio sobrino, no se si podré hacerlo, él es tan dulce y gentil conmigo como poca gente lo ha sido, jamás podré hacer una cosa así, esta noche se lo diré a Azulon, se que se enfadara muchísimo conmigo, por eso guardare estas memorias que son más importantes en un lugar secreto.

Azula aguardo las páginas en sus ropas, las leería más tarde cuando estuviera tranquila y sola para analizar la situación. Buscaría al acecino de su amado y luego de eso, bueno esa persona deseara no haber nacido.

_ Mira ya estamos cerca de Oma Shu_ Dijo Toph al sentir la gran ciudad.

Habían caminado desde la mañana para llegar a la metrópolis, por fin estaban cerca no lo podían creer.

_ Toph antes de llegar y reencontrarnos con nuestros compañeros quiero decirte algo_ Le dijo Aang seriamente.

_ Yo también, pero dilo tu primero_ Contesto ella.

Aang suspiro, no era sencillo lo que le iba a decir.

_ Bueno, yo, estos días, ay! no es fácil de decirlo pero bueno creo que yo te... que tu me..._ Balbuceo el Avatar, pero antes de que pudiera continuar un grito los interrumpió.

_ Aang! Toph! _ Era Sokka que estaba con Azula y Suki. Fue corriendo a abrazarlos.

_ Fueron una tortura estos días no?_ Comento él.

_ No, la pasamos bien_ Respondió Aang

_ Es cierto_ Confirmo Toph.

Sokka no dijo nada al respecto, a que se referían ellos con eso?

_ Donde están Zuko y Katara?_ Pregunto Suki.

_ No habrán llegado todavía o estarán en la ciudad no lo se_ Respondió el monje con toda naturalidad.

* * *

_ Hemos recorrido esta cueva por horas y solo hemos encontrado pasadizos sin salida!_ Exclamo Zuko frustrado mientras se sentaba entre una rocas

_ No te preocupes ya encontraremos la salida, solo debemos apagar las antorchas y unos cristales luminosos nos enseñaran la salida_ Explico Katara.

Apagaron las antorchas pero nada sucedió, esperaron unos minutos y nada.

_ Entonces debió ser otra cosa lo que produjo la iluminación de esas rocas_ Se dijo la maestra agua así misma mientras recordaba ese momento.

_ Sigamos caminado encontraremos la salida_

Caminaron mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la tumba de los dos enamorados.

Vieron los murales eran realmente trágicos pero a la vez hermoso.

_ Que significa todo esto?_ Pregunto Zuko refiriéndose a los dibujos que tenían una secuencia.

Katara volvió a prender la antorcha para observarlos con más detenimiento.

_ Cuentan la historia de la fundación de Oma Shu, debajo de los dibujos si lo miras detenidamente está narrado abajo, pero en un idioma antiguo que no comprendo_ Respondió ella.

Zuko miro con detención los dibujos.

_ Creo que lo conozco, me lo hicieron estudiar en la escuela_ Comento él.

_ Y qué dice?_

El príncipe ilumino una pintura, en donde se veían dos aldeas muy benignas.

_ Hace muchos años la disputa entre el pueblo Singler y el pueblo Holpe no existía, eran días de felicidad y prosperidad, hasta que un día hace cien años una terrible guerra se desato desbastando a las dos civilizaciones, en los corazones de los habitantes solo había odio hacia sus vecinos _ Leyó con un leve nivel de dificultad_ Como todas las tardes de verano la séptima hija de los Sabinii, una familia de gran poder que vivían en Singler, iba hasta lo más alto del monte y se sentaba ahí a contemplar el horizonte pensando en una posible solución de la guerra, toda las tardes eran sumamente iguales, pero desde ahí veía con claridad el campo de batalla. Todos los atardeceres eran iguales, hasta que un día otoñal, escucho un ruido y observo a un solado de Holpe muy malherido, Oma no se asusto ni se enojo inmediatamente se acerco a ayudarlo, curo suavemente sus lastimaduras, los dos se miraron un largo rato, el era un valiente guerrero con perfectos ojos que hipnotizaron a la muchacha, Oma era extremadamente inteligente tenía un magnífico cabello y rasgos de toda un princesa, quedaron completamente enamorados al verse_

_ Lee el siguiente dibujo_ Indico Katara que estaba muy interesada en la historia.

_ Pero no se les permitía estar juntos, por eso se encontraban todas las noches en un valle que dividía los pueblos, esa noche habían escuchado hablar a unos soldados cerca de ellos, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se ocultaron en una cueva, estuvieron dentro de ella por un tiempo. Cuando intentaron buscar la salida se dieron cuenta de que estaba obstruida por las rocas, intentaron moverlas pero nada paso, después de un tiempo escucharon fuertes ruidos que los alarmaron. Dos enormes topos tejones se presentaron ante ellos, los juzgaron y notaron amor en su corazón. Oma y Shu observaron como los animales controlaban la tierra, y les pidieron que le enseñen, ellos aceptaron y luego de varias practicas pudieron por fin controlar perfectamente su elemento._ Empezó a leer el siguiente cuadro_ La cueva a la que había entrado esa noche era parte de la imponente montaña que dividía los pueblo, formaron una serie de complejos laberintos recubiertos por una extraña piedra que solo se encendía cuando alguien sentía un amor ferviente por otra persona. Durante cinco años todas las tardes se encontraron en la cueva, su amor vencía la guerra entre sus dos ciudades, pero una tarde el no asistió a su encuentro, la mujer los espero por una semana, hasta que se entero que Shu había fallecido. Devastada deesplego todo su poder de maestra tierra, pero no para destruir a sus enemigos si no para terminar el enfrentamiento y con ayuda de los habitantes fundaron la ciudad de OmaShu_ Termino el relato.

_ Ellos dieron su vida por amarse, pero aun así no pudieron lograrlo_ Comento Katara conmovida por la historia.

La maestra agua encontraba muy similar la historia de los dos enamorados a la de ella y Zuko, el era un poderoso guerrero y tenia ojos que realmente la seducían, muy poderoso, ella era una poderosa maestra agua que anhelaba el fin de la guerra. Sus pueblos se odiaban y nadie permitiría su relación, esa era una de las razones por la cual le fascinaba tanta la idea. No sabía porque ni como pero creía que realmente amaba al príncipe. Pero que cosas estoy pensando? el tiene un millón de pretendientes, seguramente no me ve de una forma romántica.

Los cristales comenzaron a brillar con mucha potencia.

Katara se sonrojo, seguramente había sido ella por aceptar que en verdad lo amaba, y si Zuko se daba cuenta? Algún día se lo iba a decir pero todavía no estaba lista.

Debo amarla demasiado para la reacción inmediata de los rocas brillantes pensó Zuko pero por que me engaño? todos los chicos que la ven caen a sus pies jamás se fijaría en mi, sé que no tengo oportunidad, pero aun así debo confesarle lo que siento por ella.

* * *

**_Nota :_** Millones de disculpas por demorarme tanto tiempo! estoy con mucha tarea en la escuela y comencé el curso de ingreso al colegio Nacional Buenos Aires ( el mejor colegio publico de toda la Argentina) y este capitulo en verdad lo tenia preparado desde hace una semana pero se rompió mi computadora y lo perdí. Así que después de comprar una nueva comencé a escribirlo. y tarde mucho.

Respecto a el capitulo: En este capitulo ya todos los personajes tienen claros sus sentimientos, ahora solo deben mostrarlos, lo cual es la parte mas difícil. Pronto estarán todos en Oma Shu y comenzara una nueva aventura de la cual lo único que les puedo adelantar eso que Zuko y Katara terminan como pareja.

Zoeyra24 : Si va ser bastante larga la historia! Si Aang es un maestro energía pero primerizo. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios!

black-Kiari : Gracias por todos tus agradables comentarios! Si es increíble ni si quiera empieza uno la semana y ya esta agotado!Me alegra de que te guste la historia. Besos y abrazos desde Argentina.

kaname lin-chan : Si es cierto Ozai perderá sus poderes, pero recuperara el mando de su Nación y tal vez hasta puede obtener la victoria en la guerra. Sobre los personajes secundarios (Ty Lee, Mai y Haru) están investigando quien es el traidor (ya que ellos no lo saben) ya aparecerán en los próximos capítulos! Gracias por tus comentarios!

Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza.

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	31. Capitulo 31: Nueva Aventura

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang. Yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

**_Capitulo 31:Nueva Aventura_**

_ Si hay un traidor en el grupo, nuestros compañeros están en un grave peligro_ Comento Ty Lee, dramatizando un poco la situación.

_ Es cierto, sugiero que se lo informemos al General Iroh_ Añadió Haru.

_ Si muy buena idea! Tú qué piensas Mai?_ Pregunto la maestra energía a su amiga. Pero Mai no respondió, estaba en la ventana observando el atardecer sin decir una palabra y sin escuchar lo que sus amigos decían.

Ty Lee noto que algo le sucedía y le hizo un sutil gesto a Haru para que se retirara, debían hablar ellas, solas.

_ Mai, sucede algo?_

_ No, nada en realidad_ Contesto ella mientras giraba su rostro.

Ty Lee la rodeo con sus brazos.

_ Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que en algo tienes ocupada tu mente_ Dijo con su dulce voz.

_ Sé que soy muy imprudente en seguir pensado en esto y más en tiempos de guerra pero_

_ Lo extrañas demasiado_ Completo la frase su amiga refiriéndose a Jet.

_ Si_ Confirmo ella mientras sentía una fría lagrima que recorría su pálido rostro_ Debería haber escuchado su explicación no haberme enojado instantáneamente, pero como siempre he dicho no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada_

Ty Lee la observo realmente le afectaba la separación de su amado y eso era muy curioso ya que su amiga no mostraba mucho interés en ninguna clase de chico.

_ No te preocupes pronto se reconciliaran, pero ahora debemos hacer algo para proteger a nuestros amigos de este supuesto traidor_ Dijo la acróbata mientras una sonrisa cálida y amigable se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Zuko y Katara siguieron caminando por el túnel, cada vez estaban más cerca de la salida gracias a los cristales.

_ Hace horas que estamos caminando, estoy verdaderamente cansada_ Dijo la maestra agua mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

_ Al menos sabemos que estamos yendo hacia las salida_ Comento el Príncipe_ Iré a ver si encuentro algún pozo subterráneo de agua, tu quédate aquí, de acuerdo?_

Katara empezó a revisar los mapas de Oma Shu que les habían entregado los nómades, noto que cuando salieran de la cueva estarían cerca de su destino.

Un estrepitoso ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, que sería eso? Lo volvió a escuchar. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, estaba sola, en el medio de un túnel y sin agua.

El sonido cada vez se hacía más potente, sonaba a un temblor, seguro ocasionado por los topos tejones.

Katara observo con suma atención las rocas que tenia arriba suyo, era su imaginación o estaban temblando como si en cualquier momento fueran a aplastarla o algo parecido.

No pudo terminar su deducción cuando las piedras empezaron a caer, cubrió su cabeza, pero sabía que no será suficiente, cerró los ojos hasta que el momento pasara, donde estaba Zuko en ese momento?

Zuko había escuchado el extraño sonido, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la maestra agua. Llego en el momento justo cuando una roca de bastante dimensión y volumen iba a caer así ella. Rápidamente trato de cubrirla con sus brazos para tratar de que no le haga daño.

Quedaron así abrazados en el suelo durante un tiempo, hasta que el impacto termino.

Los dos respiraron agitadamente, sentían las respiraciones del otro.

_ Creo que se está haciendo costumbre esto_ Comento Katara refiriéndose a la vez que la salvo en el templo aire del oeste.

_ Aun que sea esta vez no me gritaste _Respondió él recordando el momento

Los dos rieron.

Los cristales brillaron aun con más intensidad que antes.

_ Creo que debemos llegar a Oma Shu antes de que otro peligro pase por nuestro camino_ dijo Katara.

Y después de una caminata breve llegaron a la salida.

_ Cuanto extrañaba la luz solar_ Comento Zuko mientras disfrutaba el poder que producía el sol en el.

_ Yo extrañaba mis poderes_ Añadió ella que estaba practicando un poco de agua-control.

Se reencontraron con el grupo y se saludaron muy afectuosamente.

_ Nos quedaremos una noche a descansar aquí, en el palacio del Rey Bumi_ Anuncio Aang.

_ Le enviare una carta a Ty Lee para que venga con Appa_ Opino Suki.

_ Buena idea_

* * *

Ty Lee, Mai y Haru entraron al comedor donde se encontraba Iroh.

_ Que sucede muchachos?_ Pregunto el al ver sus rostros, les sirvió una taza de té a cada uno.

_ Estamos preocupados por nuestros compañeros_ Comenzó a explicar Ty lee_ Hace ya 8 semanas que no los vemos y sospechamos que algo les ha sucedido_

_ Si es algo muy extraño sin mencionar que Appa y Momo están aquí_ Añadió Iroh.

_ Sí, pero lo que peor es que hemos encontrado esto_ Tomo la palabra Haru entregándole la carta de Ozai.

Iroh se quedo impactado, algo estaba sucediendo y algo malo por lo que se veía.

_ Debemos ir a ayudarlos_

_ Si pero no sabemos el paradero ni nada de eso, me comunicare con los miembros del Loto Blanco tal vez ello saben algo que nosotros ignoramos_ Comento Iroh y al minuto comenzó a escribir cartas dirigidas a Pakku, Piandao, Jeong Jeong y Bumi.

_ Iroh, tenemos unos invitados que desean saber donde los jóvenes héroes_ Dijo Ursa mientras entraba al comedor con suma elegancia y gracia.

_ Es lo mismo que queremos sabe nosotros!_ Comentaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Ursa se sorprendió por esa respuesta, que había pasado?

_ Entonces que les dijo?_ Pregunto ella.

_ Dígales que entren, tal vez no pueden ayudar_ Le ordeno el Dragón del Oeste.

Entraron Hakoda, Bato, Lankan y el Príncipe Hai.

Luego de presentaciones preguntaron por el grupo avatar, pero ellos respondieron que no sabían donde se encontraban y le contaron lo sucedido.

Al anochecer Ty lee recibió una carta de Suki, indicándoles que estaban en Oma Shu y necesitaban a Appa. Iroh, Ursa y Hakoda se sintieron aliviados al leer estas palabras.

Esa noche Ty lee se dirigió al Reino Tierra a ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

_ Muy bien, respecto a nuestros nuevos planes, nuestra primera parada es el templo aire del Norte que está cerca de aquí. Destruiremos a uno de los tres espíritus del aire y el poder del Avatar se disminuirá_ Anuncio Ozai que estaba realmente contento con su nuevo plan.

Canin no respondió, todavía no se le ocurría como impedir que Ozai dañara a los espíritus, pero ella sabía que solo un maestro tierra podía derrotar a los espíritus del aire, ya que la tierra era el elemento opuesto al viento.

Luego de un breve viaje hasta el templo, los súbditos de Ozai se dispusieron a buscar el árbol con los mapas ilustrados en el libro de Canin. Poco después de un par de horas lo encontraron. Canin y Ozai se dirigieron para allí.

Era algo completamente majestuoso, irradiaba tanta vida, era un árbol alto, robusto con hojas de todos los colores existentes que se movían con gracia con un suave viento otoñal.

Ozai produjo un fuego control muy poderoso dirigido al árbol, pero nada sucedió, volvió a intentar, pero él seguía sin producirle daño al espíritu. Canin sonrió disimuladamente.

_ Lo suponía, solo el elemento opuesto puede derrotarlo. Agentes Dai Li vengan para aquí, necesito que destruyan a ese árbol_ Ordeno Ozai

Antes de que Canin pudiera si quiera reaccionar, el espíritu había sido doblegado.

Canin empezó a sentirse sumamente débil y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Muy lejos de allí a Iroh le sucedía algo similar, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, era un dolor insoportable e imposible de controlar.

Y Aang también tuvo una reacción similar, empezó a alucinar y en un momento se desmayo abruptamente.

Después de recuperarse un poco los tres pensaron lo mismo_ Alguien a interrumpido el mundo de los espíritus, eso afectara a nuestro brutalmente mundo y como guardianes debemos evitarlo_

* * *

**_Nota: _**Lo primero qe aclarare es el titulo, lo elegi por que es el final oficil de la anterior aventura y el comienzo de una nueva.

Canin tiene conexion con el mundo de los espíritus.

Lady fire : Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices!Cada vez falta menos para el momento de la declaración Zutariana.

honami : Vos también haces el ingreso al Nacional! hay otra lectora que tambien lo hace!Gracias por tus comentarios!

Felices Pascuas!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	32. Capitulo 32: Mi naturaleza

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 32: Mi naturaleza_**

_ Que sucedió?_ Pregunto débilmente Aang, que abría lentamente sus ojos.

_ Te desmayaste_ Le contesto Sokka.

_ Mi cabeza, siento un gran dolor_ Se quejo el Avatar.

_ Fue algo curioso, entraste en estado avatar, perdiste la conciencia, cuando te recuperaste balbuciste algo sobre los espíritus y te volviste a desmayar_ Explico Toph disimulando lo preocupada que estaba en verdad por Aang.

_ Me siento muy impotente_ Comento el monje.

_ Si te alivia saberlo todos nos sentimos así, el aire aquí está muy contaminado_ repuso Suki.

Aang la miro sorprendido de que estaba hablando? Estaban en Oma Shu, una ciudad famosa por su excéntrico Rey y su aire limpio y pura, ya que se encontraban muy cerca del Templo Aire del Sur "El aire contaminado en Oma Shu solo era posible si… No, eso es imposible o tal vez si …"

Aang se paró de un salto y empezó a correr desesperado. Pero se quedo sin aire y tuvo que detenerse.

_ Debes descansar, estas muy débil_ Le aconsejo Katara mientras lo abrazaba.

_ Tienes razón _ Concordó él mientras se recostaba en la cómoda cama del palacio de Bumi.

_ Me quedare con él, por si se despierta de nuevo de repente y trata de escapar o algo de esas cosas que a Aang se le ocurren hacer cuando pasa algo malo_ anuncio Toph mientras sus compañeros se retiraban-

Toph lo miro con dulzura y sonrió.

* * *

__ Aang__

__ Roku?_ pregunto el niño probablemente estaba en el mundo espiritual._

__ Debo decirte algo antes de que ya no pueda comunicarme contigo_ explico él_ Los humanos han corrompido nuestro mundo y los espíritus están muy enfadados__

__ Pero que hemos hecho?_ _

__ Han asesinado al espíritu del templo aire del norte, esa es la razón por la que te sientes tan mal_ Contesto Roku_ Los espíritus buscaran venganza el día del solsticio, el día en el que la barrera entre nuestros mundos, el día en que ustedes quedaran a la merced de su destino__

__ Pero quien? Quien a acecinado al espíritu?_Lo interrogo Aang._

__ Los maestros tierra, debes entenderlo Aang el fuego y el agua son opuestos y es muy difícil por no decir imposible que mantengan una amistad pacifica ni hablar de una relación amorosa, no puedes cambiarlo, nadie puede, siempre han estado, siempre están y siempre estarán en guerra, está en nuestra naturaleza y lo mismo ocurre con la tierra y el aire. El elemento opuesto al que uno domina es el cual nos lleva a la perdición, a un abismo, es nuestra más grande debilidad, nuestro mayor temor. Si tú interactúas con algún maestro tierra te irás debilitando por dentro hasta que llegue tu fin, recuérdalo, los opuestos se atraen pero también se consumen así mismo hasta la destrucción_ _Fueron las últimas palabras que Aang pudo oír de Roku por que antes de que pueda decir algo estaba de vuelta en su mundo. El avatar previo a él hablaba sabiamente, "los opuestos se atraen pero se consumen así mismos hasta la destrucción" no podía sacarse de la mente esa frase Aang, sabía que era completamente cierta, era una tracción letal, un sabroso veneno, mientras lo disfrutaba se iba envenenado, una dulce amargura mientras lo saboreaba se amargaba por dentro.

Miro a Toph, que dormida en una silla, se veía tan atractiva con su pelo negro sin recoger que contrastaba con su suave y delicada piel.

Se acerco a ella, acaricio unos mechones de su cabello dulcemente. La observo nuevamente, y muy delicadamente y silenciosamente aproximo sus labios contra los de ella, algo que anhelaba hacer desde varias semanas.

Se aparto y susurro_ Lo siento Toph, no es por mí, es por el mundo_

Salió del palacio y con su planeador penetro en el frio y el silencio de la oscura noche donde no brillaba ninguna estrella y la luna no estaba en el cielo, huyo, no sabía a dónde, pero no quería está ahí, quería alegarse, quería olvidar todo, quería volver con el monje Gyatso a los días en los que no sabía que era el avatar con sus amigos, donde solo era un chico normal de doce años.

Aterrizo en un prado y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por la muerte de los monjes, lloraba por no poder haberlos salvado, lloraba por ser el avatar, lloraba por la guerra, lloraba por las personas que habían sufrido, lloraba por el rechazo de Katara , lloraba por no poder estar con Toph, lloraba por él, lloraba sin razón, lloraba por llorar.

* * *

_ Aquí estas Zuko!_ Dijo Azula cuando lo vio_ Te he buscado por toda Oma Shu! Donde te habías metido? No te imaginas que incomodo fue estar con el grupo avatar dos días sin ti, todos me miraban raro y esperaban que los atacarse en cualquier momento_

Zuko la miro con indiferencia ya había decido que iba a hacer, iba simplemente a lavarse las manos, si su hermana quería entrar al equipo debía hacerlo sola, sin su ayuda. No sea cosa de que ella los traicione y empezaran a sospechar de él.

_ Ayúdame! Qué debo hacer para que me acepten?_ Lo interrogo ella ya que su hermano también había estado en su situación.

_ No lo sé, debes pensarlo tú y por cierto no cuentes conmigo para esto_ respondió Zuko cortantemente.

Azula lo miro indignada "arriesgue la vida por nuestra madre e intento ser cada día mejor persona y tu solo me dices no cuentes conmigo".

Katara alcanzo a oír una parte de la conversación. Y comprendió a la perfección la posición del príncipe. "bueno que no se preocupe yo me encargare de esto"

_ Zuko tu no entiendes lo que me está sucediendo_ Comento Azula con melancolía.

Zuko rio con ironía.

_ Qué no entiendo? no me hagas reír hermanita, pase exactamente lo mismo_

Azula estaba completamente sublevada.

_ Pero no es lo mismo, yo era la favorita de papa, una maestra fuego por excelencia, la preferida de la familia, la heredera al trono_ Dijo ella.

_ Ahora somos iguales, dos traidores, que han decepcionado a su Nación, no hay ningún favoritismo_

_ Nooo! No puede ser así!_ Comento ella aborde de la desesperación.

El príncipe rio nuevamente, como disfrutaba ver a su hermana tan abatida.

_ Tienes razón, estaba equivocado, aquí si hay favoritismo ellos me prefieren a mi antes que a ti_

_ Basta! No puedes decirme eso_ Azula grito irritada.

_ Lo siento princesa pero es la verdad, ahora eres igual a mí, igual a tu hermano a quien nuestro padre desfiguro su rosto y piensa que es un completo fracaso a quien su nación detesta a quien tú dices que no merece existir_

Azula corrió rápidamente, lejos de él. Ella seguía siendo la princesa, la favorita de papa, la maestra fuego por excelencia, no podía ser una traidora ni una fracasada ¿que había hecho por que le pasaba esto? El grupo avatar no la aceptaba y había perdido el amor y respeto de su padre y su nación.

_ Vamos Azula, no puede ser que te hallas enojado, fueron solo un par de bromas_ Dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba a ella, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba enojada, si no triste, estaba llorando. La miro sorprendido, nunca la había visto llorar y sabía que su hermana prefería morir antes de demostrar angustia ante alguien, debía estar realmente afligida.

Zuko la abrazo.

A la maestra fuego le sorprendió ese gesto, jamás se habían llevado bien como hermanos y ahora él la abrazaba, como si le importara lo que le pasaba, como si la entendiera, como si la quisiera.

_ No te inquietes, todo estará, bien y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, veras que te aceptaran, serás una heroína como nosotros, tu nación te admirara y respetara y conseguirás amigos que te amen_ La consoló el príncipe.

_ No podre hacerlo, la maldad está en mi naturaleza es algo que no puedo cambiar, llevo esta marca para siempre, la marca de la satanidad implicada por mi padre _ Se lamento ella entre sollozos.

_ Si uno se propone puede cambiar cualquier cosa, eso debes saberlo, el destino no está escrito y nadie tiene una naturaleza completamente definida. Tú lograras ser otra joven, amable, poderosa y llena de alegría, como siempre debiste serlo_ Le dijo él. Esas palabras llenaron de esperanza a la princesa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Queria informarlos que los pensamientos los escribo entre "comillas" y los sueños o viajes a mundo espiritual en _cursiva._

_L_o que Zuko le dice a Azula ( "Si uno se propone puede cambiar cualquier cosa, eso debes saberlo, el destino no está escrito y nadie tiene una naturaleza completamente definida" ) también se lo podría decir a Aang.

El titulo del capitulo va referido a que Azula y Aang tienen una naturaleza que creen que es imposible de cambiar.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	33. Capitulo 33: Conocer

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 33: Conocer**_

Canin fue corriendo a su camarote en el imponente dirigible, no podía soportar el dolor de cabeza, sabía que se lo merecía, ella al igual Iroh y Aang había nacido con un destino, ayudar a obtener el equilibro entre el mundo natural y el espiritual. Pero Canin se había confiado de que Ozai no sospecharía que un espíritu del aire solo se podía acecinar con el elemento opuesto.

Los espíritus se enfadarían con los humanos y cobrarían venganza el día del solsticio de invierno, el día en cual la línea que los separaba de los habitantes de la tierra desaparecería, los harían sufrir uno por uno, empezando por ella, por no haber impedido que les hagan daño.

Gemio mientras le caían un par de lágrimas, el dolor era muy intenso, no podía si quiera pensar.

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Entraron dos fornidos guardias vestidos con los uniformes de la nación del fuego, sin esperar su respuesta.

_ Ozai precisa su presencia en la sala común de prisioneros_ Anuncio uno de ellos.

Canin los observo con detenimiento y se dirigió al salón.

Un hombre que aparentaba tener unos sesenta años la esperaba al final del pasillo, vestía un traje en colores grisáceos, tenía una mirada serena.

_ Canin_ El hombre se dirigió hacia ella.

_ Si ministro Keilo_ respondió ella, era el ministro oficial de tratos de los prisioneros.

_ Ozai solicita que me acompañes a conocer a los nuevos prisioneros _ Entraron los dos a una enorme sala con aproximadamente 30 personas, Canin los observo uno por uno con sumo detenimiento, ninguno le llamaba mucho la atención hasta que vio a un muchacho, que aparentaba tener su edad, de ojos grises, en silla de ruedas, que parecía muy enfermo_ Estas personas han encontrado la fórmula para planear en el aire, como los monjes, pero aun así no les inquieta la muerte del espíritu. Excepto el joven de la silla de ruedas, se llama Teo y tiene tu edad, a él realmente le afecto, quisiera que lo investigues, él guarda un secreto, descúbrelo_

_ Pero, como quieres que lo logre?_ Pregunto Canin mirando al muchacho.

Keilo la miro y sujeto su mentón.

_ Eres una mujer muy hermosa, aprovéchalo_ Dijo él.

_ No lo entiendo_

_ Enamóralo, úsalo para que te diga el secreto de esta gente_ Explico él.

Canin se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa, además de saber que no era lo correcto, le preocupaba la idea de tener una relación, o fingir que tenía una relación amorosa con un chico, jamás se había enamorado y se preguntaba que seria. Por esa razón acepto la misión, sin mencionar que le parecía muy atractivo Teo.

_ Está bien, déjalo en mis manos, lo primero que necesito es un botiquín de primeros auxilios porque se ve muy enfermo y que nos dejen solos_ Dijo ella mientras se deleitaba observándolo.

* * *

Ty Lee llego a Oma Shu después de dos largos y agotadores días volando en Appa. Todos se emocionaron al verla a ella y a Appa.

_ Debemos volver, mi madre y Iroh deben estar preocupados_ Anuncio Zuko mientras todos saludaban a la maestra energía y acariciaban a Appa.

_ Si, Hakoda también lo está_ Contesto Ty Lee.

Katara y Sokka se miraron sorprendidos.

_ Nuestro padre ha vuelto?_

_ Nos está esperando?_

Preguntaron los hermanos muy felices y ansiosos por verlo.

_ Listo, ya está decidido, nos vamos ahora, en este mismo momento!_ Ordeno Sokka emocionado.

_ Está bien, les anunciare a los demás que nos vamos ahora_ Dijo Suki mientras observaba a su amado rebozando de felicidad.

_ Pero, donde está Aang?_ Pregunto Toph.

Cruzaron sus miradas, ya estaban artos de que Aang escape siempre sin dejar rastro. Comenzaron a buscarlo por todos los lugares donde se les ocurría, pero el Avatar no aparecía.

Después de buscarlo un largo rato.

_ Ya he revisado todo el palacio y no está allí_ Anuncio Katara.

_ Ya busque cerca de lago pero no lo encontré_ Dijo Suki.

_ No siento sus vibraciones cerca de aquí!_ Exclamo Toph.

_ Donde podre estar…_

* * *

La noche anterior Aang había huido y luego de bastante tiempo volando, se canso, descendió en un bosque y se quedo dormido.

Azula había pensado que no era adecuado que ella se quede con ellos en el palacio del Rey Bumi y decidió acampar en el bosque. Esa mañana se levanto muy temprano y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer. Luego de horas caminando por el bosque sin encontrar ni si quiera una manzana, se topo con el cuerpo del Avatar Aang dormido entre la maleza.

Ella se escondió atrás de unos arbustos esperando que el despierte. Luego de unas horas el se levanto.

Aang sentía que alguien lo observaba y lanzo una ráfaga de aire, no podía producir daño a la princesa pero si fue suficiente como para develar su escondite.

_ Azula! _ Dijo Aang con una mueca de enojo en su rostro y formando un látigo de agua para luchar contra ella.  
_ Espera! Detente! Quiero cambiar en serio quiero unirme a tu grupo_ Balbuceo ella mientras esquivaba unas estacas de hielo.

_No te creo! Si realmente quisieras unirte deja tus armas y tu posición de ataque_ Ordeno el monje seguro de que ella no lo iba a hacerlo.

Azula lo miro a los ojos, dejo sus cuchillos en el suelo y cambio su posición. Aang observo sorprendido.

_ Lo siento_ Se retracto el Avatar.

_ No es tu culpa, sabía que no sería sencillo_ Dijo ella_ Pero que te sucede a ti? Te veo un poco deprimido_

Aang dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, no quería hablar de eso y menos con Azula.

_ Para ser el Avatar tengo que cambiar algo de mi vida, tengo que olvidar a quien amo para poder salvar al mundo y no sé si podre hacerlo_ Explico el sin mucho detalle_ No puedo amarla, no me lo permite mi naturaleza_

Azula lo miro, hace unos días le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a su hermano, recordó las palabras que él le dijo para decírselas a Aang.

_ Si uno lo quiere, puede cambiar cualquier cosa, el destino de nadie está marcado, lo forjamos nosotros mediante nuestras acciones, nadie tiene una naturaleza tan fuerte como para no poder cambiarla_ Lo consoló ella.

_ Pero no puedo escapar completamente de mi destino, soy el avatar_

_ Eres el avatar, pero primero eres Aang un nómada aire libre de hacer lo que quiere y lograr lo que se propone_

Aang la miro, realmente había cambiado.

_ Tienes razón_ Dijo mientras desplegaba su planeador para seguir volando.

Azula sonrió y lo vio alejarse

* * *

Katara se alejo del grupo y se adentro en el corazón del bosque buscando a Azula.

Katara visualizo el campamento a la distancia respiro profundamente "Esto lo hago solamente por Zuko".

Azula sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, era Katara.

_ Hola_ La saludo Katara que no se le ocurría que decir.

_ Hola_ Respondió ella.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Azula observo a Katara que miraba extrañada su curioso animal. "Por qué habrá venido ella aquí?"

_ Lindo animal_ Comento la maestra agua mientras acariciaba su lomo_ Quería comentarte que hoy volveremos con Iroh, tu madre y todos los demás. Y queríamos que tu regreses con nosotros porque has sido de gran ayuda en estos últimos tiempo, sé que es raro que admitamos pero, te necesitamos_ Mintió ella.

Azula se quedo perpleja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_ Entonces vienes?_ Pregunto Katara, al no obtener su respuesta_ Todos te quieren ver, seguro que tu madre está ansiosa por su reencuentro_

Para Azula esas palabras fueron una daga que se atravesaba por su cuerpo, si bien había hecho las paces con su madre, seguía sospechando que amaba mas a Zuko y aunque trataba de no afligirse por eso, era casi imposible.

_ Sucede algo?_

_ No, iré con ustedes_ Respondió ella mientras secaba un par de lagrimas que se deslizaban por su pálido rostro.

_ Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigas _ Le ofreció Katara. "Esta me la va deber Zuko, le dije a su hermana que nosotros la necesitábamos y hasta que soy su amiga, amiga de ella? Por favor si trato de acecinarme innumerables veces"

En el rostro de la maestra fuego se dibujo una ligera sonrisa.

_ Gracias por ofrecerme tu apoyo, pero no pasa nada_ Dijo Ella_ Iré en mi hipogrifo, nos vemos allá_ Saludo ella mientras montaba en la majestuosa criatura que empezó a volar por los cielos.

* * *

El viaje de regreso no fue nada corto, todos estaban impacientes por llegar y abrazar a sus seres queridos.

Iroh y Ursa abrazaron afectuosamente a Zuko y a Azula.

_ Los extrañamos_ Dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

_ Si casi dos meses sin ustedes dos es una verdadera tortura_ Contesto Ursa mientras volvía a abrazarlos.

Zuko disfruto el abrazo entre sus familiares, ni él sabia cuando tiempo había anhelado que sucediera ese momento.

Azula se alegro por ese gesto entre 4 personas que realmente amaba con su corazón aunque ella no lo aceptara era lo que más quería, tener una familia que la amara y que siempre estuviera con ella.

Ursa se regocijo de ese instante, era su sueño hecho realidad, con sus dos amados hijos y un amigo de toda la vida.

Iroh estaba en plena satisfacción no podía creerlo, por fin había sucedido el día en que por fin todos aceptaran el trato de formar una familia.

Los 4 rieron.

Ty Lee saludo distante a Mai, sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba que la abrazaran. Pero Mai la miro se rio de su gesto y la abrazo fuertemente. Luego se dirigió donde estaba Haru y lo beso en los labios suavemente.

Katara y Sokka buscaron a su padre con su vista, apenas lo vieron Sokka fue corriendo a abrazarlo, pero Katara se quedo observándolo, había algo raro en él, tenia su cabello suelto, ya no vestía su uniforme de la tribu agua y no llevaba ningún arma consigo, investigo el entorno, estaba Bato, sus compañeros, Iroh, Ursa un joven de la tribu agua y quien era ella? La mujer que se aproximaba tanto a su padre, que lo veía con una mirada coqueta y reía de sus pésimos chistes. Katara centro su atención en ella, aparentaba tener varios años menos que su él tenía que aceptar que era bastante linda y parecía simpática, siguió observando, miro su cuello, tenía un collar de compromiso pero CON EL SÍMBOLO DE LA TRIBU AGUA DEL SUR!  
"quien demonios es esa mujer!"  
Katara ni si quiera fue a saludarlo y se dirigió corriendo a algún sitio donde nadie la pueda encontrar.

* * *

**_Nota:_** En la ultima parte donde dice "(..) tenia un collar de compromiso pero con el símbolo de la Tribu de Agua del sur!(...)" se refiere a que esta mujer ( que por cierto es Lankan, la mencione en varios capítulos atrás) esta comprometida con el padre de Katara y Sokka.

Me disculpo por mi retraso.

Teo es un personaje real del episodio " Los Planeadores" lo aclaro por que es un personaje que no aparece mucho en la serie y tal vez se olvidaron de el.

El titulo se refiere a que Canin conoce a Teo ( que sera muy importante para ella) Aang conoce el lado "bueno" de Azula y Katara a Lankan.

Honami: Respecto a tus dudas, en el episodio " El Avatar Roku" se dice que el día del solsticio de invierno o el de verano la linea que separa el mundo natural y el espiritual desaparece, provocando que ellos puedan relacionarse sin ningún problema y se refiere que se van a vengar por la muerte del espíritu y sobre los opuestos bueno cuando uno esta con una persona que es completamente opuesta se pueden complementar o ir consumiéndose por pelas, etc y según los espíritus y Roku piensan que Aang se destruirá si tiene alguna relación con Toph. Estoy en el aula 103! cede el Nacional Buenos Aires! Gracias por tus comentarios!

Gracias a todos por leer!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos


	34. Capitulo 34: Algo diferente

Los personajes de la Historia le pertenecen a los productores de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo !

Dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

_**Capitulo 34: Algo Diferente**_

Katara se fue sin decir una palabra, todos la observaron sorprendidos.

_ Te dije que se enfadaría, la conozco demasiado_ Susurro Hakoda a Lankan.

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

_ Me presento, soy el príncipe Hai, heredero de la Tribu Agua del Norte_ Anuncio el maestro agua que había encontrado la oportunidad_ y hermano de la princesa Yue_ Agrego observando de reojo a Sokka_ Sería un honor que me permitieran ayudar a finalizar esta guerra una vez por todas y conseguir la paz_

_ No sabía que Yue tuviera un hermano_ Comento Aang.

_ No, por supuesto que no lo sabías_ Respondió el en voz baja, como todos allí tenía una triste historia sobre su pasado. Azula lo observo con detenimiento, era bastante alto y musculoso, tenía un cabello negro como el carbón, piel blanca como la nieve y a diferencia de los habitantes de de la Tribu Agua no tenia ojos azules, pero sus ojos negros eran impresionantes, no había diferencia entre el contorno y la pupila, ella jamás había visto unos ojos tan puros.

_ Bueno lamento interrumpir este hermoso y dulce momento del reencuentro, pero debemos hablar en privado con los jóvenes guerreros, por favor retírense_ Pidió Iroh para poder hablar más tranquilos del tema de las muertes de los espíritus.

Hakoda, Lankan, Hai, Ursa, Azula, Haru, Mai, Ty Lee y Bato se retiraron.

_ Hai, Azula, quédense deben escuchar el plan de estrategia para poder triunfar_ Dijo Aang, Toph empezó a creer que el avatar estaba loco, Sokka se golpeo la frente con la mano y en el rostro de Zuko y Iroh se dibujo una leve sonrisa y luego intercambiaron miradas.

_ Gracias_ Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_ Muy bien, comencemos_ Anuncio Iroh.

_ No deberíamos esperar a Katara?_ Pregunto Zuko.

_ Es cierto, Katara es una parte muy importante en este equipo, no podemos planear algo sin ella_ agrego Toph.

_ Tienen razón, Zuko ve a buscarla_ Indico Iroh.

El maestro fuego se retiro.

_ Comencemos, han notado algo inusual en sus poderes?_ Pregunto Iroh.

_ Sí, me siento mucho más poderosa_ Respondió Toph_ Puedo hacer cosas con mi tierra control que antes no podía_

Aang la miro, el se sentía sumamente débil, realmente eran opuestos.

_ Aja, interesante y tu Aang como te sientes?_

_ Débil, muy débil_ Contesto.

_ Y sabes a que se debe?_

_ Si, los maestros tierras han acecinado al espíritu del la vida del Templo Aire del Norte, seguramente planean aniquilar a los otros dos a y al pájaro YinKu_ Explico el muchacho.

Sokka empezó a pensar a toda velocidad, en su cabeza fue formando un rompecabezas, empezando por el día en que conoció a Canin, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, parecía como si supiera todos los secretos del universo, luego su desaparición y encontrarla aliada con el enemigo y la repentina muerte de los espíritus.

_ No, te estás equivocando Aang, el plan de Canin y Ozai no es solo matar a los espíritus del aire, si no a los de todos los elementos y luego nos van a enfrentar con armas, en lo cual ustedes no son muy diestros, triunfaran y todo lo que hemos logrado habrá sido inútil_ Expreso Sokka con tal seriedad que nadie lo reconocía, en los rostros de todos se dibujo una expresión de horror.

Aang comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

_ Aang tranquilízate podremos evitarlo!_ Dijo Sokka.

_ No, no es por eso, han dado el segundo golpe, el espíritu de la vida del Templo Aire del Sur ha muerto_ Exclamo Iroh mientras contenía el agudo dolor que le provocaba el hecho.

_ Cada vez se hace más difícil respirar_ Comento Hai.

_ Me siento mucho más poderosa_ Agrego Toph.

_ Debemos ayudar a Aang!_ Exclamo Suki al verlo en ese estado.

_ Llama a Katara!_ Ordeno Sokka.

_ No hay tiempo!_ Respondió la guerrera Kyoshi.

Lankan que estaba cerca de allí, había escuchado los gritos y entro a ver qué sucedida, al verlo a Aang en ese estado, saco un poco de agua de su cantimplora y con sus poderes curativos acerco el agua a la frente de Aang.

_ Tranquilízate estarás bien_ Le dijo ella mientras el avatar se calmaba.

_ Eres muy poderosa como maestra agua_ La elogio el monje ya que era cierto en unos minutos ya no se sentía al borde de la muerte.

_ Gracias_ dijo ella.

* * *

_ Katara, donde estas?_ Pregunto Zuko mientras caminaba por el paramo sin rumbo alguno._ Katara!_

Siguió buscándola y al cabo de un rato la encontró llorando cerca de un acantilado, observo como sus cabellos bailaban con el intenso viento.

Se sentó cerca de ella, no dijo una palabra, solamente la abrazo.

_ Seguro piensas que soy muy inmadura dándole importancia de eso, que debería entender como son las cosas, pero no puedo, no podría imaginar a mi padre con otra mujer_ dijo entre sollozos Katara.

_ Pero ella solamente estaba cerca de él, eso no significa nada_ trato de consolarla el maestro fuego.

_ Tenía un collar de compromiso! con nuestro símbolo!

_ Como sabes que es de compromiso?_ Pregunto Zuko.

_ Una tradición de la Tribu Agua es que el hombre talle un collar para la mujer, si ella lo acepta quedan comprometidos_ Explico ella.

Zuko se quedo sorprendido, el hacía casi un año había tallado un collar, con medio sol y media luna y se lo había obsequiado a su amada maestra agua y ella lo había aceptado. Zuko aparto su cuerpo del de ella y observo su cuello, lo llevaba puesto! Lo seguía teniendo! Eso significaba que estaban comprometidos! El maestro fuego trato de disimular su emoción " Katara está pasando por un momento complicado, tratare de referirme con tacto sobre este tema"

Apretó fuertemente el cuerpo enjuto de la maestra agua contra el de él, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada, no podía verla así , se le partía el alma.

_ No llores por favor_ le pidió el.

_Como quieres que no lo haga? El hombre que me dio la vida ahora esta con esa endemoniada sabandija_

_ Katara, mi padre abusaba, cuando estaba casado con mi madre, a cualquier mujer que le parecía atractiva, no importaba la edad, algunas veces fueron chicas con un par de años más que yo_ Le contó el, siempre oía los desesperados gritos de las mujeres desde su cuarto y se dormía llorando.

Katara miro sus ojos ámbar, Zuko había sufrido tantas cosas, pero aun así era tan fuerte y seguía con la mirada al frente.

_ Es cierto, debería conocerla antes de juzgarla_ Dijo ella muy decidida mientras secaba sus lagrimas y se paraba firmemente.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Canin, que nadie comprendía por qué seguían viviendo allí.

Todos estaban cenando.

Zuko la miro a Katara como para que dijera algo.

_ Siento, haberme ido tan repentinamente _

Les dieron un plato de arroz a cada uno, algo raro pasaba, todos cenaban en silencio lo cual nunca sucedía.

Después de cenar Katara de dirigió a su antiguo cuarto. Pero Lankan estaba en el con todas sus cosas.

_ Esta era tu habitación? lo siento, creo que hay una pieza de servicio cerca de el lavadero y las cocinas, puedes usarla_ Dijo ella con una sonrisa sobradora.

Katara estaba indignada, esta cualquiera se atrevía a coquetear con su padre y ahora a sacarle su cuarto.

Zuko en el pasillo escucho la conversación. Y seco sus lágrimas.

_ Toma mi cuarto, no hay problema_ ofreció el príncipe.

_ No, Zuko no puedo_

_ Por favor_

Luego de un largo tiempo discutiendo Zuko logro convencería y el fue a la dependencia de servicio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Katara estaba realmente agotada y decidió dormir hasta tarde.

Apenas salió de su habitación o mejor dicho de la de Zuko se topo con Lankan.

_ Ser una maestra agua no justifica la inconcebible acción de levantarse pasadas las diez de la mañana_ La reprocho.

Katara emitió un gruñido y la miro con odio.

_ Por cierto, deberías peinarte mejor, se te caerá el cabello_ aconsejo Lankan.

_ Y a ti los dientes_ susurro Katara.

_ Perdón?_

_ No dije nada_

_ Mas te vale niña maleducada_

A luego de ese desafortunado encuentro, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a entrenar con Aang.

_ Aang, te ves distrito, te sucede algo?_ Pregunto Katara, al notar que él no podía realizar ejercicios muy sencillos.

_ Ayer, tuvo un ataque que lo dejo muy débil pero claro tu mocosa irresponsable estabas cortejando a Zuko en veces de practicando para la guerra_ Por supuesto ya saben quien daba esa respuesta, Lankan.

Aang le dirigió una mirada de odio a ella, ya lo estaba irritando iba decir algo cuando Katara lo interrumpió.

_ Estoy harta de ti! Tal vez mi imbécil hermano y me desesperado padre, se crean tus mentiras pero yo no, te desafío a un duelo de agua control a la media noche_

_ Sera un placer_

Las dos se cruzaron intensas miradas de odio puro.

_ Katara, a mí también me está hartando esta mujer, pero no creo que la violencia sea la forma de resolverlo_ Dijo Aang.

_ Lo sé, pero es la única forma de hacerlo, tú no entiendes mi posición y mejor que vaya a entrenar si quiero mostrarle quien es la mejor maestra agua_ Contesto ella muy seria.

_ Pero Katara! Si hay puedes dialogar o algo asi_

_ No Aang, no se puede_

* * *

Katara paso todo el día entrenando en traje de baño agua control, su padre con Lankan se sentaron observarla.

_ Es realmente poderosa_ Comento el.

_ Puede ser, pero mira como esta vestida, semidesnuda, en ropa interior, mira como la miran los hombres, no puedes permitir que tu hija ande así como una degenerada_ Exclamo La maestra agua.

Hakoda se quedo pensativo, ella tenía razón.

_ Katara! Ve a vestiste no puedes estar así_ Ordeno él mientras Lankan sonreía.

_Pero! Papa siempre me visto así para entrenar, además es un traje de baño_ Protesto ella.

_ O haces lo que te digo o te juro que no volverás a practicar agua control_ La confronto su padre, Katara lo miro con odio sentía que no era él, que ya no lo reconocía, que ya no lo quería. Se dirigió a su cuarto arrastrando los pies y emitió un sutil gruñido.

_ Los jóvenes de hoy, quien los entiendo_ Comento Lankan mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

_ Y ahora quien se queja de los padre controladores?_ Se burlo Toph cuando la vio tan enfurecida.

* * *

Canin estaba muy inquietada con ese joven, por alguna razón le parecía muy conocido, "pero en que estoy pensando, debo concentrarme en salvar a los espíritus no en un joven que solamente lo vi de vista, pero tal vez este muchacho me de la solución" pensó ella mientras se observaba en el espejo y se ponía un poco de perfume para ir a hablar con Teo.

Ella tenía un hermoso pero sencillo kimono en tonos grises, el cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo y una actitud serena "hace tanto tiempo que no hacia algo tan divertido"

Teo estaba solo en una celda gris, oscura y con un intenso olor a humedad, había varias goteras y el frio del otoñal se filtraba por algunas aberturas, ella entro en silencio y lo observo, estaba muy triste y estaba temblando, sin mencionar su precario estado de salud.

_ Te traje algo para comer y algunas mantas, para que no tengas frio en la noche_ Dijo Canin, mientras le acercaba las cosas.

Teo la miro despectivamente.

_ Que quieres?_ Dijo el cortantemente, mientras observaba la comida, hacia días que no ingería algún alimento, se veía tan sabrosa, peros negaba a comerla.

_ Quiero ayudarte, en serio_ Balbuceo Canin.

_ Crees que con esa pobre escusa podrás conseguir mi confianza? Adivino me subestimas por ser paralitico_ Se enojo Teo, odiaba que lo juzgaran por esa maldita silla de ruedas, todos creían que tenían que ayudarlo y que era menos que los demás, pero no era igual a todos! Lo ponía realmente furioso que lo trataran como alguien inferior!

_ No, no creo que sea así_ Susurro ella.

_ Vamos a quien tratas de engañar? Todo el mundo me trata de "ayudar" creen que soy débil, hasta mi propio padre! _Comenzó a lamentarse Teo, pero Canin lo interrumpió.

_ Si fuera tu me alegraría, tienes personas a tu alrededor que te aman y te cuidan, no te das una idea de lo que daría por tener eso_ Dijo ella en voz muy baja mientras miraba hacia abajo_ Siento haberte causado algún inconveniente solo quería mostrarte esto_ Dijo mientras dejaba un libro sobre las manos de Teo_ Hay una solución para tu parálisis y quería ayudarte a realizarla_

_ Yo lo siento, lo que dije_ Balbuceo Teo sorprendido_ Aunque lamento decepcionarte pero mi padre consulto con muchos médicos y dicen que no hay un remedio_

_ Pues si tratamos no vamos a perder nada, por cierto soy Canin_ Se presento ella con una leve sonrisa y estirando su mano.

_ Teo_ Dijo el mientras la estrechaba_ En serio me ayudaras a que consiga caminar?_

_ Tratare, pero tú debes confiar en mi_

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Les vuelvo a recordar que los pensamientos están entre comillas.

El Titulo se refiere a que por el lado de Katara jamas había conocido a alguien " Bueno", por que aunque tiene respuestas muy bruscas y violentas, Lankan tiene buenas indenciones, que la tratara tan despreciativamente y por el lado de Teo que jamas había conocido a una persona que pensara que había alguna solución para su parálisis.

Perdon por la demora, igual quedo un poquito mas largo.

Gracias por leer!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo !

Saludos!


	35. Capitulo 35: El duelo

Los personajes de la Historia le pertenecen a los productores de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, yo no saco beneficios de la historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo !

Dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

**_Capitulo 35: El Duelo_**

Azula sintió el viento helado en su rostro que movía sus cabellos. Era una noche oscura, no brillaba la luna ni las estrellas y congelaba estar a la intermedie, pero a ella no le importaba tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. No podía llegar a creer que era la misma persona que antes con las pequeñas llamas que producía en la palma de su mano se acerco al lago y observo su reflejo. Había sustituido su típico peinado con la insignia de la nación del fuego por su pelo suelto con una fina cinta roja, ya no usaba su pesada armadura, simplemente un fino vestido en tono rojizos que resaltaba su figura, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba temblando del frío, se acurruco mas cerca del fuego pero no lograba calentarse, esta que sintió que alguien la cubría con unas pieles suaves, dio vuelta su cabeza y observo a Hai que sonreía.  
_La cena esta lista hace media hora, la estuve buscando por todas partes_ Anuncio el.  
_ Lamento decirle que su esfuerzo fue en vano, no iré_ ella mientras se daba media vuelta.  
_ Pero..._  
_ Usted no comprende, seria muy incomodo_ Hai le toco el hombro para que se dirá vuelta y lo mirara. Azula se sonrojo, el tenía una mirada tan profunda.  
_ Lo siento Princesa Azula, no la había reconocido_ Dijo el al mirarla detenidamente mientras hacia una reverencia_ La entiendo perfectamente, para mi también lo es, soy el príncipe de la Tribu Agua, Hai_  
_ Yo no _  
_ sabia que el Rey Dailk tenía un hijo_ Completo la frase, cuantas veces de su vida la había escuchado, ya perdía la cuenta. Su padre siempre lo escondió del mundo hasta que murió Yue y el quedo como legítimo heredero al trono.  
_ Perdone mi descaramiento pero por que no lo sabia_ Pregunto ella.  
Hai dio un gran suspiro.  
_ La madre de Yue falleció cuando mi hermana tenía apenas dos años, en esos momentos mi padre estaba devastado y ahogaba sus penas en alcohol y otros vicios. Sus consejeros le recomendaron unas vacaciones lejos de la Tribu Agua, así fue que se fue a a la Isla de Shuba, en la Nación del Fuego, allí conoció una joven y no se resistió a sus encantos. Cuando volvió al norte ya estaba feliz y recuperado y listo para seguir gobernando nuestro benigno pueblo, con muchas ideas de progreso, pero 9 meses después esto se acabaría. La muchacha de la Isla viajo desde su pequeño hogar hasta nuestra metrópolis para hablar con el rey cuando llego pidió una audiencia inmediata con el, allí le contó que iba a tener un hijo, un hijo que era de el, un hijo que era yo, mi padre reacciono violentamente y hasta trato de asesinarla pero ella pidió piedad y le juro que apenas yo nazca ella se ira y no la vería nunca mas_ Azula escuchaba el relato cerca de Hai muy interesada con la historia_ Cuando nací mi madre se huyo y jamás volvieron a saber de ella. Yo seria un maestro fuego ese era mi destino algo que el rey no podía permitir prefería matarme, rogó a pos espíritus que le dirán una solución así fue que esa noche Dailk me llevo al oasis de los espíritus, el espíritu del océano cambio mi don del fuego por el del agua, seria como cualquier niño de allí, pensaría igual y haría exactamente lo mismo, pero algo siempre me diferenciaría, mis ojos, no eran amarillos como lo de las personas de la Nación del Fuego ni azules como las del agua por que yo no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos. Mi nombre significa océano por que el me dio la oportunidad de vivir, igualmente siempre fui una vergüenza para el_  
Azula se quedo perpleja a caso todo el mundo había sufrido a causa de la Nación del Fuego!  
_ Y ahora mi oportunidad de demostrados que algo valgo no la desperdiciar_  
La princesa levanto la vista.  
_Estamos en la misma, yo trato de ayudar a las personas que alguna vez trate de acecinar no tiene sentido_ Comento Azula los dos rieron.

* * *

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, el silencio reino el la casa, ya a todos los había vencido el sueño. Katara se levanto muy despacio de su cama tratando de no provocar ningún ruido, se puso su abrigo de piel y salió hacia la fría oscuridad para su encuentro con Lankan.  
Lucharían en las ruinas del WonKo a dos kilómetros de allí.  
Katara llego algo agitada, se quito el abrigo y observo el lugar estaba rodeado por agua, observo las columnas destruida que algún día eran poderosos y firmes pilares de una construcción imponente.

Lankan salió de entre las sombras formando un látigo de agua contra Katara ella lo esquivo con facilidad, Lankan estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo, Katara formo unas estacas de un hielo resistente y afilado contra ella, pero se detuvo, Aang tenia razón la violencia no era la forma para solucionar sus problema.

_ Siempre supe que eras débil, pero nunca me imagine que seas tan cobarde_ Se burlo Lankan.

Katara se mordió los labios la odiaba demasiado.

_ Por que me tratas así? Que tienes contra mi?_ Pregunto Katara gritando.

_ Que sentiste cuando viste el rostro de la persona que mato a tu madre?_

Katara se quedo pensativa, sentía odio, un odio sin limites, con deseos de vengarse y que el ex líder de los Invasores del Sur pagara con su vida.

_ Esos sentimientos que acabas de pensar es lo que siento yo hacia ti_ Dijo Lankan.

_ Pero si yo no mate a tu madre, es mas ni si quiera se quien es_ Balbuceo Katara mientras preparaba un ataque.

_ Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria_ Respondió ella con furia mientras realizaba unos movimientos complicados, Katara callo al suelo chillando de dolor, Lankan estaba realizando sangre control.

_ Eres, eres la hija de Hama_ Dedujo Katara mientras se retorcía desesperada en el pasto.

_ Y ahora voy a cobrar venganza por su muerte_

_ Pero ella no murió, nos ataco hace pocos meses_

_ Pero tu no sabes que paso después? Tu y tus amigos la entregaron a las autoridades, ellos la torturaron y murió en desgracia, pero como siempre dijo mi familia "La sangre se paga con sangre"_ Ella empezó con sus poderes a oprimir los órganos y huesos de Katara. Katara gritaba desesperadamente no podía soportar ese sufrimiento

Zuko estaba en su cuarto durmiendo cuando escucho sus gritos, se acerco a la ventana y a lo lejos vio a dos figuras femeninas, no tuvo que observar mas, se puso una bata y salió disparado hacia las Ruinas del Wonko.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, pero cuando llego Katara yacía inconsciente y a un borde de la muerte, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas. Miro a Lankan que sonreía, respiro profundamente y comenzó a atacarla con fuego control.

Lankan observo a Zuko, jamás había luchado con un maestro fuego tan poderoso, sus ojos parecían que tenían llamas y su cabello podría jurar que sus puntas eran de fuego. El cielo nocturno se torno anaranjado a causa del fuego, Lankan no podía realizar agua control se evaporaba en el aire, hacia tanto calor como en medio de un volcán.

La luz era tan potente que se filtraba por las ventanas de la casa, y todos se levantaron a ver que sucedía, Lankan oyó venirlos y se interno en el bosque.

Zuko se detuvo, el cielo volvió a su tono oscuro, respiro agitadamente, qué había sucedido? No entendía por que de repente fue tan poderosos ni si quiera el día del Cometa de Sozin se había sentido así. Observo a Katara, su piel estaba pálida, comenzó a llorar no podía contenerse, tomo su mano, era tan suave y delicada.

_ Que pasó Zuko?_ Pregunto Sokka que había llegado muy agitado.

_ Yo, yo no lo se, escuche gritos, vine para aquí estaba ella y Lankan y luego no se que sucedió, no lo recuerdo_ Contesto Zuko, Iroh lo miro con detenimiento a que se refería con que no recordaba lo que había sucedido.

_ Debemos llamar a Pakku, es el único que podrá hacer algo, esta gravemente herida_ Comento Iroh.

_ El esta en el Polo Norte, no hay tiempo!_ Dijo Sokka desesperado.

_ Primero que nada tranquilicémonos, Toph, Zuko y Aang vallan a buscar a quien le hizo esto a Katara, Iroh envía un telegrama urgente a Pakku, los demás ayúdenme a buscar medicinas o cualquier cosa con la que podamos curarla_ Organizo todo Suki mientras abrazaba a Sokka.

Caminaron en silencio por el paramo, hacia un frio que congelaba hasta los huesos, pero a ellos tres no les importaba, caminaban con paso firme y seguro sin importar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no decían ni una palabra, por fuera parecían seguros y confiados pero por dentro estaban destruidos, Katara, la madre del grupo, la que cuidaba a todos, la que organizaba todo, no podían estar sin ella.

_ Juro que cuando le vea la cara a la persona que se atrevió a lastimar a Katara, deseara no haber nacido de que lo que la hare sufrir_ Comento Toph furiosa.

_ Todos pensamos exactamente igual_ Coincidió Aang que generalmente estaba completamente en desacuerdo con esos comentarios violentos. Zuko no contesto lo único que quería era que ella se recupere y volverla a abrazarla.

_ Estará amaneciendo en poco tiempo, será mejor que nos separemos si no jamás encontraremos al culpable, Toph iras al norte, Zuko al este y yo al sur, entendido?_ Ordeno el Avatar.

Zuko camino sin rumbo alguno, ni si quiera podía pensar, no podía hacer nada, se sentó en el pasto húmedo y miro el cielo nocturno donde no brillaba ninguna estrella, comenzó a llorar "Espíritus, por favor, protéjanla, juro que si sobrevive le diré lo que siento por ella, la amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a dar hasta mi vida"

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Cada vez falta menos para que Zuko y Katara se declaren!

black-Kiari: Espero que te mejores! y muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios! Me ayudan un montón a escribir!

Honami: Espero que te vaya muy bien en el examen!Y Si fue algo diferente, pero espero que poco a poco se te aclaren las dudas, te adelanto algo sobre el Haila (Pareja de Azula y Hai) él se va a enamorar en poco tiempo de ella, pero Azula va a estar mas indecisa por el tema de Lu Ten. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan leyendo!

Saludos!


	36. Capitulo 36: Sera lo correcto?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 36: Sera lo correcto_**

Aang, Zuko y Toph, llegaron un poco después pasado del mediodía, muy exhausto, habían pasado toda la noche recorriendo el pueblo entero buscando un culpable o un sospechosos pero había sido en vano.

Por la expresiones su trabajo no había tenido mucho éxito. Todos estaban muy cansados y tenían aspectos deplorables, despeinados, con ojeras, sus ropas estaban sucias y tenian los ojos hinchados de haber llorado tanto. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Iroh le dio un té a cada uno.

_ Pakku ya está en camino_ Rompió el silencio Iroh_ Sokka y Suki han ido al pueblo a buscar medicinas, mientras tanto Ty Lee y Mai la están cuidando_

Los tres giraron la vista hacia Iroh.

_ No hay ninguna mejora, no?_ Interrogo Aang mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

Iroh negó con la cabeza.

Los Tres miraron sus tazas de té.

_ Y como está Sokka?_ Pregunto Toph, Aang la miro a quien le podía importar como estaba ahora Sokka! O acaso ella estaba interesada en él.

_ Bueno, el está muy triste, todos lo estamos, pero ustedes ya saben lo importante que es para él su hermana_ Respondió Ursa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo.

_ Para todos es importante_ Comento Zuko.

Era un clima muy tensionado y depresivo el que se vivía, en ese momento.

_ Iré a verla_ Anuncio Toph.

_ Te acompaño_ Dijo Aang.

Zuko se paro para seguirlo pero Iroh lo detuvo.

_ Debemos hablar sobrino_

Zuko lo miro atentamente, algo en su tono de voz sonaba misterioso.

* * *

Los dos se retiraron al cuarto de Iroh y se sentaron en unas sillas.

_ Que sucede, Tío?_

_ Sé que te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado me he salteado este asunto_ Iroh tosió_ El ciclo del Avatar siempre ha tenido un orden cronológico, pero si por alguna razón no se llega a cumplir, como paso con Aang, cuando nace un Avatar, también nacen 3 personas más que son los elegidos de sus elementos, los candidatos de ser el avatar, respecto al elemento del ciclo es quien será el que tendrá la capacidad de dominar los 4 elementos, pero los otros 3 no son simples maestros de su elemento, tienen un dominio superior, y habilidades inalcanzables para los demás_ Hizo una pausa para dramatizar el momento_ Y tu eres uno de ellos_ Iroh miro a Zuko esperando una respuesta sorpresiva pero no fue así.

_Ah si ya nos lo había dicho Canin_ Respondió con indiferencia, en ese momento solo le importaba saber cómo se encontraba Katara_ Igualmente no le dimos mucha importancia a eso_

Iroh lo miro indignado.

_ Este asunto es tan importante como saber quien será el próximo Avatar!_ Se enfureció.

Zuko lo miro sin saber qué hacer.

_ Lo siento Tío_ Se disculpo bajando la vista, lo único que faltaba pelearse con él.

_ No perdón yo estuve mal, no debí haber reaccionado así, como sea, que sabes sobre esto?_

_ Bueno, no mucho, que somos Aang, Katara, Toph yo somos los elegidos de nuestros 4 elementos y que podemos entrar en una especie de "estado avatar"?_ Dudo él.

Iroh sonrió.

_ Ese es el punto, ese estado avatar que en tu caso se llamaría Metamorfosis del Sol, es el punto donde tú vas a tener un poder ilimitado sobre el fuego control, la primera vez que la desarrolles probablemente alguna parte de tu cuerpo se convierta en fuego a causa de la cantidad de energía que irradia tu alma_ Zuko se quedo pensativo, ayer a la noche, sentía que su cabello terminaba en llamas de fuego y que sus en sus ojos se reflejaba el sol_ Si tu ya la tuviste y una cualidad que ahora posees es que puedes controlar la energía en otras personas_

El Príncipe se quedo desconcertado, justo ese día tenía que elegir su tío para explicarle un tema tan complejo!

_ Todos, incluso la gente que domina otro elemento, tiene una llama interna que simboliza la energía y tu puedes controlarla_ Explico el Dragón del Oeste emocionado.

Zuko se quedo pensativo.

_ Tú dices que puedo de un solo movimiento asesinar a alguien, apagando su llama no?_ Iroh asintió_ Y si la encendió, puedo revivir a una persona?_

Iroh bajo la mirada.

_ Poder puedes, pero para hacerlo debes apagar la tuya_ Contesto él preocupado por lo que su sobrino planeaba hacer_ Katara estará bien! es cuestión de tiempo nada mas, tiempo al tiempo

"Pero si le doy más tiempo, tal vez muere, yo ya lo he pensado su vida vale más que la mía" pensó él su amor era tan grande hacia ella que era capaz de desafiar los consejos de su amado tío.

_ Katara tiene alguna relación con alguien?_ Pregunto Iroh, el Príncipe lo miro muy extrañado_ Comento, porque note que tiene un nuevo collar de compromiso_ Zuko se sonrojo_ Te felicito sobrino_

Los dos se abrazaron.

_ Si bien no me arrepiento, solo fue un accidente_ Balbuceo Zuko.

_ Los accidentes no existen_ Comento Iroh, El maestro fuego puso los ojos en blanco " Otro proverbio de Iroh"_ Además me parece muy apropiado, es como la unión de nuestra Nación con la Tribu Agua, temía que el lapso se rompa y que perdieras tu reino_

_ De que hablas?_

_ Si antes de los 18 no contraías matrimonio, la Nación del Fuego pasaría a ser gobernada por los sabios del fuego, por eso me adelante tanto a realizar los trámites para que puedes acceder a tu puesto_ Explico el Dragón del Oeste.

_ Detente un minuto, a que te refieres con todo esto?_ Zuko ya no comprendia la situación.

_ Cuando te desterraron tu padre sanciono una ley que establecía que tu jamás podrías ser el Señor del Fuego_ Lo informo él seriamente_ Pero no te preocupes estoy tratando de derogar las leyes nefastas que estableció él_

_ Espero que logres hacerlo_

* * *

_ Muy bien, lo primero que debemos hacer para tu rehabilitación es sacar es vendas, seguramente la falta de oxigeno en tus piernas debe ser uno de los factores que más las debilitan, déjame ayudarte_ Explico Canin mientras se acercaba a Teo.

_ No, nadie puede tocarlas_ Negó el mientras se alejaba.

Canin lo miro, lograría que Teo caminara aunque muriera en el intento.

_ Ah si? Quieres apostar?_ Los dos rieron, mientras la maestra energía se abalanzaba a la silla de Teo. El se movió habilidosamente esquivándola mientras reía potentemente, pero en un momento Canin tropezó con su silla y cayo arriba de él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decir. Canin se puso colorada y se paro rápidamente.

_ Bueno si no quieres, y decides a resignar a este método de curación, es tu decisión_ Comento ella.

_ No, lo siento estaba aterrado, pero te pediría que me ayudes tu, no sé hacerlo por mi mismo_

Canin se acerco a él y se sentó en el suelo, comenzó a quitarlas delicadamente, sentía los ojos de Teo puestos en ella, tenía que hacerlo rápido y concentrada, pero si él la seguía observando no podría hacerlo, pero que estaba pensando! Esto era sola una farsa una mentira, para que él se enamore no para que ella lo haga!

_ Ya esta, hoy debes descansar mucho, mañana comenzaremos los ejercicios, si te duele o tienes alguna molestia ponte este crema y te calmara. Debo retirarme_ Anuncio ella mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

_ Canin_

_ Si?_ Ella se acerco a Teo.

El la abrazo, Canin se quedo sorprendida, en su vida había tenido un amigo.

_ Gracias_ Susurro Teo.

_ No gracias a ti_

Ella se fue un poco embobada, la reacción de él fue algo que jamás se hubiera esperado

_ Canin, veo que nuestro plan han tenido un excelente resultado_ La felicito ministro Keilo que observaba desde el pasillo.

_ Supongo_ Canin se dirigía a su cuarto se sentía bastante mal, nunca pensó que traicionar a Teo le costaría tanto.

_ Te sucede algo?_ Pregunto él al verla tan distanciada y distraída.

_ No_

_ Ya sé que pasa, sabes en la vida deberás tomar decisiones que tal vez perjudiquen a los demás, debes ser decidida y fiel a tus ideales_

_ Todos dicen lo mismo! Se fiel a tus ideales, toma las decisiones determinadamente, no te preocupes por los demás, pero no es así! Estos no son mis ideales, son los que me impusieron a caso nadie lo entiende? Por que estoy tan confundida! ni si quiera se que quiero hacer en mi vida, pero estoy segura de que no es esto_ Exploto ella, ya estaba harta de que le digan que debía hacer y cómo!

_ Yo no dije que estos fueran tus ideales_ Contesto el sereno, Canin se quedo pensativa, ella podía irse de allí, y no volver a verlos jamás, pero ahora comprendía por qué no lo hacía porque su propósito era salvar a los espíritus y conquistar a Teo.

* * *

_ Toph! Te llego una carta_ Anuncio Ty Lee mientras revisaba el correo.

_ Qué clase de persona podría enviar una carta? A caso nadie entiende que no puedo leer!_ Comento ella.

_ Descuida yo la leeré_ Propuso Mai_ " Querida Toph, sé que es irónico escribirte una carta, pero quería decirte principalmente que te extraño, han pasado muchas cosas desde el ultimo dia en que te vi, estoy ansioso por contártelas y mas por verte, viajare a la Isla Bersionch y espero que podamos encontrarnos! Saludos tu amigo Duque_

_ Oh! No puedo creerlo vendrá Duque! Hace tanto que no lo veo, espero que haya superado su problema de estatura_ Rio ella mientras abrazaba la carta. Aang la observo primero Sokka y ahora Duque, cuantos mas podían interesarle a la vez! Dos ya eran demasiado pero Tres! o tal vez el jamás le intereso…

* * *

**_Nota:_** Lo primero que aclaro es que Toph no siente nada ni por Duque ni por Sokka, son solo "alucinaciones de Aang" cuando uno esta enamorado de alguien siente celos hasta del espejo.

El titulo se debe a la situación de Zuko y Canin.

Ustedes que creen que va a hacer Zuko? Y que piensan si decidiría salvarla? Y si no lo haría?

Lady Fire: Woow! Me encanta la idea de que ellos estén destinado a ser sus guardias, si tu estas de acuerdo la utilizare! Ya entenderás el motivo de por que Hakoda esta enamorado de Lankan Me alegra que te hallan gustado los capítulos! Gracias por tus comentarios

black-Kiari : Oh! Muchas gracias por lo que dices, y se que lo he dicho muchas veces pero sin estos comentarios tan hermosos que me escribes dudo que seguiría escribiendo! Besos y abrazos desde Argentina!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Gracias por leer!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	37. Capitulo 37:El Amor es un Sabroso Veneno

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_El amor es un Sabroso Veneno_**

Ty Lee y Mai miraron a Azula sorprendidas, por todo lo que había pasado casi ni habían notado su presencia, ella les devolvió la mirada y las tres sin decir una palabra se dirigieron a otra sala donde pudieran charlar más tranquilas.

Se sentaron en tres banquetas separadas recubiertas con terciopelo rojo. Había un silencio incomodo, ninguna sabia que decir, todo era muy confuso. Azula las observaba alternadamente, Ty Lee acariciaba su cabello y Mai rasgaba el tapiz de su asiento.

En un momento Ty Lee se levanto de su sillón, las otras dos la imitaron, se abrazaron y comenzaron a gritar emocionadas.

_Que haces aquí! No puedo creer volverte a ver!_ Exclamo la maestra energía mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga.

_ Y bueno ya sabes decidí volverme buena_ Explico la princesa como si fuera un detalle menor.

_ Y mostrar sentimientos_ Comento Mai.

_ Lo cual no te vendría mal a ti_ Respondieron las dos a la vez mientras reían.

_ Seguro que tienen muchas cosas para contarme!_

_ Ay! Si! Conocí a un muchacho, hermoso, maestro tierra, y luego de conocernos y hacernos muy amigos nos pusimos de novios y quien sabe que pasa después_ Conto Ty Lee entusiasmada.

_ Y están esperando un bebe_ Agrego Mai mientras tocaba el vientre de su amiga.

_ Qué?_

_No era en serio!_ Rio ella mientras recibía el golpe de los almohadones de los sillones_ Pero si es cierto que estamos en edad de casarnos y ella ha encontrado un buen partido_

Azula bajo la mirada, en un año cumpliría 18 y debería estar comprometida, no estaba bien visto que una joven de su edad no esté casada.

_Si, tú te casaras con el maestro tierra y ella con Zuko_

_ No exactamente, Zuko emm, bueno él_ Quería informarla Ty Lee antes de que meta la pata en público, pero no sabía como

_ Él está con otra_ Termino la frase indiferentemente Mai.

_ Oh no debí decirlo_ Se disculpo la maestra fuego mientras recordaba que era verdad el estaba con Katara, los había visto besándose y se había dado cuenta de que le prestaban mucha atención al otro, pero se sentía triste por su amiga, ella sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo seguía amando y lo extrañaba, paso un brazo por sus hombros silenciosamente.

_ No debes preocuparte por ella, ya se había conseguido otro chico y adivina, lo perdió! Por necia!_ Comento Ty Lee.

Recién en ese momento Mai comprendió que su Azula, según ella, se había vuelto "buena" significaba que Jet no era más un espía de ella.

_ Debo irme_ Anuncio ella mientras abrochaba los botones de su saco.

_ Pero, qué?_ Azula y Ty Lee no comprendían.

_ A recuperar lo que es mío por derecho_

_ Genial! Ahora tú te casaras con este joven que conociste y ella con su amor misteriosos! Y yo me moriré sola y desdichada_

_ Que dices? Hai te presta más atención de la que debería, además los opuestos se atraen_ La princesa se sonrojo con la deducción de su compañera.

* * *

_ Canin, estamos llegando al Templo Aire del Ete_ La informo el ministro Keilo sacándola de su lectura. Ella levanto la vista.

_ y qué?_

_ Que aquí también habita el pájaro YinKu también está allí_

_ Que ignorantes que son ustedes, el pájaro YinKu no vive en un lugar determinado, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que este justo aquí y no hay un método exacto de saber donde se encuentra_

_ Segura? déjame ver tu brazo_

Canin se precipito retrocedió y se choco contra un mueble. Él se aproximo a ella, y tomo su mano derecha. Observo la marca que tenia, tres lunares en triangulo con dos manchas dentro. "La marca del AntiAvatar" pensó Keilo.

_ Que esto? me podrías explicar_

_ Una marca de nacimiento, todos tenemos una o no?_ Canin estaba nerviosa, no debía descubrir su secreto. Co un movimiento se libero, cerró la puerta del salón y comenzó a correr, encontró una habitación a oscuras, respiro agitada, sujeto su brazo, si descubrían que era ella el AntiAvatar, no habría esperanza para el mundo.

_ Canini, siéntate estaba esperando_ Era Ozai quien hablaba, la sala se ilumino.

_ Yo bueno emm buscaba un lugar para leer tranquila, ya sabes Keilo no puede estar un minuto sin hablar_ Comento ella mientras reía inquietamente.

_ Déjame ver tu brazo está sangrando_ Canin lo observo, Keilo tenía uñas muy afiladas que hicieron que salearan unas gotas de sangre.

_ No es nada, no se preocupe, si me permite me retiro_

_ Como usted desee, por cierto encontré su libro, sabe, soy muy curioso y cometí el pecado de leerlo sin permiso, espero que no le moleste_ Anuncio Ozai mientras se lo entregaba, Canin lo tomo y leyó el titulo "El Avatar y El AntiAvatar". En el rostro de la joven se dibujo una mueca de horror y se fue muy inquieta.

_ Es ella, lo sé_ Comento Keilo que salía de la oscuridad del salón.

_ Ella es quien nos dará la victoria_

Canin corría rápido por los pasillos, los funcionarios volteaban la cabeza para ver qué era eso que pasaba rápidamente tras ellos y que a más de uno hizo caer.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a llorar.

_ No pueden saber quien soy en realidad, debo irme antes de algo peor pase_ Dijo entre sollozos mientras guardaba sus pertenencias más preciadas en un pequeño bolso, pero entre sus cosas encontré el libro que utilizaba con Teo para su rehabilitación, se refregó los ojos y lo acerco a su pecho.  
_ No puedo hacerlo, el me necita y yo lo necesito, pero algo debe cambiar_ Acaricio a su serpiente mientras se disponía a encontrar una manera de solucionar las cosas.

* * *

Mai tomaría el primer tren que se dirigiera a la ciudad de Jet. Este transporte acababa de llegar de su pueblo y tuvo que esperar que todos los pasajeros bajaran, lo cual la puso de malhumor ya que tardaban demasiado y había varios inconvenientes.

Después de refunfuñar un poco, subió a su asiento y noto que estaba ocupado.

_ Disculpe, señor, ese es mi lugar_ Se lo hizo saber mientras mostraba su boleto.

_ Lo siento, esta es mi estación, ya me bajo_

_ Jet?_

_Mai?

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Jet bajo la mirada y tomo sus manos.

_ Siento tanto no haberte engañado y no contártela verdad, es que tenia miedo que si _ Su explicación fue impedida ya que Mai lo beso antes de que pueda terminarla. Fue un beso dulce y corto.

_ Eso quiere decir que ya no me odias?_ Pregunto él .

_ Creo que quiere decir que te amo_ Contesto mientras volvía a besarlo pero más apasionadamente.

* * *

Zuko se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Katara, seguía muy enferma. Acaricio sus sedosos cabellos y tomo su mano, estaba fría como un hielo, estaba muy pálida su aspecto iba empeorando.

_ Los médicos dicen que solo le quedan unas semanas de vida, pero yo se que tiene mucho menos tiempo_ Era Toph la que hablaba desde la puerta, Zuko la miro y luego observo a su amada, cuanto hubiera dado en ese momento para volver a ver sus ojos azules y escuchar su risa.

_ La amas_ Pregunto la maestra tierra al sentir sus latidos.

_ Más que eso_

_ Díselo!_

_ Muy razonable esta inconsciente y le declarare mi amor_ Respondió el príncipe con una frase cargada de ironía.

_ No tienes que decírselo, solo demostrárselo_ Con estas palabras Toph se retiro.

Zuko cerró las cortinas y apago las luces, quedaron a la luz de una débil vela, comenzó a tocar su fria espalda, para encontrar su centro de energía, cerró los ojos, respiro se concentro, había mucha energía bloqueada pero no lograba encontrarlo.

_ Zuko, podrías retirarte esta llegando Pakku y quiere suma concentración para su trabajo_ Era Sokka quien interrumpía su ritual.

_ No**___**

_ Zuko tu no entiendes? Pakku es _ Sokka no pudo terminar por que el príncipe le cerro la puerta en sus narices, en otro momento él se hubiera preocupado por explicarle ese gesto y aclarar la situación, pero estaba tan próximo a lograr su objetivo que no se distraería. Siguio con su labor hasta que lo hallo, se puso nervioso, eran los últimos segundos de su vida, pero que estaba pensando Katara había abandonado su hogar para luchar en la guerra, con posibilidades de perder la vida, pero se detuvo? No! Porque no le tenía miedo a nada, ni si quiera a la muerte.

Respiro profundamente y se dispuso a revivirla, luego de un tiempo toda su energía estaba en ella, Zuko miro como volvía a abrir los ojos débilmente.

_ Zuko?

El se sentía débil para hablar y explicarle que había sucedido, utilizo su ultimo aliento, para acercarse a ella, besos sus suaves labios, había esperado tanto para probar ese sabor irresistible nuevamente, ese sabor que lo apasionaba, que lo volvía loco, con el que si no lo degustaba no podía seguir viviendo.

Se dirigió hacia al pasillo, sentía que se asfixiaba, veía todo muy borroso y confuso, le temblaban las piernas y los brazos, tenía muchas nauseas. Antes de llegar a su habitación su vida se había ido sin antes escuchar su nombre a gritos desesperados de Iroh y Ursa al ver esa escena.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Creo que en este capitulo me jugué todas las cartas. Espero que les guste!

Perdón por mi atroz retraso lo que sucedió es que tenia que rendir un parcial muy complicado y debía estudiar.

El titulo se debe a que por amor Azula abandono su papel de la villana de la historia, por amor Canin decidió quedarse en un lugar donde hacen sufrir a los demás y a ella inclusive a ella, por amor Mai perdona a Jet y por amor Zuko se sacrifica por Katara.

Honami: Me alegro que te guste la historia, si algo no quedo claro prenguntame y te lo explico! Gracias por tus comentarios

Lady fire: Jajaja me hizo reír la descripción de los hijos, desde que escribí el segundo capitulo empece a pensar en eseo, no se como sera el capitulo 38 pero el ultimo ya lo se de pies a cabeza y tenían muchas cosas similares a los que describiste tu! Taang va a seguir y con lo que estoy planeando va a haber mucho mas Taang que antes eso te lo aseguro pero espera un tiempo! Bueno Jet y Mai se reconciliaron, Hai y Azula falta para que pase algo muy interesante y respecto a Suki, yo la verdad la menciono muy poco, pero descuida que ya tengo pensado un momento donde ella tendrá mucho protagonismo! Gracias por tus comentarios!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	38. Capitulo 38: Lazos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 38: Lazos_**

Iroh y Ursa se miraron, ninguno de los dos podía reaccionar, Ursa corrió en socorro de su hijo. Iroh solo podía mirar ese espantosos momento, sin poder moverse, hizo recordarle el día de la muerte de Lu Ten, había pasado algo similar, era su peor recuerdo, un recuerdo que había hecho lo imposible por olvidarlo, pero se había repetido nuevamente y con su sobrino ahora.

_ Iroh debemos hacer algo!_ Grito Ursa desesperada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Llevémoslo a su cuarto_ Indico sin demostrar emoción alguna.

* * *

Ty Lee y Azula seguían hablando y riendo hacia horas, pero en un momento la princesa sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza.

_ Azula que sucede!_ Pregunto su amiga al ver que se agarraba la cabeza mientras soportaba el intenso dolor.

_ Zuko, le sucede algo_ Contesto ella tartamudeando.

_ Qué? Como puedes saberlo?_

_ Nuestro lazo de hermanos es muy fuerte, si le pasa algo malo a él yo también lo sentiré, no te imaginas cuanto me enferme cuando lo quemo mi padre_ Explico ella mientras se sentaba y Ty Lee le acercaba un vaso con agua.

* * *

Katara escucho la voz de su hermano que pasaba por el pasillo, entre sueños, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo llamo casi en susurro. La había oído pero pensó que sería una alucinación pero igualmente entro al salón donde se encontraba ella al verla despierta se quedo helado y corrió a abrazarla.

_ Sokka, ten cuidado sigo muy dolorida_ Se quejo Katara.

_ Lo sientes es que pensé que jamás volvería a verte viva_ Respondió mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.

_ Eres un dramático_

Sokka volvió a abrazarla.

_Todos estábamos muy preocupados_ Comento mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su hermana

_ Y Zuko?_

_ Aunque ahora haya cambiado de opinión sobre los maestros fuego y ya no crea que son la mayos escoria del planeta, no permitiré que te regales así al primero que se te cruce_ Katara rio.

_ No has respondido mi pregunta_

Su hermano se puso serio. Era algo impresionante como cambiaba todo su rostro cuando lo hacía, sus facciones eran diferentes y sus ojos miraban preocupados todo su entorno.

_ Nadie lo sabe, desde hace varios días que no lo veo_ Katara se inquieto por su respuesta.

_ Iré a buscarlo_ anuncio mientras hacia un intento fallido de levantarse y gemía por el dolor de varias lastimaduras en el abdomen y el cuello.

_ Yo le diré que quieres verlo estará feliz de saber que estas bien_ Se lo impidió Sokka

_ Él lo sabe_ El guerrero la miro extrañado.

_ Como sabes eso?_ Cuestiono.

_ No lo sé, solo siento que lo sabe. Llama a papa, quiero hablar unos asuntos con el_ Ordeno la maestra agua.

Sokka bajo la mirada.

_ Hace 2 semanas que no sabemos donde esta, también desapareció Lankan, todo se está tornando muy extraño_ Le explico mientras trataba de no quebrarse_ Buscare a Zuko, seguramente el te alegre más que yo_ Quiso cambiar de tema para no afligir a su hermana que todavía se encontraba débil de salud.

Katara abrió la boca para decir algo pero su hermano ya se había ido. Se recostó en la almohada, sentía que el Príncipe había estado allí, se lamio los labios recordando el sabor de su único beso, como anhelaba volver a hacerlo.

* * *

Iroh estaba hacia 3 días despierto cuidando a su sobrino hasta que al cuarto día el sueño lo venció.

_"Estaba en Ba Sing Se, era más joven y ágil, a la vez mas inexperto, observo los muros y puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo._

__ Esta es la ciudad impenetrable, querido Lu Ten, que lastima que pronto eso cambiara_ Opino con tono ironico._

_Lu Ten lo miro con cariño, extrañado y en desacuerdo pero no admirándolo ya que desatestaba la idea de invadir una ciudad tan importante._

__ Padre, no comprende por qué no podemos ser amigos?_ Pregunto con un aire infantil_ Hai y yo estamos planeando maneras de reconstruir la paz_ Lu Ten no termino la frase por que su padre le tapo la boca._

__ Sabes que dirían si se enteran que eres amigo del Príncipe del Agua! No lo digas en público!__

__ Eso! Eso es lo que me molesta, por qué está mal visto tener un amigo de una tribu agua?__

__ Ya sabes, Ozai decreto que las personas de la Nación del Fuego, no podían mantener relación alguna con alguien de las tribus, ni hablar de un maestro!_ Le conto su padre._

__ Veras que el Príncipe Zuko se enamorara de una maestra agua, te lo aseguro_ Rio el adolecente pensando en su disparatada idea. Iroh no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al imaginar eso._

__ Cuando lo decreto?_ Quiso saber._

__ Hace algunos pocos días__

__ Oh! Rayos! Quería presentarle a Hai a Azula, hace mucho tiempo que la quiere conocer__

__ Si Ozai te escuchara en este momento, te mataría a matar el mismo__

_Luego de la cena se reunieron los oficiales al mando para planear la estrategia. Todos opinaban bastantes nerviosos, porque los guerreros de Ba Sing Se luchaban con valor interminable y ferocidad incontrolable, amaban su tierra ante todo lo cual los volvía invencibles._

__ Sera imposible penetrar la muralla_ Comento un hombre de cabellos grises y anteojos mientras veía un plano de ciudad._

__ Y quien dijo que hay que conquistarla desde afuera_ Hablo otro hombre, todos giraron las cabezas para verlo_ El Príncipe Lu Ten es bastante amigo de la Princesa, tal vez eso nos ayude _ Enfatizo la palabra bastante para demostrar que tenían una relación, Iroh lo miro con desconfianza_ Ya saben como son los jóvenes de esta época, toman confianza enseguida, el nos filtrara información, puntos débiles, secretos__

__ No! No utilizaran a mi hijo!_ protesto el Dragón del Oeste._

__ General Iroh, ya hemos tomado una decisión_ Sentencio un anciano muy importante en el ejercito_ Aceptaremos la propuesta del Comandante Zhao__

_Así fue como al día siguiente habían preparado al joven para que penetre en los muros, como un refugiado mas._

__ Padre, no creo que sea lo correcto, no le podría hacer esto a la princesa Urine_ Se quejo Lu Ten entristecido._

__ En la vida hay que hacer sacrificios_ Se limito a contestar._

__ Lo dices porque tú no tienes que hacerlos! Detenlos! Por favor!_ Rogo el muchacho._

__ La decisión está tomada no hay nada que pueda hacer__

_Lu ten entro con el transbordador a Ba Sing Se, se sorprendió por lo que vio, ni si quiera en La Nación del Fuego había una ciudad tan esplendida como esa._

_Después de hablar un tiempo con aldeanos se entero de que la princesa hablaría en la Plaza Mayor con los nuevos refugiados._

_En la metrópolis Urine era como un icono, todos la amaban, la respetaban, ella era amable y generosa pero también era muy fuerte y determinaba, para el pueblo era una diosa, alguien superior a todos y para los monarcas un ejemplo a seguir. Estas eran las cualidades por las cual Urine volvían loco al Príncipe Lu Ten._

_Una gran multitud se reunió para escucharla. Todos aplaudían conmocionados a sus dulces palabras de aliento. Entre las miles de personas Urine pudo encontrar la mirada de Lu Ten, empezó a ponerse nervioso no podía creer volver a verla hacia años que no se contactaba con ella. Urine era una joven de rasgos asiáticos, con un corte de pelo carre negro como el carbón, ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, siempre vestía de colores verdosos, con ostentosos kimonos y valiosas joyas._

_Luego de la ceremonia se aproximo hacia él._

__ Oh Lu Ten! Me alegra tanto verlo_ Exclamo mientras hacia una sutil reverencia._

__ Shh, no digas mi nombre en voz alta_ La cayo él._

__ Aja! Ya sé, estas en una misión para derrotar el reino tierra__

__ Uri, habíamos acordado dejar de lado las rivalidades de nuestras naciones__

_La princesa se quedo un tiempo pensativa para crear suspenso en él._

__ Es cierto, además extrañaba hacer esto_ Dijo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba dulcemente, Lu ten le devolvió el beso pero más apasionadamente._

_Pasaron las semanas, el ejercito de la Nación del Fuego, seguía en cuarteles clandestinos a las afueras de la metrópolis, Lu Ten no pudo averiguar nada sobre el punto débil, pero había hecho algo mejor, al mantener a la princesa tan ocupada con su romance, ella ni se percataba que los maestros fuego estaban próximos a atacar su ciudad._

_Mientras tanto Ozai tenía sus propios planes, estaba ocupado buscando un asesino confiable para que mate al heredero al trono._

_Una mañana fría de julio cuando no se llega a sentir el calor del sol, las tropas de la Nación del fuego atacaron sin piedad la capital del reino tierra._

_Cuando Urine se entero lo que estaba sucediendo ya era demasiado tarde._

_Lu Ten y ella, observaban el campo de batalla desde la torre más alta del palacio, sus dos naciones deban hasta la vida por la victoria. La princesa estaba sumamente enojada, ver a morir a su gente, a sus enemigos tomar sus tierras le producía mucho dolor pero que su novio fuera un completo traidor era lo que realmente le dolía, el puñal en el corazón, no podía acercarse a él pero tampoco podía alejarse, seguía sin creer lo que había hecho, seguramente era todo parte de su plan distraerla para llevar a cabo la conquista pero después de todo era su culpa era ella la protectora de Ba Sing Se y los había decepcionado a todos._

__ Debería matarte por lo que nos has hecho_ Comento._

__ Déjame hacer los honores_ Hablo una dama con un vestido negro sutilmente ajustado y sosteniendo un arco y flecha en dirección al Príncipe._

__ June, que haces aquí ?_ pregunto Lu Ten entre dientes adoptando posicion de batalla._

__ Crees que ibas a romper mi corazón y que yo no haría nada al respecto? No, mi amor, además no lo hago por mi solamente ya que hay dinero de por medio, mucho para serte sincera_ Explico ella recordando su noviazgo donde él le habia dicho que ya no la amaba, habia jurado que jamás volveria a amar a un hombre y que Lu Ten nunca mas podría amar a una mujer. Y Ahí estaba para cumplir el destino. Su actitud era calmada pero igual estaba muy alerta a la situación._

__ Te pagare más de lo que te ofrecieron_ Ofreció la actual novia de él._

__ Princesita, también es una cuestión personal_ June centro su vista en ella, la miro de arriba a abajo y noto como la miraba el maestro fuego, como la miraba a ella antes- No contuvo su rabia y lanzo la flecha contra ella, la princesa cayo al instante, no podía soportar el dolor, la sangre brotaba sin control , manchando su kimono y la elegante alfombra del salón donde estaban._

_June apunto otra flecha hacia Lu Ten._

__ Huye! Estaré bien_ Ordeno mientras hacia el intento fallido de levantarse._

__ No, es cierto estas flechas tienen veneno de cobra león, el más poderoso de nuestro mundo, en cuestión de minutos estarás con tus ancestros_ Hablo la guerrera llena de furia._

_Lu Ten se acerco a la princesa, tomo su rostro con sus manos y la beso suavemente._

__ Uri, lo siento tanto no quiera provocar esto, fue todo mi culpa__

__ No Lu Ten, yo lo siento__

__ Por qué?__

__ Por esto_ La Princesa Urine clavo un afilado cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo en la espalda de Lu Ten_ Es la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, entiéndelo es la única forma de salvar a mi pueblo_ Con esta última frase sus ojos se cerraron para siempre._

_El Príncipe sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo, se estaba formando una hemorragia. sabía que iba a morir, pero antes debía ver a su padre una vez más. Corrió lo mas rápido que podía al cuartel más cercano de su Nación, recorrió los pasadizos. Iroh lo observo perdía mucha sangre. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su hijo ya no estaba con él_.

Iroh se despertó gritando aterrorizado. Ursa se acerco a él.

_ Otra vez la misma pesadilla?_ Pregunto mientras tomaba su mano.

_ Hacía años que no la tenía_ El Dragón del Oeste empezó a llorar por su hijo que estaba muerto y por su sobrino que tomaría el mismo camino

* * *

_**Nota: **_Perdon por el retraso (igualmente quedo un poco mas largo)

Lean un mini-fic que publique ( Un Amor Ciego Toko) espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecio.

Lady fire: Bueno primero te cuento que Zuko no se va a morir van a encontrar una manera de salvarlo. Bueno si tus sospechas son ciertas ellos dos se conocían y eran muy amigos, pero ese no es su única similitud. Lankan y Hakoda, nadie saben donde están. Y sobre el antiavatar bueno lo explicare en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarioss!

Honami: Jajaja Zoe, tu amiga es AvatarZoe? supongo he hablado varias veces con ella via mail. Gracias por todo lo que dices y espero que las situaciones de los personajes se desenvuelvan a tu agrado. Ay! Muchas gracias ojala que a vos tambien te haya ido bien! Luego cuentame que te sacaste en lengua e historia! Besos

Zutaraye : Muchas gracias espero que te guste como continua!

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	39. Capitulo 39: El amor es un sacrificio?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

_**Lean la nota en este capitulo que es muy importante!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 39: El amor es sacrificado? O sacrificio por amor?_**

Sokka se dio por vencido no podía encontrar a Zuko por ninguna parte, eran las tres de la madrugada estaba muy cansado, sus parpados se cerraban contra su voluntad, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era deleitarse con las caricias y besos de su novia. Pero cuando la vio se sorprendió, tenia puesto su uniforme y todas sus pertenencias estaban empacadas.

_ Sucede algo?_ Pregunto él extrañado.

_ Debo volver con las guerreras_ Contesto ella con un tono melancólico, Sokka se aproximo a ella y tomo sus manos.

_ Pero de que hablas?_

_ Me necesitan, Tain va a tener un hijo y ya no podrá suplantarme_

_ Pero debe haber otra persona que pueda hacerse cargo del clan_

_ No Sokka, tu no entiendes, soy descendiente directo del Avatar Kyoshi, por eso me precisan tanto, naci para ser su líder, debes entenderlo, es mi deber _Confeso.

Sokka no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo su amada partiría lejos de él y si no podía verla jamás? Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y encontrar una solución. Toco su bolsillo izquierdo y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de tela muy gastada, se la entrego sin decir una palabra, la guerrera tomo e inspecciono el contenido, seria lo que hacia años estaba esperando, el sello de amor eterno, la marca que los uniría para toda la vida, era una gaza suave y aterciopelada verde y del dorso azul, tenia una piedra donde estaban tallados un boomerang y una abanico. Era un collar de compromiso. Lo miro a Sokka mientras alternaba la vista en su collar.

_ Hace mucho tiempo que quería dártelo, pero no sabia como reaccionarias, ni que pensarías_ Explico él.

_ Oh, Sokka es mi mayor deseo que nos aunamos para siempre_ Hizo una pausa_ Pero no puedo_ Le devolvió el collar mientras lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

_ No comprendo_

_ Al comprometerme a ser una guerrera Kyoshi debes sacrificar una cosa, que no podrás contraer matrimonio jamás_ La miro incrédulo_ Créeme! Daria todo por ti, hasta la vida! Pero estoy marcada_ Mostro su brazo izquierdo tenia una marca producida por un hierro al rojo vivo de un abanico y una espada_ La tengo desde que tengo memoria, esta visto como un símbolo de grandeza, hay que estar orgullosa por portarlo, pero no es así y aunque me dolió en ese momento, me duelo mucho mas ahora_ Sokka la abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

_ Suki, no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo_

_ No creas que es tan fácil burlar la ley de mi pueblo_ Comento mientras se sacaba las lágrimas.

_ Tu no tienes idea con quien estas hablando_ Dijo volviendo a su personalidad graciosa, bromista e ironica.

* * *

Ursa estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, llamo a los mejores curanderos del la Tribu del Agua, pero nada pudieron hacer, las cosas con la salud de su hijo iban de mal en peor. Estaba muy desesperada, entristecida y confundida , todos esos estados provocaban un fuerte choque de ideas, por las cuales aunque pensara un día entero no llegaba a ningún resultado convincente para salvar la vida de su hijo. No se alejaba de él ni un segundo, hacia días que no dormía, no comía y no bebía ni una gota de agua, Iroh comenzó a preocuparse por su descuido de ella misma, pero insistía que en ese instante lo principal era Zuko y su cuidado.

Esa noche cuando ya todos dormían recibió una carta muy curiosa, en un sobre negro con un sello azul que reconocía, era de las Trillizas Merbin, tres adivinas que conocían todos los secretos del pasado, presente y futuro, eran famosas por sus aceradas predicciones y su conocimiento ilimitado. Ursa las conocía bien y sabia que no eran de fiar ya que por sus servicios pedían un precio muy poco razonable, y no estoy hablando precisamente de dinero. Pero ellas podían hacerlo todo, de eso no cavia duda, enamorar personas, revivir muertos, ganar guerras con una sola movida de un dedo. Todo lo que uno podía llegarse a imaginar. Abrió el sobre había un papel violeta con leras doradas, empezó a leerla.

"_Sabemos lo de tu hijo, lo sabemos todo, si nosotras no tenemos la solución para curarlo nadie la tendrá" _Era simple y concreto querían verla y ellas no eran el tipo de persona que hacen favores porque si, Ursa tenia algo que ellas querían y prestarían la cura para obtenerlos. La carta se esfumo en el aire. Miro a su hijo tan débil, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, acaricio sus cabellos, beso su frente y se coloco un manto negro encaminándose en la busca de las trillizas.

* * *

Katara no podía dormir, sabia que algo malo le sucedía a Zuko y como su hermano no le traía noticias sobre eso, decido ir a buscarlo ella misma. En pasillo se cruzo con Ursa que los circulaba tratando de no despertar a nadie.

_ Que ocurre?_ Cuestiono Katara al verla tan misteriosa.

Ursa la observo seguía delicada de salud seria en vano preocuparla con el momento frágil de Zuko.

_ Nada mi niña, me alegra ver que estés bien_ Trato de sonreír.

_ Si, pero a donde va con tanta prisa?_ Dijo Katara, mientras trataba de sostenerse en un mueble, la examino, su cara tenia una expresión nerviosa, tenia ojeras, su cabellera estaba toda enmarañada, sus ropas estaban todas sucias, lo cual era muy raro en ella que siempre lucia un aspecto impecable_ Zuko que le sucedió?_ Dedujo que algo le pasaba al Príncipe.

_ Él, él_ Tartamudeo tratando de explicarlo pero no podía y se quebró en llanto. La maestra agua dio un paso para atrás sorprendida.

_ Todavía no es tarde, lo podre salvar, lo sé, hare lo posible por lograrlo_

_ Yo la ayudare_ Como si fuera por arte de magia comenzó a sentirse mejor y lista para un nuevo desafío que debía afrontar .

_ Pero como? Si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie!_

_ Yo la ayudare, no importan las consecuencias_ Sentencio ella.

_ Entiendes el riesgo que corres?_ Conocía los sentimientos de su hijo hacia ella y sabia que si algo malo le sucedía seria peor que la misma muerte.

_ Y estoy dispuesta a correrlos_ Aseguro.

* * *

Partieron las dos en la negrura de la noche, la única forma de llegar a la Tierra Sin Elementos, donde vivían las hermanas Merbin, era por cualquier tipo de volcán, ya que allí se encontraban los portales de Nichigon por los cuales se cruzaba a otros mundos, el volcán mas próximo no se encontraba muy lejos, un par de horas en un vuelo ligero con Appa y llegarían.

_ Appa, debes volver con el grupo así no sospecharan nada_ Ordeno Katara sin saber si la entendía.

Hacia un calor sofocante, tuvieron que quitarse los abrigos.

_ El portal se encuentra al final del túnel_ La informo Ursa_ Una vez que lo hallemos cruzado no tendrás la capacidad de manipular el agua, así que debes ser cautelosa, estas completamente indefensa_

Era un túnel de rocas con secreciones y líquidos que colgaban de las paredes de dudosas procedencias, el camino era largo y cada vez subía más la temperatura.

Al final del túnel había unas luces brillantes que formaban una pantalla divisoria.

_ Debemos saltar_ Le indico la madre del Príncipe, Katara pestaño dos veces, la idea era muy disparatada, pero confiaba en esa mujer como en su propia madre, así que lo hizo. Pero al cruzar no sucedió nada seguían en ese mismo pasadizo oscuro sin salida.

_ Es el mismo túnel, no cambio en nada_ Protesto la joven, Ursa le iba a responder cuando tres voces al mismo tiempo las llamaron.

_ Las esperábamos_ Tres señoras que estaba sentadas, alrededor de una bola de cristal. Katara paso la vista por cada una de ella, la de la izquierda, tenia ojos grises, era bastante robusta, no tenia ni un solo pelo en su cabeza, era calva, vestía un traje violeta oscuro estaba repleta de ostentosas joyas, Ursa en el transcurso del viaje le había contando que ella era Yeiel, la voz del grupo, la personalidad más fuerte, ella tenia el don de conocer todos los secretos de presente y leer los pensamientos de quien quiera que sea aunque no estuviera cerca de ella. Ilma sentada a su costado derecho, tenía los ojos ocultos con una gaza, ya que había ofrecido su visión al diablo para que ellas y sus hermanas, obtengan la inmortalidad. La que mas temor producía, el pájaro de malagüero, hablaba lo justo y lo necesario. Vestía una túnica turquesa oscuro de seda, era enjuta y sus cabellos negros eran tan extensos que no se sabía cuando terminaban . Ella con solo tocar la palma de la mano de una persona, sabia quien era, que quería y que ocultaba. Conocía todo sobre el futuro y sabía como cambiarlo.

Jazinta era la mas compasiva y agradable de las tres, tenia un solo ojo, de color celeste cielo tan puro que producía impresión , el otro lo había perdido en una disputa con un dragón por su territorio. Tenía un vestido rojo y sus rulos blancos cortos cambiaban de color según sus cambios de emociones, podía hablar con los animales e hipnotizar a quien se le plazca para que haga lo que ella quería, conocía cada detalle del pasado.

Ursa hizo una sutil reverencia, Katara la imito.

_ Trillizas Merbin hemos venido porque_ Comenzó a relatar a ex esposa de Ozai.

_ Ya sabemos el porqué de su visita_ Contestaron.

_ Y acaso hay algún antídoto?_ Pregunto la maestra agua que ya estaba bastante nerviosa de estar allí y especialmente de cómo la miraba el único ojo de Jazinta.

_ Siempre hay algún antídoto, pero que están dispuestas a dar?_ Cuestiono Yeiel.

_ Todo_ Respondieron ambas, las brujas rieron.

_ Todos dicen lo mismo y después terminan huyendo de aquí espantados, pero este es un asunto serio_ Reitero ella mientras acariciaba el pelo de Katara_ Estas en el mejor momento de la vida, la plenitud de la juventud, donde puedes hacer todo sin restricciones, pero cuidado con eso_ Sus hermanas rieron. Ilma se levanto de su haciendo, Jazinta y Yeiel se callaron y la observaron con suma atención, solo hablaba en casos netamente importantes, no gastaba sus palabras.

_ Así que eres la futura esposa del Señor del Fuego Zuko_ Comenzó a hablar, Ursa la miro sorprendida a lo que seria su futura nuera_ No tengo que ser adivina para saberlo, note tu collar de compromiso, hecho por él. Has venido a rogar por su vida, al inframundo, solo para salvarlo mientras tú hace poco tiempo que también estabas al borde de la muerte. Sabes que te salvo? O mejor dicho quien? El mismísimo Príncipe dio su vida por la tuya conformándose por n simple beso de despedida, tanto de ama? Y tu cuanto lo amas?_

_ No lo respondas ya lo sabe_ Interrumpió Jazinta.

_ Yo lo amo tanto como para venir aquí y pagar el precio a cualquier costo_ Contesto desafiante.

_ Eso es demasiado_ Comento Yeiel.

_ El precio ya esta puesto y tu solo debes firmar_ Le alcanzo una hoja dorada y una pluma de fénix_ He sido compasiva con los enamorados, solo te pido, tu primer hijo.

Katara y Ursa ahogaron un grito de horror, que atrocidad mas grande, que se atrevía a pedir.

_ Ya lo sabes, sin padre jamás habrá hijo_ Añadió Ilma mientras movía la pluma.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Estaba buscando esta historia en google, para ver como se veía, y apenas puse " El amor es un s" ya me completaba "El amor es un sabroso veneno Zutara" Me re emocione, bue estoy re loca jaja! No en serio, todo esto es gracias ustedes, tal vez no se den cuenta, pero que lean y aun mas cuando dejan comentarios es mucho para mi, así que por favor sigandolo haciéndolo.

**_Super importante!_** _Estoy haciendo un mini-fic ( historia de un solo capitulo) de Tokka (Toph y Sokka) y me gustaría que me digan que es para ustedes el amor y lo escribiré, tienen tiempo hasta la publicación del próximo capitulo, pueden ser graciosas, sentimentales, o lo que se les ocurra, no duden en participar y por supuesto que les daré crédito! Así que por favor mándenlo por comentarios o vía mail. Me encantaría que todos participen. Y es mas que seguro que mencionare su colaboración. Si alguien no entendió por favor avisarme y yo vuelvo a explicarlo vía mail._

Lean el mini-fic de Un amor ciego.

Honami: Por supuesto que explicare que sucedió esa extraña noche donde Azulón murio y Ursa desapareció. Que bien que te esta yendo! Yo un 97 en historia y 91 en lengua, voy a Silvina y Gustavo, vos vas a algún instituto de apoyo? Asi que conoces a "AvatarZoe" jajaja los nombres que nos ponemos, bueno sobre el mini-fic ya lo explique y espero que quieras participar! Como siempre agradezco tus comentarios que me llenan de alegría!

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Participen del Tokka!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos


	40. Capitulo 40: A manos del azar

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 40: A manos del azar_**

Canin ya no era la misma de antes, estaba nerviosa , perturbada y su aspecto impecable era deplorable, siempre usaba el mismo vestido, sus largos cabellos estaban siempre enredados, sus uñas que siempre lucia de un color rojizo estaban comidos, no podía dormir nunca, no comía, estaba muy delgada o mejor dicho desnutrida, ya no era ella.

Su fuerte y enigmática personalidad había quedado atrás, muy atrás, ahora era simplemente una adolecente de 16 años, que se la pasaba lamentándose por su vida, de las tantas que hay, se tenia pena a ella misma de lo desgraciada que era, de haber hecho un trato con Ozai, de permitir el asesinato de los espíritus, por ilusionar a Teo con que volvería a caminar y no ayudarlo a cumplirlo, pero principalmente porque sabia que su mayor enemigo, oponente y traba era ella misma.

Se levanto de la cama, hacia un frio que le hacia temblar hasta los huesos , abrió la salida de emergencia , mientras trataba que el helado viento no se la lleve volando, era la salida de la de su libertad, caería al vacio pero todo seria mejor que estar allí, tomo a su serpiente lista para saltar, pero se detuvo… Teo, que pasaría si ella no se quedaba? Simple lo matarían, al igual que a los de su pueblo, por supuesto que el no lo sabia, porque ella lo había protegido ante todo. Sigilosamente se dirigió a su celda, pasó los pasillos deslizándose sin hacer ningún ruido. Se paro delante de la imponente puerta de hierro, estaba cerrada con llave, pero eso para ella no era un problema, solo bastaba con poner su mano en la cerradura y forcejear poco con su cuchillo favorito, para cualquier persona eso era un inconveniente bastante grande, y a que casi nadie podía controlar el metal, pero Canin sentía que casi controlaba el metal. Desde pequeña odiaba a cada uno de los 4 elementos, el aire, por que cuando soplaba muy fuerte y despeinaba sus largos cabellos, destetaba tocar el agua, siempre estaba muy caliente, muy fría, o simplemente como decía ella "muy mojada", siempre se ensuciaba con la tierra sus mas finos vestidos, y el fuego, era el elemento que mas odiaba de todos, la princesa real, la verdadera heredera al trono, sin poder controlar ese insignificante elemento.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para que no produzca ningún ruido, observo al joven que dormía temblando del frio. Se acerco a él y le tapo la boca, sabia que se sorprendería al verla allí.

Teo se despertó alarmado, desde que había estado allí tenia pesadillas todos los días, ya podía hacer nada, estaba vivo gracias a una persona que estaban a punto de matar, lo cual no era un buen panorama. Extrañaba a su familia y amigos, a su hogar a su vida antigua. Pero todo había quedado atrás, sus familiares y amigos estaban muertos, su hogar destruido y sin esas dos cosas se había derrumbado la idea de antigua vida.

_ Debemos huir_ Indico Canin.

Teo, pensó un minuto, no era mala idea, odiaba estar allí.

_ Pero tú, eres de aquí, no debes sacrificarte por mi_ Sabia que si huían habría consecuencias severas.

_ No me hagas reír. Debo decirte algo, solamente me están usando_ el muchacho la miro sorprendido, a ella allí la trataban como una reina_ Soy la única persona con la que el Avatar puede conseguir el equilibro absoluto del mundo y la única persona que puede destruirlo, soy el AntiAvatar_ Teo trago saliva, el AntiAvatar era un sujeto tan importante como el Avatar, pero nunca se sabia quien era, ellos jamás lo revelaban. Podía comunicarse con los espíritus, dominar cualquier tipo de arma a la perfección, pero su mayor es que con solo su presencia volvía débil y venerable al Avatar y a Los 4 Elegidos. Era a quien el mundo mas temía, un ser déspota e invencible.

_ Eso es imposible! Los Anti Avatares son siempre malvados, egoístas y solo les importan ellos mismos_ Comento atónito por la declaración.

_ Crees en serio que no lo soy!_ Comento Canin, la crueldad estaba en su sangre y no lo podía cambiar.

_ Si lo creo!_ Contesto Teo_ Sugiero que nos vayamos antes de que amanezca y por cierto como piensas que escaparemos, estamos en un dirigible!_

Canin se quedo pensativa, su plan era escapar volando o mejor dicho saltando al vacio.

_ No, no me digas que piensas que nos tiraremos por la ventana_ Dedujo Teo al ver que se acercaba a la ventana para ver la altura.

_ Adivinaste, es la única manera, podremos planear con tu silla_ Ella dirigió la silla a la ventana que había roto con ayuda de un simple golpe.

_ Canin! No! A caso te volviste loca? No quiero morir sin realizar mi lista de "Cosas quehacer en esta vida"_ Se quejo él.

_ Qué se supone que es eso?_ Pregunto ella entre risas.

De sus ropas el muchacho saco una hoja de papel vieja y arrugada.

_ "Lista de cosas que hacer en esta vida de Teo"_ Comenzó a leerla_ Primero Poder llegar a caminar. Segundo volar, no has dado ni un paso y quieres volar? Tercero conocer a una tortuga león? Cuarto besar a una chica. Quinto ser el mejor bailarín del mundo, que ironía y sexto ser feliz_ Teo trataba de sacarle la lista.

_ Fuera de broma, debemos saltar_ Se puso seria y tomo la mano de Teo mientras se sujetaba el respaldo de la silla.

_ Tengo miedo, he volado varias veces pero nunca así, no tengo mi silla de vuelo!_

Canin lo miro a los ojos y su tomo sus manos.  
_ Aunque sea vas a poder realizar el punto cuatro de tu lista_ Indico mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba dulcemente, aprovecho el desconcierto de su amigo para empujarlo con ella a el desconocido destino que iban a emprender esa noche.

* * *

Iroh entro a la habitación de Aang, el monje estaba meditando.

_ He notado que esta muy preocupado General, pero se ha tomado un tiempo para hablarme de asuntos de suma importancia_ El Avatar ni se movió de su posición, solo abrió un ojo y observo a Iroh, algo malo sucedía.

_ Así es Aang, solamente quiero preguntarte algo_ Se sentó cerca de el niño_ Has estado haciendo aire control últimamente?_

_ Señor, me siento sumamente débil y hace 4 días que simplemente medito, así que la respuesta es no, así que le pido que se retire_ Algo había distinto en el, estaba diferente, tenia una actitud ignorante un tanto maleducada

_ Solo te pido que realices un movimiento de aire control y me voy, el más simple_

Aang se paro y realizo los movimientos de una patineta de aire, pero nada sucedió.

_ Es lo que me temía_

_ Esta sucediente hace varios días, le pido por favor que me ayude, ya probé todo!_ Rogó el maestro de los cuatro elementos.

_ Aang la muerte de los espíritus del aire, fue algo que no pudimos evitar, pero todavía controlas tres elemento mas, deberías entrenar, la guerra que se avecina será peor que la del Cometa de Sozin, te lo advierto joven avatar_

Aang levanto sus ojos grises, donde se veía una melancolía, mirándolo al General que tampoco estaba muy alegre.

Iroh se retiro de la habitación del Avatar y topo con Azula.

_ Que le sucede a mi hermano?_ Pregunto ella, quería ser directa y no perder el tiempo. Su tío la miro atentamente.

_ Tal vez quieras a venir a verlo tu misma_

* * *

_ Déjeme hablarlo un minuto con Ursa, por favor_ Pidió Katara quería consultarlo con ella, sin ninguna de las hermanas presionándolas a firmar. Se alejaron un poco a un rincón oscuro.

_ Aunque se alejen sabremos de que esta hablando y por cierto ya sabemos cual será tu decisión_ Comento Yeiel , Katara puso los ojos en blanco, era realmente molesto que supieran exactamente todo lo que uno hizo, hace y va a hacer.

_ Debo, firmar es la única forma de salvar a Zuko_ Dijo Katara en susurro un poco alterada.

_ Tú no te imaginas el sufrimiento que te dará esto en el futuro_

_ Supongo que a Sokka o a alguien se le ocurrirá una forma de evitarlo y burlar a las hechiceras_ Estipulo la maestra agua. Ursa la miro fijamente a los ojos un tanto preocupada.

_ Katara, no podrás, te lo digo por experiencia , yo hice un trato con ellas hace mucho tiempo, les pedí que salven a mi padre, ya que estaba en la guerra gravemente enfermo, lo único que me pidieron fue que me casara con el primer hombre que me pidiera matrimonio, sin excepción, mi hermano me dijo que tenia un perfecto plan para que eso no sucediera, parecía algo simple engañarlas, pero el primer hombre que me pidió matrimonio fue alguien con sangre real y en esos tiempos, nadie se podía negar al matrimonio con la realeza_ Conto Ursa_ Por eso te advierto que tomes la decisión que tomas, ellas siempre saldrán ganando_

_ Crees que hay otra solución?_ Cuestiono Katara.

_ No_

_ Entonces debo hacerlo! Pero que dirá Zuko cuando se entere, se enfadara conmigo!_

_ No, no, él lo entenderá, pero te recomendaría que no le comentes nada sobre esto_ Sugirió la madre del Príncipe en tono cómplice.

_ Tienes razón_ Concordó ella, se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba el contrato dorado y la pluma roja.

Katara la miro a Ursa, tomo la pluma.

_ Oh no crees que será fantástico tener un pequeño Principito para jugar con él?_ Hablo Jazinta encantada con la idea.

_ Que le harán a mi hijo?_ Pregunto Katara.

_ Ya sabes, les damos muchos usos a los niños algunos son sirvientes, otros simplemente comida_ Rio Yeiel al ver lo horrorizadas que estaban sus clientas.

_ Pero siempre buscamos, al niño o niña que tenga los ojos perfectos para que yo pueda volver a ve, y si tiene tus ojos, creo que lo hemos encontrado_

_ No creo que pueda hacerlo_ Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la joven.

Ilma la miro a la maestra agua, realmente estaba afligida, toco su mano.

_ No te inquietes, querida, estará bien, veo algo especial en ti, por lo cual te prometo que no le haremos nada malo, palabra de adivina_ Aseguro mientras con un cuchillo dibujaba una cruz en su pecho.

_ Y como sabemos que no estas mintiendo?_ Cuestiono Ursa que no confiaba en ellas.

_ Cuando una adivina promete algo, lo hace por toda la eternidad_

Katara agarro la pluma y firmo sin dudarlo otra vez, en ese mismo momento el Príncipe volvió a abrir sus ojos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_Lamento mi demora, tuve una semana muy complicada.

Les repito una información importante _Estoy haciendo un mini-fic ( historia de un solo capitulo) de Tokka (Toph y Sokka) y me gustaría que me digan que es para ustedes el amor y lo escribiré, tienen tiempo hasta la publicación del próximo capitulo, pueden ser graciosas, sentimentales, o lo que se les ocurra, no duden en participar y por supuesto que les daré crédito! Así que por favor mándenlo por comentarios o vía mail. Me encantaría que todos participen. Y es mas que seguro que mencionare su colaboración. Si alguien no entendió por favor avisarme y yo vuelvo a explicarlo vía mail. _

_Hey Saturday En una sola noche? Los 38 capítulos? Increíble! Lo que sucede con es mini-fic es que es un capitulo único y si bien algunas cosas quedaron inconclusas quería dejar una conclusión. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Honami: Gracias, me mato estudiando. Jaja si me inspire en ellas, siempre me fascinaron! Pronto publicare el mini-fic tokka y te daré crédito gracias por ayudarme! Saludos, contame que te sacaste en el parcial de matemática! Gracias por tus palabras siempre me sacan una sonrisa!_

_zutaraa forever: Gracias espero que te guste como continua la historia_

_black-Kiari Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios!_

_Lady fire; Lo espero igual no te hagas problema si no tienes tiempo! Gracias_

_Espero que les guste el capitulo!_

_Sigan Leyendo!_

_Felices Vacaciones de Invierno!_

_Saludos!_


	41. Capitulo 41: Declaraciones

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 41: Declaraciones_**

****Katara y Ursa emprendieron el viaje de regreso muy cansadas y un tanto enojadas con el precio que debieron haber pagado, viajaban sin decir una palabra, cada una hundida en sus pensamientos.

_ Tu crees que ha sido la decisión correcta?_ Rompió el silencio Katara.

_ Solo lo sabremos a su tiempo_ Se limito a responder.

Llegaron a la madrugada del día siguiente, entraron sigilosamente, todos dormían profundamente.

_ Ve a descansar, debes esta exhausta_ Sugirió Ursa.

La Maestra agua hizo lo que le dijo ella, aunque hubiera preferido ir a ver como estaba Zuko.

* * *

Ursa entro en el cuarto de su hijo y observo como estaba charlando tranquilamente con su tío y su hermana. Suspiro aliviada y corrió a abrazarlo. No dijo ni una sola palabra solo lo mantuvo cerca de él y también abrazo a su hija.

_ No se que has hecho en estos días que has desaparecido, pero debo felicitarte_ Comento Iroh que ya suponía que su sobrino no se había curado por arte de magia.

_ No es a mi a la que deberías agradecerle_ Contesto ella con una actitud misteriosa.

* * *

Katara intento ir a su cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno, por supuesto que su hermano, como siempre, la seguía a luz y a sombra y sabia que hacia varios días que no estaba en la casa. La puerta de su habitación la había dejado con llave, Sokka intento forcejear la puerta pero nada sucedía, pasaba horas sentado delante de la puerta esperando alguna señal de su hermana ya que suponía que no estaba ahí, pero todos le insistían que ella estaba muy cansada, no quería que nadie la molestara y por esa razón la cerraba con traba, pero él no creía esa pobre escusa.

En la oscuridad de la noche Katara no vio a su hermano que estaba dormido en el pasillo y distraída lo roso suavemente.

_ Katara!_ Grito él al verla muy sobresaltado ya que estaba completamente dormido_ Donde has estado estos días?_

_ Yo? Si emm_ Balbuceo ella_ He estado… aquí! Si aquí! Acabo de salir porque… tenia hambre, mucha hambre, estaba muerta de hambre!_ Debía mentirle si su hermano se hubiera enterado, donde había ido y que había hecho estaría muy enfadado.

_ Ah si claro, que curioso que no te he escuchado pasar, ni tampoco cuando te llame tantas veces, también tenias hambre?_ Sokka la conocía de pies a cabeza, ella no sabia engañarlo a otras personas si pero a él no. La maestra agua, bajo la vista.

_ Es una larga historia_

_ Tengo tiempo_

_ Seguro? Tal vez estas muy cansado y mira mañana te la cuento, seguro que te mueres de la risa_ Trato de evadirlo ella.

_ Katara, que sucede? _Su hermana comenzó a llorar y se abrazo a él.

_ Tu, crees que mama hubiera aceptado por mas necesario que sea, que nos separen de ella?_ Dijo entre sollozos. El guerrero la miro extrañado, a que venia eso?.

_ No, no lo creo, mama nunca hubiera hecho eso_ Respondió, Katara lloro aun mas con esa respuesta_ Katara, que has hecho?_ su tono compasivo cambio a furioso, ella le mostro la copia del contrato con las brujas_ Katara que has hecho?_

_ Debes entenderme, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por Suki!_ Se justifico.

Sokka dio un paso así atrás, sin poder decir ni una palabra.

_ Estas enamorada del Príncipe Zuko?_ Quería saber si sus deducciones eran ciertas.

_ Tu ya lo sabias!_

_ Pensé que solo era un sueño adolecente pasajero, no algo tan serio, pero responde mi pregunta_

_ Si, lo amo_ Afirmo con suma seguridad. Su hermano dio un largo suspiro.

_ Entonces a mi segundo sobrino, por que el primero es de las adivinas, le pueden poner mi nombre, en honor a mi, digo es genial la idea, mira si te sale tan inteligente como yo!_ Bromeo él, los dos rieron aunque sabían que había un aire incomodo entre los dos.

_Sokka, te noto algo preocupado_ Su hermana apoyo una mano en el hombre de él.  
_ Suki se ira_ Confeso con nudo en la garganta, la maestra agua quiso saber por que_ Es que Tain la amiga que la remplazaba espera un hijo y debe renunciar, y Suki debe volver obligatoriamente no puede negarse cuando una decide ser una guerrera Kyoshi debe ceder una cosa y es que no podrá contraer matrimonio. Soy un imbécil me enamoro de la luna y de alguien que no puede casarse acaso nunca puedo usar el cerebro!_  
Katara analizo la situación unos segundos.  
_ Repite lo primero que dijiste_

_ Oh Katara, no recuerdo la primera palabra que dije en mi vida, supongo que debió haber sido mama o_

_ Sokka! Repito lo de Tain!_

_ Ah! Si que va a tener un hijo y no puede suplantarla mas!_

_ Entonces esa es la solución!_ Exclamo la joven. Sokka la miro extrañado.

_ Puede ser…_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Iroh se levanto muy temprano fue a la cocina a preparar un sabroso té y se encontró con Aang que guardaba varias cosas en una mochila amarrilla.

_ Tienes planeado hacer algún viaje?_ Lo interrogo.

_ Así es, estuve pensado hace varios días que el Gurú Patik no es maestro aire y ya sabrá que una cualidad de nosotros es que todos podemos controlar nuestro elemento_ Comenzó a explicar.

_ Ciertamente pero el no es nativo de los templos del aire, Patik era solo un niño huérfano que vivía en Ba Sing Se y un día conoció a los maestros aire y decidió vivir con ellos_ Interrumpió Iroh.

_ Ahí esta el problema! _ El Dragón del Oeste lo miro_ En esa época, nos habían prohibido hablar con gente de otras naciones por los peligros de la guerra, y había una barrera de protección en todo el templo que solo la podían abrir maestros aire muy avanzado_

_ Estas sugiriendo que el Gurú era un maestro aire y que perdió sus poderes?_

_ Exacto_ Confirmo el Avatar_ Creo que el tiene la solución a el conflicto de los espíritus del aire, por eso iré a visitarlo_

Aang volvió a su cuarto para controlar que no se olvidara nada completamente esencial.

_ Bueno, creo que te pasaste de orgullo, planeas hacer un viaje hasta la otra punta del mundo SOLO? Cuando todos los villanos del planeta de buscan! Wow ni yo creo que soy tan poderosa_ Era Toph quien hablaba, había oído la conversación de Iroh y Aang.

_ No quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida por mi_ La miro a los ojos, sabia que ella no podía hacer lo mismo pero por alguna razón sentía que siempre estaba observándolo.

_ Que gracioso, ni que fueras tan importante! Yo iré contigo además tengo que…_ No pudo terminar su frase porque el joven comenzó a hablar.

_ No, no quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida por mí, especialmente tu, yo Toph bueno quiero decirte algo_ Tomo su mano y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, la maestra tierra en el momento no podía reaccionar luego se alejo.

_ Aang! Quien te crees? No teníamos una conversación hacia meses y ahora haces esto! Entiéndeme yo ya no comprendo que te sucede! No soy como Katara que se muere de amor con el primer chico que ve, tampoco como Ty Lee que la conquista cualquiera, ni como Suki que la enamora cualquier idiota como Sokka!_

_ Estas insinuando que soy un chico mas, un idiota un cualquiera?_

_ No, estoy insinuando que Zuko, Haru y Sokka, son eso_

_ Entonces soy diferente?_

_ Bueno pues si, partamos por que eres el Avatar_

_ Pero soy diferente en otro aspecto?_ El niño curioso quería saber que secreto ocultaba su amiga.

_ Mira, tu siempre complicas todo, entiéndelo, eres muy… dejémoslo ahí quieres que te acompañe por si pasas algún peligro o mejor le pido a Sokka que vaya contigo?_ Suspiro ella, odiaba cuando Aang hacia un drama con todo, si bien los años habían pasado desde el fin de la guerra el seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre para bien o para mal esa era la realidad del joven.

* * *

Katara se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, pero no salió de su habitación estaba un poco nerviosa por varios motivos, especialmente por Zuko, él había arriesgado su vida por ella, como podía agradecerle eso. Eligio su mejor vestido y se cepillo mas de cien veces su pelo. Pero cuando estaba por la ciento uno alguien toco su puerta.

_ Pase_ Zuko entro a su cuarto. Ella se paro de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo.

_ Me alegro tanto de que estés bien_ Comento la maestra agua.

_ Yo me alegro más de que tú estés bien_

_ Zuko debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste, corriste un gran riesgo!_

_ Pero valió la pena, Katara quiero decirte algo, bueno en verdad hace varios meses que quiero decírtelo, pero no se como reaccionaras_ A Katara se le detuvo el corazón que le diría su amado Príncipe, serian las palabras con las cual tanto había soñado_ Mira lamento desilusionarte pero no soy lo que se dice "romántico" así que iré directo a mi punto_ La maestra agua frunció el ceño a que se refería con eso, Zuko se acerco a ella, quito los mechones de pelo de su rostro y la beso tímidamente, ella le devolvió el gesto con un beso dulce poco a poco los besos pasaron de ser dulces y tiernos a apasionados.

Se besaron… Se besaron… y siguieron besándose, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo! Para ellos el tiempo se detenía, todo se volvía posible, podían hacer lo que quieran, nadie los podía detener, pero solo si estaban juntos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Se que la declaración no es muy romántica, pero sinceramente esas cosas románticas de " Te amo como a la luna el sola las estrellas, etc" no me van a mi, me parecen muy empalagosas y hasta aburridas en ciertos aspectos, espero que sepan disculparme quienes esperaban una declaración muy pomposa, si piensan diferente me gustaría que me lo comuniquen.

Debo aclarar dos cosas, la solución que Katara le dice a Sokka, es que para que Suki se quede con él deben tener un hijo que era la única excepción por la cual se podía renunciar. Otra cosa es que Katara y Zuko oficialmente tiene una relación!

Varios lectores me recomendaron leer fics donde Hermione y Draco (ambos personajes de Harry Potter) tenían una relación. La idea me pareció extraña, jamas me los imagine como pareja, hay que aceptar que están muy buenos los fics así que recomiendo uno que ha tenido mucho éxito seguro que hay alguno de ustedes los habrán leído: Prométeme Amor (ya me lo recomendaron varias personas) pero la pareja de ellos si bien me gusta no me termina de convencer pero igualmente si alguien conoce un buen fic Dramione me lo recomienda). El hecho es que recientemente una lectora me recomendó un fic donde la pareja principal eran Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger. La verdad sin palabras me quede fue realmente bueno, era una pareja perfecta, a quien se les hubiera ocurrido unirlos! Si muy pocas veces se dirigieron la palabra! Pero realmente son una muuy muuuy buena pareja asi que si alguien conoce un fic de ellos dos me lo pasa por favor, gracias.

zutaralove: Ya los subiré, me disculpo por la demora

zutaraa forever: Que suerte que te gusta el curso que toma la historia! Gracias por tus comentarios

Honami: Oh muchas gracias! Y descuida que con las notas que tienes seguro entras al colegio, debes ser muy inteligente si sacaste esas notas sin curso de apoyo, imagínate si el año que viene nos toca el mismo turno! Gracias por tus comentarios.

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	42. Capitulo 42: Confio en lo que dices

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

* * *

**_Capitulo 42: Confió en lo que dices_**

Zuko estaba rebosando de felicidad. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se observo en un espejo. Estaba un poco despeinado y bastante acalorado considerando que estaban en pleno invierno.

Su Tío levanto una ceja cuando lo vio y dejo a un lado algunos documentos políticos de la Nación del Fuego.

_ Veo que te ves bastante bien_ Comento él.

_ Mas qué bien!_ Suspiro él Príncipe mientras se acostaba en la cama, miro el techo un momento con una sonrisa en el rostro_ Tío? Crees que es posible contraer matrimonio con una mujer de otra nación?_ Su tono de voz era jovial y alegre.

Iroh comprendió todo, ya entendía la actitud de su sobrino.

_ Cuando prefieres la boda con Katara, en primavera o verano?_ Zuko puso los ojos en blanco_ Pero hablando en serio, realmente me alegro, además no quería presionarte pero en cuanto cumplas los 18 años si tenias esposa, el trono quedara en manos de los Sabios del Fuego, siempre hacen todo lo posible por obtenerlo, así que ten cuidado_

Zuko se quedo pensativo, esos hombres siempre hacían lo que sea para obtener el poder y también sabía que harían todo lo posible para evitar que él sea el nuevo Señor del Fuego. Su alegría se esfumo por un segundo, conocía a los sabios, ellos siempre conseguían que la ley este de su lado.

* * *

Katara bajo las escaleras y observo que Aang y Sokka habían hecho su equipaje y estaban listos para partir.

_ A donde van?_ Quiso saber al verlos con esa actitud tan extraña.

_ Aang quiere ir a preguntarle algo a ese Guru que conoció La informo Sokka mientras armaba una mochila con provisiones. Katara miro a el Avatar parecía preocupado y un poco triste.

_ Aang, puedo hablar contigo un momento?_ Pregunto ella. Él la miro y asintió, los dos se apartador del comedor y se dirigieron a los jardines, hacia frió y estaba todo mojado, ya que la anterior noche había llovido muy fuerte.

_ Que sucede? Hace varias semanas que te veo apagado, sin ánimos de nada, muy diferente a como tu eres_

El Avatar la miro por unos momentos, con una mirada fría sin sentimientos alguno.

_ Te equivocas Katara, siempre he sido así Contesto cortantemente.

_ Eso no es cierto!_

_ Si lo es! Es que tu tienes el recuerdo de ese niño estúpido que gano la guerra, pero te aseguro que cambie!_ Era cierto había cambiado, esos dos años fue él que mas había cambiado. Todo de él era diferente, su voz, físicamente, su personalidad, hasta sus principios! Aang ya no quería escucharla con sus típicos sermones y consiguiendo que él le confiese la verdad, no ya no seria mas así, el controlaría su vida y solo él, corrió hacia un acantilado y dio un impulso, abrió su planeador y se preparo a saltar. Pero lo olvidaba ya no tenia poderes de maestro aire, pero era muy tarde iba a caer!

Katara corrió rápidamente hacia él.

_ Que les sucedió a tus poderes?_ Pregunto ella, mientras curaba sus heridas.

_ Los perdí Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro del niño.

_ No te preocupes, los recuperaras_ Lo consoló Katara mientras lo abrazaba.

Toph los miraba después lejos, entre dientes se dijo para si misma:

_ Siempre hace lo mismo! Se refugia en los abrazos de quien no lo ha rechazado!_ Toph estaba furiosa y se lo haría pagar a Aang, eso estaba asegurado.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí en el Templo de los Sabios del Fuego estaban en una importante reunión convocada por urgencia de parte de un miembro de alto rango.

_ Rach, cual es el objetivo de esta reunión? Que con tanta urgencia nos citaste_ Pregunto un hombre.

_ He interceptado una carta del General Iroh_ Todos los demás hombres suspiraron y algunos hasta se pararon de sus asientos para reirse.

_ Siempre haces lo mismo, y cuando la leemos no dice nada mas que " Tráiganme Té de Jazmín" Olvidate Rach, se cancela la reunion_Hablo otro señor.

_ Como ustedes deseen solamente pensé que les interesaría saber sobre el casamiento del Príncipe Zuko_ Se dio vuelta y observo el fuego de la chimenea mientras oía los pasos que se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos_ Creo que si era algo importante_

_ Cuentenos Rach, de que se trata, esta peculiar carta? Queremos detalles_

_ Bueno, es una carta que Iroh le envié a Piandao comunicandole la importante noticia de la boda del Príncipe y la asunción al trono, a nuestro trono!_ Un se levanto un murmullo en la sala, Debian evitarlo!

_ Y con quien se casara?_ Pregunto una mujer, todos callaron y escucharon atentamente la respuesta

_ Con la maestra agua_

_ En que se a convertido la nobleza!_ Comento la misma mujer. Todos rieron_ Bueno creo que podemos arreglar eso_

_ Que propones Shart?_

_ Todos conocemos la ley numero 476, que fue impuesta para evitar que suceda nuevamente lo que paso con El Señor del Fuego Ziol, recueran falta menos de un par de días para su boda y ella falleció. Él pobre estaba desbastado y arruino nuestra Nación con políticas no benefactoras y con una economía liberal. Por eso se establece esta ley que decretó que si la esposa del Príncipe próximo a asumir moría, el trono pasaría a manos de los sabios del fuego. Seria una pena que Katara sufriera un tipo de "accidente" no lo creen?_ Su cabello era rubio con algunas ondas, muy brillante, lo usaba suelto con una hebilla con piedras brillantes rojas que sostienen su flequillo, sus ojos eran del mismo color dorado que su pelo. Lucia un vestido rojo de seda sin mangas, con el cual resaltaba su físico. Era muy astuta, calculaba todo fríamente y ejecutaba sus planes con una perfección admirable. Todos los hombres siempre caían a sus pies y siempre se hacia lo que ella decidía, no por nada era la primera mujer en estar entres los Sabios del Fuego.

_ Creo que es una perfecta idea querida_ Se acerco Rach mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

_ Yo misma me encargare de ella_

* * *

_ Donde estamos?_ Pregunto Teo por cuarta vez, hacia mas de una semana que estaban perdidos en el mismo bosque, sin salida alguna.

_ No lo se, recuerdo este lugar, pero no la salida_ respondió Canin sus rojas estaban rasgadas y tenia varias heridas a causa de la caída.

_ Y si no tiene salida?_ Dijo él con dificultad tratando de seguir el acelerado paso de su compañera, estaban hambrientos, cansados, sucios y lastimados. Canin lo miro, suspiro y se sentó en el suelo en señal de rendición, ya no sabia que hacer, sus idea se habían agotado.

_ Que haremos ahora! Fue un gran error hacer esto_ Se lamento Canin.

Teo tomo su mano.

_ No es cierto, todo es mejor que estar allí y se que se nos ocurrirá algo_ Los dos sonrieron.

_ Analicemos el territorio, el norte esta para alla Señalo Canin mientras se fijaba en su vieja brújula La dirección del viento es hacia el sudeste, y la tierra Se agacho para tocarla_ la Tierra! Mira!_ debajo de la tierra había unas placas de semento con inscripciones antiguas_ Estamos en Laberinto del Ciclope!_

_ Hay un ciclope aquí!_ Teo se aferro a la manga del vestido de Canin, quien exploto en risas.

_ No! Tranquilizate, tiene ese nombre, porque el que ve solo la mitad que tiene frente a él se quedara atrapado para siempre, pero quien pueda lograr ver los secretos que esconde este lugar lograra escapar_ Miro nuevamente las inscripciones, era un lenguaje antiguo y bastante complicado pero pudo descifrar que decía ¿ Donde quieres ir? Piensalo y estarás allí. Que significaba tal vez simplemente debía pensar en el lugar donde deseaba ir...

_ Teo donde te gustaría estar ahora?_ Lo interrogo ella, él le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto

_ En un Templo Aire_ Contesto él. Canin tomo sus manos.

_ Bueno concentrate en uno y estaras allí_

* * *

**_Nota: _**Creo que este es más un capitulo de "paso" como lo llamaría yo. Pero verán que pronto vendrán dos cosas muy importantes y el fin de la historia.

Seguramente alguna lector/a sera fan de Harry Potter, entonces le recomiendo la historia "**Secretos en la biblioteca"** La estoy escribiendo con dos lectoras de esta historia. Léanla por favor!

Josheru Kurosaki : Una sola noche? Toda la historia? Admirable! Yo no puedo ni escribir un capitulo! Me alegro que te guste el Fic! Gracias por tu comentario!

zutaraa forever: Me alegro que te guste el capitulo, gracias por el comentario!

ladyzukara: Tratare de ir actualizando pronto, estuve muy ocupada esta semana!

Honami: Espero que estas disfrutando de escribir el Theomione con nosotras, y no eres una colada eres una Socia de Literatura (como lo describió AvatarZoe) Me encanta como escribes! Te felicito! Estamos haciendo un buen trabajo las tres juntas! Yo también amo los dramiones son tan pasionales, me hacen recordar tanto a Zuko y a Katara, pero como sabrás tu amiga fue quien me recomendó los Theomiones y son muy buenos, hay mucha química entre la pareja, ademas amo a Theodore, me fascina el personaje, jamas me lo imagine con Hermione, pero amo la idea de esa pareja. Le he dicho mil veces a Zoe que te pase mi mail o que te reenvie lo que le mando, asi no te sientes excluidas, pero veo que contribuyes bastante! Bueno que suerte que todo lo que publique fue de tu agrado! Saludos Socia de Literatura! Gracias por tus comentarios!

Gracias todos por leer me hacen muy felices!

Espero que les guste el Capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	43. Capitulo 43: Acepto tu juego

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo! Perdón por el retraso.

* * *

**_Capitulo 43: Acepto tu juego._**

Zuko y Katara salieron a dar un paseo por los imponentes jardines de los alrededores. Era una tarde bellísima, el sol brillaba en el ocaso, las aves volaban suavemente y el cielo se había teñido con un hermosa gama de colores cálidos.

_ Entonces ¿crees que es más útil un Dragón que un bisonte volador?_ Habían hablado durante horas, caminando entre lazando sus manos, sin destino alguno solo disfrutando el momento.

_ Si, bueno lo que quise decir es que para mi seria más útil un dragón ya que es de mi nación y hay cierta conexión entre ambos, como la tiene Appa con Aang_ Respondió Zuko.

_ Comprendo, es algo que le sucede a todo el mundo, yo también tengo un cierto vinculo con las cosas típicas de mi nación_ Comentó ella_ Vaya a dónde vaya siempre recordare las tradiciones de mi tribu y las haré cumplir_

Él le dirigió una mirada por la cual Katara dejo de hablar un momento.

_ ¿Sabes entonces que significa el collar?_ Pregunto el Príncipe tartamudeando.

_ ¿Por que crees que no me lo he quitado? Por supuesto, siempre lo supe... ¡Solo que espere que tu te dieras cuenta!_ Detuvieron su marcha, el sol se escondía por el horizonte, el viento soplaba muy fuerte chocando contra sus mejillas violetas del frió.

_ Entonces...¿Aceptas?_

_ ¿Aceptar... qué Zuko? ¡Se más especifico!_ Ella rió al ver su cara de desconcierto.

_ Katara..._ Se arrodillo para hacerlo más dramatico¿Aceptas ser mi esposa¿Y la nueva Señora del Fuego?_

_ Sabes mejor lo pensare; ¡Por supuesto que si!_

* * *

_ ¡Increíble!¡ Estamos en el Templo aire!¡No lo puedo creer!_ Exclamo Teo.

_ Si quien diría que habría funcionado..._ Repuso Canin miro el lugar había leído muchas leyendas de los templos pero eran mucho más impresionante de lo que cualquiera podía pensar.

_ Ven, vamos a ver a un amigo, se encuentra en la cima de la montaña, él nos ayudara_ Le indico Teo mientras subían por una estrecha escalera externa_ Sigueme es por aquí.¿Guru Pathik?¿Estas aquí?_

_ ¡Teo! ¡Que alegría verte!_ Hablo el anciano que salia de unas de las habitaciones. Canin lo miro mientras se saludaba con el joven, le parecía muy familiar, como si lo conociera, pero no sabía de donde.

_¿Y tú quien eres jovencita?_ Pregunto el guru.

_ Soy Canin, es un placer conocerlo Pathik_ Extendió su mano, pero lo bajo al observar la mirada de asombro del hombre, parecía que había visto un fantasma, luego le hecho una mirada a Teo, parecía que él tampoco comprendía que le sucedía.

* * *

_¡Mira Sokka!_ Dijo Aang a la mañana siguiente mientras leia una carta.

_ Es una carta del Guru Pathik_ Comento reconociendo la letra_ ¿Que dice?_

_ ¡Que podemos solucionar el asunto de los espíritus!¡ Solo hay que encontrar al anti-avatar! Pero qué es eso..._

Sokka se quedo pensativo.

_ Debemos ir a verlo, el nos explicara que hay que hacer exactamente_ Sugirió el guerrero_ No es un viaje tan largo al cabo de unas horas estaremos alli_

Aang lo miro unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¡Duke!_ Fue el grito chillón que interrumpió la charla de ellos, Toph había bajado las escaleras casi volando al sentir las vibraciones de Duque que había llegado. Se abalanzo sobre él mientras que lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Sentía los ojos de Aang cargados de celo e ira en su espalda_ ¡Duke has cambiado bastante! ¡Eres mucho más alto!_

Duque sonrió, si realmente estaba irreconocible el pequeño niño de hacia dos años ya no existía en cambio había un joven adolescente de cabellos castaños y sedosos, con ojos de una profunda mirada con la que cualquier chica se enamoraba, pero él no quería a cualquier chica quería a Toph y Aang había percibido sus intenciones apenas había entrado.

_ ¡Tu también has cambiado! Mirate, pelo suelto y muy bien peinado, y ¿estas usando un vestido? ¡Por favor donde esta la antigua Toph!_ Era cierto Toph había cambiado y mucho, era toda una mujer y muy hermosa, su cabello lo había dejado crecer, cepillaba todos los días y lo sujetaba con una fina gaza de seda verde, vestía un Kimono en colores verdosos y tenia una actitud muy femenina, claro que no dejaría ella nunca de lado su parte irónica.

_ ¿Y eso es malo?_ Pregunto ella mientras pestañeaba, ya tenia un plan cocinandose, conquistar a Duke y entristecer al monje en el camino.

_ Para nada, te ves hermosa_ La elogio ella. "Bien ya pico el anzuelo" Pensó la maestra tierra.

_ Emm Toph ¿qué te parece si me enseñas un nuevo movimiento de tierra control?_ Hablo Aang nervioso interrumpiendo la conversión.

Toph sonrió.

_ Aang me encantaría jugar con la tierra contigo, pero Duke ha venido desde muy lejos como para no estar todo el tiempo posible con él_ Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Ah si? Me parece gracioso hace una semana pensabas lo mismo de mi_

_ ¿Que cosa pensaba de ti?_

_ Lo mismo que ahora piensas de Duke_

_¡Tu no tienes idea que piensas de Duke!_ Le grito Toph roja de furia.

_ No, pero si se que él piensa que es más entretenido hablar con Sokka sobre armas, que contigo_ Se enojo Aang.

Tenia razón Duke estaba muy atento a la conversión que mantenía con el guerrero sin prestarle si quiera atención.

_ Bueno seguro que luego te prestara la atención que necesitas, ya que me iré por mucho tiempo, espero que no me extrañes_ Reitero el Avatar.

_ Por supuesto que no y sabes que seria bueno ¡Que ni si quiera regreses!_

Aang la miro por unos segundos.  
_ Acepto tu juego, pero te advierto que soy un buen jugador y un mal perdedor_

Los dos salieron bruscamente de la habitación a lados contrarios.

Sokka se quedo analizando un momento la situación mientras afilaba su boomerang, hablaría con Aang luego del hecho. Tenia otras cosas en que pensar, como le diría a Suki la solución que había encontrado para que se quedara, eso si que era un gran paso, jamas lo aceptaría, además él no tenia el valor para proponérselo.

_ Es complicado_ Se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

Toph entro estrepitosamente a la habitación de Katara.

_ Toph ¿Que te sucede?_Pregunto ella mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente a un gran espejo.

_ Eso es exactamente lo qué no se_ Respondió ella mientras se desplomaba en la cama.

Katara la miro por unos momentos y luego se sentó cerca de ella.

_ Cuéntame

_ Sonara muy ridículo, no estoy siendo yo_ Toph se aparto un poco, ni ella sabia por qué había cambiado tanto.

_ Es cierto, solo mira su aspecto, pareces de la realeza, ademas tu cabello no tiene nudos_ Comento la maestra agua mientras recibía un duro golpe de su amiga.

_ Pero no solo en eso, también por dentro_

_ Adivino, ¿Te enamoraste?_

_¿Hay acaso un sentimiento mas horrible en este mundo?_

_ Solo una persona que ha amado puede decir eso_

Toph suspiro.

_ No entiendo ni para qué vengo a hablar contigo_ Se aproximo a la puerta para salir y volver a su cuarto cuando Katara hizo un simple comentario.

_ Claro, yo si entiendo, querías que te diga algo sobre Aang_

Toph dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos.

_ Tienes dieciséis años y medio y ni un pelo de tonta_

_ Bueno, tranquilizate con él, el problema básico es que son opuestos, Aang es como el viento, siempre esta, pero a veces sopla para un lado y otras veces para el otro, con diferentes intensidades, no tiene un destino fijo y es indispensable para vivir, en cambio tu eres como una montaña estas en un solo lugar, siempre fuerte e imbatible, estática y con fuertes cimientos, recuerda una cosa, no hay montaña que se arrodille por un ráfaga de viento_ ¿Era un simple proverbio quizás? Toph no lo sabia y Katara no lo suponía, pero ambas sabían que había algo de cierto en las palabras de la maestra agua.

_ Y tu recuerda que ningún incendio seca un mar_ Esa frase la dejo pensativa a la maestra agua, en ese momento no le daría mucha importancia pero en el futuro... seria esencial.

* * *

**_Nota:_**Perdooooooooooooooooooon fue un retraso atroz el mio, mil disculpas, estaba ocupadísima con los parciales.

Wooooooow llegamos a los 100 comentarios, eso me hace saltar de alegría! Gracias a todos los que leen la historia me hace muy feliz!

Bueno la ultima frase crea una incógnita, sí lector/a Zuko le romperá el corazón a nuestra querida maestra agua, faltan unos capítulos para eso, pero tiene buenas razones ¿Por qué piensas tu que sera?

Quería aclarar que Toph no siente ningún sentimiento hacia Duke solo es para darle celos a Aang.

Honami: Heeeey amiga ¿Dónde te has metido?¿Qué pasara con Secretos en la Biblioteca? Zoe me ha contado que se distanciaron un poco. Yo mejor no me meto, pero me gustaría seguir escribiendo la historia, estaba tomando un rumbo interesante. Solo te diré una cosa " Luche y vuelve" Vos interpretarla como quieras no me refiero a que vuelvan a ser amigas exactamente, esa frase a simple vista indica eso, pero si la meditas tiene muchos otros sentidos. Gracias por tus comentarios.

zutaraa forever: No dudo de que si escribes harías una historia muy buena. Saludos, gracias por comentar!

EclipseLunar02 Perdon por hacerte esperar.

black-Kiari :¿Volviste? Increíble! Pensé que habías abandonado la historia! Leelos cuando tu quieras, y no te olvides de comentarme como andas. Saludos Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel, cuídate!

zutaralove: Gracias

Regine Scammander Graciaasss es bueno volver a leer tus comentarios espero que te encuentres bien. Perdon por hacerte esperar y gracias por el review 101

Josheru Kurosaki Gracias espero que te guste como continua.

Bueno gracias a todos los que leen la historia.

Espero que les guste el Capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	44. Capitulo 44: Trucos

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo! Perdón por el retraso.

* * *

**_Capitulo 44: Trucos_**

_ Oh realmente hijo te felicito_ Exclamo Ursa un tanto sorprendida por la noticia de la boda, mientras que se secaba algunas lágrimas.

_ Si, podrás reclamar el reino, sobrino_ Iroh apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko, él miro a Azula, siempre había sido el sueño de ambos y todas las apuestas apuntaban a que la Princesa lo conseguiría, pero no había sido así, tal vez a su hermana le dolía un poco la situación pero prefirió callar.

_ No es por eso, es porque al fin has encontrado a una persona que te ame como realmente eres, eso es mucho más importante que cualquier reino_

_ Sera difícil gobernar..._ Suspiro él.

_ Bueno ya que no seré " Señora del Fuego" Supongo que no te molestara tenerme como Ministra de Guerra_ Hablo Azula un poco impaciente.

_ Por supuesto, tu eres perfecta para todo lo que implique guerra_ Comento Zuko y rió al ver la cara de ofendida de su hermana.

_ Corrección; yo soy perfecta para todo_

_ Sigue soñando_

_ Es una realidad, no como tu que si lo tienes que soñar_

Zuko estuvo a punto de responderle algo cuando Ursa finalizo la disputa.

_ Bueno, sugiero ir a dentro para tomar el té_

_ Parece que siguieran teniendo diez año_ Acoto Iroh.

Pero justo antes de entrar una flecha dorada surco los aires y quedo clavada en el césped. Iroh se agacho para examinarla, parecía más una advertencia que un ataque, cuando miles de flechas que provenían del cielo se dirigieron contra ellos. Tomaron posiciones de defensa.

_¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ Pregunto la Princesa mientras trataba de esquivar las flechas con su fuego-control.

_ Haré una cortina de fuego para que se pulverizan las flechas, cuando lo hago recuerden de cubrirse con la defensa básica porque si no tendrán quemaduras muy graves y luego ustedes ataquen al enemigo o por lo menos identifiquenlo_ Ordeno Zuko. El maestro fuego tomo aire y dio un salto, cubrió todo a su al rededor con un poderoso fuego.

El ataque ceso y en el horizonte pudieron observar solamente una sombra que se escabullo rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_

_ No lo se, pero miren esto_ Iroh mostró la flecha de oro, tenia una inscripción " Ley numero 476". Ursa ahogo un grito, Azula y Zuko intercambiaron miradas confusas.

_Shart_ Susurro ella, parecía que le daba temor el nombrar a esa persona.

_ Mama, estas herida_ Indico Azula por las abundantes quemaduras que tenia.

_ No es nada querida_ Trato de taparlas con su vestido.

Iroh la miro extrañado, pero no dijo una palabra.

* * *

Aang observo el templo y suspiro, se sentía en casa, se sentía tranquilo y feliz, ahora bastaría hablar con el Guru Pathik y todo estaría bien.

_ Guru Pathik, Guru Pathik_ Lo llamaron ambos por un largo tiempo recorriendo el templo.

_ Avatar Aang, no esperaba verlo tan pronto_Exclamo él mientras los recibía con un caluroso abrazo_ ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?_

_Como te informe en mi carta he perdido mis poderes de aire control y quería hacerte una pregunta importante_ Explico Aang. La sonrisa del Guru pareció esfumarse de su rostro.

_ Esta bien, creo que debe contarte algo, hace muchos años paso algo muy parecido, yo solo era un adolecente..._ Comenzó a relatar.

_" Los jóvenes maestros aires miraban con disimulo a las hermosas nómadas sabiendo que nunca podrían siguiera ser amigos, como odiaban las reglas de no poder sentir ninguna clase de afecto por una mujer, en secreto todos lo sentían, pero jamas nadie se enteraría. Parecía que la paz que iluminaba esos días jamas terminarían, hasta que llego el Comenta de Sozin, maestros fuegos comenzaron a invadir la región, los maestros aire combatieron con astucia y valor y ellos retrocedieron. Pero por consecuencia del destino o coincidencia un novato soldado encontró a los espíritus de los maestros aire, cuando volvieron a atacar eran sumamente invencibles._

__ Ya se que sucedió, han asesinado a nuestros espiritus Pathik llego corriendo al consejo de los sabios._

__ Ya lo sabemos_ Contesto tranquilamente uno de ellos_ Moriremos todos__

__¡¿Moriremos todos? Debemos hacer algo, aunque sea para que revivir a los espíritus y que el próximo avatar pueda restaurar el equilibro_ Se exaspero él._

__ Pathik, tranquilizate, recuerda que las cosas se ven más claras si calmas tu mente, busca en tu interior__

__ El Anti-Avatar_ Susurro él mientras observaba su marca en el brazo derecho_ Es mi destino__

__ Todos nacemos con un destino en este mundo, como uno de los Anti-Avatar eres la única persona que puedes destruirlo completamente o socorrerlo cuando más lo necesita, ahora él te va a necesitar y todos lo necesitamos a él__

__ ¿Significa que debe dar mis poderes a ellos?__

_Todos asintieron._

_La ceremonia se realizo con éxito, pero eso no basto para salvarse."_

_ Entonces no es tan difícil, solo hay que encontrar al nuevo Ant_i-Avat_ar y que nos de sus poderes_ Comento Aang.

_ Ese es el problema, siempre hay cuatro Anti-Avatar, todos cumplen su destino ayudar o traicionar al Avatar, los dos con un alto precio. La cuestión es que el ultimo Anti-Avatar que queda, no tiene poderes_

_ Debe sacrificarse_ Hablo Sokka muy serio.

Canin había oído la conversión y ahogo un grito.

_¿Y quien es el Anti-Avatar?_ Pregunto el monje.

_ Es Canin..._ Contesto Sokka.

Canin salio de su escondite.

_ ¿Como lo sabes?_ Pregunto sorprendida.

_ Leí un libro sobre el tema y las descripciones coincidían contigo_

Canin trago saliva.

_ No lo harás Canin ¿No es cierto?_ La interrogo Teo.

_ Debo hacerlo, faltan pocos días para el solsticio de invierno_ Contesto ella, conocía la ceremonia, era la muerte menos dolorosa que existía, ¿Seria porque se sabia que se iba a morir?¿O por qué se hacia lo correcto?

_ ¡Canin te has vuelto loca!¡No lo hagas! Por mi, no lo hagas_ Rogo el joven mientras con un movimiento dio vuelta su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. Ella estaba asustada, lo noto, sabia que se sentía débil, pero no podía negarse a hacerlo, debía ocultar su temor y cumplir su destino.

_ Lo hago por todos ¿Y por qué no debería de hacerlo?_

_ Por qué te amo y si eso no es suficiente no se que lo sea_ Sus ojos verdes la miraron suplicando que no lo haga.

* * *

Azula estaba leyendo tranquilamente recostada en su cama, Ty Lee había ido a visitar el circo de la ciudad, extrañaba mucho su antigua vida y Mai, bueno en realidad ella no sabia donde estaba su otra amiga, pero no era algo que la inquietara mucho.

Escucho un ruido cerca de la ventana, se asomo a ver.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ Pregunto Azula al verlo a Hai pegándole a un árbol, ella salto el marco de la ventana y se acerco, él la miro unos segundos y siguió haciendo lo mismo.

_ Tengo que encontrar el agua del árbol para controlarlo_

Azula comprendió que Hai estaba demasiado concentrado en lograr su objetivo como para prestarle atención.

_ No creo que lo estés haciendo de la forma correcta_ Opino ella.

Hai la observo disfrutando cada centímetro de su belleza real, disfrutándola como si fuera de él.

_ Claro, porque tu eres una excelente maestra agua y sabes sobre esto_ ironizo el Príncipe.

_ No, pero se que lo estas haciendo mal, mira no consigues nada si lo golpeas, por más fuerte que lo hagas_ Agrego al final notando sus fuertes músculos_ Debes atacarlo desde adentro asi Saco un afilado cuchillo que llevaba consigo y perforo el centro del árbol consiguiendo que saliera la sabia que estaba compuesta por agua.

_¿Qué otros trucos tienes?_ Se acerco a ella seductoramente, lo cual hizo que a la Princesa se le acelerara el pulso.

_ Bastantes, depende de que estemos hablando_ Contesto ella. Cada vez se acercaban más y sus sombras se mezclaban con las luces del atardecer, sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse cuando Azula se separo repentinamente_ Si, muchos trucos, ya sabes se cortar arboles, producir fuego y se manejar varias armas_ Esta un tanto alterada y nerviosa ¿pero qué había producido esa sensación en ella?

_ Yo me refería a otra cosa_ Comento Hai extrañado por su actitud.

_ También se cocinar_ Añadió Ahora mismo haré a hacer la cena_

Se dirigió sin despedirse hasta la cocina ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Sabia el porque "Lu Ten".

Hai se quedo en el jardín sin comprender lo que había sucedido, se paso la mano por sus cabellos negros, fue como una fuerza sobrenatural los superara y ella había comenzado a decir cosas incoherentes. Se quedo pensativo durante un rato " Tal vez adelante las cosas, le daré un poco más de tiempo" pensó.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Mientras se va solucionando un conflicto parece que otro sale a la luz.

Perdón por el retraso es que ha sido la semana de parciales y estoy realmente ocupada prometo que luego actualizare con más frecuencia.

Honami: Mmm no no es por eso, es porque... bueno lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos. Sobre la otra historia, por favor ya he hablado con ella, no tiene inconveniente en que le mandes los capítulos por mail! Por favor quiero continuarla, pero no puedo sin tu ayuda, ya he hablado con ella me ha dicho que no hay problema, asi que espero el comienzo del cinco! Gracias por los comentarios

zutaraa forever: Dale, anímate a escribir una historia, es re divertido, si queres te puedo ayudar en algo. Gracias por los comentarios.

Ziira: Graaaacias!

Hey Saturday :Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que te guste el captiulo!

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen!

Espero que les guste el Capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	45. Capitulo 45:¿Me alejare de ti?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo! Perdón por el retraso.

* * *

**_Capitulo 45: ¿Me alejare de ti?_**

Katara se despertó muy temprano como siempre y se dirigió al lago para practicar un nuevo movimiento muy avanzado de agua control. Había progresado mucho con el paso de los años.

Camino por los paramos preguntándose cuando seria la batalla con Ozai, él estaba recobrando fuerzas y el Equipo Avatar lucharía nuevamente con él en cualquier momento, de eso estaba segura. Siempre estaba alerta, entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas, desconfiaba de todos y de todo, se diría que la guerra la había dejado prácticamente trastornada.

Recordaba a su madre, todo lo que ella había luchado, y pensaba en los niños que habían quedado huérfanos, ella tenía a Sokka, no estaba sola, pero no todos tenían la misma suerte. Todo el valor que tenía lo conseguía cuando recordaba a su amada madre sabia que ella estaría orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que noto recién cuando buscaba un pañuelo, para secarse el llanto, que tenía toda su mano con ¿sangre? En ese instante sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda, una flecha le estaba atravesando el cuerpo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa ya que el lago estaba unas cuantas millas más lejos. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire, le costaba mantenerse en pie. Cuando llego su vestido estaba bañado en sangre, Suki corrió a ayudarla cuando la vio entrar, estaba pálida, y parecía asustada, el brillo de sus ojos azules parecía haber desaparecido.

_¿Qué sucedió?_ Pregunto la guerrera mientras trataba de curarle las heridas.

_ No, no lo se_

Azula se acerco a ella.

_ Deberías quitarle la flecha y luego cerrar las heridas_ Sugirió.

_ Si, tienes razón_

Katara se aparto.

_ ¡¿Qué? Eso sera muy... doloroso_

_ Es cierto, pero si no perderás demasiada sangre_

Estuvieron discutiendo cerca de media hora sobre el tema de la flecha la maestra agua sabía que era necesario pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Dos personas se acercaban con un paso decidido hasta la puerta, una mujer de cabellos negros que resaltaban con su abrigó de piel blanco y sus ojos tenían un azul tan potente como el de una noche de cálida de verano y un hombre también con unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era de color café y vestía ropas azules. Eran Hakoda y Lankan.

Esos segundos de distracción bastaron para que Suki y Azula lograran sacarle le flecha de la espalda en ese instante ella salió corriendo a su cuarto, no quería verlo, no lo perdonaría jamás por lo que le había hecho.

Zuko que caminaba por los pasillos la vio pasar y encerrarse en su cuarto seguida por Suki y Azula a quien sujeto de la muñeca y le dirigió una mirada que exigía una explicación. Azula lo conocía tanto que comprendió lo que quería indicarle.

_ ¿Quieres una explicación? Toma_ Le entrego la princesa la flecha llena de sangre. Pero antes de que Zuko le echará un vistazo Iroh la intercepto y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Ursa.

_Zuko, debemos hablar_

* * *

_ ¡Por fin mis poderes de aire han vuelto!_ Aang no podía evitar mostrar su entusiasmo_ Pero que lastima la perdida que hemos tenido_ Lo repuso Aang al ver la cara de reproche que ponía Sokka.

_ Bueno debemos volver, gracias por todo Pathik, si necesitas algo nos envías una carta y estaremos aquí_ El guerrero estrecho la mano con él y luego miro a Teo, realmente estaba muy afectado, Ozai siempre cobraba vidas de inocentes ya que Canin no era un ser malvado, había cometido acciones atroces, pero la razón era porque nadie le había ayudado a elegir el camino correcto.

_ Yo siempre he dicho que o mueres como un héroe o vives demasiado y terminas siento un villano_ Comento el Guru.

_ Entonces yo sería la persona más ruin del planeta ¡Viví 114 años y medio!_ Hablo Aang_ Gracias por todo_

Era un atardecer perfecto para volar en Appa, parecía que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que sea un ocaso glorioso.

_ Seguro que Ozai no esperaba esto_

_ Yo tampoco_ Respondió Aang_ Supongo que llegaremos a la madrugada si el clima continua así ¿crees que nos hayamos perdido de algo?_

_ Por supuesto que sí, ya los conoces_

* * *

_ Realmente eres increíble, tus poderes curativos son fantásticos ya no tienes rastros de la herida_ Comento Suki.

_ Si, solo necesitaba que sacaran la flecha_

_Katara ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué fue lo que viste?_

Una escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ella.

_ Lo vi a... mi padre_ Contesto la maestra agua mirando el florero como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en toda su vida.

_ ¡Oh pero si eso es algo muy bueno, no cabe duda!_

_ Estaba con Lankan_

Suki se cayó por unos minutos, ahora comprendía la reacción de su amiga, era lógico lo que le sucedía a su amiga se limito a abrazarla mientras pensaba su respuesta.

_ Tal vez vienen a disculparse_ Katara le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad_ Bueno solo era una hipótesis, pero al menos ahora sabemos con quienes estamos tratando y Sokka volverá esta noche_

_ Podríamos escuchar su propuesta, no creo que vengan en son de guerra, ya se han dado cuenta de lo que somos capaces_ Hablo Azula.

_ Es una buena idea_ Concordó Suki.

_ Si, lo es_

Ya estaba decidido escucharían la razón por la cual habían venido y si estaban en descuerdo no dudarían en atacar, era un plan tan simple que no podía fallar.

* * *

Las tres fueron a la sala dónde los esperaban los invitados, Ursa los había hecho pasar y habían mantenido una cordial e incomoda conversación.

_ Padre, Lankan, que gusto verlos_ Lo ultimo no era del todo una mentira, realmente se alegraba de verlos porque esperaba una buena explicación de parte de Hakoda, pero dudaba que quisiera ver a la Lankan. Se sentó en una butaca enfrente de ambos, Suki y Azula la imitaron_ ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?_ El tono de su voz era claramente fingido y sus amigas debieron reprimir un ataque de risa.

_ El hecho es que me gustaría que tu hermano y tu, volvieran al Polo Sur, hace mucho tiempo que están lejos de casa, no les haría mal pasar tiempo con su familia ¿Tu qué opinas?_ Contesto Hakoda como si no recordara lo que había sucedido la última vez que se habían visto.

Cruzo miradas con sus compañeras que le hicieron una mueca para que no se altere.

_ Bueno Sokka en este momento no se encuentra aquí, podríamos retornar el tema cuando el vuelva ¡¿quieren una taza de té?_ Se había puesto sumamente nerviosa.

_ El punto Katy es..._ Comenzó a hablar Lankan.

_ Me llamo Katara no "Katy"_ La interrumpió ella de mal modo.

_ Es solo un apodo_ Su voz soñaba risueña y encantadora_ Tu padre y yo, solo queremos lo mejor para ambos, y aunque estén en desacuerdo ya hemos tomado una decisión, volverán al Polo Sur_

Del asombro Katara no noto que la tetera se le resbalaba de las manos y se hacía añicos contra el suelo.

_ Bueno coméntenle la idea a Sokka a ver si él está de acuerdo_ Se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

_ Iré a buscar algo para limpiar el piso_ Se excuso Azula.

_ Yo la ayudare_

Ambas siguieron a su amiga.

* * *

_ ¿Qué es tan importante Tío?_

_ Mira Zuko, se que va a ser difícil para ti, pero vas a tener que cancelar tu matrimonio_

_¿Cancelar la boda? ¡Pero te has vuelto loco! Lo siento pero ¿Qué?_ ¿Había oído bien? No, no podía ser cierto, había conseguido lo que había anhelado hacia años y ahora querían que renuncie a ello.

_ Sé que jamás has leído la constitución nacional de la Nación del Fuego pero deberías hacerlo, hay una ley que decreta que si la futura esposa del Señor del Fuego muere el trono pasa a manos del los Sabios del Fuego, siempre hacen todo lo que tienen a la mano para asesinarla, por eso las uniones son secretas, pero una vez que se enteran no tienes alternativa que anular la unión_ Explico él mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, debía ser un duro golpe para el muchacho.

_ No, yo no hare eso_ Se levanto se su asiento violentamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de allí, pero las palabras de Iroh lo detuvieron.

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Prefieres que la maten?_

_ Debe haber alguna alternativa_

_ No la hay ¿no crees que te lo hubiera dicho ya?_

Zuko lo miro desafiante y luego se desplomo en su silla.

_ Tienes razón_ Admitió el Príncipe casi en un susurro.

_ Deberías decírselo lo antes posible, y no debes comentar nada sobre el porqué verdadero ¿entendido? Es de suma importancia que trates el tema con la delicadeza debida_

* * *

**_Nota:_** Suuuuuuupperrrrrrr perdoneeeeeeeeees en serio estuve muy ocupada con los parciales.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar pronto.

zutaraa forever: El primer paso es elegir los personajes y luego te planteas que te gusta de la historia real y que no, lo que no te gustas lo empiezas a cambiar (por ejemplo la relación de Aang con Katara) y luego planteas un tema para comenzar y veras que todo fluirá. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Hey Saturday :Graaaacias por tus comentarios!

EclipseLunar02 Gracias

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen!

Espero que les guste el Capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	46. Capitulo 46: ¿Te amo?

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo! Perdón por el retraso.

* * *

_**Capitulo 46: ¿Te amo?**_

_ Toph, en realidad el motivo de mi visita, además de pasar un tiempo contigo es entregarte una carta que me dieron tus padres, querían que la recibiras lo antes posible_ Le dijo Duke mientras tomaban unas tazas de té juntos en la hermosa terraza disfrutando de un precioso atardecer.

_ ¿De mis padres?_ Se sorprendió, no los había visto, ni había recibido noticias de ellos desde hacia varios años y recordarlos le provocaba una extraña nostalgia_¿Podrías leérmela? Por favor_

Duke la miro unos segundos y luego extrajo la carta del sobre de una fina tela verde.

_ Querida Toph, hace mucho que nos vemos, nos gustaría que pases a visitarnos te extrañamos demasiado, esperamos tu regreso, aunque sea solo para la hora del té. Firman: Mamá y Papá_ Leyó él mientras Toph no podía creer lo que decían: ¡Querían verla, la extrañaban! La carta era corta, pero decía todo lo que ella necesitaba.

_ Duke, debes acompañarme debo ir a verlos_ Le pidió ella ansiosa.

_ Si claro, podríamos ir algún día de..._

_ No, quiero ir esta tarde_

_Pero Toph, no creo que podamos, tenemos responsabilidades_

_ Tu no me entiendes Duke, ellos por primera vez en su vida me están demostrando algo de afecto, necesito verlos, por favor Duke_

No era lejos el pueblo donde vivían sus padres, solo estaba a unas horas, así que luego de varios ruegos, Duke acepto pasarían la noche allí.

* * *

Zuko toco la puerta de la habitación de Katara, quería escapar de allí con ella y jamas asumir al Trono y que los Sabios del Fuego nunca se enteraran de su paradero pero sabia que era imposible.

_ Pasa_ Respondió ella_ Hola Zuko, pensé que eras Suki_

_ Bueno quería hablarte sobre algo_ Le dijo él y ella le indico que se siente, pero él seguía parado quería hacerlo rápido, tal vez así le dolía menos_ Mira he estado pensando_

_¿Si?_ Lo miro con una dulce mirada y el Príncipe se estremeció ¿Como sobreviviria sin poder mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba? Trato de separarse un poco de ella no se caso de que sus impulsos y tentaciones lo traicionen.

_ Tome una decisión apresurada_ Tenia un nudo en la garganta he intento no observar a sus ojos en ellos su brillo desaparecida.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Pregunto ella, timidamente, esas palabra le había impactado como la flecha que había recibido hacia unos días, una agudo e improvisto dolor.

_ Te estoy pidiendo que anules el compromiso, ya no te amo_ Ya lo había ensayado varias veces debía ser lo más odioso posible para que ella se desenamore de él.

_¿Que?_ Susurro. No podía ser, debía haber escuchado mal, eso era imposible, con todo lo que había vivido, con todas las sensaciones que le había hecho sentir, con todo lo que la amaba, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo, no podría estar ocurriendo. Llena de furia tomo agua de su cantimplora y con ella formo unas gruesas estacas de hielo que hirieron al maestro fuego, el no contratado, sabia como se sentía y también sabia que el dolor producido por esas estacas ni se acercaban a la magnitud del dolor de haber rechazado a la mujer que amaba.

Lo miro, no comprendía sus palabras, una particularidad se Zuko, que ella había notado, era que cuando hacia algo que perjudicara a alguien, su rostro cambiaba y todos sus hermosos rasgos desaparecían. Pero allí estaba con su belleza habitual, sangrando, mirábamos como si la situación fuera al revés como si el estuviera sufriendo la separación, Katara no podía mirar sus ojos miel, eran como dagas de metal que lastimaban su alma.

Pero por mas triste que estaba, no lloraría. No debía hacerlo, había que ser fuerte ¿Como lo haría? ¿Como lograría vivir sin él? ¿Como? ¿Acaso valía la pena vivir?

Katara dejo en su mesa de luz el collar de compromiso y salio de la casa, cruzo los paramos, caminaba sin rumbo, quería alejarse de allí.

* * *

El sol ya había caído y la noche era densa y oscura, la luna no brillaba en el cielo, hacia largo rato que caminaba y decido sentarse en el pasto.

A la lejanía se oían gritos, de una voz muy conocida, tal vez la estaban buscando, Sokka de seguro estaba preocupado. Pero no quería ver a su hermano, en realidad no quería ver a nadie, pero una luz se acercaba a ella.

_¿Toph? ¿Eres tu?_ Pregunto la voz, Katara creo reconocer a Aang.

_No, soy yo Katara_ Respondió ella. El Avatar se acerco y prendió una fogata.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Quiero estar sola_ Respondió ella mientras daba vuelta su rostro, no quería que el monje mirara sus ojos y descubriera su tristeza.

_¿Y cual es la razón?_ La maestra agua lo miro, realmente era un joven muy apuesto, no comprendia porque se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero lo que menos entendía es porque después de haber terminado él le seguía hablando con tanto afecto y cariño.

No podía contestarle, no porque no quisiese si no porque sentía un agudo dolor cuando habla sobre ello.

Aang miro su cuello, el collar de compromiso que le habia dado Zuko, no lo llevaba, ahora habia comprendido todo.

_ Ya entiendo ¿Pero podria contarme como fue?_

_ Esta tarde vino a mi habitacion y me pidio cancelar el compromiso ya que él no me amaba_ Rompio a llorar en el hombro de Aang, él la abrazo.

_ Llora todo lo que quieras lo monjes decian que es bueno que llorar. El llanto limpiara tu corazon_ La abrazo aun mas fuerte contra su pecho.

_¡Oh Aang! No te comprendo, eres tan bueno conmigo con todo lo malo que te hice_ Exclamo ella entre llantos.

_ Siempre te amare Katara, siempre, eso debes saberlo, siempre estare alli cuando me necesites_ Le respondio él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

_ Pero no es solo eso, yo a Zuko siempre lo amare, pero no se si podre perdonarlo_

_El problema esta en que tu a Zuko siempre lo has amado romanticamente y yo siempre te he amado como un amigo antes que romanticamente, yo antes de ser tu novio era tu amigo y asi sera siempre, la amistad es aun mas valioso que el amor, eso te lo puedo asegurar ¿Tu nunca has mirado a Zuko como solo un amigo, no es cierto?_

_ Jamas, ni cuando era nuestro enemigo, siempre senti que una pasion me unia a él. Debi saverlo Aang, yo siempre sere su opuesto natural, el agua y el fuego no se unen_

Pasaron la noche asi, abarazados junto a la fogata que habia creado Aang para calentarse.

En medio de la noche, cuando ambos dormian, Katara le susurro algo al muchacho.

_ Aang_

_¿Si?_ Contesto él dormido.

_¿Sabes? Me gustaria volver el tiempo atras para haberme dado cuenta de lo que valias, para que tu seas el que me talle el collar de compromiso_ Katara se durmio entre sus brazo luego de haber dicho eso, pero Aang no pudo dormir en toda la noche ¿Volveria a estar con su primer amor?

* * *

**_Nota:_** Mil disculpas por el ATROZ retraso, estuve MUY ocupada con todos los parciales. Tengo una buena noticia, por si hay algun lector vivo alli, estoy en vacacion y actualizare muuuuy seguido.

zutaraa forever: Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Honami: Ojala sigas leyendo! Muchos besos y gracias por los comentarios! Ah y por cierto hay que seguir el Theomione!

EclipseLunar02 : Gracias prometo actualizar mucho mas seguido

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen!

Espero que les guste el Capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo!

Saludos!


	47. Capitulo 47: Corazones engañados

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sigan Leyendo! Perdón por el retraso.

* * *

_**Capitulo 47: Corazones engañados**_

Sokka estaba muy preocupado de no haber encontrado a su hermana en toda la noche. Aang tampoco aparecía, pero eso era típico de él. Siempre desaparecía en el momento menos oportuno.

A lo lejos diviso una luz y pensó que tal vez era ella. Con sus últimas fuerzas fue corriendo hacia ella.

Y lo que encontró lo dejo con la boca abierta. Katara estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Aang que le acariciaba el cabello.

El Avatar lo miro y le hizo una seña de silencio, que Sokka ignoro y comento.

_ Hey ten cuidado que es la futura esposa de Zuko o acaso es su despedida de soltera_ Bromeo aunque se ponía los pelos de punta al pensar que pasaría si el Príncipe observara la escena.

_ Él anulo el compromiso, Sokka_ Lo informo.

Al guerrero le agarro un ataque de ira, sabía que el corazón de su hermana debía estar destruido.

_ Lo matare en cuanto lo vea_ Se enfureció.

_ Tranquilizante! Yo iré a hablar antes con él, hay algo aquí que no cierra_ Hablo Aang, mientras admiraba la belleza de Katara dormida.

_Bueno ¿nos vamos? Hace mucho frío aquí_ Se froto las manos, si bien estaba acostumbrado al frio, no tenía la ropa adecuada.

_ No, nosotros nos quedaremos_

Sokka se sentó en el pasto ya comprendía todo.

_ Pasan los años y la sigues amando, nunca vas a crecer no? Pensé que cuando ella empezó a salir con Zuko te había rendido_

_ Cuando el amor es verdadero, uno no se rinda jamás, solo renuncia o lo comparte momentáneamente, todos aquí sabemos que Katara siempre será mia y que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a juntar_

El guerrero suspiro, Aang jamás cambiaria.

_ Mira, yo se que la amas y que ella también a ti, pero en forma muy diferente. En este momento está muy dolida por todo lo que le sucede y se refugiara en los brazos de cualquiera, eso te lo aseguro, cuandose recupere te abandonara y que el que saldrá lastimado serás tu_

Aang se quedo confundido, a él no le gustaba Katara, amaba a Toph pero ella jamás se voltearía a verlo, aunque pensándolo bien Sokka tenía razón, la maestra agua solo lo veía como su hermano menor. El amor sin duda era más difícil que salvar el mundo.

* * *

Toph entro corriendo por el vestíbulo llamando a sus padres a los gritos. Los criados se levantaron en cuanto la oyeron.

_ Señorita Toph ha vuelto, ¿necesita algo?_ Se sorprendió el ama de llaves, se paso la mano por el cabello y pestaño dos veces, que grande que estaba la pequeña de la familia, era una damita hermosa.

_Necesito que llamen a mis padres_ Ordeno ella.

_ Pero ellos están durmiendo, sabes que no le gustan que los molesten cuando duermen_ Sabia que se enojarían con ella y quería ahorrarse el disgusto.

_Dime Celia ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a obedecer órdenes?_ Quería ver a sus padres en ese mismo momento.

Celia fue corriendo, ante tal respuesta de la joven, a llamar a los Bei Fong.

_Creo que fuiste un poco dura con ella_ Comento Duke, Toph lo ignoro, él no tenía padres no sentía ni jamás comprendería la alegría del rencuentro.

_¿Así que nuestra hija a vuelto?_ Pregunto el padre de Toph, luego de enfadarse con el ama de llaves por haberlos levantado.

_Si, señor, esta aquí y desea verlos_

El señor Bei Fong miro a su esposa y luego dijo:

_ Excelente llama al señor Tuing

_¿A esta hora?

_Ordenes son órdenes

Su mujer lo miro durante largo rato luego de que Celia se retirada. Suspiro y su marido le hecho una mirada de enojo.

_ ¡No la hemos visto durante cuatro años y ya quieres que se enoje con nosotros!

_¿Por que crees que se enojara? _

_ ¿A tú crees que le encantara la noticia de que se debe casar con un hombre de cincuenta años solo para que nuestra familia se haga más rica y para que tengamos más tierras?_

La señora Bei Fong sabía que su hija no toleraría la injusticia que a ella le toco vivir. Había perdido al hombre que amo en su vida, por un matrimonio arreglado y no quería que a su joven hija le pasara lo mismo

_Iré a saludarla, tú debes presentarte con Tuing, no quiero que me involucres en esto_

Salió la madre, cuando vio a su hija tomando el té, tan hermosa, tan grande, se había dado cuenta de todos los años que se perdió de su niñez, que jamás los recuperaría. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, estaba tan arrepentida de haberle hecho caso en todo a su marido.

_Hola Toph_ No se atrevía a abrazarla, sabía muy bien que su hija no sentía el mínimo afecto hacia ellos.

_Hola madre_ Saludo ella secamente, hubo un silencio incomodo, donde la Señora Beig Fong miraba el tapis de tonos verdes como si fuera lo más interesante que vio en su vida.

_ Toph, quería hija mía, que alegría verte_ Exclamo su padre cuando entro.

Toph suspiro, sabía que su padre quería algo de ella, así que decidió terminar con las vueltas.

_ Al leer su carta, pensé que realmente querían verme, pero por sus actitudes presiento que ese no era el motivo de su invitación _ Sentencio ella con un tono de enojo, siempre era lo mismo, ¿Para que había venido? Si sabía lo que pasaría, siempre la decepcionaban.

_ Bueno querida, ya tienes edad de casarte y te hemos elegido un hermoso marido_ Tomo la palabra su padre. ¿Hermoso Marido? Esas palabras fueron como agujas para los odios de Toph.

_ No me casare con alguien que eligieron ustedes ni en un millar de años_ Les grito mientras se levantaba de su silla para retirarse.

_ Toph, debes escucharnos_

_ No te enfades, hija mía_

Pero ella no los escucho salió disparada de la casa y atravesó rápidamente los jardines, que conocía tanto, ese olor que le traía tantas nostalgias. En el portón se topo con un hombre, alto morocho, ojos verdes de unos cincuenta años.

_ Tu eres Toph Bei fong, ¿no es cierto?_

_ Si ¿Que quieres?_ Respondió de mal modo.

_ Solo presentarme, soy el señor Tuing, tu futuro marido como tengo entendido_ Se presento el misterioso hombre mientras besaba su mano.

_ ¿Futuro marido? Esto debe ser una broma_ Saco su mano bruscamente.

Sus padres la habían seguido corriendo y cuando la encontraron, su madre le rogo al Señor Bei fong que la deje ir, que la deje vivir libre, pero él se negó rotundamente.

_ Hija, que suerte que conociste al señor Tuing, espero que se lleven bien_ Apareció su padre_ Déjame explicarte, el señor Tuing es un hombre con mucho dinero y que posee muchas tierras, con su alianza planeábamos unirnos y hacer un nuevo Reino, en donde nosotros seamos los gobernantes_ Le explico su padre.

_ Y tú piensas que aceptare casarme con un viejo millonario, solo porque quieres estafarlo y quedarte con su tierras, me negare por supuesto_ Toph nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa, ¿Casarse? ¿Ella? Por favor y menos si era con alguien que tenia la edad de su padre.

_ Pensé que te negarías, pero bueno si no tengo nada en donde invertir, comprare tierras en la Tribu Agua del Sur, con unos arreglos al estilo Reino Tierra, sera perfecto para vivir y para extender nuestra cosecha de arroz_ La amenazo su padre.

_ ¡No puedes destruir la Tribu Agua del Sur!_

_ ¿Por que no?_

_ Katara y Sokka, se quedaran sin hogar y toda su familia_

_ Entonces puedes reconsiderar el matrimonio_

Toph cerró los ojos, no quería casarse y menos con ese hombre, pero debía evitar que su padre destruya la casa de sus amigos, ellos nunca se lo perdonaría ¿Que podía hacer ahora? Alteraría el equilibro del mundo si lo hacía, y volveriamos a entrar en guerra.

_ ¿Y que sucede si me caso con alguien más rico que el señor Tuing?_ Propuso Toph.

_ Consigue alguien así, tienes un mes_

Toph asintió, ya tenía alguien en mente, un noble, que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Ya lo sé fue un retraso ATROZ, pero estuve viajando y aqui actualizo, la historia pronto se acabara.

Espero que disfruten los capitulos

Y si hay algun lector vivo por allí le agradezco porque no tiene idea lo feliz que me hace sabor que alguien aprecie mi trabajo.

Por favor dejar sus comentarios

Saludos!


	48. Capitulo 48: Separación del grupo avatar

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció la novela.

* * *

_**Capitulo 47: La separacion de nuestro grupo**_

Odio, esa era la palabra que describía el estado de animo de Zuko, odio a todos, odio a la vida que le había tocado vivir, pero especialmente se odiaba a él. Siempre había soñado con el trono, toda su vida había hecho todo con ese único objetivo y ahora que lo tenía, debería dejar a la persona que más amaba. El destino se burlaba de él todos los días de su vida, pero esto ya era demasiado, estaba en una sumida depresión, se despreciaba tanto a si mismo y despreciaba la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitacion, seguramente es mi tio, penso él. No le abriria, seguramente traia una bandeja con té y un millon de consejos que al fin y al cabo, para que le habian servido?

_ Abreme Zuko o tendre que derribar la puerta, y sabes que lo hare_ Era la voz de Toph que lo amenazaba desde el otro lado.

Ni se molestaria en responderle, ni menos en abrirle, si queria entrar que entre derribando la puerta. El ruido que produjo la gran puerta de madera al caer no se hizo esperar demasiado.

_ ¿Qué quires? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?_ Adopto una actitud hurraña mientras se sentaba de espaladas a ella.

Toph no comprendia en que se habia metido, esto era demasiado, primero debia llamar la atencion del joven y luego le contaria su plan.

_ Ahogandote en tu soledad? Tal vez...? _ El principe solo suspiro y dijo algo como: Vete de aquí.

Toph carraspeo esto no seria nada facil, pero ya estaba allí y aunque se tuviera que sucidar con tal de no casarse con ese señor codicioso, lo haria.

_ Mira Zuko, te lo hare corto, necesito casarme contigo!_ Lo dijo rapido para que alguna palabras no se entendieran del todo.

Zuko estuvo un minuto en silencio analizando la frase.

_ ¿Necesitas? _ Repitio él, mirandola tratando de descubrir en que pensaba.

_ Sí necesito, aceptas?_ Zuko levanto una ceja, acaso la maestra tierra le estaba tomado el pelo_ Bueno esta bien te explico, mi padre quiere casarme con un viejo medio muerto, porque tiene mucho dinero y si no lo hago destruira la Tribu del Agua del Sur para plantar arroz y el equilibrio del mundo se perdera y volveremos a..._

En ese momento el maestro fuego hizo un gesto para que se callara, la miro sonrio y dijo:

_ Acepto _

Sokka pescaba en el lago cercano, esos peses tenian un sabor repugnante si se los comparaba con los de su hogar, y eran mucho mas dificiles de pescar. Katara se sento junto a él mientras miraba el lago.

_ Extraño nuestra Tribu_ Comento ella, extrañaba la nieve, el frío, ponerse sus abrigos de piel, y a su abuela.

_ Podriamos volver_ Sugirio él.

_ Yo quiero volver_

Planearon que se irian esa misma noche en caballos avestruces con las pocas cosas que tenian. Extrañaban su hogar y las cosas allí se habian puesto muy tensas para ambos, Suki habia partido hacia un par de semanas para unirse nuevamente a las guerreras Kyoshi.

En ese instante aparecio Aang, que volvia de su practica tierra control, con Toph.

_ Toph me comento que se iba a casa con Zuko_ Dijo Aang como si estuviera opinando del clima.

Katara y Sokka cruzaron miradas.

_ Primero no pude creerla, pero bueno si lo piensas era de esperar que terminen juntos, ambos son de la clase alta, Zuko no puede casarse con alguien que posea un kilometro de ectaria menos de la que posee Toph_ Seguia hablando Aang.

"Tal vez es eso"Pensaba Katara"Tal vez es porque soy solo una simple campesina de la Tribu Agua, tal vez solo queria una distraccion, pero no puede casarse con alguien como yo porque no soy nadie en la alta sociedad"

_ Estas muy informado, por qué no corres y se lo cuentas a una revista de chismes? Es realmente muy interesante, todos deben saberlo_ Ironizo Sokka, Aang puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

_  Asi que se casara_ Dijo Katara después de un tiempo_ Sokka, ya le envie la carta a Gran Gran que volvemos, asi que me parecería bueno partir esta noche.

Sokka asintio.

_ Parece que la era del grupo Avatar ha acabado.

* * *

_**Nota;**_ Perdoooooooooooooon, estoy re ocupada con a escuela, examenes, parciales tareas, tareas y más tareas!  
Graciass por sus comentarios me alegran la vida!

Saludos espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia!


	49. AVISO!

Holaaa, ¿Como están?

Primero que nada: DISCULPEEEEEEN, he dejado muy abandonada la historia (ya tiene hasta telarañas) personalmente odio las historias que son dejadas por la mitad, pero no he tenido ni un segundo para continuar, lo siento tanto, el colegio me tiene absorbida y por un tiempo tuve la cuenta bloqueada y recién la pude recuperar y lo que mas quiero hacer es terminar este fic, si es que queda alguien allí para leerlo.

Así que bueno, he vuelto con Zuko y Katara, pero verán, mi teclado anda un poco oxidado y mi imaginación ha sido exprimida en las producciones que debía hacer para castellano, así que les pido un poco de ayuda, un empujoncito de originalidad, dime, ¿Como les gustaría que continuara la historia? ¿Tienen alguna idea? Esperar una semana y a partir de ahí, se pone en marcha todo y volveremos a saborear un sabroso veneno.

Hasta entonces, espero que haya alguien ahí vivo para lograr ayudarme!

Saludos!

LDV.


End file.
